HP3G: Serpientes rivales
by ErickDraven666
Summary: [SLASH / Contenido fuerte] Tom Lestranger, el hijo de Lord Voldemort, ha regresado a Londres con el firme propósito de convertirse en el más poderoso y cruel Señor Oscuro. No obstante… ¿Seguirá el poder del amor interponiéndose entre los planes del verdadero heredero de Salazar Slytherin? ¿Quién logrará descongelar el frío corazón de Tom, será Scorpius o Albus?
1. Capítulo 1 - De vuelta y para siempre

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** _Gracias a mis seguidores de la saga de Crepúsculo... A todos y cada uno de sus review que me impulsaron a seguir adelante ahora con este nuevo proyecto de Harry Potter que deseaba compartirlo con todos ustedes._  
_Espero con ansias cada review y de antemano gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo para leerme._  
_Se les quiere un mundo._  
_Saludos ;)_

* * *

**24 años después de la caída de Lord Voldemort**

Ya han pasado veinticuatro años… todo está tranquilo y simplemente se hallaban revueltas de algunos fanáticos de la causa del señor tenebroso que alegaban que ellos jamás estarían a favor de este nuevo gobierno el cual era presidido por uno de los grandes magos de Londres.

Alexander Crow era el nuevo ministro de magia… era un hombre imponente y muy caballeroso… muchos lo llamaban "El justo" aunque a él solo le importaba una cosa.

Hacer valer las leyes mágicas a cualquier precio.

Harry era el nuevo sumo inquisidor de Hogwarts y mano derecha de Crow.

Ron es ahora el jefe de aurores y Hermione la profesora de Encantamientos del colegio al igual que Longbottom quien era el profesor de Herbolaria y Ginny la profesora de Quidditch mientras que Luna Lovegood era la profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Tras la muerte de Dumbledore y el director Snape la profesora McGonagall fue nombrada la nueva directora de Hogwarts aunque siempre se encuentra ayudada por los cuadros de Dumbledore y Snape que permanecen en el despacho del director del colegio.

Lucius trabaja ahora en un gran puesto dentro del ministerio como el jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, después de pagar cinco años en Askaban y haber salido por petición de varios altos cargos entre ellos Crow que alegaban que Lucius podía ser de mucha ayuda en el ministerio.

Draco entró al ministerio cinco años después que su padre como mano derecha de este y encargado de la Cooperativa Mundial de Quidditch y el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero pronto pedirá un cargo en Hogwarts a petición del propio Lucius.

Albus Severus y Lilly Luna aún están en el colegio… Lilly cursará cuarto año mientras Albus el sexto y último año del colegio… desea ser Auror como su tío Ron mientras Lilly Luna aún no se decide qué carrera tomará.

En cuanto a los hijos de Ron y Hermione Rose es una estupenda alumna aunque algo extraña… es callada y poco hace amigos mientras que Hugo aunque es el payaso de la clase no se le ha conocido novia en todos los años de estudio.

Por su parte Scorpius Malfoy es el chico desastre… su padre Draco ya no sabe qué hacer con él.

Es un mal estudiante, problemático, rebelde, mujeriego y por demás engreído… piensa que todo aquel que sea sangre sucia, de color o simplemente carente de belleza no debería existir… un completo narcisista por llamarlo de algún modo… Y aunque siempre se metió con los gay terminó convirtiéndose en el amante de su primo Tom.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante… Tom Salazar Lestranger.

¿Qué quien es él?... ya se deben imaginar… hijo de Lord Voldemort y Bellatrix Lestranger… sin duda las cuentas no encajan ¿Cierto? Ya que Tom posee la misma edad de Albus y Scorpius siendo estos dos los co-protagonistas de esta historia junto a Tom, el cual nació por medio de magia obscura.

Antes de la batalla ya Bellatrix Lestranger sabía de su estado y se lo había dicho a Voldemort justo el día de la batalla final donde este sacó el pequeño embrión con un hechizo de magia negra y posándolo dentro del vientre de una elfa "que fue lo único vivo que consiguió en ese momento" lo dejó en un estado de inercia en conjunto con un último Horrocrux dentro de la pequeña criatura la cual fue consumida hasta dejarla en un estado por demás decadente y fue allí cuando al momento de morir la pequeña elfa; Tom Salazar surgió como el ave fénix ante los ojos atónitos de Lucius y Narcissa que contemplaron aquel pequeño que crecía frente a ellos hasta ser un bebé de exactamente nueve meses de gestación.

Dicho bebé se le fue entregado a Rabastan, el cuñado de Bellatrix, el cual se lo llevó a vivir a Rusia donde fue educado en el colegio Durmstrang.

El chico creció y su tío le contó toda la verdad sobre su origen, gracias a los extraños sueños que el joven manifestaba tener con Voldemort.

Reclamó la herencia de los Lestranger pero él quería más y sabía que Voldemort tendría aún más de lo que su madre le había dejado.

Pero sin duda había más que solo ambición… algo dentro de él crecía, un deseo de poder y grandeza en conjunto con una demencia que no lo dejaba ser el chico que él anhelaba ya que éste… "No estaba solo"

Dentro de él vivía alguien más… alguien que no lo dejaba y que muchas veces terminaba tomando el control de su cuerpo y cuando sucedía, cosas atroces llegaban a suceder.

Pero no diré mas… esta es su historia… y como todo un montón de circunstancias lo trajeron de vuelta a Londres… donde reclamara lo que le corresponde.

Pero entiendan algo… é no es Voldemort, jugará el juego de la ambición y el poder muy diferente a él… solo en algo es parecido a su padre.

Jamás ha conocido el amor ni desea saber que se siente… veremos si la suerte sigue a su favor en Londres y logra obtener todo lo que anhela y más.

**Capitulo 1**

**De vuelta y para siempre**

**A ojos de Tom**

Bajaba rápidamente por Knockturn después de dejar a Scorpius en la tienda de mascotas, era la décima mascota que el estúpido asesinaba y se había enfocado en querer una nueva, le dejé en dicho lugar mientras le informaba que iría a echar un vistazo por la zona.

Por supuesto, aquello era mentira, yo ya conocía a la perfección todo aquel lugar, cada vez que tenía permiso en el colegio Durmstrang venía a Londres, pero este año era diferente… había decidido cambiar de colegio y terminar mis estudios en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

¿Por qué?... simple… venía por lo que me pertenecía.

¿Qué era?... Muy pronto todos se enteraría… pero por ahora, jugaría a ser el niño bueno que vuelve a su amada Londres a terminar estudios con su familia.

Llegué a la tienda que buscaba, "Borgin & Burkes" entré y la campanilla delataba mi presencia observando como el tendedero me miraba entre asombrado y fascinado.

-MI… MI Señor Lestranger-

Soltaba el tartamudo hombre que salía de detrás del mostrador mientras yo sacaba mi capa algo humedecida por el rocío de la fría noche.

-¡Dynork!- soltaba yo tratando de sonar cortés con el nuevo tendedero de aquel lugar.

-Que… ¿Qué lo trae por acá en estas fechas mi señor?-

A lo que yo respondí observando la tienda y lo que esta poseía a la venta.

-Vengo por lo mío Dynork- el desgarbado hombre sonreía encantado mientras me respondía.

-Sa… sabe que estoy a su entera disposición, esta… esta demás el decírselo-

Yo le asentía mientras tomaba varios frascos de pócimas colocándolos en la barra mientras le preguntaba.

-¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?- el hombre asentía mientras entraba de nuevo detrás de la barra y comenzaba a buscar debajo de esta mientras escuchaba que la puerta se abría quedándome de espaldas observando por una de las vitrinas de quien se trataba.

-Maldito Dynork, ¿dónde estás?- soltaba la pelirroja detrás de mí haciendo que el tendedero se levantara a ver de quien se trataba.

-Se… Señorita Luna, que… ¿Qué hace usted a estas horas de la noche por acá?-

A lo que la chica respondió sacándose la capa que la mantenía cubierta soltándole a Dynork.

-Ando con mis hermanos y me escapé de ellos para venir a buscar lo que te pedí… ¿lo tienes?-

El mago le asentía mientras este dejaba mi encomienda en una pequeña mesa dentro de la barra de atención mientras iba en busca de lo de la joven. Yo volteaba a verla y ésta me observaba abriendo los ojos al observar mi rostro.

"Legerement"

Comencé a mirar su mente y la chica me encontraba por demás atractivo, mi rostro no denotaba ningún indicio de que aquello me perturbara, de hecho estaba tan acostumbrado a ello que imaginaba el porqué de mi pansexualidad… ya que me encontraba por demás aburrido de tantas mujeres que habían entrado y salido de mi vida y ninguna de ellas me había importado en lo más mínimo.

Aunque sin duda aquel cliché de pansexual que yo mismo usaba no era por el poder amar a cualquier sexo, sino el de lograr satisfacer y que me satisfaga cualquier género sexual.

-Buenas noches- soltaba yo en un tono cordial mientras caminaba volteando el rostro hacia la barra escuchando a Dynork decirme desde donde buscaba la encomienda de la joven.

-Ya… ya termino con usted Señor…- Pero antes de que soltara mi apellido yo le respondía.

-No estoy apurado, las damas primero-

Soltaba haciéndole un ademán con la mano a modo de señalar a la joven de modo cortés mientras ella sonreía preguntándome.

-¿Eres de por acá?... jamás te había visto-

Yo volteaba a verla y la joven comenzaba a jugar con su roja cabellera mientras observaba el escudo Gryffindor en su pecho.

"Pelirroja, Gryffindor y con ojos dulces… si no es una Weasley me haré transformista"

Pensaba yo mientras le respondía.

-Soy de aquí y de allá y de todos lados, no pertenezco a un lugar específico-

Ella alzaba una ceja ante mi respuesta mientras el hombre volvía con una pequeña caja negra y se la entregaba a la chica la cual preguntaba acariciando los bordes de esta.

-¿Estános diez acá?- el hombre le asentía y ella soltaba las monedas que tintinearon sobre el mostrador y tomando su capa me soltó antes de irse.

-Pues espero que te quedes un poco mas de acá que de allá… Mmm…-

Hacía ese sonidito de interrogante a modo de que le soltara mi nombre.

-Tom… ¿con quién tuve el gusto?-

A lo que ella respondió.

-Luna… Lilly Luna Potter- al escuchar aquello comencé a sentía babosas en mi estomago ante la repulsión que aquel apellido me hacía sentir.

-Un gusto Luna Potter- mi rostro se encontraba aún inmutable pero mis entrañas maldecía y escupían dentro de mí al pronuncia aquel asqueroso apellido imaginándome que siendo una Weasley y una Potter esta era la única hija hembra de Harry Potter con la asquerosa Ginny Weasley.

Ella salía de la tienda observándome por los ventanales de los aparadores mientras se perdía de aquel lugar y Dynork se acercaba a mí mientras yo le preguntaba.

-¿Qué demonios hacía la hija de Harry Potter en esta tienda?-

El hombre respondía tratando de hablar lo mas corrido que su tartamudez le dejara alegando que la chica era una fehaciente compradora de sus artículos de magia obscura.

-¿Y qué le vendiste?-

-Pu… pues en esa cajita había dientes de… de dragón húngaro, muy costosos y difíciles de… de conseguir-

"¿Para qué esa chica podría estar necesitando algo como eso?"

Sin duda alguna me divertiría en Hogwarts imaginando en las que podrían andar los hijos de Potter tratando de ponerlos a mi favor.

-¿Así que la hija de Potter le llama la atención las artes obscuras?- sonreí de medio lado sacando mis propias teorías.

"Única hija hembra, rebelde y deseosa de destacar por sobre sus hermanos varones"

Esa era la candidata perfecta para enamorarla como una idiota y después pisotear su corazón tanto sentimentalmente como literalmente hablando.

-Cuanto te debo- preguntaba yo tomando mi paquete mientras el respondía.

-Son trescientos Galeones-

Le entregaba una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo y este la pesaba en su mano.

-Puedes contarlas- este negaba con la cabeza alegando que confiaba en mí a lo que yo respondía secamente mientras me lanzaba la capa sobre los hombros.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti Dynork-

Éste me miraba molesto mientras yo alegaba encaminándome hacia la puerta.

-Veremos que piensa mi Abuelo Lucius cuando se entere que andas haciendo negocios con los Potter-

Sin duda no diría nada, aquello me convenía… solo me gustaba causar malestar a quienes me servían… mi tutor y buen ex mortifago el tío Rabastan Lestranger me había enseñado que no solo era causar temor por causarlo… debías disfrutar aquello, hacer sentir malestar en las personas era tan gratificante como un orgasmo.

Sin duda jamás comprenderé como mi padre le importaba en lo más mínimo el sexo y los placeres… no era que fuese lo principal en la vida claro está… a mi me mataba la ambición, el poder y la venganza… pero si venía acompañado de una buena dosis de sexo desquiciadamente desenfrenado y perverso, sin duda alguna que el poder y la ambición se disfrutarían el doble.

Comencé a caminar por la estrecha vereda de Knockturn saliendo de esta encaminándome hacia la tienda de mascotas a paso lento mientras escuchaba a un maloliente Squib que pedía monedas para vivir.

"Sé que por este tipo de gente tú querías tener el poder, te comprendo muy bien padre, pero yo sin duda seré mejor que tú"

Yo le lanzaba dos monedas al mendigo mientras le decía.

-Si quieres unas monedas al día para poder subsistir tómalas, pero si quieres tener el privilegio de servir a un amo que te daría todo lo que desees a cambio de tus servicios…-

Yo me sacaba el guante y extendía mi mano donde poseía un brazalete de plata en forma de serpiente… esta se entrelazaba en mi mano y dedos posando su cabeza con ojos de rubíes y una "L" en la cabeza, posándosela en frente para que la besara.

-… júrame lealtad-

El hombre me observaba fijamente mientras decía en un tono alterado y asustadizo.

-El… ¿El señor tenebroso?- yo sonreía y volteando a verle le respondía.

-No… simplemente soy tu amo… nadie es digno de un título si te lo colocas tú mismo, ¿no te parece?… los mismos Muggles harán la proclamación de mi título y temerán, por ahora soy simplemente "El amo Lestranger para ti-

Éste asentía besando el brazalete justo donde se encontraba la "L" y la serpiente se comenzaba a mover cobrando vida picando al hombre en la mano y este comenzaba a retorcerse de dolor mientras le decía.

-Ahora me perteneces-

Comencé a caminar colocándome de nuevo el guante mientras escuchaba el revuelo en la tienda de mascotas donde observaba desde lejos como salía aquel montón de duendecillos de Cornel y más atrás las personas que trataban de quitárselos de encima suspirando imaginando que aquello había sido obra de Scorpius y en efecto… el chico salió muerto de risa mientras yo caminaba sin incomodarme lanzándole rayos con mi varita a los duendes que pretendía molestarme.

-¡Tom!... mira- éste me mostraba una especie de huevo como el de las avestruces mientras decía.

-Puede ser un Grindylow o puede ser un Escorpión cola de fuego-

A lo que yo le respondí.

-Los huevos de Grindylow son marrón tierra y los de los Escorpiones cola de fuego son naranjas con pintas amarillas… ese es azul con tonos púrpura estúpido… no parece que estuvieses en quinto año Scorpius, me das vergüenza-

Éste bajaba el rostro tornándose serio mientras preguntaba.

-¿Y entonces qué es?- yo negaba con la cabeza sin dejar de caminar mientras le respondía.

-Es un dragón serpiente chino- el chico arrojaba el huevo y yo sacando mi varita apuntando al huevo mientras conjuraba.

-Accion Ovum-

El huevo volaba a mis manos y yo lo sostenía cubriéndolo con la capa.

-¿Sabes Scorpius?... a veces me da vergüenza ser tu primo, pero debo de admitir algo-

Él me miraba de soslayo con ganas de soltar las mil y una palabrotas esperando a que continuara.

-Que haces unas felaciones de padre y señor nuestro-

Yo sonreía con malicia mientras el muchacho se detenía sin poder creer lo que había soltado en plena calle de Callejón Diagon saliendo de este por la salida del Caldero Chorreante observando como todos me miraban al pasar.

"Eso me gusta, sientan mi presencia y admírenme… voy a ser su nuevo amo y señor y esta vez… será para siempre"

Salí de aquel lugar escuchando como Scorpius corría para alcanzarme y montándome en el Ferrari 559 GTO rojo que me habían obsequiado mis tíos lo encendí después de acomodar todo en la parte de atrás observando como Scorpius se montaba en el vehículo tratando de colocarse el cinturón a sabiendas de que yo lo arrancaría a los golpes.

Y no se equivocaba… no había terminado de colocarse aquello cuando salí disparado por las calles de Londres mientras el chico maldecía golpeándose contra el techo, la puerta y el frente del auto rebotando como si fuese una pelota de ping pong.

-¿Quieres controlar tu cuerpo maldita sea?-

Soltaba yo cambiando la velocidad mientras el chico al fin lograba acomodarse en su asiento y justo al escuchar que este cerraba el broche del cinturón yo cambiaba hacia la ultima velocidad haciendo desaparecer el auto entre las calles nocturnas de Londres apareciendo en frente de la mansión Malfoy frenando de golpe, observando como Scorpius casi pegaba la frente del vidrio pero el cinturón lo volvía a colocar en el asiento de manera brusca haciéndolo rebotar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaba yo divertido sin importarme si se había dislocado el cuello simplemente quise sonar sarcástico a lo que el chico me miraba de malas y este me respondía.

-Púdrete- yo salía del auto ordenándole que trajera todas mis cosas pasando por las rejas de la enorme mansión como si estas no existieran.

Escuché como cerraba el auto y yo apuntando mi varita conjuré mentalmente.

"Invisibilis" haciendo que el auto desapareciera mientras Scorpius trataba de hacer lo mismo que yo, pasar por las rejas pero el muy idiota se quedaba a medias trabado.

-¡TOOOOM!- gritaba éste mientras yo seguía caminado y el joven seguía gritando mi nombre a lo que yo soltaba entre dientes.

-Púdrete tú ahora- entré a la casa mientras sacaba mi capa y se la entregaba a una de las elfas la cual soltaba como tratando de sonar cordial.

-Amo Tom, que gusto verle mi señor- a lo que yo respondí.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti Whinish-

Aquella bajaba el rostro mientras yo le preguntaba donde se encontraba Draco a lo que ésta respondió.

-Se encuentra en el despacho del señor Lucius, amo Tom-

Yo le hacia un ademán para que se retirara y ésta se iba sin dejar de verme… era realmente molesto ver a aquellas cosas y más aún a ella, era la hija de la que había sido mi incubadora y por alguna extraña razón creía que yo podía llegar a sentir alguna especie de afecto por aquella porquería de ser… sin duda aquella cosa se consideraba mi hermana… lo había visto en su pobre mente elfica, pero le había jurado que si alguna vez osase llamarme de esa manera yo mismo la destrozaría con mis propias manos.

Me encaminé hacia el despacho entrando sin tocar la puerta.

-¿Dime que no tengo que cargar con Scorpius por el resto de mi vida?-

Draco levantaba el rostro mientras yo me sacaba los guantes y este me miraba de mal humor.

-Las puertas no son adornos Tom, se hicieron para tocar y darle privacidad…- pero no le dejaba terminar su irritante clase de urbanidad y buenas costumbres soltándole mientras arrojaba los guantes sobre su escritorio y me sentaba cruzando las piernas.

-Contéstame Draco, no sé que es peor, si lidiar con Scorpius o tener que cargar mis compras… ¿por qué la verdad?... es lo único que hace bien-

Él volvía a enfocarse en lo que escribía mientras yo observaba que el documento que redactaba iba dirigido a Hogwarts.

-Así que harás lo que te pidió Lucius… Mmm… sin duda alguna de tal palo tal astilla… Scorpius solo sabe hacer bien lo que tú sabes hacer bien, acatar órdenes-

Éste golpeaba la mesa mientras me soltaba de mala gana.

-Yo no sé qué demonios te crees tú que eres… pero tú a mi no me tratas de esa manera mocoso estúpido- yo rodaba los ojos mientras él seguía balbuceando un montón de agravio para con mi persona observando el brazalete adherido a mi muñeca, yo comenzaba a acariciar la letra L que esta tenía en su frente haciendo como cobrara vida mientras conjuraba mentalmente.

"Morsmordre"

Draco comenzó a apretarse el brazo donde poseía aun la marca tenebrosa comenzando a desabotonarse el botón de la manga observando como la serpiente de aquel tatuaje cobraba vida.

-No, no… ¿Qué rayos?- él volteaba a verme y yo sonreía entretenido.

-Vaya, funciona en las viejas marcas… estupendo-

Yo me levantaba tomando mis guantes encaminándome hacia la puerta mientras este soltaba.

-No te serviré a ti Tom- a lo que yo respondí.

-Eso ya lo veremos… "TÍO"- solté aquello ultimo en un tono sarcástico aunque este en realidad era mi primo segundo pero para mí las ligas consanguíneas me valían un completo rábano… es más… tenían otras perspectivas en cuanto a los sangre sucias, los Muggles y la liga de las sangres… una muy simple.

"Siempre y cuando me sirvan a mí en mis propósitos, todo aquel que se rinda ante mi será bienvenido en mi nuevo imperio"

Me encaminé a mi habitación donde recostándome en la cama trataba de tomar una siesta pero Daemon… como yo le llamaba me hacía abrir los ojos al decir.

"Puedes ser mejor" aquella voz suya retumbaba en mi cabeza de manera siseante mientras respondía.

-Siempre se puede ser mejor, eso ya lo sabía-

Se le escuchaba sonreír y luego volvía a cerrar mis ojos a lo que éste soltaba.

"Heredero de Salazar Slytherin"

Yo suspiraba mientras respondía.

-Dime algo nuevo- a lo que este respondió.

"Purifica tu reino" yo negaba con la cabeza mientras éste me rugía internamente y yo alegaba.

-Quiero dormir, deja tus malditos berrinches para después… no cometeré los errores de mi padre, así que ve a tu cueva y déjame en paz-

La voz en mi cabeza se disipaba mientras yo comenzaba a sucumbir ante el cansancio de todo el cambio de Rusia a Londres adentrándome de nuevo en uno de esos sueños locos y perturbadores.

Caminaba por un enorme pasillo donde se dibujaban unas enormes puertas de madera donde cada una de ellas poseía un símbolo y al final del pasillo una que se encontraba abierta pero no podía divisar que había dentro ante tanta obscuridad… comencé a caminar y una de las puertas a mi derecha se abría mientras escuchaba decir desde la parte interna de esta.

-¡Tom!- aquella voz era la de una mujer… yo entraba y dentro parecía una de las celdas de Azkaban y en ella se encontraba Bellatrix Lestranger… mi madre, la cual me extendía su mano y me decía en un tono perturbador.

-¡Libérame!- yo la miraba sin saber qué hacer, mi subconsciente sabía que ella estaba muerta, pero mis ojos me jugaban una mala pasada.

-Estas muerta- le soltaba yo a la mujer y esta se desvanecía ante mis ojos cayendo al suelo en mil pedazos que se transformaban en pequeñas ratas que corrían por aquí y por allá escuchando a Daemon que soltaba detrás de mi recostado en el marco de la puerta.

-Bien hecho… juegan con tu mente y debes de aprender a apartar la realidad de lo que podría ser una ilusión-

Yo volteaba a verle y éste sonreía mostrando aquellos colmillos tipo vampiro mientras me miraba, o eso creía yo, ya que sus ojos no poseían pupilas… tan solo una profunda obscuridad se dibujaba en aquellos ojos mientras que su rostro era tan pálido como la nieve con surcos que le salían desde el cabello dibujando unas especies de grietas desde esa zona hacia su rostro.

Solo en sueños podía ver a Daemon ya que por supuesto él era yo… mi contra parte… la que se apoderaba de mi cuando lograba escapar haciendo estragos en donde fuese que se encontrara.

Yo salía de la habitación y un frío glaciar me acariciaba el brazo derecho cuando pasaba por su lado mientras retomaba mi andar por aquel amplio pasillo mientras este caminaba a mis espaldas sin decir ni una palabra.

Otra puerta, esta vez a mi izquierda se abría observando el rostro de aquella joven en la tienda.

-Maldita inmunda adoradora de Muggles-

Soltaba Daemon mientras la chica me sonreía y yo simplemente cerraba la puerta para seguir mi camino enfocándome en la última puerta que seguía abierta y donde dos escudos Slytherin giraban flotando en el aire.

-Uno de ellos eres tú y el otro tu perdición… un traidor en la casa de tus ancestros… debes destruirlo, debes acabar con él… una nueva profecía se encierra entre estos dos Slytherin y no puedes fallar-

Yo trataba de tomar ambos escudos pero estos se desvanecían y Daemon saltaba desde aquella obscuridad hacia mí como si fuese a atacarme levantando mi mano para sostenerlo del cuello despertando encontrándome con que ahorcaba a Scorpius y este trataba de zafarse de mi agarre soltándolo para sentarme en la cama mientras le soltaba escuchándolo toser aun ahogado.

-Estoy cansado de decirte que no te acerques a mi mientras duermo maldición-

Éste se disculpaba mientras yo volvía a recostarme en la cama volteándome de medio lado dándole la espalda y éste soltaba aun tratando de controlar la tos.

-Lo… lo lamento Tom, yo… yo… es que me gusta verte dormir-

Yo rodaba los ojos mientras pensaba que no se podía ser más cursi en la vida aunque me daba que pesar… desde la primera vez que hice mío a Scorpius jamás pensé que el muy idiota se enamoraría de mi a ese grado, pero aquello sin duda jugaba mucho a mi favor.

Yo volteaba a verle y ponía mi mejor carita de niño desvalido a lo que éste me sonreía y preguntaba.

-¿Qué?- yo le tomaba de la mano y le soltaba en un tono dulce aunque aquellos actos míos de dulzura hasta a mi me causaban urticaria.

-Te deseo- el chico se ruborizaba tanto que aquello sin duda me causaba una carcajada interna, este se recostaba en la cama mientras yo tomaba mi varita apuntando hacia la puerta cerrándola con un hechizo poderoso para que nadie entrara en la habitación mientras le soltaba a Scorpius.

-Demuéstrame lo mucho que amas a tu primo-

Y dicho esto el chico bajo mi cremallera y sacó mi ya predispuesto miembro comenzando a chuparlo de una manera desmedida haciéndome cerrar los ojos ante aquella felación suya mientras Daemon soltaba en un tono de reproche.

-Maldito maricon- yo abría los ojos y volteando el rostro me observé en el espejo del closet mientras susurraba casi inaudible.

-Esto es algo que tu jamás aprenderás a disfrutar- él volvía a llamarme maricon mientras seguía disfrutando de la boca del chico soltándole mentalmente.

"Para ti soy un marico… ¿para mí?... soy la creación perfecta de alguien que puede disfrutar del placer mundano sin sentir ningún ápice de vergüenza ni escrúpulos… ¿Qué eres tú?... un asqueroso demonio, parasito que no serias nadie sin mi ayuda… un reprimido que solo consigue placer en molestar a quien te sirve de ayuda… fuera de aquí y déjame en paz"

Éste se retiraba adentrándose en lo más profundo de mi subconsciente donde lo encerraba por largos días sin saber nada de él.

A veces era grato el no escucharle por días, pero debía de admitir algo; a veces, era de mucha ayuda, pero hoy solo quería disfrutar un rato con aquella boca que me hacía perder toda compostura caballerosidad.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquel sueño que debelaba una profecía y debía saber de qué o de quien se trataba y destruirlo.


	2. Capítulo 2 - ¿Amistad o decepción?

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Amistad o decepción?**

**A ojos de Albus**

Habíamos decidido ir a pasar un rato en las Tres Escobas después de pasearnos por Hogsmeade… Lilly como siempre tratando de molestar a Hugo mientras Rose caminaba, para variar, detrás de nosotros.

James iba tratando de separar a mi hermana de mi primo que se comenzaban a dar manotazos y a molestarse mutuamente mientras yo trataba de caminar lento para que Rose me alcanzara.

-¿En qué piensas pequeña?- le soltaba yo a la chica sacándola de sus pensamientos observando cómo me sonreía.

-En nada importante- respondió ella mientras engullía otro poco de gominas de colores haciendo que su rostro se tornara esta vez violeta.

Yo sonreía y ella de igual manera observando cómo se le iba el color de la piel volviendo a ser normal… ésta me ofrecía a tomar y yo tomaba una verde masticándola para luego alegar cuando cambiaba de color.

-El color digno de un Slytherin- ella negaba con la cabeza mientras respondía.

-Digno color de un Troll-

Yo comenzaba a hacer sonido de Troll tratando de corretearla y ésta comenzaba a gritar buscando la manera de zafarse de mis jugarretas.

Llegamos a las Tres Escobas y todos comenzaron a pedir cerveza de mantequilla y algo para comer.

-¿Qué ordenarás tú Albus?- preguntaba mi hermano mayor a lo que yo respondía que solo quería un té.

-Aquí no servimos té, niño, si quieres esos brebajes de ramas y pastelitos pues ya sabes a dónde ir-

La mujer se iba de malas a lo que yo simplemente alegué alzando la voz.

-Pues bien… de seguro Madame Pudiplé a parte de té, tendrá mejor trato para sus clientes que usted-

Me levanté observando como los muchachos me miraban y disculpándome con ellos salía de la Tres Escobas rumbo al salón de té.

Solía ser un chico muy tranquilo y amable… pero si alguien me maltrataba o trataba de molestarme simplemente me iba de aquel lugar a pasar el mal rato.

Entré al salón y me encaminé hacia la barra.

-Buenas tardes- una regordeta mujer me sonreía ampliamente preguntándome que deseaba a lo que yo simplemente respondí.

-Una taza de té con miel y limón gracias-

Era algo poco inusual que en aquel lugar se pidiera ese tipo de té, simplemente quería probar si al ser algo tan Muggles me iban a salir con la misma patada con la que me habían recibido en las Tres Escobas.

-Ahora mismo te lo traigo mi niño-

Alcé una ceja sorprendido ante la amabilidad de la mujer… sonreí complacido observando a todos lados en busca de una mesa pero todas estaba ocupadas exceptuando una que aunque tenía a alguien quedaba una silla desocupada en frente de aquel caballero de suéter y bufanda.

-Aquí tienes guapo- me soltaba la mujer haciéndome voltear a verla mientras yo le daba las gracias tomando mi taza de té escuchando como ella me ofrecía unas galletas de jengibre recién hechas.

-Muchas gracias… le guiñaba un ojo a la voluptuosa dama y tomando mi taza y mi plato me dirigí sin ningún problema a la mesa donde aun había una silla disponible.

-Buenas tardes, disculpe… ¿espera a alguien?-

El caballero que leía el diario El Profeta echaba el periódico hacia abajo para verme el rostro… yo esperaba su respuesta mientras él negaba con la cabeza.

Me senté en la silla disponible colocando mi taza de té y mis galletas comenzando a comer y a disfrutar de aquello cuando levanto el rostro observando como el imponente joven aún me miraba fijamente.

-Aaammm… lo… lo siento… tú, ¿querías?-

El joven me observaba sin pestañear mientras me soltaba.

-No gracias, ya comí- Yo le asentía y seguía comiendo mientras el volvía a cubrir su rostro con el periódico, yo observando el último partido de Quidditch en la primera página del diario que estaba frente a mí.

-Wooow… las avispas de Wimbourne volvieron a perder esta vez ante los Halcones de Falmouth-

El joven volvía a apartar el periódico observándome detenidamente mientras yo le soltaba señalando la portada del periódico.

-El… el partido de anoche, no lo pude terminar de ver y… y estoy viendo que los Halcones ganaron de nuevo la semi-final-

Por la forma en que me miraba podía pensar que estaba a punto de lanzarme una maldición imperdonable pero después de doblar el periódico y descruzar las piernas me arrojó un pañuelo para luego tocarse la comisura de los labios como indicándome que me limpiara en aquella zona.

Yo tomaba el pañuelo y me limpiaba agradeciéndole el gesto mientras el joven alegaba.

-¿Eres amante del Quidditch?- yo asentía alegando ser el capitán del equipo de Slytherin.

-¿Un Slytherin?- yo le asentía nuevamente observando como al joven se le comenzaba a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios que se borraba rápidamente.

-¿Cuál es tu posición?- a lo que yo respondí terminando de engullir la última galleta.

-Buscador- pasé el tarugo con el té mientras el joven decía.

-Era mi puesto en mi antiguo colegio-

Yo lo miraba asombrado mientras él se desanudaba la bufanda y se acomodaba los guantes.

-¡Vaya!... ¿En serio?- él me asentía mientras alegaba que a lo mejor para este nuevo año escolar no entraría al equipo.

-¿Y eso por qué?- a lo que el chico respondió.

-Porque donde pienso estudiar ya tiene un buscador y de paso es capitán del equipo de la casa a la que perteneceré-

Yo lo miraba fijamente mientras le preguntaba.

-¿Estudiarás en Hogwarts?- éste me asintió y recostándose de nuevo en la silla me observaba pegando las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos aún enguantadas.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué el cambio?- a lo que él respondió de lo más normal.

-Fui expulsado del colegio- yo abría grande los ojos mientras preguntaba el porqué de la expulsión a lo que este respondió.

-Malditas faldas de Beauxbatons… una fuerte brisa y te dejan al descubierto las dos nueces y la barra de chocolate-

Aquello hizo que soltara la carcajada mientras él simplemente mantenía una leve sonrisa la cual se transformó en una mueca algo peculiar.

-Sí que eres ocurrente, eso me agrado- alegaba yo aún muerto de las risas imaginándomelo con el uniforme de aquel colegio mientras el simplemente me miraba, era un chico extraño… serio, con unos ojos bastantes melancólicos… como si algo le atormentara.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Albsev- soltaba yo ofreciéndole mi mano presentándome como me conocían mis amistades mas intima en el colegio haciendo alusión a las tres primeras letras de mis dos nombres.

Este me tomaba la mano con fuerza mientras se presentaba.

-Lest- soltó este y al momento me di cuenta que en el pañuelo había una L bordada en una de las esquinas del pequeño recuadro blanco.

-Un placer Lest, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos-

Este no dijo nada y simplemente suspiro tomando de nuevo el periódico desdoblándolo para ver la portada sin prestarme atención.

Era un chico en verdad extraño… no sabía a ciencia cierta que pensar de él, pero su compañía era bastante amena y eso era suficiente para mí.

Había una pecera, como un bol en cada mesa donde el agua cambiaba de color según el ánimo de las personas, la de nuestra mesa estaba azul… eso denotaba tranquilidad y cierta afinidad… eso me agrado aún más.

Sobre el agua habían unas pequeñas flores de azalea que flotaban sobre el agua haciéndome recordar un hechizo que me había enseñado mi padre de pequeño.

Saqué un pequeño tarro translucido con un polvillo plateado, yo lo destapaba mientras le decía.

-Toma un poco- él levantaba el rostro dejando de leer el periódico observando el tarro y luego a mi frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh vamos… no pasara nada malo… toma un poco, pero con la mano desguantada, sino el polvo no tomará tu esencia-

Él me miró unos segundos y después de dejar el periódico de nuevo en la mesa comenzó a quitarse el guante de la mano izquierda.

Yo le acercaba el frasco y éste tomaba un poco entre sus dedos índice y pulgar… yo hacía lo mismo y le decía.

-Vas a lanzar el polvo a cualquiera de las flores del bol y dirás conmigo… "Haec est mihi intra me"-

El chico apretaba los labios como si no deseara que aquella sonrisa que amenazaba con salir aflorara por ningún recoveco de sus labios.

Él lanzaba junto conmigo el polvo sobre la flor que cada uno habíamos escogidos pronunciando el pequeño conjuro observando cómo ambas flores se cerraban y se sumergían debajo del agua para luego transformarse en unos pequeños peces.

El de él era un pequeño pez plateado con franjas verdes y el mío era casi del mismo color aunque el pez poseía unas aletas más largas como las de una mariposa.

Yo levantaba el rostro para verlo y éste a su vez bajaba la mirada enfocándole en los peces que nadaban en el bol observando como el de él se transformaba en una pequeña piraña la cual trataba de tragarse al pez que me representaba.

-¿Qué rayos?- Soltaba yo mientras este sacaba su varita y conjuraba apuntando al bol.

-Finite Incantatem-

Ambos peces se volvieron a convertir en flores aunque marchitas por el agua y esta a su vez se torno negra.

El chico se levantaba de su asiento y acomodando su bufanda para después colocarse el guante soltó en un tono molesto.

-Adiós- yo me levantaba dejando el pago de lo que había consumido y salí detrás de él soltándole en las afueras del lugar.

-¿Conoces el símbolo del Yin Yang?-

Éste se detenía sin voltear a verme negando con la cabeza.

-Es… es un símbolo Muggles… es, es chino-

Éste comenzaba a caminar y yo le seguía soltándole al trote.

-Cuando puedas busca el significado de ese símbolo… yo, creo fehacientemente que lo que significa es completamente cierto-

Él se detenía y volteando a verme trato de darme su mejor rostro mientras me decía en un tono amable.

-Nos volveremos a ver Albsev… gracias por la compañía-

Y dicho aquello se alejó de mí como alma que lleva al diablo… yo me quedaba observándolo mientras pensaba que sin duda aquel chico ocultaba algo más que su maldad interior y una profunda tristeza.

* * *

**A ojos de Tom**

Llegaba a la casa Malfoy después de haberme pasado todo el día fuera…. Entré y como siempre la asquerosa elfa me miraba y me sonreía como esperando algún tipo de amabilidad para con su persona.

Me deshice de la bufanda y el suéter lanzándoselo encima para que los guardara mientras me acomodaba el cuello de la camisa y caminaba hacia el despacho escuchando como la elfa me decía.

-El amo Lucius está en el jardín amo Tom-

Yo me encaminaba hacia aquel lugar sin tan siquiera darle las gracias acomodándome el flequillo observando como aquel lugar había cambiado considerablemente.

Bajé las escaleras observando a Lucius leer el periódico mientras podía aprecias el cambio de imagen que este se había hecho, viendo que se había cortado el cabello y no me había dando cuenta hasta ahora ya que no le había podido ver desde que había llegado a la casa.

-¡Caramba, caramba!... ¿A qué debemos el Look?... ¿No me digas que después de viejo le estas montando los cuernos a la abuela Narcissa?-

Éste sonreía de medio lado y pasando el diario a la siguiente página me respondía.

-Respeta muchacho… que yo si te asiento unos buenos bastonazos-

Alegaba acomodando el bastón a un lado de la pequeña mesa de jardín a su lado mientras yo me acercaba a él y me inclinaba para saludarle… era extraño, pero aunque era de los que no compartía las muestras de afecto, con Lucius era diferente… él se había ganado mi respeto, por llamarlo de alguna manera y a diferencia de Draco él siempre me habló sobre mis padres, no porque yo se lo pidiera, sino por iniciativa propia como buscando la manera de incitarme a ser como ellos.

Yo me sentaba en la silla que estaba frente de él mientras me quitaba los guantes y le decía.

-¿Así que mi abuelo cree en los cambios?... ¡Interesante!-

Él me miraba por entre los anteojos para luego preguntar.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos ahora?- yo abría los brazos a modo de rendición mientras le respondía.

-Nada, nada… soy una blanca lechuza- a lo que Lucius respondió bufando por la nariz.

-Si tú eres una blanca lechuza yo soy Albus Dumbledore-

Yo trataba de no sonreír aunque se podía notar en la comisura de mis labios, mientras yo proseguía el punto a tratar.

-¿Lucius?... ¿Tú crees que el cambio está en limpiar el mundo mágico así como deseaba hacerlo mi padre?-

Él me observaba fijamente mientras respondía.

-Sabes que soy partidario de la sangre pura-

Yo le asentía uniendo las yemas de mis dedos entre sí soltándole mientras cruzaba las piernas.

-Durmstrang siempre se caracterizó por darle aún más prioridad a los sangre limpia que a los magos mestizos, aunque si había uno que otro y era por su excelente desempeño académico, incluso… habían magos mestizos muchísimo más extraordinarios de lo que pueda llegar a ser Scorpius alguna vez en su vida que es sangre pura-

A lo que Lucius respondió.

-Scorpius lo que es, es un niñito mimado de mamá que no sabe diferenciar entre un Dragón cola cuernos húngaro y un Hocicorto Sueco-

Yo le asentía esta vez regalándole una media sonrisa mientras pensaba en que me encantaría añadir a sus palabras que para lo único que servía era para ser mi zorra particular.

-Espero que contigo mejore considerablemente o juro que haré que repita todo el colegio desde cero-

Sin duda eso era como pedirle frutillas a la planta diente de león… pero se podía intentar… yo simplemente le asentía tratando de retomar el tema.

-Pues, creo que se puede hacer más tan solo tomando a los mejores y leales magos a la causa ¿No te parece?-

Él me miraba doblando el periódico mientras decía.

-¿Y puedo saber entonces cuál es la causa?... porque la de tu padre era limpiar el mundo mágico… pero si piensas que es mejor usarlos a nuestro favor… ¿Cuál sería la causa para crear un nuevo movimiento Mortifago?-

A lo que yo respondí.

-Simple, el que los magos no debamos ocultarnos de los Muggles… mi teoría es casi como la de Voldemort…- pude percibir como éste hacía mala cara al escuchar aquel nombre mientras proseguía. –No somos la raza débil… somos la fuerte, la que debería dominar el mundo y no conformarnos con vivir tras las sombras de los Muggles y hasta servirles de ayuda-

Tomé el periódico y busqué la página de noticias mundiales mostrándole el encabezado de un artículo.

"Crow firma tratado de ayuda contra catástrofes Muggles con altos mandatarios del gobierno londinense"

Lucius rodaba los ojos y tomando su bastón comenzaba a acariciar la cabeza de serpiente que se encontraba en el mango mientras alegaba ante lo del periódico.

-Sin duda Crow es un muy buen ministro… pero difiero en muchas cosas con él, lo bueno es que imito algo que poseen los Muggles… una asamblea legislativa, piensa que el tomar decisiones sobre un gobierno no le compete a un solo mago sino a un gremio de profesionales, sin duda eso es un punto a nuestro favor-

Yo observaba el rostro del tal Alexander que posaba hacia las cámaras con una amplia sonrisa, su rostro denotaba seguridad, firmeza y un aire bastante humanitario aunque sin duda por algo le llamaban "el justo".

-Pues creo que Alexander Crow es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado a los magos de Londres-

Alegaba yo mientras Lucius se levantaba de su asiento ayudado del bastón y me decía colocándose a mi lado posando su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Lo que tengas planeado, te apoyo Tom, solo no me pidas ir en contra de mi familia como lo hacía tu padre y tendrás toda la ayuda que necesites-

A lo que yo respondía.

-Tú y Narcissa son lo único que me queda… me han demostrado que la unidad familiar entre los Malfoy es tan fuerte como un juramento inquebrantable-

Daemon aplaudía de manera irónica dentro de mí mientras decía.

"Bravooo… sin duda te mereces el premio de la academia Muggles… eres un extraordinario actor"

Yo trataba de ignorar aquello mientras alzaba mi rostro observando al anciano el cual me sonreía y espelucándome el cabello me soltaba.

-Sin duda espero que seas mejor mago de lo que fue tu padre, su ideología del poder era a mi parecer errada, pero que podía decir yo si el simple hecho de pensar en llevarle la contraria era un boleto sin retorno al remanso de los muertos-

Yo volteaba a ver el periódico mientras Daemon sonreía y soltaba a modo de sarcasmo.

"Como si el Gran señor tenebroso nunca se hubiese enterado del terror que le tenías, maldito arrastrado"

Yo me aclaraba la garganta mientras alegaba a sus palabras.

-Conmigo no tendrás ese problema, sin duda los más beneficiados en todo esto seremos los Malfoy/Lestranger, así que tú simplemente sigue haciendo lo que haces en el ministerio que yo comenzare a hacer lo mío en Hogwarts-

Lucius me palmeaba el hombro mientras comenzaba a caminar soltándome tratando de alzar la voz para que le escuchara.

-Por cierto… Ya Draco envió la solicitud para el cargo de profesor de Defensa contra las artes obscuras, trataré yo de hablar con Crow a ver qué puede hacer el para darle el empujón que necesita para entrar-

Yo le asentía sin dejar de leer el artículo de Crow pensando que sin duda yo debía conocer al caballero en persona.

Escuchaba abrir la puerta que daba a la casa y la voz de Scorpius saludando a Lucius el cual le correspondía para después comenzar a darle la retahíla de regaños que se ganaba a diario de este para escuchar cómo se acercaba a mí y palmeándome la espalda me decía.

-¿Damos un paseo en el Ferrari?- éste se lanzaba en el asiento donde antes se encontraba Lucius posando una de sus piernas sobre el apoya brazos acomodándose el fingerless gloves [guante sin dedo o mitón] que traía en su mano derecha para cubrir su marca tenebrosa.

-Te he dicho que no me toques si no te doy permiso a ello-

Le espetaba yo de mala gana observándolo de soslayo mientras el trataba de acomodar su mala postura al darse cuenta como lo observaba.

-Lo siento primo… Mmm… ¿vamos?- yo negaba con la cabeza mientras seguía leyendo.

Este se sacaba el fingerless gloves observándose la marca que era idéntica a mi brazalete pero esta era como un tatuaje que se entrecruzaba por los dedos y por la mano hasta su muñeca.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaba el chico mientras yo sentía que mi brazalete cobraba vida imaginando que este estaba tratando de ver como hacía para invocar la marca o el llamado Mortifago.

-Deja de hacer eso- soltaba yo a lo que él respondió.

-¿Por qué?, solo quiero saber cómo funciona-

El brazalete abría la boca y sacaba la pequeña lengua plateada observando cómo sus ojos de rubí brillaban en un rojo intenso.

-Que dejes de jugar con eso maldita sea te estoy dando una orden-

Pero el muy idiota volvía a frotar la cabeza de la serpiente en su mano la cual se movía mientras este soltaba.

- Morsmordre-

Una nube de humo negra comenzaba a cubrirme por completo y esta a su vez giraba alrededor de Scorpius el cual observaba asustado como yo le envolvía con la nube y posándome frente a él después de levitar a su alrededor como un espectro sentía salir a Daemon tratando de mantenerlo a raya.

- ¿Quieres jugar con fuego niño?-

El rostro se me deformaba dejando ver la naturaleza de Daemon, su sonrisa diabólica, aquella enorme cicatriz de un lado de la boca dejando ver sus demoníacos dientes y aquellos ojos tan negros como la noche haciéndome sentir que se comenzaba a escapar de mis manos.

La nube negra se disipaba mientras Scorpius mantenía posición fetal cubriéndose el rostro y yo trataba de devolver a Daemon a su sitio escuchando como le decía al muchacho.

-¿Te gusta chupar verga maldito maricon?... pues reza porque no te agarre o juro que te dejaré defecando por el ombligo-

Aquella voz retumbaba por toda la casa… era áspera, gruesa y malévola… tanto que hasta a mi me hacía sentir malestar.

"Vuelve dentro Daemon" le soltaba yo mientras este tomaba a Scorpius por el cuello y este comenzaba a gritar pidiendo auxilio.

-¿Por qué no vas tú un rato y te encierras donde me encierras a mi mientras yo me divierto con tu primo?-

Scorpius pataleaba tratando de zafarse del agarre de Daemon escuchando como Draco me gritaba.

-TOOOM… DETENTE-

A lo que este volteaba a verle y sonriéndole a Draco el cual le apuntaba con la varita le espetaba dejando ver los dientes por entre aquella grotesca cicatriz que desfiguraba mi rostro.

-Sabes muy bien quien soy… Draco-

A este le temblaba la varita en la mano sin dejar de apuntarle a Daemon mientras yo peleaba con él, ordenándole.

-Vuelve dentro Daemon, detente- pero este comenzaba a caminar hacia Draco después de soltar a Scorpius el cual caía al suelo y se escondía debajo de la mesa.

-Confundus- Lanzaba Draco a modo de ataque mientras Daemon alzaba el brazo creando un escudo que repelía el ataque de este que seguía lanzando hechizos tras hechizos sin éxito.

"DAEMON… RETROCEDE… ES UNA ORDEN"

Pero aquel ser una vez que lograba salir era difícil de controlar sintiendo como el demonio enfocaba toda su maldad en una esfera de luz roja lanzándosela a Draco el cual caía hasta la puerta que daba a la casa escuchando como Lucius salía de la casa y desenfundado la varita que este poseía adherida a la empuñadura de sus bastón conjuraba con aquella voz suya imponente y sin ningún indicio de temor.

-Lator huius corporis rediré liberat-

En el acto sentía como mi cuerpo volvía a envolverse en aquella nube negra y mi cuerpo caía al suelo sintiéndome de nuevo con el control total sobre mi mismo sintiendo aquellas nauseas que siempre me daban cuando Daemon lograba escapar.

Yo trataba de levantarme sintiendo como todo me daba vueltas escuchando la voz de Scorpius que se acercaba a mí ayudándome a sentarme en el suelo mientras Lucius ayudaba a Draco.

-Te… ¿te encuentras bien Tom?- yo asentía mientras volteaba a verlo recriminándole de mala gana.

-Cuando te diga que dejes de hacer algo, hazme caso maldito bastardo… ¿Ves lo que ocasionas con tus imprudencias?-

Éste me asentía disculpándose mientras trataba de ayudarme a levantarme y escuchaba decir a Draco.

-Debe de haber alguna manera de librarnos de esa cosa de una buena vez-

A lo que yo respondí.

-Daemon es parte de mí, no puedes sacarlo- Y dicho aquello comencé a caminar al interior de la casa ayudado por Scorpius que a cada tanto se disculpaba alegando que no lo volvería a hacer.

Llegábamos a mi habitación donde me recostaba en la cama mientras le preguntaba a Scorpius posando mi brazo sobre mi rostro sintiendo como el chico me quitaba las botas.

-¿Qué ha sucedido en Hogwarts ante la prohibición de tecnología dentro del colegio?-

A lo que el chico respondió.

-Pues ya no nos lo tienen prohibido pero no podemos llevarlos a las clases solo mantenerlos en nuestras habitaciones… incluso, creo que hay un hechizo donde solo funcionan allí y en la sala común-

Yo le asentía pidiéndole que me dejara a solas, que me sentía muy mal y que deseaba descansar.

Éste me asentía y se retiraba mientras yo comenzando a buscar en la gaveta mi celular, comencé a buscar en el navegador mientras me acomodaba sobre las almohadas escribiendo lo que deseaba encontrar.

En algo debía de ser sincero… los malditos muggles sabían cómo simplificarse la vida, y esto era como una especie de magia tecnológica por demás avanzada.

Éste se cargaba y comenzaba a leer.

"El Yang es el símbolo activo, muy masculino, dominante… esta colmado de poder y energía, el Yin es receptivo, femenino, complaciente… es muy espiritual y profundo.

El Yin y el Yang no son fuerzas opuestas que se enfrentan entre sí, como si fuesen el bien y el mal, sino que se trata de opuestos que se complementan tan interrelacionados, que la existencia de uno preside de la existencia del otro."

Suspiré como si eso me ayudara a liberar mi mente mientras trataba de llegar más debajo de la página informativa del explorador leyendo una frase que me llamaba la atención.

"Dicha imagen también simboliza las fuerzas de las sombras y el poder de la luz… la energía positiva y negativa… la cual no puede vivir la una si no posee un poco de la otra, dando por sentado lo que simboliza el punto blanco sobre lo negro y viceversa"

Yo dejaba el celular a un lado observando el techo mientras me preguntaba a mi mismo que había podido ver o notar aquel joven de profundos ojos azules en mí.

Comencé a hacerme un mohín en la cama y cerrando los ojos me fui quedando dormido sin dejar de mantener aquella imagen en mi mente.

Era realmente un chico apuesto, con carisma pero por demás dulce, demasiado dulce a mi parecer… pero denotaba seguridad en sí mismo al haberse sentado de esa manera en mi mesa.

El sueño me fue venciendo mientras me encontraba en el salón de té, pero este se encontraba solo y a obscuras, tan solo una pequeña luz se dibujaba en una de las mesas.

Era justo la mesa donde aquel chico y yo nos habíamos conocido observando como el pequeño bol era el que daba luz sobre la mesa.

Solo habían dos flores y estas se hundían creando los pequeños peces verdes y plateados que nadaban mientras veía del otro lado de la mesa a Albsev que observaba como yo el bol y los peces observando como Daemon se posicionaba detrás del chico a lo que yo alzaba la mano para detenerlo observando como uno de los peces se transformaba en una piraña y esta se tragaba al pequeño pez mariposa levantando el rostro para observar como Daemon entraba en el cuerpo del muchacho para luego soltarme en un extraño tono de voz, como si se ligaran la dulce voz del muchacho junto a la demoniaca de Daemon.

-¿Te gustan las adivinanzas?- yo negaba con la cabeza y éste reía como si le hubiesen soltado algo gracioso.

-Pues te daré igualmente el acertijo-

Yo me quedaba observándole detenidamente mientras este me soltaba en aquel tono tétrico.

-Un nombre de seis letras que al dividirlas crean dos ciclas… ambas pertenecientes a los directores de Hogwarts y que ahora son la representación del heredero de "El elegido" para los amantes de los muggles y "El indeseable numero uno" para los sangre pura… ¿contéstame?... ¿Quién es tu nuevo "amiguito"?... "¡Lest!"-

Soltaba el chico aun poseído por Daemon de manera sarcástica soltando una carcajada que podría erizar a cualquiera saliendo bruscamente del cuerpo del chico mostrándome esta vez a Harry Potter en vez de Albsev haciéndome despertar de golpe sentándome en la cama respirando agitadamente tratando de controlarme.

Yo comenzaba a armar el acertijo en mi cabeza.

"Albsev… Alb-Sev… ¿dos directores de hogwarts?... Alb… ¿Albus?..." pensaba yo secándome el sudor de la frente. "Sev… ¡Severus!" y recordando el rostro de Harry y aquellos ojos azules me tiré en la cama maldiciendo y puteando internamente sintiéndome el ser más estúpido del mundo.

Ambos nos habíamos mentido… ambos habíamos cambiado nuestros nombres como si estuviésemos sincronizados.

No podía creer que aquel chico tan atractivo, inteligente y con un enorme carisma fuese Albus Severus Potter… el hijo de ser más odiado por mi persona.

Me quedé tirado en la cama observando inerte el techo sin dejar de pensarle… sin duda jamás me había imaginado aquello… si, conocía a james ya que salía junto a su padre en una que otra foto en El Profeta, pero para mí Albus y Lilly eran unos completos extraños.

"Ya tienes el rostro de tus enemigos, ahora solo debes ir por ellos"

Soltaba Daemon mientras yo le soltaba volviendo a hacerme un mohín en la cama.

"Ya tendremos oportunidad, simplemente déjame tan siquiera disfrutar un par de horas de sueño y comenzaremos a trabajar en ellos… pero ahora solo deseo descansar"

Daemon se esfumaba y yo volvía a retomar el sueño pero sin poder borrar aquel rostro que creí poder usar como un aliado, pero que simplemente resulto ser el rostro de mi enemigo que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo al igual que mi conciencia logrando al fin conciliar el sueño.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Entre el andén

**Capitulo 3**

**Entre el andén 9****3/4 ****y el gran comedor**

**A ojos de Albus**

Aún no podía creer que este sería mi último año en Hogwarts junto a Rose que salía este año al igual que yo.

Lilly hablaba con sus amigas en la estación mientras Hugo simplemente ponía cara de hastío ante el montón de regaños adelantados que le propinaba la abuela Molly a éste alegando que de igual manera se alegraba que tía Hermione estuviese dando clases en el colegio.

Mis primos, los gemelos Roxana y Fred II ya se encontraban dentro del tren en su respectivo vagón de Ravenclaw.

-¿Así que mi campeón piensa entrar a un equipo profesional de Quidditch?-

Yo le asentía con una amplia sonrisa a mi padre mientras me abrazaba con fuerza espelucándome el cabello.

-A diferencia de James que se fue por política, yo prefiero la fama-

Alegaba yo poniendo cara de sobrado y James empezaba a molestarme comenzando a forcejear conmigo mientras yo le empujaba para que me soltara.

Se comenzó a escuchar el silbato del expreso que anunciaba que pronto emprenderíamos el recorrido habitual rumbo al colegio observando cómo Rose y Hugo eran los primeros en abordar, seguidos por Lilly que se despedía de todos mientras mi padre me decía.

-Yo debo de hacer unas cuantas cositas en el ministerio pero pronto me tendrán allá, ya sabes que debo de estar al pendiente de todo lo que se hace en el colegio, me saludas a tu madre… ¿Vale?... ¡Aaahhh! Y ya envié a Hedwig II por adelantado ¿Ok?-

Yo le asentía dándole las gracias y despidiéndome de él para luego darle un beso a mi abuela y un fuerte abrazo a James me subí al tren sintiendo una fuerte nostalgia ya que sería mi último recorrido en aquel expreso en el cual había pasado momentos tan inolvidables.

Entré y me encaminé hacia nuestro respectivo vagón… yo siempre me sentaba con mis hermanos y primos aunque ellos se encontraban en la zona correspondiente a los Gryffindor era donde me gustaba ir ya que sabía que luego poco compartiría con ellos.

De paso no era santo de la devoción de la casa Slytherin, tanto así que mi único compañero de cuarto era el chico más extraño de esa casa y del colegio como tal… mi mejor amigo "Astaroth" era el único Slytherin que odiaba todas aquella actividades en las que implicaban el ganar punto para las casa.

Así que sin duda no me quedaba de otra que irme en el vagón de los Gryffindor y pasar desapercibido por los Slytherin que me detestaban y me hacían la vida miserable.

Lilly se colocaba sus audífonos como siempre tratando de adentrarse en su mundo de tortura emo y un sinfín de idioteces más que a mí ni me importaban en lo más mínimo, mientras que Hugo comenzaba a mostrarme el montón de cosas que le había regalado el tío George sabiendo que este era el payaso del colegio imaginando que eso serviría como propaganda para el negocio.

-Estas te hacen crecer barba y estas otras hacen que quien las coma no pare de soltar flatulencias-

Yo negaba con la cabeza imaginándome a tía Hermione decomisándole todo aquello sabiendo que esta era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor y por supuesto la madre del chico.

-Si mi mamá te ve todo eso te matará Hugo-

Yo alzaba una ceja mientras veía a ambos discutir sobre si esta se lo diría o no a mi tía escuchando a la anciana del carrito de golosinas acercarse a nuestro vagón.

-¿Desean algo del carrito?-

Soltaba la señora a lo que yo me levantaba preguntándole a los muchachos que deseaban.

-Yo quiero gomitas de colores- soltaba Rose mientras yo sonreía a sabiendas de que pediría eso.

-Yo quiero ranas de chocolate- soltaba Hugo mientras yo rodaba la puerta para salir escuchando unos pasos que se acercaban mientras le hacía un gesto a Hugo de que tocara a mi hermana para que le preguntara que deseaba escuchando a mis espaldas la incómoda voz de Scorpius que soltaba con su típica chocancia.

-¿Puedes ser más atravesado Albus?... Pareces el día miércoles-

Yo volteaba a verlo sonriéndole como si aquello me hubiese causado gracia mientras escuchaba las risitas de los amiguitos de este que le reían todas sus idioteces.

-¡Vaya, vaya!... el ilustre Scorpius Malfoy, de seguro te pensaste esa broma en todo el verano, ¿cierto?... ahora reprobarás todas las materias a causa de terminar con la vida de la ultima neurona que te quedaba en el cerebro-

Éste sacaba su varita al igual que sus amigos mientras yo hacía lo mismo para defenderme observando como Hugo salía a apoyarme, escuchando una voz imponente que decía.

-La ira es el arma de los que no poseen la razón-

Aquellas palabras nos hicieron voltear a todos observando quien había llegado a calmar las aguas.

Aquello no lo podía creer… era el joven del salón de té de madame Pudiplé, éste caminaba a paso lento acomodándose el flequillo mientras observaba a Scorpius bajar la guardia y éste observaba al chico de mala gana.

-Lo… lo siento primo, es que este maldito Potter siempre anda atravesándose en mi camino-

"¿Primo?" una fuerte punzada me daba en el estomago al escuchar aquello.

"No, ese joven tan educado y caballeroso no podía ser primo de semejante ser"

Me decía yo mismo internamente tratando de auto convencerme de aquello.

El joven se paraba a su lado y posaba su mano sobre la de Scorpius tratando de que bajara por completo la guardia.

-A lo mejor eres tu quien se cruza en su camino y no te has dado cuenta de ello-

"No, sin duda un joven como ese no puede ser familia de semejante animal"

No me había dado cuenta de que negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza hasta que Hugo me soltó al oído.

-Se te va a desprender la cabeza Albus-

Yo volteaba a verle y le sonreía algo nervioso para luego enfocarme nuevamente en el joven que aun no se había dignado tan siquiera a mirarme.

-Pero Tom…- el joven posicionaba su dedo índice sobre sus labios a modo de hacerlo callar.

"¿Tom?" me preguntaba a mi mismo mientras el joven alegaba.

-La lengua sabia adorna el conocimiento, la boca del necio profiere tonterías… ya deja de hundirte tú solo y aprende de tus errores de una maldita vez-

Era la primera vez que veía que alguien podía hacer callar a Scorpius de esa manera… el chico agachaba la cabeza mientras los otros dos se echaban hacia atrás dándole paso al joven que comenzaba a caminar pasándome por un lado.

-Lest- le soltaba yo al joven pero este siguió caminando como si no fuese con él, mientras yo caminaba tras el muchacho y Scorpius se interponía.

-No te acerques a mi primo idiota, aléjate de él-

Yo me quedaba con la cabeza hecha un mar revuelto mientras la anciana preguntaba que si por fin íbamos a desear algo del carrito.

Yo negaba con la cabeza alegando que no deseaba nada volviendo a mi asiento tratando de entender qué demonios había sucedido hacia tan solo unos segundos.

Parecía él, se veía como Lest, y hablaba como este… pero no fue capaz de tan siquiera mirarme después que había prometido que nos volveríamos a ver… incluso hasta había sido tan gracioso alegando que lo habían expulsado del colegio Beauxbatons por haber sido descubierto.

Yo sabía claro que aquello era solo una broma suya, se veía tan agradable que hasta podía jurar que no había dejado de pensarle en los tres días que habían trascurrido desde que lo conocí.

"Vamos Albus, es solo un chico y de paso Malfoy… no puedes ponerte así tan solo porque te mintió en lo de su nombre"

Si bien yo tampoco había sido del todo sincero, por lo menos lo mío había sido inconsciente, simplemente había hecho alusión a mi apodo en el colegio, ¿pero de Tom a Lest?... simplemente no me cabía en la cabeza él porque me había mentido y más aún que ahora al saber que era un Potter me ignorara como si no nos conociéramos.

-¿Por qué la cara?- soltaba Lilly sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras yo negaba con la cabeza alegando que no era nada tomando uno de mis libros comenzando a leer aunque con cierto desgano, solo deseaba sumergir mi mente en algo que no fuera aquel muchacho.

**A ojos de Tom**

Se escuchaba el cuchicheo de las jovencitas y la incomodidad de los muchachos ante mi presencia.

Yo observaba por la ventana sin preocuparme por la habladuría que había a mi alrededor hasta que Daemon rompió la calma de mis pensamientos.

"Aaawww… que tierno, ¿Notastes como se le rompió el corazón al hijo de Potter?... Pobre pequeño, creo que se había enamorado de "Lest"… jajajaja"

Yo volteaba a ver a Scorpius y este me miraba fijamente sin decir ni una sola palabra, algo raro en él.

-¿Qué?- pregunté al ver sus ojos los cuales me miraban sin tan siquiera parpadear.

-¿Por qué defendiste a Potter?-

Yo rodaba los ojos mientras le respondía.

-No defendía al muchacho, te salvaba a ti de seguir haciendo el papel de idiota delante de él-

Éste bufaba por la nariz alegando que Albus le tenía miedo y que él simplemente trataba de mantenerlo a raya.

-Sí, claro… se nota a legua el terror que el chico te tiene- alegaba yo en un tono de sarcasmo mientras Daemon volvía a hablar.

"Albus, se llama Albus… ¿por qué no lo llamas por su nombre?"

Soltaba el demonio mientras una joven de cabellera castaño se posaba frente a nuestra mesa en el vagón.

-Hola Scorpius- soltaba la chica con una amplia sonrisa mientras el aludido ponía cara de sobrado respondiéndole en un tono de fastidio.

-Hola Verónica- esta sonreía jugando con su cabello mientras no paraba de mirarme.

-¿No vas a presentarme?- Pero antes de que este pudiese decir algo me levantaba de mi asiento alegando que iría a dar una vuelta, dejando a los tortolos a solas.

Si lo que menos deseaba ahora era enfrascarme en una relación, ya que con la que tenía planeada era más que suficiente para mí pensando si la hermana del muchacho ya se había enterado de quién era yo.

Entre mis tantos pensamientos llegue al final de los vagones adentrándome en uno donde casi no había luz.

Me senté y me quede observando inerte por la ventana tratando de no pensar en su rostro.

Aquel que detonaba cierto aire de dolor junto a un toque de decepción.

"Lest"

Podía recordar aquella voz suya que me llamaba por dicho diminutivo.

"Lest" volvía a escuchar en mi mente, esta vez con el tono grueso y demoníaco de Daemon el cual volvía a sonreír con malicia.

-Calla- le soltaba yo frunciendo el ceño mientras este me respondía.

"Dime que no te agrada Potter Tom, dime que no sientes un ápice de aprecio hacia ese asqueroso muchacho"

A lo que yo respondía.

-No seas idiota- alegué en un tono molesto a lo que una voz desde la obscuridad era la que respondía.

-No sé si soy idiota o no, pero con todo respeto… no soy yo quien manda a callar a alguien que ni siquiera ha hablado-

Yo sacaba mi varita y apuntando hacia donde provenía aquella voz soltaba casi intangible.

-Lumus-

La punta de mi varita se encendía dejando ver a un joven delgado y algo desgarbado, de cabello desalineado aunque rostro angelical, sus expresivos ojos azules me miraban sin tan siquiera entrecerrarse a causa de la luz de la varita mientras este me decía.

-Aunque sus ojos denote tristeza, su mirada es fuerte y segura eso es de admirar, mucho gusto… mi nombres es Astaroth Dorian Ghauth-

Yo apagaba mi varita y respondía observando de nuevo por la ventana.

-Tom- Le soltaba de manera cortante mientras que este respondía con una pregunta.

-¿Solo Tom?- a lo que yo respondía.

-Simplemente Tom, ¿para qué quieres más?-

A lo que el chico respondía.

-Pues un gusto Simplemente Tom-

Yo trataba de no sonreírle al cretino que se la daba de comediante.

-Igual- alegaba yo por simple cortesía mientras este se quedaba callado escuchando como abría un paquete de dulces o algo así… yo simplemente me limitaba a ver por la ventana tratando de no pensar en nada.

-¿Gustas?- preguntó el joven a lo que yo simplemente negaba con la cabeza; este siguió haciendo ruidos con el papel de la golosina mientras me decía.

-De seguro por falta de glucosa es que mantiene ese carácter-

Yo volteaba a verlo, aunque era algo difícil ante tanta obscuridad mientras le extendía la mano a lo que el muchacho coloco una cierta cantidad de esferas masticables las cuales me llevaba a la boca una por una, denotando que al masticarlas estas soltaban en mi mente de manera cantarina el color y el sabor de la misma haciendo rimas.

-Sé que es algo molesto el cántico, pero no puedo quejarme del sabor, aunque sin duda prefiero las golosinas Muggles-

"Aaaggr… un amante de Muggles, que asco"

Soltaba Daemon mientras yo respondía.

-Sin magia saben mejor a mi parecer-

Daemon comenzaba a soltarme un montón de agravio alegando que lo mejor del mundo era la magia aunque fuesen en las estúpidas golosinas mientras el chico me preguntaba de que casa era ya que jamás me había visto.

-Seré de Slytherin, soy nuevo-

-Pues bienvenido simplemente Tom- yo volteaba a verle frunciendo el ceño mientras le decía.

-Tom Lestranger-

Éste dejaba de hacer ruido con la pequeña bolsa de celofán mientras me decía en un tono de sorpresa.

-¿De los Lestranger… de acá de Londres?- a lo que yo respondía.

-Pues no conozco otros Lestranger en el mundo mágico-

Era raro, no solía ser muy conversador pero el chico se había ganado mis pocos momentos de socialización sin mucho esfuerzo o simplemente era que su manera extraña y su buena dicción me hacía sentir tranquilo, como en casa.

El joven se pasaba de su butaca a la mía observándome fijamente, yo volteaba a verle ahora que podía mirarle gracias a la luz de la pequeña ventanilla a mi lado.

-¿Eres hijo de Rabastan o de Rodolphus?-

A lo que yo respondía sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-De Rodolphus, aunque fue mi tío quien me crió-

Por supuesto aquello era mentira, éste era mi padrastro aunque jamás me quiso al saberse cornudo… aunque por supuesto siendo el bastardo hijo de su adorado señor tenebroso de seguro la infidelidad le dolía menos.

-¿Así que el señor Lestranger se volvió a casar?- yo le asentía tratando de no sonreír ante la inocencia del muchacho.

-Imagino que eso te hace pariente del idiota de Scorpius-

No me extrañaba en lo mas mínimo que se expresara así del muchacho, aunque este era un Slytherin al parecer no le agrada en lo mas mínimo mi primo y no lo culpaba, solía ser tan irritante a veces que hasta a mi me daba ganas de lanzarle una maldición.

-Soy pariente… pero no heredé su idiotez-

Éste sonreía alegando que eso le agradaba y que incluso ya lo había notado, yo me levantaba disculpándome con el muchacho mientras abría la puerta del vagón y éste me soltaba en un tono amable.

-Espero volver a compartir una conversación tan amena con usted mi señor, de seguro es un extraordinario mago y yo simplemente deseo aprender de los mejores-

Yo volteaba a verlo asombrado al escuchar cómo me trataba de usted mientras le respondía con la misma amabilidad.

-Pues sin duda estaré encantado de ayudarte en eso Astaroth, nos vemos-

Y dicho aquello salí del vagón rumbo a el mío imaginando que ya quedaba poco para llegar a Hogwarts.

**A ojos de Albus**

Bajamos del tren escuchando como siempre la voz de Hagrid hablándole a los de primer año los cuales harían el recorrido en los botes como era de costumbre mientras nosotros iríamos en los carruajes mágicos.

-¿Cómo está mi muchachote?- me soltaba el corpulento semi gigante a mis espaldas a lo que yo sonreía volteando a verle.

-Hagrid, Hagrid… mira cuantas canas tiene esa barba… ya dentro de unos cuantos años te jubilan en Hogwarts jajajaja…-

Éste fruncía el ceño alegando que ahora era que le quedaban años de servicio en el colegio, yo le abrazaba a lo que podía mientras éste simplemente me palmeaba el hombro.

Comencé a caminar después de despedirme del guardabosques escuchando como Hugo le ofrecía caramelos a Hagrid imaginando que le jugaría una de sus bromas.

Comencé a encaminarme hacia los carruajes observando que en el que estaba próximo a salir se encontraban Scorpius junto a Alan y a Steven que eran sus amiguitos de toda la vida y tres Slytherin más los cuales Scorpius pretendían bajar para que su primo que estaba de pie en la parte de enfrente del carruaje subiera escuchando como mi madrina Luna los retaba ante la imposición de los tres jóvenes, observando como Lest acariciaba a la nada y hablaba como si hablara con alguien imaginando que él podía ver a los thestral.

"Vamos Albus, confróntalo… ve, ve" yo me iba acercando mientras el volteaba a verme y rápidamente volvía a enfocarse en el animal que yo no podía ver.

-Scorpius Malfoy, te estás ganando los primer puntos negativos para tu casa y aún no han comenzado las clases-

Le soltaba Luna mientras veía como mis primos, hermana y mi mejor amigo se subían al que venía detrás de estos escuchando como Lest le decía a los chicos que aun discutían con los demás muchachos.

-Deja de discutir y crear discordia Scorpius, vete en ese carruaje con tus amigos ya que son más importantes que yo, puesto que pudiste bajar a uno de ellos para que me cedieran el puesto en vez de molestar a los demás que no te han hecho nada-

Scorpius se sentaba molesto mientras escuchaba como el joven se disculpaba con mi madrina y esta sonriéndole encantada alegaba que no había problema y que agradecía su ayuda.

El joven comenzó a caminar hacia el carruaje y yo después de saludar a mi madrina me monte en el carruaje que estaba a punto de arrancar rumbo al castillo.

Lest se había sentado al lado de Astaroth y este a su vez al lado de Hugo el cual le ofrecía sus caramelos de bromas mientras yo me encontraba frente a él al lado de Lilly y mas allá se encontraba Rose leyendo un libro.

El chico se acomodaba la capa doblada sobre las piernas, mientras seguía observando al animal como si este le atrajera.

"Háblale maldición no te quedes callado" me decía a mi mismo alentándome y junto en lo que pretendía hablar la voz de mi hermana me hacia callar.

-¿Así que el caballero es un Malfoy?- yo volteaba a verla al igual que el chico que alzaba una ceja mientras le respondía.

-En realidad soy un Lestranger-

Yo me quedaba de piedra al escuchar aquel apellido mientras mi hermana decía.

-¡No bromees!-

Alegaba ella sonriéndole a lo que el chico simplemente volvía a voltear el rostro, mientras Astaroth era quien tomaba la palabra.

-Así es, es hijo del gran Rodolphus Lestranger-

Él no decía nada y simplemente observaba el camino.

-¿Dime que no eres hijo de la loca de Bellatrix Lestranger?-

Soltaba Hugo sin pensárselas a lo que Rose y Lilly le gritaban al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hugo, por favooor!-

Pero el chico simplemente bufó por la nariz mientras volteaba el rostro enfocándose en mi primo para responderle.

-Según tengo entendido ya hace veinticuatro años de la muerte de Bellatrix Lestranger, así que si mis cuentas no me fallan no podría estar estudiando acá, ¿no te parece?-

Hugo le sonreía disculpándose mientras Rose le daba una patada a modo de "no jodas y cállate la boca" y el joven volvía a enfocarse en el camino a lo que yo le soltaba a mi hermana entre dientes.

-¿De dónde conoces a ese chico?-

A lo que ella alegó que lo había visto en una tienda en el callejón Diagon.

-¿Y te dijo su nombre?- soltaba yo tratando de hablar lo más bajo mientras ella asentía alegando que el joven se llamaba Tom.

"Así que ese es su nombre después de todo" Pensaba yo recordando que ese era el verdadero nombre de Voldemort imaginando que Rodolphus se lo había colocado en honor a su Lord terror, como yo le llamaba.

Yo volvía a observarlo fijamente, no podía creer todo esto… sin duda este año iba a ser completamente diferente, no sabía porque pero lo presentía.

Después de un rato el al fin posaba su mirada en mi a lo que yo volteé la cara y luego volví a verlo pensando que era un completo idiota por comportarme de esa manera.

"Confróntalo Albus, vamos"

-Hola- soltaba yo tan estúpidamente y el hacía aquella mueca que había hecho en el salón de té como si tratara de ahogar una sonrisa.

"Estúpido, dile algo más" yo tragaba grueso y viendo que volvía a voltear el rostro le soltaba.

-¿Buscaste lo del Yin y el Yang?- pero justo en ese momento el carruaje se detenía y este bajaba del vehículo desdoblando su capa para colocársela sobre los hombros y comenzar a caminar sin responder mi pregunta.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntaba Astaroth después de bajarse detrás de mi posándose a mi lado a lo que yo respondí sin dejar de ver como se perdía a lo lejos.

-Pensé que sí-

Y dicho esto tome mis cosas comenzando a adentrarnos en el castillo para cambiarnos de ropa y así poder ir al gran comedor para la rutina del sombrero seleccionador y el discurso de la directora McGonagall.

Nos vestimos a las carreras casi que en los baños mientras dejábamos todas nuestras cosas a sabiendas de que los elfos las colocarían en nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Llegamos al comedor observando el decorado mágico que a mi parecer aunque muchos dijeran que era siempre lo mismo para mí era todo un espectáculo.

Me despedí de mi familia encaminándome junto a Astaroth a la mesa de los Slytherin tratando de estar lo más alejado de Scorpius como se me era posible el cual ya se encontraba en la mesa junto a su primo el cual leía el diario sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía.

-Muy buenas noches- soltaba McGonagall con su respectiva alocución sobre las casas y sobre la amistad entre alumnos de diferentes grupos incitando a dejar los rencores del pasado siempre y cuando no se perdiera el espíritu de competencia entre las casas.

Luego paso a dar la lista de los nuevos profesores del colegio encontrándonos con que Draco sería el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras escuchando el vitoreo de los de mi casa ante la noticia observando cómo mis primos y mi hermana maldecían ante aquella noticia mirando como Scorpius se levantaba de la mesa alzando los brazos como si hubiese ganado un premio a lo que su primo le halaba de la túnica para que se sentara y le soltaba al oído de seguro algún regaño sobre su actitud.

Éste tornaba el rostro serio mientras el joven me daba una mirada furtiva y volvía a enfocar sus ojos en el periódico.

Observaba a mi tía Hermione llamar a los de primer año mientras McGonagall decía.

-Antes de empezar, quiero darle la bienvenida a un joven que ha pedido cambio de la esplendida escuela de Durmstrang al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería de Londres, démosle una cordial bienvenida a Tom Salazar Lestranger-

El joven cerraba el periódico levantándose de la mesa mientras se escuchaban los aplausos de los Slytherin y de las otras casa aunque de estas no se hacía esperar el parloteo ante aquellos dos nombres.

"¿Salazar?"

Yo volvía con el mismo tic de mover la cabeza negando una y otra vez.

"Tom Salazar Lestranger" volvía a repetir mi cabeza como tratando de asimilar todo aquello mientras observaba como el joven volvía a sentarse como si nada aunque más que los aplausos se podía escuchar la algarabía y el desconcierto ante la presencia de aquel joven a lo que tía Hermione llamaba al silencio y a la calma.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas entre todo lo que sucedía.

Un chico que se había hecho pasar por alguien mas, Draco convirtiéndose en el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras y de seguro nuevo jefe de casa, aparte de que ahora Scorpius sería de seguro el favorito.

No conforme con eso el tener que pretender que no sucedía nada anormal, todos estaban consternados ante aquel apellido, mis dos primos gemelos Roxana y Fred II a los que había logrado ver hasta ahora, no paraban de ver con odio al joven de seguro recordando que aquel apellido era el de la asesina del hermano gemelo de su padre.

Todo se me acumulaba en el cerebro, todo se unía en conjunto con el sonido de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer incesante reflejándose en el techo hechizado del comedor haciendo que entre el no poder asimilar todo lo que ocurría, el constante parloteo de los alumnos, la voz de mi tía comenzando a llamar a los de primer año a pasar para ser seleccionados a sus respectivas casa y las risas de Scorpius que taladraban mi cabeza sucumbí ante tanta presión desplomándome en la mesa tan solo escuchando a Astaroth que me llamaba asustado a lo lejos sin saber más de mí.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Entre pergaminos de estudio

**Capitulo 4**

**Entre pergaminos de estudio y pergaminos ministeriales**

**A ojos de Albus.**

Desperté y me encontraba en la enfermería, se encontraban a mi alrededor Rose, Hugo, Lilly y Astaroth, los cuales sonrieron al verme volver en sí.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

Preguntaba yo tratando de incorporarme a lo que Miss Pomfrey… la hija de Madame Pomfrey alegaba que debía quedarme recostado.

-Eso queremos saber Albus, ¿qué te paso?... ya que estabas tan bien y de repente te desmayaste como si nada-

Preguntaba mi hermana a lo que yo trataba de recordar mientras escuchaba decir a Astaroth.

-Cualquiera que se entera que Draco es el nuevo jefe de casa y profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras sucumbe ante la noticia-

Todos reían mientras yo le asentía alegando que así mismo era.

-Y de paso ese chico, el Lestranger… ¿la verdad?... me parece de muy mal gusto que hayan aceptado a un Lestranger en el colegio-

Alegaba Rose lo que Astaroth respondió.

-No le veo nada de malo, el joven me parece todo un caballero y los Lestranger fueron excelentes magos, que lo hayan usado para hacer el mal es otra cosa, pero de allí a pretender que no se debería aceptar solo por ser un Lestranger me parece un completo absurdo-

Rose le volteaba la cara alegando que por ser Slytherin y a sabiendas de que poseía no solo aquel apellido sino también el nombre del fundador de su casa éste lo defendía.

-Te equivocas pecas…- le soltaba Astaroth mientras Hugo y yo tratábamos de no reír ante el apodo que este le tenía a mi pequeña Rose – Por mi puede ser un Malfoy un Lestranger o incluso un Riddle… hasta un Greyback… pero si posee dotes de mago excepcionales yo sin duda apoyaré su inclusión al colegio-

Rose le sacaba la lengua y él le imitaba más por remedarla que por simple respuesta infantil mientras mi hermana alegaba a las palabras de mi amigo.

-Pues yo apoyo a Astaroth… a lo pasado pisado y si vamos a vivir con rencores como lo hacen los Malfoy "aún" pues simplemente no estamos evolucionando sino que nos quedamos arraigados al pasado-

Hugo aplaudía las palabras de mi hermana mientras yo soltaba tratando de acomodarme un poco mejor en la cama.

-Pues yo los apoyo, la verdad me parece una estupidez el juzgar a alguien por su descendencia… si fuese así tendríamos que quemar al chico nuevo por ser pariente del tarado de Scorpius-

Todos reían mientras escuchábamos como Miss Pomfrey nos mandaba a callar comenzando a ahogar las risas.

-Bueno, bueno… será mejor que dejemos descansar a Albus que al parecer solo fue una baja de glucosa o un simple desaliento ante la mala noticia…así que larguémonos antes de que seamos botados por la noble y muy amable Miss Pomfrey-

Astaroth soltaba aquellas últimas palabras posándose frente a la enfermera haciéndole una reverencia y esta alegaba de mala manera.

-A los comediantes les sale doble cucharada de baba de caracol marino ligado con unas gotas de tinta de calamar de dos cabezas, para quitarle las payasadas-

Todos tratábamos de aguantar las risas a lo que Astaroth respondía seriamente.

-Ahí te hablan Hugo- y dicho esto comenzó a caminar a la salida mientras todos se despedían y Hugo comenzaba a caminar detrás de mi mejor amigo por si Miss Pomfrey se dignaba a sacar el frasco de aquel laxante.

Todos se retiraban mientras la enfermera comenzaba hacer sus labores rutinarias y yo simplemente me quedaba observando el techo sin poder creer aún lo que me había sucedido.

Sin duda había perdido la calma y mi buen equilibrio mental… pero todo había sido tan de golpe que no pude soportar de seguro tanto estrés.

Me giré haciéndome un mohín mientras sonreía ante mi estupidez.

Como era posible que un joven que ni conocía, ni me importaba en lo más mínimo y de paso Malfoy/Lestranger me había puesto en aquel predicamento de desplomarme delante de todos en el gran comedor, sin duda aquello sería la comidilla de mañana. Así que simplemente me digné a dormir pensando en que mañana comenzarían las clases y por lo consiguiente mi trabajo como capitán del equipo en busca de mi nuevo sucesor.

Poco a poco el sueño me fue venciendo mientras mi inconsciencia se ligaba con los ruidos de la realidad escuchando en mi mente el tic tac del reloj de la enfermería soñando que me encontraba dentro de los engranajes del gran reloj de Hogwarts de donde no podía escapar y que por todos lados donde trataba de huir se encontraba la silueta de un hombre al que no lograba ver el rostro obstruyéndome el paso.

**A ojos de Tom**

Me habían llevado a la que sería mi habitación, después de haber presenciado el desmayo del hijo del sumo inquisidor todo el colegio no paraba de hablar sobre el incidente.

"¿Crees que su desmayo tenga que ver contigo?" preguntaba Daemon a lo que yo respondía colocando mi túnica de Slytherin la cual me habían entregado a penas me habían llevado a la habitación.

-Lo más seguro es que sucumbiera ante tu mala vibra… solo yo puedo soportarte-

Éste reía maliciosamente, respondiéndome con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, pero no fui yo quien le rompió el corazón, ¡Lest!-

Volvía a decir en aquel tonito irritante haciéndome perder el control.

-¡YA BASTA!- Podía escuchar que abrían la puerta haciéndome el que simplemente arreglaba mis cosas mientras escuchaba a mis espaldas.

-¡Vaya, vaya!... así que seremos compañeros de cuarto, al fin la suerte me acompaña-

No tenía que voltear a verlo para saber de quién se trataba.

-Al parecer a mi también, ya me estaba imaginado el compartir mi habitación con un par de idiotas, pero al parecer me equivoqué, algo raro en mi debo admitir-

Astaroth sonreía mientras se acercaba a mí observando el pequeño huevo sobre la cama el cual se encontraba entre varios cojines.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- a lo que yo respondía.

-Depende, si me vas a responder como Scorpius, no… no es un Grindylow-

Éste soltaba una carcajada alegando que sin duda no comprendía como Scorpius había alcanzado el sexto año en el colegio.

Yo rodaba los ojos mientras él respondía que eso era un huevo de Dragón serpiente Chino… yo le asentía y éste preguntaba si yo poseía permiso de mantener a aquel animal como mascota a lo que yo respondía asintiéndole, aunque claro… aquello no era cierto, pero ya Lucius se estaba encargando de eso, esperando que aquello aún no naciera ante de obtener dicho permiso.

El chico observaba el huevo mientras yo comenzaba a quitarme la camisa contemplando como el muchacho volteaba el rostro y comenzaba a rascarse la cabeza caminando hacia su respectiva cama doselada.

Yo ignoraba aquella actitud suya mientras me quitaba el pantalón y colocando el huevo a un lado me acosté en la cama tan solo en franelilla y bóxer lanzándome el cobertor hasta la cintura escuchando como Astaroth comenzaba a tartamudear, algo extraño en él, ya que solo hasta ahora lo había hecho.

-Y… y… ¿tú… piensas hacerle de… de mamá Dragón al… al pequeño?-

Yo no le miraba respondiendo con los ojos cerrados.

-Pues mientras no consiga un culo caliente que lo empolle no me queda de otra-

Éste sonreía algo nervios mientras alegaba que de seguro el de Scorpius serviría a lo que yo alegue abriendo los ojos.

-Pues si no te callas probare si el tuyo sirve-

El chico sonreía bufando por la nariz y yo volteaba a ver la cama desocupada que se encontraba cerca de la ventana mientras le preguntaba.

-¿Es la primera vez que tienes compañero de cuarto?-

-¿La verdad?... es la primera vez que en esta habitación hay tres compañeros de cuarto-

Así que aquella cama era de alguien más, yo volvía a voltear el rostro enfocando la mirada en el techo mientras le preguntaba a quien pertenecía.

-Es la del chico que se desmayó, Albus-

Una intensa punzada me daba entre pecho y estomago escuchando como Daemon preguntaba.

"¿Y eso qué demonios significa Tom?"

Yo ignoraba su pregunta volteando a ver hacia la pared cerrando mis ojos mientras seguía escuchando a Daemon tratando de atormentarme a lo que yo simplemente le ignoré olímpicamente sin tan siquiera molestarme ante tantas malas palabras y amenazas de su parte.

Se cansó de que lo ignorara y se fue alejando de mi subconsciente mientras comenzaba a escuchar que el joven en la otra cama ya había sucumbido ante el cansancio del viaje, tratando yo de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana, ya me encontraba despierto y vestido con la respectiva túnica del colegio… me sentía extraño… en Durmstrang el uniforme era más varonil a mi parecer, más serio y sin la incómoda túnica, aunque debía de admitir que me agradaba, me hacía ver elegante ya que esta arrastraba en el suelo.

Astaroth, mi compañero de habitación se comenzaba a despertar mientras yo observaba por la ventana toda la grandeza de aquel lugar.

-Buenos días- Soltaba el muchacho en un tono aún medio dormido a lo que yo respondía.

-Sin duda serán buenos-

Alegaba yo mientras me volteaba para verle, éste caminaba hacia la habitación de baño a asearse mientras yo tomaba mis cosas observando el huevo que seguía entre los cojines.

Busqué en lo más recóndito de mi mente y no percibía a Daemon, sin duda eran las pocas horas de paz que tenía mi cabeza, abrí la puerta y bajé hasta la sala común donde se encontraban tan solo tres jóvenes.

Uno de ellos era una chica rubia de hermosos ojos verdes, grandes y muy expresivos… me recordaba a mi madre en su mirada medio sádica, o eso había apreciado en aquellas fotos de ella; el otro joven de tez blanca y cabello negro azabache y sus ojos del mismo color, conversaba con el tercero que me miraba fijamente sin tan siquiera tener un poco de disimulo.

Ese último era de cabello castaño, largo y algo desalineado, como si aquella cabellera no hubiese sido tocada por un peine en mucho tiempo, era asiático por sus rasgos, muy simpático.

Yo me sentaba en el amplio sofá junto a la chimenea que se encontraba encendida… escuché que la joven comenzaba a acercarse ya que al parecer traía unos zapatos con algo de tacón que la delataba.

Se sentó a mi lado y me observaba fijamente mientras yo sacaba el pergamino de las clases a ver ese día.

La joven cruzaba las piernas haciendo correr la túnica dejando ver aquellas largas y blancas piernas suyas.

"¡Vaya!, como han cambiado las cosas en este colegio"

Pensaba yo mientras seguía observando el pergamino contemplando que la primera clase seria "Encantamientos" con la profesora Granger.

"¡Genial!" pensaba yo imaginándome a la Granger dando clases sobre cómo sacar florecitas de un jarrón o algo por el estilo.

-Tan atractivo como su primo-

Soltaba al fin la chica haciéndome voltear a verla, sin duda era hermosa y sensual por demás, aunque me incomodaban las mujeres tan ofrecidas, jamás desperdiciaría la oportunidad de divertirme con un prospecto de buena cama.

-Gracias- fue lo único que solté mientras ella posaba su mano frente a mí para que la tomara.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Kimberley Carrow-

Yo tomaba su mano y besándosela le soltaba observándole de soslayo.

-Tom- ella asentía alegando que ya había escuchado mi nombre en el gran comedor, yo soltaba su mano y ella se acariciaba los labios rojo carmesí con los dedos mientras yo me guardaba el horario de clases buscando mi libro de encantamientos de sexto.

-¿Y dejaste alguna noviecita llorando en Durmstrang, Tom?- a lo que yo alegué.

-En ese colegio solo estudian hombres my lady-

Ella sonreía asintiendo a mi explicación a lo que respondió.

-Por eso digo, ¿dejaste alguna "noviecita"…- soltó la chica en un tono sarcástico haciendo las comillas en el aire. -… llorando de amor por ti en Durmstrang?-

Yo apretaba mis labios para no sonreír a aquello a lo que la chica pasando su dedo índice por mi hombro alegó.

-Tu disimulo de sonrisa me dice mucho-

Yo volteaba a ver cómo me tocaba mientras respondía.

-Pues, al cuerpo lo que pida ¿no le parece?- ella asentía alegando que sin duda éramos serpientes del mismo pantano.

Yo volvía a voltear el rostro para tomar mis cosas y levantándome del sofá le decía haciéndole un ademán con la cabeza.

-Me retiro, con tu permiso- a lo que ella soltó.

-Espero pronto tener la dicha de saber a que saben esos labios con acento Noruego-

Yo sonreía y asentía retirándome de aquel lugar… sin duda que el que fuera un colegio mixto era muy gratificante, había un menú amplio para escoger y mi cuerpo sufría de una excesiva gula de lujuria y deseos que no se saciaba jamás.

Salí de aquel lugar rumbo hacia los pasillos comenzando a ver movimiento de personas ya por el lugar.

No era de esperarse que todos me miraran, aquello me agradaba sin duda, que me temieran que sintieran el desconcierto, pero creo que mi bipolaridad llegaba a límites extremos al punto de solo desear "hoy" ser invisible.

Llegué al salón de encantamientos y ya había varios alumnos en el salón a parte de la profesora. Si bien aquel último año no era necesario asistir a las clases a mí me parecía muy necesario, sobre todo porque quería estudiar las asignaturas, sino a quienes custodiaban el colegio y entre ellas estaba la profesora Granger.

-Buenos días- solté alzando la voz ante el parloteo a lo que tan solo respondieron la profesora y dos alumnos mas mientras que los otros me miraban como si fuese una nueva criatura mágica descubierta hace poco.

Escuchaba entrar a varios alumnos más mientras sacaba mi libro esperando a que se dignaran a comenzar la clase.

Voltee a ver quien se sentaba a mi lado izquierdo contemplando que se trataba de mi primo el cual parecía que así como se había levantado así mismo se había encamino hacia salón.

-¡Existe algo llamado cepillo Scorpius! Alguna vez podrías intentar usarlo-

Éste hacía un sonido a modo de fastidio mientras se recostaba en la mesa observando que del otro lado Astaroth tomaba aquel puesto a mi derecha con un sándwich y un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

-Uuffsh… justo a tiempo- soltó el muchacho al ver que la profesora estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta para no dejar pasar a nadie más escuchando aquella voz en la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar.

-Te lo voy a dejar pasar esta vez tan solo porque sé que estabas en la enfermería Albus-

Y dicho esto se dejaba escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta mientras el joven se sentaba en el asiento que quedaba frente al de Scorpius que era el único que quedaba libre.

El joven se sentaba y volteaba a saludar a Astaroth para luego enfocarse en mi… yo no dejaba de ver al frente observando lo que la profesora hacia escuchando internamente la voz de Daemon que me informaba que ya había despertado.

"No puedo creerlo, este maldito colegio está presidido por puros asquerosos hijos de Muggles, amantes de estos y sangres sucias, que asco"

"Buenos días Daemon" le soltaba yo en un tono irónico mientras este me mandaba a comer excremento de duende sin dejar de maldecir a todos en aquel lugar.

"Y de paso ese maldito niño que no te quita la puta mirada de encima… ya debes de comenzar a destruirlo, debes de hacer lo que planeamos, debes…"

"QUIERES CALLARTE POR MERLIN MALDITA SEA… DEJAME EN PAZ"

Gritaba yo internamente golpeando la mesa y todos volteaban a verme haciendo que yo enfocara la mirada en mi libro deseando que de una maldita vez comenzara la clase.

La profesora se aclaraba la garganta para que todos se enfocaran en ella dando gracias por eso.

-Bien… espero que hayan tenido unas excelentes vacaciones de verano y que no se hayan quedado en solo holgazanear como varios que conozco-

La mujer se enfocaba en su hija que se encontraba al lado de Albus el cual le sonreía y la joven simplemente se encogía de hombros.

"Ahora la asquerosa sangre sucia se va a poner a hablar sobre su asquerosa vida familiar, ¡por Merlín!"

-Bien… ya todos conocen a… a el joven… Tom…- yo alzaba la mirada y observaba el nerviosismo de la profesora a lo que alegué.

-Me gustaría que se ahorre la presentación, creo que ya la Directora McGonagall se encargó de avergonzarme anoche así que si no le importa, ¿podríamos por favor comenzar con la clase?-

Todo se quedaba en silencio salvo Astaroth el cual soltaba un sonoro eructo después de haberse bebido por completo el jugo de calabaza.

Todos volteaban a verlo mientras yo le soltaba en noruego.

-Vaer sa god- [Buen provecho] Todos comenzaban a reír mientras el chico alegaba que estaba demasiado bueno su desayuno.

"Aaaaww… que lindo, estás haciendo amigos… mira como ríen"

Yo rodaba los ojos ante las estupideces de Daemon que al parecer me las iba a pintar negras en cada clase, algo que por supuesto jamás hizo en Durmstrang.

Yo volvía a enfocar la mirada al frente escuchando como la profesora retaba al loco Slytherin mientras me topaba con la mirada de Albus el cual me observaba fijamente.

"Legerement"

Me enfoqué en sus pensamientos tratando de ver lo que este pensaba y solo pude percibir el recuerdo del día del salón de té de Madame Pudiplé sin poder ver nada más a causa de que el chico me bloqueaba.

"¡Vaya, vaya! El hijo de Potter salió mejor Oclumantico que el padre"

Aquellas afirmaciones de Daemon eran las que me ponían a pensar… ¿Quién diantres podía ser aquel demonio que me atormentaba desde pequeño?

A veces me ponía a pensar que podía ser mi padre, ¿pero cómo?... ¿como una parte de él vivía en mí?... y si era así hasta que punto podía llegar o no a tener conciencia de lo que habían hecho sus otras partes, aquellos Horrocruxes que habían causado tanto daño y que según ya habían sido completamente destruidos.

¿O acaso antes de colocarme en aquella grotesca y asquerosa criatura, el había creado un Horrocruxe más?... Sin duda era algo que debía tratar de averiguar a la brevedad posible.

Un estruendoso ruido de explosión me hizo volver de golpe a la realidad observando como Scorpius había fallado ante el primer intento de lo que parecía estar ejecutando como un "Engorgio".

Todos reían mientras observaba a mi primo completamente embarrado de lo que parecía ser un pastel de calabazas.

-No es Engrocio Scorpius es "Engorgio" y tu movimiento de varita fue demasiado violento, debía ser suave pero firme-

El chico la miraba de malas mientras yo suspiraba sacándome de mi túnica los pequeños pedazos de pastel que habían caído hasta mi ropa.

-Esto es insólito-

Alegaba yo poniendo los ojos en blanco recriminándole que ese hechizo era de segundo año y que como era posible que él a estas alturas del año no supiera aun conjurarlo.

-Menos mal que ahora en Hogwarts el séptimo año lo cursas como pasante... Solo espero que quien te instruya en la carrera que tomarás tenga la misma paciencia que yo-

Limpie todo aquel desastre con un movimiento rápido de mi varita escuchando como la profesora soltaba en un tono cortés.

-Muchas Gracias Tom… pensaba quitarles punto a los de Slytherin por tan mal trabajo pero dadas las circunstancias y la ayuda de su nuevo compañero quedaran iguales en cero aún sin ganar puntos-

Daemon comenzaba a maldecirla de nuevo mientras yo hacía todo mi esfuerzo para encerrarle aunque aquello se me estaba dificultando bastante.

En el transcurso de la clase logré encerrarlo al fin para luego ejecutar el trabajo que la profesora había mandado a hacer en grupo tomando a Astaroth como compañero de clases obteniendo al fin los primeros cien puntos para la casa de Slytherin mientras Scorpius casi decapita a Albus ante lo mal que lo había hecho.

Daba gracias a Merlín porque Daemon no estuviese en ese momento de seguro ante el haber fallado el casi matar al muchacho, Daemon hubiese maldecido a Scorpius y habría salido a terminar lo que él no había hecho, pero debía de admitir algo muy a mi pesar.

Me alegraba que el chico no lo hubiesen mandado de nuevo a la enfermería… necesitaba que él estuviera completamente sano para ser yo quien comenzara su destrucción lenta y muy dolorosamente, como me la estaba planeando.

**El Ministerio**

**A ojos de Harry**

Me encontraba en mi despacho, sellando y firmando unos permisos para el colegio cuando me encuentro con un pergamino, era la petición de un permiso para mantener como mascota en Hogwarts a un Dragón serpiente chino… no era por el animal en sí que me había detenido en aquella hoja sino por el nombre del alumno y el del representante de dicha petición.

Lucius Malfoy había pedido aquel permiso para su apoderado "Tom Salazar Lestranger" aquel nombre me hizo sentir una leve punzada en la cabeza.

"Que estupidez Harry, ¿después de veinticuatro años aún sigues paranoico?"

Me decía a mi mismo riéndome ante aquella reacción, si bien yo mismo era uno de los que había decidido que todo aquel que fuese familiar de un ex Mortifago sería tratado como igual y sin ningún prejuicio ante aquel pasado, pero no podía dejar de sentir asombro y un cierto aire de curiosidad por conocer al muchacho.

En el documento solo decía que era el tutor del joven pero no sabía a ciencia cierta que vinculo tendría este con Lucius.

En el ministerio muchas cosas habían cambiado, entre ellas el enviar vociferadores a los departamentos o Patronum para pedir información de algo, si bien aquello era único y muy exclusivo de nosotros los magos ¿por qué no usar la tecnología Muggles que a mi parecer era mucho más rápida que un Patronum?

Así que en conjunto con Alexander decidimos traer al ministerio muchas cosas de los Muggles que nos facilitarían la vida aunque cuando se trataba de seguridad máxima… nada como un Patronum.

Pulse el alta voz de la central telefónica llamando al departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas, escuchando dos repiques y luego la voz de la recepcionista contestar la llamada.

-Por favor comuníqueme con Dominique Weasley-

Se escuchaba el tono de espera y luego la voz de mi sobrina política Dominique, la hija de Freur y Bill la cual se había graduado con honores y al igual que su tío Charlie le apasionaban los dragón y por ende las criaturas mágicas.

-¡Buenas tardes!... soltaba la joven a lo que yo le respondía apremiante.

-Dominique te habla Harry- esta me saludaba preguntando que deseaba.

-Pues tengo una petición para un permiso de manipular de un Dragón serpiente chino… ¿tú sabes algo al respecto?-

A lo que la joven negaba con la cabeza alegando que no había recibido nada parecido.

-Mmm… comprendo, déjame ver porque esto fue a dar a mi despacho-

La chica asintió a lo que yo preguntaba antes de que cortara la llamada.

-Una pregunta más… ¿qué grado de peligrosidad posee dicho animal?-

A lo que la joven respondió que este pertenecía a la clarificación tres.

-Comprendo… muchas gracias Dominique- la chica me respondió que se encontraba a mi disposición para cualquier cosa mientras yo trancaba la llamada y marcaba la extensión de Lucius Malfoy escuchando como esta repicaba siendo tomada por la secretaria del señor Malfoy.

Pedía hablar con él a lo que la chica alegaba que este no se encontraba en la oficina y que solo Draco estaba en aquel lugar.

-Pues páseme con Draco ¡por favor!-

Se escuchaba a la joven hablar y luego la voz de Draco que respondía con desgano.

-¡Diga!- Dándome una lección que jamás olvidaba de mi amiga Hermione.

"La clase y educación, no siempre venían de la mano con el dinero y el Glamur"

-Buenas Tardes Draco imagino que sabes quién te habla-

A lo que este respondía en un tono sarcástico.

-El señor leyenda, ¿cómo olvidarse de la voz del ilustre sumo inquisidor?... dígame Señor Potter ¿a qué debo su llamada?-

A lo que yo respondía contando del uno a diez mentalmente para no responderle como él lo solía hacer conmigo.

-Pues tengo una petición de tu padre para un permiso de manipulación de un Dragón Serpiente Chino, para un tal… Tom Salazar Lestranger… ¿qué me puedes decir al respecto?-

A lo que éste respondió volviendo a sonar irónico.

-Pues eso Harry, es un permiso, tu solo fírmalo, séllalo y listo… ¿Qué hay de extraño en eso?-

A lo que yo respondía después de suspirar muy sonoramente para que él escuchara que estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Pues para empezar esto debía de ir al departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y este se encuentra destinado a mi departamento, por otro lado te informo que ese es un animal clase tres, es decir… no puede ser usado como una mascota y mucho menos en un colegio lleno de niños-

Se escuchaba como Draco tamborileaba los dedos en el escritorio y respondía después de que yo terminaba de hablar.

-Pues, no se Harry… habla con Crow… creo que fue con él que mi padre habló y por eso el documento fue directo a tu oficina-

A lo que yo le respondía.

-No tiene el sello de Crow sino el de tu padre, Draco… por eso te pregunto-

-Pues de seguro Crow estaba tan ocupado que le pidió a mi padre hacer la petición y enviarla a tu oficina, así que pregúntale a él-

Yo mantenía la mano disponible cerrada en un puño con ganas de que esta se estrellara contra la cara de Draco, aunque aquello era imposible a distancia.

-Pues muchas gracias Malfoy- este alegaba que de nada aunque no siempre me iba a ayudar a hacer mi trabajo y que aprendiera de una vez.

Sin duda que daba gracias a Merlín de que el idiota no se encontraba frente a mi soltándole antes de que trancara la llamada.

-Por cierto, ¿Puedo saber quién es el joven que Lucius tiene como apoderado?.. El tal Tom Salazar Lestranger-

Éste soltaba una sonrisita siséante mientras respondía.

-No debería responderte, pero ya que de igual manera te enteraras… es hijo de Rodolphus Lestranger, sabes que ese hombre esta medio demente así que Rabastan le entregó a mi padre la tutela del chico… ¿Por qué?… ¿Estás asustado?- éste se reía y yo rodaba los ojos mientras le respondía.

-Asustado deberías estar tu cuando pase un comunicado sobre tu ausencia en el primer día de clases-

-Pues mis clases comienzan mañana Potter así que puedes meterte tú comunicado…-

Yo trancaba la llamada antes de que este terminara de soltar la palabrota que se disponía a soltar pensando en que sin duda Draco jamás cambiaría.

Marqué la extensión del ministro pidiendo con el hombre a la secretaria y en cuestión de minutos se escuchaba la voz de Alexander por el teléfono.

-Buenas tardes, habla Alexander Crow… ¿En qué puedo servirle?-

Yo sonreía comparando la manera de contestar de Draco a la de Alexander respondiéndole rápidamente.

-Buenas tardes ministro le habla…- pero antes de que pudiese soltar mi nombre este me soltaba en un tono amable y jovial.

-¡Harry!... ¿Cómo estás?... me alegra que llamaras… necesito que por favor me contactes a Ronald Weasley lo antes posible… vendrá el ministro de Noruega a Londres y deseo lo más pronto posible de la colaboración del cuartel de seguridad mágica-

Yo tomaba nota para que aquello no se me olvidara, para después de afirmarle que lo solventaría a la brevedad posible le soltaba rápidamente.

-Por cierto ministro…- le soltaba yo al caballero comenzando a explicarle detalladamente el asunto del permiso a lo que este respondió.

-Aaah… si, si… Harry… disculpa… eso fue una petición de Lucius hacia mi persona y sabiendo que en el departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas se podían tardar con eso, le pedí que te lo enviara directamente a ti-

Yo le asentía, explicándole que sin duda aquel animal era arriesgado el tratar de mantenerlo como mascota alegándole que era uno clase tres a lo que el caballero respondía-

-Harry… sabes que yo poseo uno clase cuatro y aún así no le hace daño a nadie-

Yo le asentía alegando que él era un hombre por demás cuidadoso y un excelente mago y no un niñito inconsciente que podría llegar a salir lastimado hasta el mismo a lo que el caballero respondió con su típica cordialidad.

-Pues hagamos algo, aprueba el permiso con ciertas condiciones y si el dueño las rompe pues se le confiscara el animal y sus padres o tutores tendrán que pagar la multa, ¿te parece?-

Yo le asentía agradeciéndole la ayuda y despidiéndome del hombre le prometía que tendría a Ronald lo más pronto posible en su despacho trancando la llamada y sacando mi varita conjuré un Patronum informándole a mi mejor amigo y cuñado la petición de Crow, enviando dicho Patronum a la madriguera ya que había pasado mi cumpleaños y este de seguro se encontraba planeando algo junto a toda la familia.

Yo volvía a leer aquel nombre "Tom" negué con la cabeza y reí ante mis tontos pensamientos sin darme cuenta, sino hasta ahora, que acariciaba mi cicatriz inconscientemente, pensando que aunque el volviera la parte de Voldemort que había vivido dentro de mi ya no estaba y que por lo consiguiente aquella cicatriz ya no debía dolerme nunca más.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Entre aliados, espectros

**Capitulo 5**

**Entre aliados, espectros y serpientes**

**A ojos de Tom**

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, ya habían terminado todas las clases y yo me encontraba en la sala común esperando a que se hiciera de noche.

Los alumnos iban y venían mientras yo simplemente leía y trataba de ignorar a Daemon que estaba por demás incomodo ante todo aquel gremio de estudiantes que a su parecer eran todos unas porquerías.

Alguien se sentaba a mi lado de golpe, como lo solía hacer Scorpius cuando me encontraba leyendo y este trataba de buscar mi atención, volteé a verle pero se trataba de aquel joven asiático de cabellera abundante y algo atolondrada.

-Konnichiwa- soltaba el joven haciendo un ademán con la cabeza a lo que yo respondía de igual manera a sus buenas tardes.

-Al parecer tenemos carne fresca en el colegio-

Yo volteaba a verle y fruncía el ceño observando como el joven sonreía y me soltaba de un modo muy informal, como si nos conociéramos desde hace años.

-Kim me ha informado que eres de paladar amplio y quería saber si eso era cierto-

"Maldita puta, venir a informarle a medio colegio que te gusta la verga y la almeja como un jodido vicioso… asquerosa promiscua, libertina…"

Y un montón de palabrotas más que todas tenían un mismo significado "prostituta" era lo que repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza el ofuscado demonio mientras yo le soltaba al muchacho.

-Pues soy alérgico al sushi-

Éste sonreía extendiendo sus brazos a lo largo del espaldar del sofá mientras soltaba muy divertido.

-¿Y la comida italiana?-

Yo volvía a fruncir el ceño observándole de soslayo mientras el muchacho me decía.

-Mi padre es italiano y mi madre japonesa, si hubiese sido reconocido por mi padre no sería Stephano Misaki, sino Stephano Bartichiotto-

A lo que yo pregunté.

-¿Y eso te hace sentir inferior?- éste negaba con la cabeza alegando que su padre era un Muggles y aunque su madre deseaba que este le diera el apellido fue su abuelo quien se opuso a ello.

-Comprendo- fue lo único que dije retomando mi lectura a lo que el muchacho soltó de golpe haciendo que Daemon maldijera en mi interior.

-Entonces… ¿toleras la italiana?- no podía creer que aquel joven se me estuviese ofreciendo de esa manera.

-Mmm… depende- él sonreía de medio lado comenzando a jugar con un pequeño yesquero plateado con el escudo Slytherin.

-¿Depende de qué?- preguntó apremiante abriendo y cerrando el yesquero esperando mi respuesta.

-Del plato a degustar- él se echaba hacia delante para ver mejor mi rostro mientras me decía.

-Imagínate que soy unos tortellinis en salsa pesto-

Yo le miraba alzando una ceja apretando los labios preguntándole haciéndome el desentendido.

-Hablamos de comida ¿no?- él sonreía divertido mientras me palmeaba el hombro con fuerza escuchando a Daemon maldecir ante su manera tan igualada de ser de aquel muchacho.

-Me caes bien… Mmm… ¿Tom, No?-

Yo le asentía y éste se recostaba de nuevo en el amplio sofá mientras montaba los pies en la mesa de enfrente.

"No lo pienses, ni se te ocurra Tom o juro que…" yo me enfocaba fuertemente en aquel pequeño recoveco de mi sub consiente empujando a Daemon para encerrarlo y me dejara en paz por un rato, si bien sabía lo que debía hacer, no necesitaba de aquel estrés en mi cabeza recordándome una y otra vez sin dejarme, por lo menos, de disfrutar los buenos momentos que tenía.

Aunque sin duda habían cosas que no me agradaban del chico otras simplemente me parecían por demás divertidas y porque no, hasta de mucha ayuda si se utilizaba correctamente.

Scorpius llegaba y se sentaba del otro lado del sofá, justo en el apoya brazo soltándome en un tono molesto.

-¿Por qué no pediste cambio de habitación?- a lo que yo respondí.

-Porque no estoy en un hotel cinco estrellas Scorpius, debo de aceptar lo que los profesores y jefes de casa digan-

Éste comenzaba a maldecir alegando que odiaba que no estuviese en su habitación a lo que yo respondía.

-Pues cuando tengas ganas Scorpius no creo que Astaroth y Albus se opongan a que…- pero el muchacho se levantaba rápidamente soltándome que me callara y que si estaba loco observando a Stephano el cual moría de risa ante mi respuesta tan descarada.

-Entonces sino piensas aportar nada constructivo Scorpius Malfoy, ¿puedes dejarme solo?-

El chico maldecía por lo bajo subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación mientras yo volvía a retomar mi lectura pero el joven a mi lado volvía a hablar sacándome de nuevo de la atención hacia lo que leía.

-¡Mamma mía!... vendería mi alma al diablo porque ese chico tan siquiera se dignara a saludarme-

Yo volteaba a verle y luego hacia donde mantenía la mirada enfocaba observando que éste se enfocaba en Astaroth el cual entraba a la sala común enrumbándose a gran velocidad hacia las escaleras que daban a nuestra habitación.

Yo alzaba una ceja y luego volteando a verle le preguntaba.

-¿Por qué no le haces saber que te gusta?- a lo que el asiático me respondió.

-Es el chico problema… ¿No sabias?- yo negaba con la cabeza tratando de incitarle para que prosiguiera.

-Pues veras, Astaroth es algo…- el joven hacia aquel típico gesto de girar el dedo índice alrededor de la oreja haciendo alusión a la locura del muchacho.

-¿Y qué con eso?... acabas de decir que darías lo que fuera porque te correspondiera ¿No es así?-

Es chico asentía mientras alegaba.

-Sí, así es… pero nadie se le puede acercar-

Yo seguía sin entender a lo que respondí de mala gana.

-Pues ilústrame porque no te estoy entendiendo, habla claro con argumentos coherentes y explicando detalladamente a que te refieres-

El joven sonreía y asentía a mis palabras pidiéndome que no me fuese a molestar más de lo que lo estaba haciendo.

-Astaroth es asexual… es el chico más arisco que he conocido en mi vida… un día tuvo un accidente en la escoba y no hubo maneras ni formas de curarle hasta que Miss Pomfrey no le quedo de otra que sedarlo-

"¡Así que nuestro Astaroth tiene un punto débil!"

Pensaba yo sonriendo o más bien era un simulacro de sonrisa ante aquello.

-Comprendo- Cerré el libro enfocando la mirada en el reloj contemplando que eran las siete y media de la noche.

-Supongamos que no tendrías que vender tu alma al diablo pero si tu lealtad a alguien que bien podría ayudarte-

Éste me miraba y sonreía respondiéndome mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Aunque fuese al mismo Lord Voldemort, lo haría por ese chico… no se que tiene, pero es especial-

Yo apretaba mis labios para no soltar la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir mientras le respondía.

-No es a Lord Voldemort, pero sin duda será mejor que él-

Yo me levantaba y éste me imitaba soltándome en frente de mí.

-Pues estoy a su completa disposición My Lord-

Éste hacía una reverencia y yo sonreía complacido encaminándome hacia mi habitación para dejar mis cosas.

Subí y entré observando a Astaroth el cual hacía sus deberes.

Yo dejaba mis cosas en mi respectiva mesa de dormir mientras observaba el huevo que seguía entre los cojines que había hechizado con una temperatura agradable para la incubación.

Me sentaba en la cama observando a Astaroth soltándole como simple comienzo de conversación informal.

-¿Por qué no compartes con los muchachos en la sala común?-

A lo que el respondía sin dejar de hace sus deberes.

-No soy muy sociable que digamos-

Yo me recostaba en la cama sacándome los zapatos preguntándole nuevamente.

-¿Y no compartes con tu novia?- él sonrió a modo de ironía mientras respondía.

-No tengo novia Tom-

-Mmm… Comprendo- alegaba yo sonriendo al fin mientras él me ignoraba aún metido entre los libros.

-¿Aún nadie que allá entrado en el corazón del joven Ghauth?- él negaba con la cabeza a lo que yo soltaba rápidamente.

-¿Puedo saber cuáles son los requisitos para ser candidato a legislar ese corazón?-

Sin duda jamás había hecho aquello sin un motivo que me conviniera a mí.

El chico se incorporaba observándome fijamente mientras yo volteaba a ver de nuevo la hora.

-Dime que no te intereso, por favor-

-No me interesas Astaroth, simplemente es curiosidad a causa de mi aburrimiento-

Éste suspiraba como aliviado volviéndose a enfocar en sus pergaminos mientras me decía.

-No creo que exista el ser para mí- yo me levantaba de la cama al ver que ya eran las ocho soltándole antes de abrir la puerta.

-Hasta el ser más extraño Ast tiene su contra parte que lo complemente… no te cierres o podrías estar perdiendo una oportunidad única, solo mantén los ojos bien abiertos-

Yo abría la puerta encontrándome de frente con Albus el cual chocaba conmigo y levantaba el rostro para verme.

-Ho… hola… disculpa… no… no te vi…-

Yo me enfocaba en sus labios mientras le respondía.

-No hay problema- Me quedaba observándolo fijamente y él comenzaba a respirar de manera agitada. Se podía notar la diferencia de estatura entre él y yo haciendo que yo tuviera que bajar el rostro y él subirlo para verme.

-¿Me das un permiso?- A lo que él asentía apartándose rápidamente a un lado mientras yo comenzaba a caminar bajando las escaleras para luego salir de la sala común y enrumbarme al baño de Myrtle la llorona.

Entré rápidamente observando a todos lados posándome frente a los lavabos admirando todo el inmueble recordando que Draco me había dicho que esta se abría hablándole en parsel.

Me aclaré la garganta y comencé a hablar en aquella lengua mientras sentía como Daemon salía del encierro sintiendo al fin un gozo tremendo al verme hacer mis primeros movimientos de conquistar lo que según alegaban me pertenecía.

Los lavabos comenzaron a separarse y dejar al descubierto la entrada de aquel escondite, aquello era una resbaladera.

-¡Genial!- suspiré molesto mientras recogía mi túnica y me lanzaba por aquel bajante cayendo en un montón de piedras.

"Debe de haber otro modo de llegar a esta maldita entrada"

Soltaba el demonio mientras yo me levantaba y sacudía mi túnica que se había llenado de polvo.

Sin duda concordaba con Daemon sobre el modo de llegar a aquel lugar que sería el sitio donde nos reuniríamos los nuevos Mortifago del colegio.

Comencé a caminar por el obscuro lugar hasta llegar a la entrada que se encontraba completamente empolvada.

Volví a hablar en parsel delante de la enorme puerta circular pero los cerrojos no se movieron ni una milésima.

-Et sichet za chi zhiquitsiet- [Ábrete ante tu señor]

Pero no ocurría absolutamente nada, me fui acercando hacia la entrada y al momento de querer tocarla esta soltaba chispas como si estuviese electrificada.

"Malditos idiotas, la han sellado con magia" alegaba Daemon mientras yo sacaba mi varita y trataba con varios hechizos pero el conjuro no cedía.

-Es algo realmente poderoso-

Soltaba yo sin dejar de tratar abrirla con varios hechizos que no funcionaron en lo más mínimo.

-Debe de haber otra manera- soltaba yo mas para mí que para el demonio que alegaba que esa era la única entrada que él recordaba.

-¡Así que has estado aquí!- él alegaba que así era aunque no comprendía porque lo recordaba pero que no conocía otro lugar por donde acceder a la cámara de los secretos, que por su puesto ya no era muy secreta que digamos.

-Lucius me dijo que en la cámara había vivido un basilisco-

Éste asentía soltando que aquel animal salía de la boca de un enorme busto del gran Salazar Slytherin.

-Es decir que hay un conducto detrás de éste-

"Pues debe ser algo que da al lago o a las cloacas"

Yo sonreía pensando otro modo de acceder a ello pero ya era demasiado tarde y de seguro comenzarían a hacer las rondas de los pasillos.

Me encaminé hacia la trampilla apuntando mi varita hacia arriba.

-Ascendio- comencé a subir hasta llegar de nuevo al cuarto de baño volviendo a hablar en parsel para que esta se cerrara escuchando una voz aniñada a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué hace un joven Slytherin husmeando en la cámara de los secretos?-

Yo volteaba a ver de quien se trataba encontrándome con Myrtle que jugaba muy dulcemente con sus coletas.

No tenía que haber estudiado en Hogwarts para conocer todas las leyendas de ese lugar y una de ellas era la de aquella chica ya muerta.

-Señorita Myrtle, muy buenas noches-

Ella me miraba dulcemente y luego me pegaba un grito histérico soltándome en un tono molesto.

-¿QUÉ TIENEN DE BUENOS?-

Yo le sonreía sin inmutarme ante su arrebato de demencia post mortem.

-Pues para empezar el poder al fin conocerle-

Ella me miraba extrañada y volteándome la cara comenzaba a bajar de donde se encontraba montada mientras soltaba en un tono altanero.

-No pareces un Slytherin, ellos son groseros y viven molestándome a más no poder… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Sabía que ella había conocido a mi padre así que le respondí.

-Me llamo Lest-

Ella giraba muy lentamente a mi alrededor mientras yo me quedaba inerte esperando a que me estudiara detenidamente dándole la opción de la duda ante mi forma de ser.

-¡Te pareces a él!… pero tienes un encanto que él no poseía- alegaba ella deteniéndose enfrente de mi observándome fijamente mientras escuchaba decir a Daemon en un tono molesto.

"No puedo creer que hasta los muertos quieren contigo ¡Lest!"

La chica se echaba hacia atrás observándome con ojos de terror.

-Hay alguien dentro de ti Lest y no es bueno-

Yo asentía su afirmación mientras le pedía a Daemon que se retirara ya que no quería que el espectro se fuese sin que me dijera lo que necesitaba.

Éste accedía muy a su pesar mientras observaba como la joven comenzaba a enrumbarse hacia uno de los retretes y yo le seguía soltándole muy cortésmente.

-Señorita Myrtle, disculpe usted la intromisión de mi amigo, pero no tiene porque temerle, él simplemente quiso salir a conocerle-

Podía escuchar las risas de Daemon a lo lejos de mi subconsciente mientras ella volteaba a verme cruzándose de brazos.

-Sin duda eres un asqueroso zalamero, igual que él lo fue… ¿Qué quieres?-

Así que mi padre había utilizado a aquella niña en su momento y antes de que aquel basilisco la asesinara.

-Verá My Lady, necesito un enorme favor suyo- a lo que ella preguntó qué iba a ganar ella con ayudarme.

-Pues imagino que se siente muy sola en estos suburbios, prometo que si usted me ayuda yo trataré de visitarle y hacer que otros lo hagan sin que la molesten-

Ella volvía a jugar con sus coletas mientras se me acercaba y me decía en un tono nervioso y muy dulce.

-No quiero eso, ya tengo amigos- yo le asentía y le preguntaba que entonces que deseaba.

-Pues quiero un novio- ella reían pícaramente y se movía de un lado a otro como meciéndose a lo que yo sonriéndole muy dulcemente me acercaba a ella y le susurraba muy cerca percibiendo el frío que aquel espectro emanaba.

-Pues si usted me deja darle un beso queda más que sellado nuestro noviazgo señorita Myrtle-

Ella abría grande la boca y ponía cara de avergonzada aunque claro el sonrojo no existía.

-Atrevido… somos novios pero aún sin beso-

Hacía como si me diese una bofetada pero por supuesto la mano pasaba hacia el otro lado sin golpearme, tan solo sintiendo el plasma frío que atravesaba mi rostro.

-Lo siento my lady, prometo no ser tan atrevido la próxima vez que nos veamos-

Ella asentía y luego preguntaba qué era lo que yo deseaba saber.

-Tengo entendido que usted conoce a la perfección todo el sistema de drenaje del colegio-

Ella asentía alegando que no había ni un recoveco del sistema de drenaje que ella no conociera.

-Imagino que una joven tan inteligente como usted sabría informarme si hay un sistema de drenaje que dé a la cámara de los secretos-

Ella me asentía nuevamente explicándome que en efecto había un modo de acceder a la cámara de los secretos por el sistema de drenaje.

Yo sonreía satisfecho preguntándole cual era el lugar de entrada a lo que ella respondía.

-Está en el lago, por detrás del castillo… es muy profundo y peligroso-

Yo suspiraba pensando cómo demonio llegar a aquel lugar.

-¿Puedes mostrarme el lugar?- ella asentía sonriéndome muy pícaramente y yo hacía como que le acariciaba el rostro.

-Pues mañana iré a ver aquel lugar- ella me decía que no podía salir afuera sino que podía guiarme por debajo del agua.

-Perfecto-

Yo comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida escuchando que ella me indicaba que aquella zona era difícil de acceder… que eso era por el lado de los riscos a lo que yo le decía.

-Nos veremos a eso de las tres de la tarde, hasta entonces señorita Myrtle-

Ella se despedía moviendo la mano de un lado a otro y yo le guiñaba un ojo haciendo que la joven fantasma riera apenada y se lanzara de cabeza dentro de uno de los retretes perdiéndose de vista mientras yo caminaba de vuelta a mi habitación.

**A ojos de Albus**

Me quedé observando como el chico bajaba las escaleras volteando a ver al interior de la habitación donde Astaroth se encontraba haciendo sus deberes.

Yo seguía pensando el porqué aquel joven me había mentido soltándole a Astaroth de repente.

-¿Ast? Yo… conocí a Tom en el salón de té de Madame Pudiplé- éste seguía escribiendo mientras me preguntaba.

-¿Y tú que hacías en aquel lugar?-

-Pues es que fui a las tres escobas y…- Yo chasqueaba los labios mientras retomaba el tema que me interesaba.

-…Eso no importa, lo importante es que él se hizo pasar por alguien más-

-Él seguía sin dejar de hacer sus deberes mientras respondía.

-Muchas personas hacen eso, ¿qué tiene de inusual?-

A lo que yo le respondía sentándome en la punta de mi cama observando el huevo que había en la cama de Tom, del cual ya me había dado cuento a la hora de receso.

-Pues a mí no me lo parece-

-Pues tu hiciste lo mismo ¿no?-

-Sí pero…- me quedaba un rato pensando y luego preguntaba con el rostro extrañado. -… ¿Y tú como sabes que yo hice lo mismo?-

A lo que él respondió.

-Hablas dormidos Albus- comenzaba a sentir como la sangre se me iba al rostro y levantándome de la cama me acercaba a la de el chico contemplando como el huevo violeta cambiaba de tonalidades con la luz.

-Igual no le mentí… hasta tu me llamas Albsev, así que no es lo mismo-

Él al fin dejaba de enfocarse en los pergaminos y me observaba respondiéndome.

-¿Estás seguro que es el mismo muchacho?-

Yo no decía nada y simplemente observaba inerte la figura ovalada frente a mí mientras respondía al fin.

-Estoy casi seguro-

-Casi seguro no es completamente seguro Albus, ¿estas o no seguro que sea él?-

A lo que yo respondía.

-Pues dijo que este año estudiaría en Hogwarts y no hay nadie más que se parezca a él, así que no lo pude haber soñado-

Astaroth comenzaba a recoger sus cosas guardándolas en su mochila, levantándose de la cama enrumbándose hacia el cuarto de baño mientras yo me sentaba en la cama del muchacho escuchando tocar a la puerta.

Me levanté y abría la puerta escuchando a Scorpius soltar de mala gana.

-¿Dónde está mi primo?- yo rodaba los ojos alegando que no se encontraba, pero al parecer este no me creía en lo mas mínimo entrando sin tan siquiera pedir permiso observando toda la habitación.

-Ya te dije que no está, no veo el motivo de la desconfianza, no tengo porque negarte a tu primo Scorpius-

Pero éste se encaminaba hacia la puerta arrojándola con fuerza mientras Astaroth salía de la ducha ya vestido con la ropa de dormir.

Yo comenzaba a cambiarme detrás del paraban ya que sabía que el chico le incomodaba la desnudes de cualquier ser humano colocándome las piyamas lanzándome a mi cama recordando que había visto a Stephano abajo.

-Por cierto, Stephano te mandó saludos-

Este refunfuñaba un montón de cosas inentendibles y yo sonreía arropándome en mi cama observando como el chico se hacía un mohín sin decir nada más.

Me enfocaba en el techo tratando de conciliar el sueño escuchando que ya Astaroth había sucumbido al cansancio del día mientras se escuchaba un extraño sonido, como el de algo moviéndose dentro de un tazón de gelatina.

Me levanté tratando de buscar aquel sonido observando que el huevo sobre la cama del joven Lestranger comenzaba a moverse y yo abría grande la boca comenzando a llamar a Astaroth.

-¡Ast… Astaroth!- pero el muchacho ni se movía mientras yo me iba acercando poco a poco a la cama observando cómo se comenzaba a desquebrajar el cascaron y yo me quedaba inerte observando cómo se comenzaba a asomar una diminuta cabecita verde que sacaba una pequeña lengua de reptil y comenzaba a hacer sonidos siséante de serpiente rompiendo aun más el cascaron haciendo que yo comenzara a caminar hacia atrás topándome con un bulto a mis espaldas que me decía.

-No te muevas-

Él había llegado y yo ni me había dado cuenta, comenzaba a empujarme con su cuerpo hasta la cama y yo trataba de huir a lo que el tomándome por la cintura con su mano izquierda me soltaba tomando mi mano derecha con la de él extendiéndola hacia la criatura que terminaba de salir del cascaron observándonos fijamente a ambos.

-Debes ser gentil y no mostrarle temor, has sido lo primero que ha visto y si le temes te atacara y no te dejara en paz hasta destruirte o convertirte en su mejor amigo y mamá adoptiva, tú eliges-

Yo tragaba grueso y observaba como él me abría la mano y comenzaba a hablarle en parsel al animal.

-¿Qué, que le digo?... ¿Qué hago?- la criatura comenzaba a arrastrarse hasta la orilla de la cama y este me decía al oído en un todo bajo.

-Tócala, con convicción y sin temor o te picara-

Yo suspiraba para controlarme y recordando lo que siempre me decía mi padre que el temor era solo un estado de la mente comencé a sentirme seguro de mí mismo acercándome a la pequeña serpiente de unos setenta centímetros aproximadamente la cual sacaba su lengua y con esta me tocaba los dedos.

Yo comenzaba a acariciarle la cabecita y esta siseaba escuchando que el joven me decía.

-Le agradas, cree que eres su mamá… eso es bueno-

Él se apartaba de mí sentándose en la cama y yo me agachaba para quedar a la altura de la criatura observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y tú qué eres? ¿Su papi?-

Él volvía a hacer aquella mueca respondiéndome mientras acariciaba a la pequeña serpiente.

-Pues de seguro… ¿Qué?... ¿Es una manera tuya de invitarme a la cama?-

Yo me levantaba con el rostro colorado separándome de él, el cual sonreía divertido.

-Cla… claro que no, me… me gustan las chicas-

Él alzaba una ceja y tomando a la pequeña serpiente entre sus brazos me soltó en un tono de fastidio.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes- éste colocaba la serpiente en un pequeño canasto y lo llenaba de trozos de telas sacando una pequeña caja donde habían unos ratoncitos blancos y tomando a uno por la cola lo colocaba dentro de la canasta observando como la serpiente se lo tragaba entero.

Yo comenzaba a caminar hacia la cama completamente indignado metiéndome entre las cobijas mientras él me soltaba de golpe.

-Pensé que entre tus miradas, desmayos y tartamudez hacia mi persona significaba que te morías de amor por mí-

Yo abría la boca asombrado ante su desfachatez sentándome en la cama, soltándole de mala gana.

-Pues te equivocas, mis… mis miradas es porque me recuerdas a alguien y… mi desmayo fue a causa del estrés del día-

A lo que él alegó.

-¿Y la tartamudez?-

-Pues… eso… eso es natural en mí-

El chico asentía mientras se guardaba los ratones y soltaba sacándose la túnica.

-Entonces eres nervioso por naturaleza, ¡Vaya!... y yo que pensé que te gustaba-

Yo me metía debajo de las sabanas y lo maldecía por lo bajo para luego quitármelas de encima y decirle como si sus palabras no me alteraban en lo mas mínimo.

-Pues no, no soy… no me gustan… bueno ya sabes-

El chico se sacaba por completo la camisa volteando a verte con el torso desnudo.

-¿Y si no te gusto por qué me sigues mirando con cara de idiota?-

Yo apretaba las sabanas y arrojándomelas de nuevo encima le di la espalda arropándome hasta el cuello deseándole buenas noches en un tono irritado.

-Buenas noches Albus-

Al escuchar que decía mi nombre el corazón me daba dos sacudidas haciéndome sentir aun más molesto, pero no hacia él sino hacia mí mismo.

"¿Por qué te pones así maldito estúpido? Deja ya de darle importancia a ese cretino y sigue tu vida como lo habías hecho hasta ahora"

Me soltaba a mi mismo observando que este apagaba la luz y se metía en la cama mientras soltaba.

-Ahora deberás cuidarle, sino lo haces te seguirá hasta que lo hagas-

-¡Qué bien!... ¿Ahora soy tu sirviente?- a lo que el muchacho respondía.

-Suena tentador, pero por ahora lo harás… es tu culpa, ella no debió verte a ti sino a Scorpius… ahora te la aguantas hasta que sea adulta-

Yo bufaba por la nariz maldiciendo por lo bajo y odiándome a cada momento.

"Eso te pasa por meterte donde no te llaman Albus, eres un completo idiota y ahora debes hacer lo que este imbécil te diga"

Entre tanta rabia y maldiciones me fui quedando dormido comenzando a soñar un montón de locuras que ni venían a caso perdiéndome entre mis sueños para dar paso a la inconsciencia total hasta el día siguiente.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Entre la cámara y

**Capitulo 6**

**Entre la cámara y el ministerio**

**A ojos de Astaroth**

Eran las doce del mediodía del día siguiente, yo esperaba a Albus en el gran comedor el cual me había dicho que debía de ir a alimentar la mascota de Tom ya que el muy tonto se había ganado el boleto de esa rifa que implicaba: limpiarle la cesta al lagarto como yo le llamaba a la criatura, darle de comer y ser su mami hasta que alcanzara la madurez necesaria para valerse por sí sola.

Yo le alentaba informándole que solo se iba a tener que aguantar un par de meses ya que aquel animal crecía rápidamente.

Me encontraba con bastante hambre así que empecé sin el chico ya que de igual manera en lo que llegara me iba a encontrar comiendo.

Yo leía El Profeta enfocándome en la parte de finanzas de Gringott leyendo un artículo sobre la disputa entre los duendes y los Malfoy sobre la herencia que había en la bóveda de Bellatrix Lestranger, cuando alguien que se sienta frente a mi me suelta un hola con aquel maldito acentico asiático/italiano que me revolvía el páncreas.

-¡Hola!- Yo alzaba la mirada más no el rostro observándolo de soslayo.

-¿Qué quieres?- a lo que el chico respondía.

-Solo saludarte- éste sonreía divertido mientras a mí se le estallaba la vena pituitaria y el hígado.

-Pues ya lo hiciste- yo volvía a enfocarme en el periódico mientras el joven preguntaba.

-¿Puedo saber por qué me odias?- a lo que yo respondí.

-Odiarte seria sentir algo por ti, simplemente me das igual-

Él alzaba una ceja mientras tomaba un trozo de pastel de calabaza que tenía al lado mientras me respondía.

-No seas malo Astaroth, ¿no sabes que sufro de amor por ti?- yo alzaba el rostro y me levantaba tomando mi plato de comida mientras éste se levantaba primero.

-No, no, no… quédate por favor, no quiero incomodarte… me retiro… Gomen nasai- éste se disculpaba en su idioma asiático haciendo una reverencia estilo monje tibetano mientras yo me quedaba de pie esperando a que se retirara.

Éste se iba mucho mas allá de nuestra mesa mientras observaba escuchar a Albus el cual decía.

-¿Por qué eres tan malo con el pobre Stephano?-

A lo que yo respondía.

-No soy malo Albus… ¿Qué pretendes?... sabes lo que ese foco de bacterias quiere conmigo-

Albus sonreía al escuchar cómo le llamaba mientras yo proseguía.

-No conforme con eso, ES HOMBRE- a lo que Albus respondió.

-Bien recuerdo que una vez dijiste que si el amor tocaba a tu puerta tal cual y tú te lo planteabas no te cerrarías aunque fuese un troll, así que entre un troll y Stephano…- Albus observaba al muchacho como examinándolo mientras yo sacudía el periódico de mala gana como tratando de acomodarlo. -… Pues yo escogería a Stephano sin duda-

Yo rodaba los ojos alegando que Stephano no poseía ni la cuarta parte de una sola de las cualidades que yo buscaba en una persona.

-Para empezar, es demasiado promiscuo… ya no se con cuantas personas se ha acostado ya… de paso es descarado, le da igual con que genero estar y no conforme con eso, tiene esa maldita actitud suya de "Soy malditamente irresistible" bla, bla, bla…-

Yo bufaba por la nariz mientras Albus moría de risa ante mis palabras.

-No te rías Albus Potter que estoy hablando en serio… prefiero un troll siempre y cuando sea completamente fiel y se asee a diario.

Albus alegaba que lo de asearse si estaba difícil para un troll pero que lo otro yo podría llegar a lograrlo en Stephano si me lo proponía.

-Bueno, ¿Y a todas estas?... ¿Cuál es tu maldito empeño de ligarme con la tortuga ninja del Stephano?-

Soltaba yo señalando hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho a lo que Albus soltaba una carcajada preguntando que porque el apodo.

-Pues se supone que las tortugas ninjas son japonesas pero comen pizza que es comida italiana, así que Misaki es como tratar de degustar macarrones con salsa de soya-

Albus ya estaba rojo de tanto reír, eso no era raro en él, era siempre así un chico risueño y muy buen amigo… para todo poseía una gran sonrisa y eso era de admirar.

-Pues yo concuerdo con Albus-

La voz de Tom nos hacia voltear a ambos observando como este se sentaba a mi lado argumentando a sus palabras.

-No veo porque no darle una oportunidad al asiático, como dijo acá el señor Potter… queda de usted el moldearle… si en verdad le gustas como el mismo alega cambiara por ti y por él por supuesto… siempre y cuando tú también des tu brazo a torcer… las cosas son cincuenta y cincuenta mi querido Astaroth… hay que dar para exigir-

Yo me le quedaba viendo mientras Albus asentía a sus palabras soltándome en un tono muy divertido.

-Allí esta, ¿ves?... no soy el único que piensa así, vamos Ast por lo menos deja de ser tan despectivo con el chico, por lo menos se su amigo… ¿Te parece?-

Yo rodaba los ojos mientras veía que Tom tomaba el periódico y se enfocaba en el mismo artículo que yo lo había hecho, luego cerró el periódico y suspiró a lo que yo soltaba rápidamente.

-¿Tu familia está peleando las propiedades de los Lestranger?... se supone que Rodolphus si aún está vivo es quien decide sobre los bienes de Bellatrix, ¿No es así?-

A lo que el chico respondió tomando un poco de jugo.

-Pues ellos ya se habían separado y según Bellatrix había hecho nuevo testamento-

Yo observaba a Albus y este a su vez miraba a Tom preguntándole.

-¿Y quién es el nuevo beneficiario?- ambos mirábamos a Tom esperando respuestas a lo que este simplemente se digno a tomar su jugo observando el reloj alegando que no sabía quién era, pero que ya se sabría a su debido tiempo.

No sabía si Albus había notado aquella media sonrisa de satisfacción, como si el chico si supiera y simplemente no deseaba decirnos.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida observando que Scorpius se le iba atrás comenzando a hablarle mientras éste simplemente caminaba como si nadie estuviese a su lado perdiéndose de vista mientras Albus soltaba.

-¿Crees que sea él?-

Sin duda Albus era tan sagas como yo.

-También lo pensé- pero se supone que Tom nació unos años después de la muerte de Bellatrix, ¿cómo es posible que él sea su beneficiario?-

A lo que Albus argumentó.

-Pues a lo mejor es un testamento ilegitimo, a lo mejor es un documento falso que acredita a Tom como un nuevo beneficiario de la fortuna Lestranger-

-O de seguro todo si paso a manos de Rodolphus y él simplemente desea entregárselo de lleno a Tom pero sin un documento legal no puede tomar posesión-

Albus se quedaba pensando un rato para soltar de golpe.

-También puede ser que Rodolphus y Tom no se lleven del todo bien y no quieran compartir herencia, ¿Quién sabe?-

Yo le asentía mientras me servía otro pedazo de pastel y Albus se levantaba alegando que ya era hora de entrar a la primera clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Obscuras.

-Ve… yo te alcanzo ahorita… entre tanto analizar lo de los Lestranger y lo que de seguro nos tocará vivir en esa clase será mejor que acumule glucosa o me dará una baja de tensión y no me quiero andar desmayando como un cierto niño llamado Albsev-

Éste sonreía llamándome tarado mientras yo seguía comiendo y este se retiraba rumbo hacia el salón de clases.

**El Ministerio**

**A ojos de Harry**

Solo había podido estar unas cuantas horas de la mañana en el colegio… finiquité unas cuantas cosas con la directora entre ellas el permiso de aquella mascota que aún me tenía algo incomodo y mas aún a sabiendas que dicho muchacho compartía habitación con mi hijo.

Pero por ahora mi mente estaba completamente enfocada en lo que se nos venía con el ministro Noruego Gaulik Swenhaugen.

-¿Cuántos aurores hay en la entrada?- le preguntaba yo a Ron el cual respondía.

-Seis Harry-

-¿Y en el atrio?- Ron sonreía y respondía a modo de fastidio.

-Hay ocho… dos al este y dos al oeste al comienzo cerca de las fuentes y los otros cuatro apostillados cerca de los ascensores-

-¿Y en las chimeneas?- Ron me miraba extrañado mientras me soltaba.

-¡Tú no me dijiste nada de las chimeneas!- yo abría grande los ojos comenzando a recriminarle que como había sido posible eso si el muy bien sabía que era la primera zona a asegurar.

-Jajajaja… Cálmate Harry o te dará un colapso, ya están todos los necesario en la zona de las chimeneas así que deja el estrés ¿Quieres?-

Yo suspiraba aliviado mientras comenzaba a tildar en mi hoja de pautas las que ya estaban solventadas respondiéndole a Ron.

-Tú como siempre tomando todo en broma Ron- a lo que éste me respondía.

-Y tú con tu estrés de viejo prematuro, vamos Harry aliviánate y déjate de fastidiar que ya todo está listo y custodiado tanto dentro como fuera-

Éste asentía mientras uno de los ascensores se abría y de este salía Alexander junto a su secretaria y a Lucius Malfoy el cual ignoraba por completo a Ron observándome fijamente mientras hacia un ademán con la cabeza a modo de saludo el cual yo respondía de igual manera.

La secretaria de Crow traía atormentado al caballero con todas las pautas para el día de hoy con el ministro a lo que Alexander respondió al verme.

-Perfecto Lucila, perfecto… dejo todo en tus manos, sé que todo quedará mejor de cómo lo podría haber hecho nuestro amigo Harry-

Éste me guiñaba el ojo acercándose a mí a modo de joda mientras me estrechaba la mano saludándome con su típica jocosidad.

-Harry, Harry… ¿Cómo esta mi gran amigo el señor yo lo puedo todo?-

Yo le sonreía estrechándole la mano con fuerza mientras respondía.

-Pues lidiando con este jefe de aurores que se la da de comediante-

Alexander se enfocaba en Ron palmeándole la espalda mientras le soltaba.

-Pues que seria de la vida sin sonrisas, ¿no es así mi excelentísimo Ronald?-

Ron le asentía observándome mientras me daba un codazo a modo de "Ves, deja de ser tan amargado" a lo que yo simplemente sonreía escuchando como Lucius se le acercaba a Crow soltándole entre dientes.

-Señor Crow… me informan que el ministro de magia está a punto de aparecer por la chimenea número trece-

Alexander le asentía mientras Ron soltaba por el transmisor en su oído.

-Chimenea Trece, estén atentos- se escuchaba la respuesta de afirmación mientras caminábamos hacia aquel lugar todos tras de Crow y Lucius que eran quienes encabezaban el recorrido pasando por la enorme fuente.

Lucila también hacía sus respectivos movimientos y órdenes por su transmisor llegando al punto de encuentro donde ya se encontraban todos los aurores esperando la aparición del hombre.

Una gran ráfaga de fuego verdoso iluminó la chimenea apagándose poco a poco dejando ver al ministro de magia noruego que salía de aquel lugar escuchando como las otras dos chimeneas a cada lado de esta se encendían dejando ver a sus escoltas personales mientras Alexander se acercaba junto a Lucius al rubio hombre que le extendía la mano soltándole en un inglés muy acentuado.

-¡Alexander Crow!... un gusto volver a verte- el aludido le sonreía palmeándole la espalda en un fuerte abrazo mientras Ron comenzaba a movilizar sus hombres juntos con los del ministro para que los mirones no se acercaran a importunar y mucho menos ningún infiltrado que quisiese dañar las relaciones internacionales con Noruega.

Al separarse Lucius Malfoy se acercaba al caballero saludándole muy cordialmente a lo que este respondía.

-Caramba, caramba… el gran Lucius Malfoy ha desistido de su larga cabellera-

El aludido pasaba su mano por el cabello alegando que si todo cambiaba porque él no, a lo que Alexander alegó.

-Tengo entendido que el cabello no le daba muy buena movilidad Swenhaugen y por eso decidió cortarlo… ya no es el jovenzuelo de antes mi querido amigo-

Los dos hombres reían mientras Lucius fruncía el ceño alegando que bien podía debatirse con ambos en un duelo estando completamente seguro de que ganaría.

Los tres hombres comenzaron a movilizarse mientras Ron soltaba a mi oído.

-¿El gran Lucius Malfoy?... estos políticos sí que son aduladores, ese maldito tiene de grande lo que yo tengo de africano-

Yo sonreía mientras le hacía señas para que siguiera movilizando sus hombres observando que algunos intentaban acercársele al ministro mientras escuchaba como Lucila seguía ordenando lo del almuerzo en la oficina de juntas de Crow donde solo estaríamos Alexander, Swenhaugen, Malfoy y yo dejando a los escoltas fueras.

Llegamos a los ascensores comenzando a entrar en ellos mientras Ron ordenaba a sus hombres usar el de al lado para esperarnos en los pasillo hacia las oficinas mientras nosotros iríamos en el principal.

Todo iba perfectamente hasta ahora y deseaba con ansias que todo siguiera tal cual se estaban dando las cosas.

**Hogwarts**

**A ojos de Tom**

Se había dado la primera clase de Draco de lo más normal, exceptuando claro por las tarugadas de Scorpius que termino lanzándole un hechizo mal ejecutado a Astaroth y este le respondió con una ofensiva que dejó a mi primo en el suelo y convulsionando.

Daemon maldecía al Scorpius afirmando que era un completo inútil mientras yo pensaba que sin duda Astaroth era un muy buen mago mestizo y eso era de admirarle.

La clase terminó con Astaroth en la dirección y Scorpius en la enfermería aunque no habíamos perdido puntos ya que a Draco le había agradado la actuación del atolondrado Slytherin a pesar de todo.

Yo llegaba al fin al pasillo que daba a los riscos observando hacia abajo para ver la distancia que había y era un clavado bastante peligroso.

"Te vas a matar estúpido"

Soltaba el demonio mientras yo suspiraba y sacando mi varita apunté a uno de los pilares haciendo aparecer una cuerda que se extendió hasta el final comenzando a sacarme la túnica y los zapatos dejando ambas cosas en una de las esquinas a sabiendas de que los elfos la recogerían y la llevarían a mi habitación.

Comencé a bajar por la cuerda observando cada tanto hacia abajo… seguí y seguí hasta sentir que se acababa el muro y comenzaban las rocas y se podía escuchar el mar agitándose a causa del viento.

Después de un rato al fin había llegado al agua soltando la cuerda la cual se desvanecía y conjurando el hechizo casco burbuja; me sumergía en el agua sintiendo la intensidad del frió en estas.

Comencé a nadar observando que una figura se acercaba hasta mi… era Myrtle la cual me señalaba por donde debía nadar.

Seguí nadando y nadando hasta llegar a un gran bosque de algas y plantas marinas sacando mi varita apuntándole a estas para comenzar a cortarlas observando una especie de alcantarilla entre las rocas que se encontraba sellada.

-Bombarda Máxima- Solté apuntando con fuerza hacia la alcantarilla observando cómo esta cedía desprendiéndose para comenzar a caer al fondo del mar y yo comenzaba a nadar para adentrarme en aquel obscuro hoyo escuchado a Myrtle gritar.

-¡CUIDADO!- yo volteaba rápidamente observando aquella criatura marina que se lanzaba contra mí a lo que yo conjuraba hacia arriba un "Ascendio" y el animal pegaba contra las rocas contemplando como la única entrada de la cámara estaba a punto de desplomarse.

El animal volvía a enfocarse en mí… no sabía a ciencia cierta que era aquella cosa… era un enorme pez del tamaño de una morsa, con piel de cocodrilo y en vez de aletas poseía cuatro extremidades como las de las tortugas pero con garras.

Aquello era en verdad horrendo… poseía unos enormes dientes y ojos saltones, yo trataba de esquivarle pero el animal me golpeaba por un costado sintiendo como me abría una herida que comenzaba a teñir el agua de sangre.

Aquello sin duda no era bueno para mí, eso llamaría a más depredadores hacia donde me encontraba.

Comencé a darme cuenta que el oxigeno de la burbuja comenzaba a faltar escuchando a Daemon soltar en mi mente un "¡Acábalo de una vez!" y apuntándole a la criatura que venía de vuelta a embestirme solté rápidamente un "Expulso" haciendo que el animal saliera despedido y yo comenzaba a nadar hacia la entrada que seguía desprendiendo trozos de piedras entrando justo cuando todo comenzaba a desplomarse sellando aquella entrada por completo.

"¡Qué bien!... ¿ahora como saldremos de acá?... ¿y si por aquí no se puede acceder?... ahora si la embarraste Tom…"

Yo trataba de no descontrolarme ante sus malditas palabras soltándole mentalmente tratando de estar calmado.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta nos estamos quedando sin oxigeno"

Yo me arrancaba el casco burbuja el cual se desvanecía tratando de conjurar otro sintiendo como la falta de oxigeno hacía estragos en mi desvaneciéndome por completo.

**El Ministerio**

**A ojos de Harry**

El almuerzo había terminado, nos encontrábamos ya en el postre escuchando a Alexander molestar al ministro noruego con los partidos mundiales de Quidditch.

-Presiento que este año volveremos a ganar mi querido Gaulik-

Yo sonreía mientras el ministro noruego negaba con la cabeza degustando otro poco de Mousse de chocolate y frutillas respondiéndole a Alexander después de tragar.

-Los ingleses son unos tramposos, nos han robado al que podía haber sido el mejor buscador de Noruega… ¿No es así Lucius?-

Yo volteaba a ver al aludido el cual sonreía mientras le respondía a Gaulik.

-Pues… ¿Cómo se opone uno a estos muchachos?... Tom quiso volver a su país y yo no me iba a oponer a ello-

"Así que hablan del tal Tom"

Aquello si me ponía a pensar… el ministro de Noruega conocía al tal Tom y eso sin duda me daba mucho que pensar.

-Jajajajaja… Admitámoslo Gaulik, el chico sabe que es bueno y de seguro no querrá competir contra los mejores que están en Londres-

El ministro noruego soltaba palabras en su idioma a lo que yo no entendía absolutamente nada pero ante la expresión de Lucius y Alexander aquello eran maldiciones para con Crow el cual moría de risa ante la rabia de este cambiando el tema aunque no de punto.

-Por cierto Lucius, ¿Cómo se ha adaptado Tom al nuevo colegio?-

-Bastante bien… según Draco sobresale por sobre los demás-

El ministro golpeaba la mesa soltando una carcajada algo falsa mientras soltaba.

-Nada como Durmstrang para forjar extraordinarios magos mi querido Malfoy… Por eso el muchacho es tan bueno-

Alexander sonreía negando con la cabeza mientras le respondía a Gaulik.

-El chico es bueno porque si, porque lo lleva en él, Gaulik… eso no viene de la enseñanza… si, los colegios les dan las herramientas, pero está en el mago elegir, entre ser mediocre o extraordinario y por lo que me ha dicho Lucius… el joven es un excelente mago… ¿No es así?-

Lucius asentía alegando que sin duda Tom sobrepasaba las expectativas deseando que su nieto Scorpius aprendiera por lo menos una cuarta parte de lo que el chico sabía. Pero Swenhaugen negaba con la cabeza alegando que Lucius debía de darle gracias a aquel colegio de haber forjado tan excelentísimo mago y que haría todo lo posible por qué integrara uno de los equipos noruegos para destrozar a nuestros equipos.

-Pues con todo respeto señor, mi muchacho sueña con ser un jugador profesional de Quidditch-

Le soltaba yo al ministro noruego mientras proseguía al ver que los tres hombres me miraban.

-Y no es porque sea mi hijo pero debo decir que sin duda Albus es un extraordinario jugador… es el capitán del equipo de Slytherin y desde que se convirtió en capitán no han tenido derrotas-

Swenhaugen alzaba una ceja asombrado mientras Crow sonreía señalándome mientras le decía a Gaulik.

-¿Ves?... ¿Ves lo que te digo Gaulik?... lo tienes o no lo tienes y esos dos chicos tienen la excelencia y no proviene de un instituto, sino de aquí-

Alegaba Crow tocándose el pecho mientras Lucius pasaba la mirada de Gaulik a Alexander para luego enfocarse en mi, observando que al darse cuenta que yo le miraba este volteaba el rostro rápidamente.

-Pues siendo hijo del señor leyenda, ¿cómo no ser un joven extraordinario?-

Respondía Gaulik a lo que Alexander asentía mientras Lucius se levantaba soltando seriamente.

-Con todo respeto señores pero debemos comenzar la reunión formal con los puntos a tratar, no sé si nos quedaremos acá o iremos a su despacho señor ministro-

Alexander se levantaba seguido de Swenhaugen mientras Crow alegaba.

-Vamos a mi despacho, ya hemos molestado bastante a Harry así que le dejaremos ir a hacer sus deberes de sumo inquisidor ¿Vale?-

Yo sonreía algo consternado, pensé que pasaría el resto del día ayudándoles pero al parecer la idea era hacer una junta entre ellos tres.

Yo me levantaba y asintiéndole a Crow sin decir absolutamente nada salí de la sala de junta rumbo a mi despacho pensando en el porqué de aquella reunión con el hombre, si siempre las habían hecho conmigo.

"Bueno Harry, menos trabajo para ti" pensaba yo dándome ánimos pero sin duda aquello no dejaba de hacerme pensar que podían estar planeando sin mi intervención.

**Hogwarts**

**A ojos de Tom**

Desperté encontrándome recostado en un pequeño muro, la mitad de mi cuerpo se encontraba en el agua de las cloacas que corrían hacia los desagües sintiéndome asqueado ante el olor.

"¿Cómo demonios llegue acá?" pensé mientras Daemon respondía.

"Tu novia fantasma me ayudo a arrastrarte hasta acá"

Imaginaba que si mi cuerpo se encontraba inconsciente Daemon a duras penas podría conmigo así que me imaginé que Myrtle le había ayudado a arrastrarme tomándose de este para poder acceder al traslado de mi cuerpo.

-Y… ¿Y donde está ella?- preguntaba yo aún con ardor en la garganta a causa de haber tragado agua.

"Creo que me tiene terror así que te dejó acá y se fue"

Daba Gracias a Merlín por haber tenido esa suerte, pensé que no la contaría, pero por lo menos Daemon más que un demonio obstinante era mi guardián.

Me subí al muro comenzando a arrastrarme por el angosto lugar hasta lograr salir de aquel asqueroso lugar justo por donde según salía aquel basilisco… llegue hasta donde había una especie de riachuelo de agua blanca y comencé a asearme mientras Daemon decía.

"Bien, ya estamos aquí… ¿ahora cómo vamos a salir de este lugar?"

Yo comenzaba a buscar mi varita tocándome los bolsillos sintiéndola dentro de mi humedecida camisa sacándola mientras conjuraba fuego haciendo que todas las antorchas de aquel lugar se encendieran.

Terminé de limpiarme mientras admiraba aquel lugar… aquello me agradaba aunque se encontraba por demás sucio y completamente descuidado.

Agité mi varita varias veces conjurando un montón de hechizos a la vez que comenzaron a hacer lo suyo restaurando por completo aquel lugar mientras que con los escombros creaba una gran mesa en el centro y del suelo comenzaron a salir raíces que se entrelazaban entre ellas creando las sillas alrededor de esta.

-Perfecto-

Soltaba yo complacido con aquello mientras Daemon soltaba.

"Muy bonito, pero aún no tenemos Mortifago reclutados"

-Ya tengo a los futuros prospectos solo debo ver el modo de convertirles sin que sea obligado-

El demonio preguntaba que de quienes se trataban a lo que yo respondía.

-Pues aparte de Scorpius y Draco, espero contar con Astaroth, Stephano y a lo mejor, solo a lo mejor con Kimberley-

Hubiese sido mejor callarse aquello, Daemon comenzó a decir que si estaba loco, que no sabíamos nada sobre aquellas personas y que a la primera nos traicionarían a lo que yo respondía.

-Pues siempre hay un plan B para todo Daemon-

El demonio preguntaba qué a que me refería y yo le respondía aún tratando de acomodar aquel lugar.

-Para algo existe el juramento inquebrantable, ¿nos quieren dejar?... Pues lo van a hacer muertos y no por un Avada Kedavra, no pienso destruirme y desfragmentarme en mil pedazos como mi padre, hay mejores formas de matar a alguien sin tener que destruir tu alma-

Daemon reía alegando que sonaba como alguien muy religioso a lo que yo respondí.

-Solo creo en mí, Daemon y la capacidad de ser un mejor mago completo y sin ser una especie de gato con siete vidas desperdiciadas, todas a manos de la misma persona… que idiotez-

Daemon comenzaba a reprochar mis palabras mientras que yo terminaba de organizar todo observando cómo había quedado el lugar.

-Sin duda más habitable que antes-

Soltaba yo haciendo callar a Daemon al ver que no le prestaba atención a sus maldiciones preguntando en un tono por demás altanero.

"¿Y puedo saber cómo diablos vamos a salir de aquí?"

Yo comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta apuntando mi varita a ver si desde adentro podría abrirla, pero la maldita puerta no cedía a ninguno de mis hechizos así que solté un bombarda máxima que rebotó con gran fuerza el cual me hizo lanzarme al suelo escuchando como pegaba contra el techo casi impactando contra el busto de Salazar levantándome rápidamente para comenzar a limpiar de nuevo.

Daemon volvía a llamarme idiota, inútil y un montón de insultos más a los que yo ya me encontraba más que acostumbrado a escuchar, sin prestarle mucha atención hasta que uno de ellos sirvió para la idea que se me venía a continuación.

El demonio me había llamado aborto de elfo, algo en verdad grotesco aunque yo ya sabía de antemano a que se refería haciendo la alusión sobre mi nacimiento.

-¡Eso es!- el demonio se quedaba callado y preguntando qué demonios me sucedía ignoré su pregunta actuando de una vez.

-¡WHINISH!... ¡Whiiiiniiish!... te quiero aquí ahora-

Se escuchaba un chasquido y luego la irritante voz de la elfa que me miraba con aquellos par de ojotes brillantes de dicha ante mi petición de que viniera.

-Amo Tom, que gusto que me haya llamado, no sabe la dicha que me da servirle…-

A lo que yo solté haciéndola callar.

-Sí, si… me alegra mucho que estés encantada con eso, necesito que me saques de aquí-

La elfa asentía extendiendo su mano para que yo la tomara.

"¡Qué asco!" soltaba Daemon alegando que no deseaba tocar aquella cosa soltándole mentalmente que no quedaba de otra.

Yo tomaba la mano de la elfa y esta me soltaba con un tono de voz por demás fascinado.

-Donde quiere que lo lleve mi señor- a lo que yo que yo le ordenaba.

-A mi habitación-

Y en segundos la dlfa chasqueaba los dedos haciéndonos desaparecer reapareciendo en la habitación que se encontraba sola imaginando que Albus estaría en sus entrenamientos de Quidditch y Astaroth aún castigado por lo de la clase de Draco.

Yo soltaba rápidamente su mano sentándome en la cama observando como esta se me acercaba con sus ojos brillantes de devoción.

"Deshazte de esa asquerosidad de una buena vez"

Pero mientras no hubiera manera de entrar a la cámara de los secretos y salir de ella de otro modo ya que ambas entradas estaban selladas y eran por demás engorrosas para acceder, debía de usar a la elfa.

-Necesito que estés pendiente de cada vez que te necesite, ¿me has entendido?- ella asentía mientras yo proseguía.

-Por lo momentos solo deberás ayudarme a ingresar a mí, luego deberás ayudar a otros siempre y cuando tengan mi aprobación, ¿entendido?-

-Entendido amo, entendido-

Yo asentía y le hacía un ademán para que se retirara pero ella seguía observándome fijamente a lo que yo preguntaba molesto.

-¿Qué?- ella agachaba su cabeza hacia mí, inclinándola para que la premiara.

Yo rodaba los ojos y haciéndole "Pat Pat" tan solo con los cuatro dedos de mi mano derecha esta daba saltos de alegría mientras yo le gritaba.

-Ya, ya… ve a casa, lo hiciste bien… ahora vete y no le digas a nadie lo que harás de ahora en adelante ¿estamos?-

Ella asentía y chasqueando los dedos desaparecía de la habitación sintiendo como el pequeño dragón que por ahora era tan solo una pequeña serpiente se acercaba a mí montándose sobre mis piernas mientras yo le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Mmm… ¿cómo llamaremos a mi hermoso Dragón Serpiente?-

Preguntaba yo para mi mismo que para el animal que de seguro ni me entendía a lo que Daemon soltó ente susurro.

"Nagini" Yo negaba con la cabeza alegando que era como colocarnos una etiqueta de "Hola soy Voldemort" este se comenzaba a irritar y yo simplemente le empujaba hasta encerrarlo por completo sintiendo paz dentro de mí, mientras la pequeña serpiente se enrollaba haciéndose un espiral sobre mis piernas mientras yo le decía.

-Bell- la serpiente alzaba el rostro y sacaba su lengua mientras yo le sonreía preguntándole si le gustaba ese nombre.

La serpiente siseaba volviendo a sacar la lengua mientras yo seguía acariciándole comparando a aquel animal con mi madre.

Sin duda no tenían nada en común, Bell era sutil y delicada, mi madre era la mujer más desquiciada y sin glamour de la que allá sabido jamás, sin contar con que la serpiente era tranquila y menos esquizofrénica que mi progenitora aunque en algo si se parecía, por lo menos por ahora… y era en su devoción a su amo.

Me recosté en la cama deseando que ya Lucius tuviera solventando el problema de la maldita disputa con los duendes sobre los bienes Lestranger y que estos pasaran de una buena vez a mis manos.

Entre tantos pensamiento me fui quedando dormido escuchando que alguien abría la puerta tratando de ignorar aquello deje que el cansancio de aquel día de buceo me consumiera por completo.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** Bien... Quiero comenzar agradeciendo los review... Que aunque son pocos son los más sinceros que he leído.

Rossie... Los personajes creados por mi por ahora son: Stephano Misaki, Kimberley Carrow, Astaroth Ghauth y Alexander Crow... Que aún no coloco en mi facebook quien es el actor que esta en mi mente para el papel... Ya que todo lo imagino como una película y me gusta ponerle rostros a mis personajes, asi me inspiró mejor.

De allí mi idea de colocarlos en mi Facebook... Para que los vean ustedes mismos y tengan una visión de como son cada uno de ellos.  
Mikel2... Jajajajajaja... Digamos que no puedo hacer lo que me pides ya que Tom es un ser sin sentimientos... Él no sabe amar por lo tanto tampoco siente celos... He allí el trabajo de Albus... El lograr que todo eso cambien en él.

Y sip... Alex Pettifer es Scorpius... Pero Zac Effron no es Tom... Ese actor es muy dulce para ser tan cruel... Ese es Albus... Mi dulce Albus Potter... Dejando en el papel de Tom al Modelo Matt Gordon. ^^ Tiene estilo, ese descaro y tiene un hermoso rostro malévolo... Así que esos tres son mis protagonistas principales.

Otra cosa... Se que Fred II y Roxana son de Gryffindor... Pero deseo hacer diversidad en las casa no haciendo la trama a solo Gryffindors y Slytherin.

Sin más que decir... Me despido esperando que les agrade el próximo capítulo.

Saludos. ;)


	7. Capítulo 7 - Dos Mortifagos de tres

**Capitulo 7**

**Dos Mortifagos de tres**

**A ojos de Tom**

Eran ya las diez de la noche cuando desperté al sentir que la pequeña serpiente me paseaba por el pecho.

-¿Qué sucede Bell, Albus no te dio de comer?- le preguntaba yo a la serpiente la cual sacaba su lengua repetidas veces mientras yo le acariciaba el cuerpo.

Me levanté y colocándola en su canasta busque debajo de mi cama la diminuta jaula de ratones sacando uno para entregárselo a la serpiente que se lanzó al ataque casi al instante.

-Condenado muchacho, no te alimentó… pobre mi hermosa Bell- le decía yo a la serpiente observando cómo trataba de tragarse entero el ratón blanco.

Me levanté y observé que ambos chicos se encontraban ya dormidos observando que la lucecita que indicaba que había un mensaje nuevo titilaba en mi celular, tomando el aparato para comenzar a leer dicho mensaje contemplando que el destinatario era Scorpius.

"Estoy con Kimberley en la sala común… no hay nadie… baja por favor"

Yo veía la hora en la que había sido enviado y solo habían pasado unos diez minutos tomando mi túnica lanzándomela encima para salir de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido.

Llegué a la parte baja donde Scorpius se devoraba a la chica en un apasionado beso sacando mi varita, apuntándoles a ambos conjurando rápidamente.

-Diffindo-

Ambos cuerpos se separaron tan bruscamente que hasta se podía notar los hilos de saliva que se extendían de ambas bocas mientras yo soltaba rápidamente.

-¿Para eso me llamabas?- ambos trataban de componerse las fachas mientras la chica alegaba sonriéndome pícaramente.

-¿Celoso?- a lo que yo respondía rápidamente.

-Si supiera que se siente sentir celos, a lo mejor podría responderte esa pregunta, ahora si a lo que te refieres es si siento envidia…. No, no le tengo envidia señorita Carrow… no me gusta besar a los hombres-

Yo sabía que ella se refería a si sentía celos por ella o si envidiaba a Scorpius, simplemente quería molestar a mi primo el cual hacia aquel gesto de incomodidad ante mis palabras sintiéndome completamente satisfecho de molestarlo.

-Jajajaja… ¿así que ustedes dos se entienden?- Yo le asentía y Scorpius negaba con la cabeza haciendo que la chica riera aún más.

-¿Sí o no?- preguntaba ella nuevamente a lo que Scorpius simplemente decidía cambiar de tema.

-Mmm… te pedí que bajaras porque Kim me había pedido que te llamara y pues… yo… ya medio había hablado con ella de… ya sabes… aquel asunto-

Yo asentía sacándome un pañuelo del bolsillo extendiéndoselo a Scorpius mientras le soltaba tomando asiento.

-Límpiate la boca, ese color de lápiz labial no te va, te hace ver más perra-

No solo solté aquello para molestar a Scorpius sino para hacer alusión a lo que la joven proyectaba la cual al parecer más que incomodarle le agradaba.

-Límpiate querido, que solo a las libertinas nos queda bien ese tono-

Yo no decía nada ante aquello pero sin duda era de admirar que la chica estuviese más que clara en lo que era, así las palabras ofensivas o los rumores no harían mella en su persona así como sucedía con Scorpius el cual perdía el control hasta bebiéndose un vaso de agua.

La joven se acercaba a mí soltándome después de cruzar las piernas muy cerca de mi oído.

-Ahora dime algo mi querido Tom… Scorpius me ha dicho que tú has hecho cambio de colegio porque tienes unas ideas muy parecidas a las del señor tenebroso… y me ha informado que necesitas aliados a la causa… explícame mas de aquello, ¿te parece?-

A lo que yo respondía rápidamente.

-Para empezar no son ideas como la del Voldemort y no pretendo limpiar el mundo de sangres sucias ni mucho menos andar matando Muggles… mi ideología de un mundo mágico mejor va mas allá de simplemente apuntar una varita a alguien indeseable y lanzarle el Avada Kedavra así como así-

Ella me asentía incitándome a proseguir.

-Se que eres una Carrow y que tu familia sirvió a la causa- ella asentía mientras yo le preguntaba volteando a verle fijamente.

-¿Qué piensas de todo lo sucedido?- ella jugaba con la solapa de mi camisa mientras me respondía.

-Que mi tío no debió entregarle a Potter a los Malfoy-

Scorpius volteaba a verla desde el sillón donde había tomado asiento después de limpiarse la boca mientras ella proseguía.

-No te ofendas Scorpius, pero titubearon demasiado teniéndolo en sus manos… este debió matarlo, fuese o no el idiota del Potter- a lo que yo alegaba.

-Pero Voldemort había dado una orden… y aquella era entregárselo a él… ¿desacatarías la orden de tu amo solo por llevarte la gloria de haber matado al elegido?- a lo que ella respondió tomando compostura recta en el amplio sofá.

-Pues si ellos hubiesen actuado Lord Voldemort seguiría vivo-

Yo miraba a Scorpius el cual simplemente la miraba serio mientras yo preguntaba.

-¿Aún a sabiendas de que te podía causar la muerte?- a lo que ella alegó.

-Sería recordada por todos como la asesina de Harry Potter…- ella hacia un gesto de asco al nombrarle mientras proseguía. -…Y todo hubiese sido diferente, es lo que pienso-

Una idea atolondrada pero sin duda era una chica con agallas… pero no podía dejar de pensar en los pro y los contras de su forma de ser pensando cómo lograr su devoción absoluta hacia mí.

-Y si yo te dijera que ahora hay alguien que podría cambiar las cosas y hacerlo mejor de lo que él lo llego a hacer en sus tiempos, ¿qué responderías?-

Ella se volvía a colocar de lado jugando con el mechón de mi cabello para luego remangarse la túnica soltándome a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

-¿Qué donde diablos esta mi marca tenebrosa, esa que me acredita como tu fiel seguidora?-

Daba gracias a Merlín que Daemon se encontraba dormido o simplemente encerrado ya que este no deseaba a la chica entre los Mortifagos.

Yo me remangaba la túnica dejándole ver mi brazalete el cual comenzaba a cobrar vida mientras le soltaba tratando de ser dulce.

-Va a doler un poco… pero sé que eres una chica de armas tomar- ella sonreía mientras yo sentía como la pequeña serpiente que era mi brazalete se movía y tan solo con pensarle.

"Morsmordre"

Se escuchaba el zarpazo que lanzaba la pequeña serpiente dorada haciendo que la chica saltara ante la picada comenzando a apretarse la mano mientras Scorpius se sentaba del otro lado soltándole dulcemente.

-Tranquila… va a pasar rápido… no grites o nos van a descubrir-

El brazalete volvía a tomar su rígida postura mientras la joven se apretaba la mano con fuerza aguantándose el dolor.

Yo me levantaba rápidamente soltándole mientras comenzaba a caminar a mi habitación.

-Luego hablaremos, por ahora trata de dormir y simplemente no hables con nadie-

Subí las escaleras y entrando sigilosamente en la habitación volvía a recostarme en la cama escuchando como la de Albus rechinaba esperando que aquello fuese tan solo los movimientos cotidianos de alguien que dormía profundamente por su bien propio.

Comencé a sentir la pesadez del sueño pensando la manera de abordar a Astaroth… ya que pensaba que si él era el único amigo de Potter este de seguro no sería capaz de acceder a entrar en la hermandad Mortifaga sin un motivo de peso.

Éste comenzaba a balbucear entre sueños a lo que yo trataba de escuchar lo que decía sin poder comprender nada coherente.

Me levanté y tomando mi varita apunte a la cabeza del joven comenzando a extraer aquel sueño que le perturbaba, mientras me rebanaba la cabeza pensando cómo encontrar la manera de hacer que este entrara sin tener que obligarle, ya que era un extraordinario mago y deseaba tenerlo de mano derecha.

Me llevé aquel pensamiento adherido a la varita buscando un frasco donde colocarle… tanteé una de mis gavetas sacando un pequeño tubo de ensayo colocando el hilo plateado dentro de este; ya pensando la manera de ver aquello luego.

Volví a mi cama tratando de retomar el sueño nuevamente a la espera de un nuevo día.

* * *

Me desperté a eso de las siete de la mañana escuchando la voz de Albus que le hablaba a la pequeña serpiente arrodillado en el suelo junto a mi cama.

-Lamento no haberte dado de cenar anoche pequeña… pero estaba tan cansado que se me pasó por alto-

Sin duda Scorpius ya estuviese maldiciendo en su lugar, pero en cambio éste le sonreía al animal y le acariciaba como si en verdad le agradara.

-Bell… se llama Bell- agregaba yo tratando de llamar su atención mientras sentía a Daemon despertar al fin mientras decía.

"Qué lindo… Pottercito es todo un sol ¿No te parece?-

Yo le daba los buenos días al demonio sin responder a su estúpida pregunta mientras escuchaba decir a Albus.

-Me agrada… ¿Pero cómo sabes que es hembra?- a lo que yo hacía aquella típica mueca de querer ocultar una sonrisa mientras le respondía.

-Por si no lo sabes… los Dragones serpientes no poseen sexo definido hasta que lleguen a la edad de poder procrear y eso es cuando aparezcan sus alas de Dragón-

Yo observaba que Astaroth no se encontraba en su cama escuchando decir a Albus mientras me cambiaba de ropa.

-¡Vaya! Eso sí que no lo sabía… incluso creo que no llegamos a las nuevas criaturas mágicas ya que no hace mucho es que se descubrió la existencia de esta raza de Dragón-

Yo le asentía alegando que aquello era correcto y que pocos sabían de aquel animal.

-¿Dónde está Astaroth?... aún no tenemos clases sino hasta las nueve de la mañana- a lo que el chico respondió levantándose del suelo.

-Fue a la biblioteca… dijo que tenía tarea atrasada y que la haría allá-

Yo tomaba mis cosas sacando el pequeño tubo de ensayo sin que este se percatara de aquello soltándole en la puerta dispuesto a irme.

-Que no se repita lo de anoche- haciendo alusión a haber dejado a la criatura sin haber comido y cerrando la puerta tras de mi antes de que este soltara su respuesta baje las escaleras encontrándome con Stephano y Kimberley la cual se acomodaba el guante sonriéndome como si hubiese hecho una gracia al mostrarle la marca al asiático a lo que yo simplemente caminé a las afueras de la sala común escuchando como Stephano se acercaba a mi preguntándome como si nada.

-¿Cuándo tendré la mía?- a lo que yo molesto volteé a verle soltándole mientras sentía como Daemon afloraba su obscura mirada demoníaca por entre mis ojos tornándolos negros.

-Cuando dejen de creer que están siendo admitidos para un club de magos exclusivos… no estoy bromeando y puedes decirle a tu amiguita Kim, que pronto sabrá a que me refiero-

El chico se ponía tan blanco como un papel mientras yo lanzaba la puerta con fuerzas saliendo de aquel lugar escuchando las risas de satisfacción del demonio ante la fechoría.

"¿Me presentarás como es debido Tom?" preguntaba Daemon a lo que yo respondía que todo a su debido tiempo.

Me encaminé hacia la dirección a sabiendas que la directora ya poseía el permiso del Dragón serpiente pero que no se había dignado a entregarme.

Me paré frente a las escaleras de piedra que subían en espiral soltando mi nombre a modo de anunciar mi presencia y la escalera comenzaba a dar vueltas subiendo, haciéndome saltar a la parte interna esperando a que terminara de dar vueltas llegando a la entrada de la oficina de McGonagall tocando la puerta esperando el permiso para entrar.

-Adelante- Se escuchaba del otro lado comenzando a abrir la puerta observando hacia la parte interna de la oficina de la anciana mujer la cual me sonreía haciéndome un ademán para que entrara.

-Buenos días directora McGonagall lamento molestarle tan temprano-

La directora me sonreía mientras yo trataba de tornar un rostro jovial aunque aquello sin duda me costaba.

-Siéntate querido, siéntate… no tienes porque disculparte… me alegra que vinieras… he estado sumamente ocupada y no he tenido tiempo de entregarte esto-

La anciana me entregaba el permiso para mantener en mi dominio al animal dentro del plantel agradeciéndole de antemano comenzando a leer mentalmente llegando al párrafo donde alegaban que si este le causaba daño a alguno de los alumnos me sería arrebatado y llevado a un centro de cuidado de criaturas sin ninguna posibilidad de recuperarle nuevamente.

"Cálmate Tom… no vayas a dejar salir a esta bestia delante de la vieja o será peor" me decía a mi mismo tratando de controlar mi rabia observando la firma de autorización de aquel documento.

"Maldita basura amante de los sangre impura"

Soltaba Daemon mientras yo sonreía a duras penas agradeciéndole el favor observando a un lado percatándome de aquel "pensadero" buscando la manera de ver cómo podía hacer para usar aquella cosa sin tener que levantar sospechas.

-Jamás había visto un pensadero… ¿puedo?- soltaba yo señalando al artefacto mientras la directora asentía acercándose a aquel lugar haciendo que este saliera de donde se encontraba guardado.

-La verdad es algo que poco uso… Dumbledore era quien poseía el don de conseguir las respuestas entre sus pensamientos y los recuerdos de los demás-

Soltaba ella acariciando el artefacto que levitaba en el aire.

-Muy elocuente el ex director a mi punto de vista… a veces el pasado nos enseña a no cometer los mismos errores-

A lo que la directora alegaba comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

-Pues creo que el pasado debería quedarse enterrado joven… pero cada quien a su modo de ver las cosas ¿No le parece?- yo le asentía y está llegando a la puerta me soltaba.

-Cierre la puerta a al salir… sino Miss Gonitche, comenzará a hacer de las suyas por el castillo- yo volteaba a ver de quien hablaba observando que ésta se enfocaba en una gata angora blanca con patas negras que me miraba desde la pequeña butaca donde se encontraba recostada comenzando a maullar a lo que la directora le soltaba.

-Si tú… traviesa... comienzas a hacer de las tuyas- la gata volvía a maullar como si le entendiera recostándose sobre sus patas delanteras observando como la directora se retiraba del lugar como si nada.

"No puedes tener tanta suerte maldito muchacho"

Yo sonreía a las palabras del demonio observando que la puerta se encontraba cerrada y sacando el tubo de cristal eché rápidamente el hilo de pensamientos de Astaroth inclinándome para introducir mi rostro dentro del pensadero.

Rápidamente las imágenes borrosas comenzaban a tomar formar encontrándome en un pequeño pueblo de Muggles donde la gente parecía vivir de lo más normal observando al pequeño Astaroth correr por las calles detrás de una pelota que caía hacia las vías del tren quedando atrapado entre los fierros de una vías que pasaba muy cerca de donde vivía.

El chico gritaba y pedía auxilio sin que nadie le escuchara comenzando a ver el tren que se acercaba a lo lejos y el pequeño chico lloraba incontrolablemente tratando de zafarse y justo a lo que el jovencito iba a ser arrollado por el tren este se translucía como si fuese un fantasma observando como el tren pasaba y pasaba sin hacerle daño al chico que se encontraba hecho un mohín en el suelo cubriéndose el rostro completamente aterrado.

Al culminar de pasar el tren podía apreciar del otro lado a un jovencito con capucha de la misma edad de Astaroth o a lo mejor unos años mayor que el chico el cual apuntaba con su varita hacia el aterrado niño imaginando que había sido este quien le había salvado la vida.

Aquel muchacho bajaba hacia las vías ayudándole a zafar el pie mientras le soltaba en un tono imponente.

-El llorar no arregla las cosas… hoy estas vivo gracias a mí… pero el día que no haya nadie… nadie te salvará y morirás… debes aprender a valerte por ti mismo o la vida te tragará como los peces grandes se tragan a los pequeños-

El jovenzuelo comenzaba a caminar y Astaroth le preguntaba su nombre a lo que el chico volteando le decía.

-No importa mi nombre sino lo que debes recordar… me debes un favor… espero que sepas ser agradecido en su momento-

Y dicho esto aquel pensamiento se evaporó a lo que yo levantaba el rostro observando de nuevo todo el inmueble de la dirección pestañeando mientras todo aquel recuerdo volvía a mi mente.

"¿Por qué te atormentara tanto ese recuerdo?" pensaba yo mientras comenzaba a caminar a las afueras del lugar escuchando una voz ronca que me saludaba muy cordialmente.

-Hola Tom- yo volteaba hacia donde escuchaba aquella voz encontrándome con el cuadro de Albus Dumbledore el cual me sonreía muy amablemente mientras sentía como Daemon se retorcía dentro de mi haciéndome sentir algo mareado ante su arrebato de ira cayendo al suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntaba el hombre en el cuadro mientras otra voz a su lado soltaba en un tono serio.

-Creo que no se encuentra muy bien que digamos Albus-

Yo alzaba de nuevo la mirada contemplando a Severus Snape que me miraba cruzado de brazos, levantándome rápidamente sintiendo como Daemon rugía en mi interior mientras yo trataba de controlarle.

-Con permiso- salía yo rápidamente de aquel lugar bañado en sudor, tratando de controlar mi cuerpo que temblaba incontrolablemente logrando al fin calmar al demonio que se quedaba inerte dentro de mí.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras enrumbándome a nuestra primera clase del día junto a la profesora Luna que era quien daba cuidado de criaturas mágicas esta vez a las afueras del colegio, deseando ver ya lo que nos tenía dicha profesora para hoy.

"¿Por qué tan callado?" le preguntaba yo al demonio caminando rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo rumbo a las afueras esperando una respuesta que jamás llego.

"Pensé que ibas a comenzar a maldecir la estupidez de Astaroth ante lo que le ocurrió o mi estupidez al haberme puesto como me puse" A lo que el demonio respondió.

"De seguro el chico no sabía que era mago"

Aquella respuesta suya tan natural y sin malas palabras me dejaba pensativo pero no me iba a poner a pensar en eso junto ahora saliendo por fin, fuera del castillo comenzando a bajar hacia el bosque donde ya se podía ver el grupo de mi clase que esperaban a los demás.

En toda la clase Daemon no molesto en lo más mínimo haciéndome sentir extrañado aunque al mismo tiempo más tranquilo escuchando a la profesora Lovegood decir que iríamos a lo más poblado de vegetación del bosque.

Comenzamos a adentrarnos cada vez más en el bosque hasta que casi no entraba la luz del sol entre las ramas.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que es un Bowtruckle?-

Preguntaba la profesora mientras todos se miraban las caras a lo que Albus respondía alzando el brazo como niño pequeño.

-Los Bowtruckle son como una especie de duendecillo… pero este es como un trozo de ramita con ojos… son inofensivos, siempre y cuando no se les moleste-

La profesora asentía a las palabras del chico el cual era golpeado por sus primos que eran de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw alegando que dejara de hacerles ganar puntos a los de Slytherin… que aprendiera a Scorpius que él jamás había ganado punto para esa casa.

Aquello más que molestarme me daba vergüenza ajena… el tener a un primo tan desastroso como Scorpius y que incluso la misma Rose Weasley que se veía tan inofensiva y asustadiza era mejor bruja que él.

-¿No me diga que en este bosque hay de esas cosas?- preguntaba Astaroth a lo que la profesora asentía preguntando el porqué de su interrogante a lo que le chico respondía.

-Es que tengo entendido que solo habitan los bosques de Alemania- a lo que yo alegaba detrás de todos haciendo que voltearan a verme.

-Los Bowtruckle existen en nuestro territorio desde la segunda guerra mágica, al parecer muchos de ellos venían con los gigantes, de seguro adheridos a sus grandes cachiporras y también de algunos Ents que se movilizaron a estas tierras trayéndose consigo a los diminutos guardianes-

-Muy bien Tom… así mismo es jóvenes…- todos seguían mirándome aunque la profesora comenzaba a argumentar todo lo demás sobre aquellas criaturas tratando de quitarme las miradas de encima que seguían enfocadas en mi a lo que la profesora tuvo que aplaudir para llamar su atención.

-Muy bien… quiero que se dispersen y traten de conseguir en que árboles se encuentran ubicados un grupo de estos pequeñines-

Los alumnos comenzaban a dispersarse observando que Astaroth y Albus buscaban juntos contemplando cada árbol tratando de hallar la manera de conseguirlos sin molestar a las criaturas.

Por su parte Scorpius se iba con sus amiguitos los cuales golpeaban los arboles mientras yo negaba con la cabeza imaginando el ataque que aquellas cosas soltarían sobre estos haciéndome sonreír ante aquella posibilidad.

Kimberley y Stephano me miraba de soslayo y yo simplemente volteaba el rostro comenzando a buscar por mi cuenta sacando mi varita conjurando mientras apuntaba a un gran árbol.

-Iluminare mealybugs- las cochinillas o gusanillos que se encontraban en dicho árbol se iluminaba observando que habían demasiadas en este como para que hubiese algún Bowtruckle que de seguro ya hubiese acabado con ellas ya que entre su comida favorita estaba las cochinillas y los huevos de hadas, pero de seguro en esa zona no habría hadas estando lo más interna y lejanamente posible de éstos.

Seguí haciendo lo mismo en cada árbol hasta que hubo uno que no poseía tantos… solo se habían iluminado uno que otros y estas estaban casi muertas… ya había tomado varias cochinillas de los otros árboles posando mi mano abierta con dos de estas bien grandes y jugosas contemplando como lo que parecía antes un trozo de corteza de árbol se movía para tomar una de las cochinillas comenzando a succionarle los fluidos por la parte de atrás de esta.

Yo volteaba para llamar a la profesora pero esta ya se encontraba cerca de mí haciendo anotaciones mientras me soltaba en un tono amistoso.

-Excelente trabajo Tom, no solo por la manera en que conseguiste el árbol de Bowtruckle sino por toda la estrategia que te has armado para conseguir a estos seres sin molestarles-

Todos comenzaban a acercarse hacia nosotros mientras yo alegaba que me agradaban las criaturas mágicas observando como ella sonreía encantada ante aquello.

La profesora le pedía a cada uno que buscaran cochinillas y se las ofrecieran a ver si estos diminutos guardianes accedían a dejar el árbol y posarse en la mano de algún alumno para poder apreciar mejor a la criatura.

Varios lo intentaron sin éxito hasta que Albus se acercaba con el premio a degustar en su mano mientras comenzaba a hablarle a la criatura la cual saltó del árbol hacia la mano del chico observando como todos le miraban y la pequeña Rose alegaba.

-Albus posee una dulzura innata… y eso lo siente la criatura- la profesora asentía a las palabras de la chica mientras Scorpius comenzaba a tratar de arrancar una por la fuerza alegando que él no le iba a jalar bolas a ningún maldito trozo de árbol comenzándose a escuchar como los Bowtruckle que habitaban el árbol se comenzaban a irritar saltándole encima al tarugo muchacho el cual comenzaba a sacudírselos y a pedir ayuda mientras yo bajaba la cara completamente avergonzado observando como la profesora solventaba el problema llenando el árbol de cochinillas haciendo que los pequeños dejaran a Scorpius adhiriéndose de nuevo al árbol.

Yo me acercaba al chico el cual se encontraba en el suelo completamente arañado levantándolo con brusquedad mientras le alegaba a la profesora que le llevaría a la enfermería a lo que esta asentía soltando mientras caminaba con el chico aferrándolo del brazo con fuerza.

-Por cierto… doscientos puntos para Slytherin… ciento cincuenta para Tom por su extraordinario trabajo y cincuenta para Albus por lograr que uno de ellos se posara en su mano SIN IRRITARLES-

Soltaba la profesora observando a Scorpius el cual la miraba con desdén y yo agradecía los puntos arrastrando de nuevo al chico mientras le soltaba de mal humor estando lo suficientemente lejos de la clase.

-Tu vuelves a avergonzarme de nuevo en una clase y más si es la clase de criaturas mágicas y juro que voy a matarte maldito muchacho, ya me tienes cansado de tus estupideces… o maduras o te hago madurar a punta de crucius Scorpius.. Ve a la enfermería… yo tengo cosas que hacer-

Le soltaba yo empujándole y este me miraba como si iba a romper a llorar mientras yo comenzaba a caminar hacia la biblioteca para esperar la próxima clase en aquel lugar a sabiendas de que seguro Astaroth iría a aquel lugar a hacer de nuevo sus deberes.

* * *

Pasé unos minutos a solas en la biblioteca… habían uno que otro estudiante pero lo bastante lejos de mi como para sentirme tranquilo.

Al cabo de un buen rato se escuchaba la puerta contemplando que se trataba de la persona por quien esperaba.

"Hora de actuar" soltaba yo analizando todo lo que pretendía hacer para ver la reacción de Astaroth ante lo que me estaba planeando.

Yo tocía sin dejar de leer el libro que tenía en la mesa simplemente para que aquel se percatara de mi presencia y en efecto… el chico caminaba hacia mí mientras yo me hacia como el que no le había visto.

-¿Puedo sentarme con usted?- yo alzaba el rostro y le asentía señalándole la silla en frente de mi la cual corrió para tomar asiento mientras sacaba sus libros y comenzaba a hacer sus deberes.

-¿Ya hiciste lo que mando a hacer tu tío?- soltaba el chico mientras yo negaba con la cabeza pidiéndole que no le llamara así a Draco, ya que él no era mi tío sino mi primo lejano y en el plantel solo era mi profesor.

-Ok, ok… yo ya estoy por terminarle, pero mira que venir a pedir semejante trabajo tan largo… de seguro ni los leerá, es simplemente para jodernos la paciencia-

Yo apretaba mis labios asintiendo a sus palabras pensando que sin duda aquello era una pérdida de tiempo.

Estuvo cayado por un rato escribiendo mientras yo le soltaba en un tono desinteresado.

-Tus padres deben estar orgullosos de un hijo como tú- éste alzaba el rostro mirándome serio para luego soltar la risotada de su vida como si le hubiese dicho el mejor chiste de todos los tiempos.

Daemon maldecía al muchacho llamándole loco desquiciado mientras yo le preguntaba que era tan gracioso.

-Mis padres eran Muggles Tom… ambos y me detestaban a morir, siempre me llamaron raro, loco, enfermo, abominación, escoria, engendro de Satán y pare usted de contar, así que creo que el único día que estuvieron orgullosos de mi fue el día que murieron y no tuvieron que ver mi rostro nunca más-

No solo yo me había quedado atónito ante aquello, el demonio en mi interior ni se sentía mientras yo trataba de tornar el rostro de indiferencia preguntando rápidamente.

-¿Puedo saber de que murieron tus padres?-

A lo que el chico respondió.

-Yo los maté- aquello si era un balde de agua fría, yo le miraba fijamente mientras él soltaba de lo más normal.

-Ellos me explotaban, me humillaban y me vendían a los asquerosos pedófilos que pagaban bastante dinero para satisfacerse con mi cuerpo…- la mano le comenzaba a temblar mientras proseguía. -…jamás sintieron amor por mí, ni una mísera migaja de afecto, solo era su mina de oro y termine desasiéndome de ellos un día que no logre controlar mi rabia haciéndolos estallar en mil pedazos-

Yo pretendía tomar su mano para controlarle pero este la echaba hacia atrás haciéndome recordar que el chico odiaba ser tocado y ya comprendía el porqué.

-Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte- Daemon se extrañaba ante mi respuesta y al parecer el chico también bajando la mirada disculpándose por el modo en que había reaccionado.

-No te disculpes, estas en todo tu derecho… yo hubiese hecho lo mismo… ¿puedo saber a qué edad sucedió la muerte de tus padres?-

A lo que el joven respondió recostándose del espaldar de la silla.

-Tenía doce años… justo cuando recibí mi carta de aceptación en Hogwarts siendo el padre de Albus quien fuese a solventar todo aquel problema llevándome al C.A.M.A.-

Yo le miraba alzando una ceja preguntándole por si era que había escuchado mal.

-¿Harry Potter te ayudo llevándote a donde?-

-Al C.A.M.A.- éste sonreía y negaba con la cabeza explicándome. –El C.A.M.A. es el Centro de Ayuda al Mago Adolecente… es un centro creado por el propio Harry Potter para los jóvenes magos que como él no poseen padres, es allí donde vivo cuando no hay clases hasta que sea mayor de edad-

Yo suspiraba aliviado y este sonreía negando con la cabeza ante mi suposición.

-Comprendo- fue lo único que alegue mientras el chico alegaba a su historia.

-Normalmente se conoce como el C.A.M.A. aunque el instituto como tal se llama Refugio del mago adolecente Dumbledore/Snape pero nosotros le llamamos CAMA es más corto-

Yo le asentía comenzando a recordar aquel pensamiento que había robado de la mente del muchacho imaginando que eso había ocurrido antes de que este matara a sus padres preguntándole de golpe.

-¿Así que en tu niñez viviste en un barrio Muggles?-

El chico asentía soltándome el nombre del barrio a lo que yo alzaba una ceja asombrado comenzando mi actuación.

-¿En serio?... vaya… justo en Hackney me paso algo cuando era niño-

Éste me miraba dejando la plumilla en la mesa esperando a que prosiguiera.

-Fue extraño… me encontraba con mi tío Rabastan en aquella zona… la verdad no se qué hacíamos allí, de seguro andaba en sus negocios sucios y justo cuando decidí pasearme por las vías del tren me encontré con un niño de mi edad o casi…- yo hacía gestos como de que era algo estúpido recordar aquello observando el rostro de Astaroth que me miraba con la boca abierta mientras yo proseguía.

-Este había quedado atrapado en las vías del tren justo cuando una de las maquinas se disponía a pasar… el chico estaba aterrado y… por supuesto yo no podía dejarle morir…- al chico le brillaban los ojos mientras Daemon reía ante mi magnífica actuación mientras proseguía.

-Así que conjuré un hechizo para que el pequeño saliera airoso de aquel predicamento… ¿la verdad?... no sé ni porque lo hice, simplemente sentía una corazonada con aquel joven-

A Astaroth se le escapaba una lágrima por una sus mejillas mientras alegaba.

-El chico preguntaba tu nombre a lo que tu respondiste-

- No importa mi nombre sino lo que debes recordar… me debes un favor… espero que sepas ser agradecido en su momento-

Alegaba yo triunfante al ver la expresión del chico que se tiraba en el suelo arrodillado a mi lado soltándome con los ojos llenos de devoción.

-No sabes cuantas veces he deseado encontrarte… soy, el ser más agradecido del mundo y salvaste mi vida… ahora esta le pertenece mi señor-

Yo sonreía complacido ante sus palabras y sobre todo ante mi ingenio al haber logrado manipularle justo como me lo esperaba.

Astaroth era algo parecido a Albus y el jugar con sus sentimientos era sin duda el punto débil de estos dos chicos.

Yo comenzaba a acariciar la pequeña serpiente dorada en mi muñeca observando como el chico permanecía a la espera de mi respuesta a lo que yo le soltaba sintiendo el movimiento del brazalete en mi mano.

-Mírame Astaroth- el chico alzaba el rostro mientras yo extendía mi mano hacia él para que este la tomara… se lo pensó por unos segundos y después de un rato poso lentamente tan solo la yema de los dedos sobre la planta de mi mano lanzando el Morsmordre haciendo que la serpiente picara al muchacho el cual apartaba su mano apretando con la otra el piquete tratando de aguantarse el dolor mientras yo le soltaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Ahora si me perteneces-

Y dicho esto me levanté recogiendo mis cosas mientras el muchacho se quedaba en el suelo observándome fijamente a lo que yo simplemente salía de la biblioteca rumbo a la práctica de Quidditch de Slytherin.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Entre el amor

**Capitulo 8**

**Entre el amor de un Slytherin y el desamor de otro**

**A ojos de Scorpius**

Me encontraba en la enfermería donde Miss Pomfrey trataba de curarme los rasguños mientras soltaba.

-Esto es el colmo… no llevamos ni una semana de clases y ya tu me has visitado tres veces… voy a tener que cobrar por visitas-

Yo la mirada con el ceño fruncido mientras maldecía internamente.

"Maldita estúpida, has tu trabajo y listo"

Yo volteaba a ver hacia otro lado mientras recordaba las palabras de Tom para con mi persona.

"Para ti nunca hago nada bien ¿No es así?... claro… pero no te quejas cuando estamos juntos y me aguanto todos tus arranques de deseo"

Comenzaba a sentir como el rostro se me acaloraba al recordar, escuchando a Miss Pomfrey preguntar si me sentía bien.

-¿Eh?.. Aamm si, si… estoy bien, ¿me puedo ir?-

Le preguntaba yo a la joven que asentía observándome fijamente.

-Espero no volver a verte por lo menos en lo que queda de semana Scorpius-

-Sí, sí... Gracias por nada- alegaba yo entre dientes caminando hacia la puerta mientras ella preguntaba que había dicho a lo que yo soltaba ya disponiéndome a salir de aquel lugar.

-Aaammm… nada, nada muchas gracias- cerré la muerta y comencé a caminar rumbo a la sala común, no deseaba hoy estar junto a Alan y a Steven y menos después que me habían sacado del equipo así que llegué y subí lanzándome a la cama mientras comenzaba a recordar el día que caí preso de aquello a lo que mi primo llama lujuria animal.

**=(Flashback)=**

Me encontraba en la piscina de la mansión Malfoy… era de noche y todos dormían aunque al parecer esa noche dos de los integrantes de la familia parecían tener insomnio… a aparte de mi persona Tom llegaba a la piscina entechada y cubierta con enredaderas que daba poca visibilidad hacia afuera… yo volteaba a verle y este entraba sacándose la bata de baño mientras alegaba.

-Al parecer no soy el único con calor esta noche-

Yo le asentía observando como el muchacho bajaba por las escaleras de mármol adentrándose a la alberca mientras yo comenzaba a nadar hacia él soltándole en un tono divertido.

-¿Una carrera?- Tom me miraba fijamente comenzando a nadar a mí alrededor como si detallara cada parte de mí, mientras soltaba.

-¿Tienes novia Scorpius?- yo le asentía mientras él seguía con aquel jueguito suyo de revolotearme mientras soltaba deteniéndose frente a mí.

-¿Entonces ya no eres virgen?- yo sonreía negando con la cabeza explicándole que había dejado de ser virgen hace ya bastante tiempo atrás.

-Me alegro- comenzaba a nadar hacia mi mientras yo echaba hacia atrás sonriendo al ver como se me encimaba.

-¿Te… te encuentras bien?- Tom asentía mientras seguía mirándome como si yo fuese una especie de plato a degustar soltándome de golpe sin dejar de nadar hacia mí.

-No eres feo… incluso me pareces muy atractivo-

Yo abría grande la boca mientras sentía como la espalda me pegaba contra el borde de la piscina dándome cuenta que no tenia hacia donde escapar.

-Tienes compañeros de cuarto ¿No es así?- yo le asentía aun consternado por toda aquella situación mientras el proseguía su interrogatorio poco usual.

-¿Y jamás has experimentado con ellos?- yo le miraba sorprendido ante su pregunta negando con la cabeza rápidamente a sus extrañas suposiciones.

-Cla… claro que no… me... me gustan las mujeres… al igual que a ti... ¿No?

Tom asentía mientras alegaba.

-Mucho… son en verdad fascinantes… aunque nunca esta demás tener otras alternativas de disfrute y placer ¿no te parece?-

Al decir aquello sentí como me apretaba el bulto a lo que yo tomaba su muñeca tratando de zafarme de aquel apretón mientras él me tomaba por el cuello pegándose a mi cuerpo para soltarme al oído.

-No vengas a hacerte el duro conmigo… vives pegado a mí como sanguijuela y sé porque es-

Yo negaba con la cabeza tratando de empujarle pero el chico era lo bastante fuerte como para doblegarme… así que comencé a echar la mano hacia atrás, tanteando el suelo en busca de mi varita cuando siento que me la clava en el cuello mientras soltaba.

-¿Esto es lo que buscabas?-

Maldecía internamente al darme cuenta que él había tomado mi varita y me apuntaba con esta en el cuello.

-Tom… no, no juegues así ¿quieres?- este reía divertido mientras alegaba que no estaba jugando, introdujo mi varita dentro del agua conjurando en un tono por demás seductor.

-Evanesco-

Mi bañador desaparecía dejándome completamente desnudo comenzando a patalear y a golpearle chapoteando agua por todos lados mientras él me lanzaba un Crucio el cual me hacía gritar a lo que el chico me volteaba rápidamente pegándome contra el borde, tapándome la boca mientras me apretaba con fuerza soltándome al oído.

-Voy a hacerte tan vicioso de mi Scorpius… que vas a ser tú quien me pida más y más… serás mi puta y aunque estés con miles de chicas nada como el follar con tu primo-

Y dicho aquello me penetró por detrás mientras me masturbaba con vigor sintiendo como él hacia lo que se le daba la gana con mi cuerpo logrando su cometido de volverme adicto a él al punto de no poder desear nada mas que no fuese el que me tocara.

**=(Flashback)=**

No me había fijado hasta ahora que lloraba recordando aquel momento en el que Tom había cambiado por completo mis gustos sexuales.

Si, era cierto… yo seguía teniendo sexo con chicas… pero no podía lograr calmar lo que sentía por Tom… era mi primo, eso lo sabía muy bien y aún así me sentía completamente perturbado por ese sentimiento hacia él.

"¿Era realmente amor o solo era simple deseo?"

Siempre me hacía la misma pregunta cada vez que Tom me trataba como lo hacía; era extraño… pero aunque casi nunca le expresaba lo que me hacía sentir muy dentro de mí, este lograba lastimarme más de lo que podían llegar a lastimarme los desplantes y regaños que me daba mi padre e incluso los de mi abuelo al punto de sentirme completamente solo.

**A ojos de Tom**

Ya había llegado al campo de Quidditch sintiéndome completamente satisfecho… ya imaginaba luego como me vería Astaroth en la habitación conjunta y si no me equivocaba con él, de seguro aquello se lo callaría… aunque ya tenía planeado algo para que Kimberley y Stephano mantuvieran la boca cerrada.

Me senté en medio de las gradas sacando mis libros para disponerme a terminar uno de los trabajos que debía entregar.

-ALBUS APESTAAAAS- se escuchaba fuertemente por todo el campo y luego unas risotadas observando cómo los amiguitos de Scorpius molestaban al chico enfocándome en Albus que se encontraba en medio del campo estudiando estrategias contemplando que había un integrante del equipo de Gryffindor en el grupo, me encogí de hombros mientras pensaba en como Albus ignoraba a los chico sin prestarle la mas mínima atención a sus palabras.

"Hasta en eso es mejor Albus que Scorpius"

Pensaba yo mientras el demonio me soltaba indicándome que ya se le había pasado la inercia que tenía desde lo de la dirección.

"Vaya… Tom mide el potencial de Scorpius con el de Albus… ¿Puedo saber que trama el señor actor?"

Yo comenzaba a escribir mi ensayo mientras le respondía mentalmente.

"No estoy midiendo ni planeando nada Daemon, eso ni siquiera está en discusión o a medición como lo has dicho tú… ya te lo he dicho, no cometeré los errores de mi padre… prefiero mil veces estar rodeado de un solo magos sangre impura pero con buenos dotes de mago que miles de Scorpius sangre pura que lo único que hace es ponerme en vergüenza delante de los demás"

El demonio alegaba no tener el mismo pensamiento sobre los sangre impura aunque si compartía lo que pensaba sobre Scorpius.

Se escuchaba el sonido de la emprendida de vuelo, observando que el equipo se encontraba en el aire, dando comienzo a la practica, contemplo que Albus ya se había percatado de mi presencia viendo como la Snitch le revoloteaba cerca sin tan siquiera darse cuenta.

Yo lo señalaba y luego apuntaba a mis ojos como indicándole que estuviese enfocado en la esfera dorada señalando la posición de esta a lo que el chico giraba comenzando a perseguir a la diminuta bola que salía huyendo a gran velocidad mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

"¿Y éste es el buscador estrella?"

Pensaba yo mientras Daemon soltaba en un tonito de reproche.

"¿Y eso qué demonios fue?"

Yo seguía escribiendo mientras le preguntaba a que se refería escuchándole decir algo malhumorado.

"Esa camaradería con el Pottercito ¿qué?" yo negaba con la cabeza molesto mientras escuchaba gritar.

-¡CUIDADOOOO!-

Yo levantaba el rostro observando venir hacia mí una Bludger sacando mi varita contemplando cómo Lilly se posaba en frente golpeando con fuerza la esfera que salía disparada a toda velocidad hacia otra dirección mientras ella giraba en su escoba para verme con una amplia sonrisa.

-Es muy mala idea venir a estudia acá… mantén los ojos abiertos Tom-

Soltaba la chica a lo que yo le respondía sonriéndole con picardía.

-Me siento más tranquilo al saber que tú estarás cerca para protegerme-

Sin duda no la necesitaba en lo más mínimo, pero podía ver el temple de la chica y lo que mis palabras causarían en ella la cual sonreía asintiendo a mis palabras mientras yo le preguntaba apremiante.

-¿Puedo saber que hace una Gryffindor practicando con los de Slytherin?... creo que Albus no hace muy bien su tarea de capitán al dejar que los Gryffindor se infiltren en las practicas-

A lo que ella respondía.

-Solo estoy ayudando a Albus que se quedo sin golpeador ya que Scorpius fue sacado del equipo a causa de que lo único que hacía era lanzarle Bludger a mi hermano-

Yo suspiraba aunque no sabía porqué… era de esperarse que el chico le hiciera la vida miserable al joven tan solo por ser un Potter.

Ella sonreía ante mi gesto mientras me soltaba en un tono provocador.

-Espero que para la primera salida de fin de semana a Hogsmeade cuente con tu compañía-

A lo que yo respondía tratando de tornar mi rostro por demás interesado.

-Cuente con ello my lady-

Ella me sonreía retomando el vuelo mientras veía pasar a Albus detrás de la Snitch que al parecer no le daba tregua al muchacho.

"¡Vaya! Que buenas relaciones has creado con los hijo del sumo inquisidor"

-Pues esa es la idea Daemon… ganarme su confianza para luego destriparlos como se me venga en ganas-

El demonio alegaba que sin duda seria un duro golpe para Potter darle donde más vulnerable era… en sus hijos… pensando que sería una de las mejores maneras de destruirle.

Contemplé el partido entre hacer la tarea y leer un poco de un pequeño libro de Necromancia que había encontrado en la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy, Observando como al fin Albus tomaba la Snitch después de batallar con la diminuta esfera dorada que hasta le había hecho comer polvo entre las gradas hasta lograr la captura en el aire justo cuando yo me disponía a irme bajando a tierra firme donde el chico se acercaba a mí aterrizándome a un lado mientras me soltaba muy cordialmente.

-¿Qué te pareció la práctica?-

A lo que yo respondía tratando de ignorar las idioteces de Daemon ante el acercamiento del muchacho.

-Nada del otro mundo… ya veremos que tal lo hacen en contra de los Gryffindor y más al ver como les vendes nuestras tácticas al tener a una de ellos aquí-

El chico bufaba por la nariz alegando que su hermana no era de esas a lo que yo le respondía deteniéndome para posarme frente a él.

-En el amor y la guerra, sobre todo en la guerra todo es válido mi querido Albus…- él tragaba grueso al ver lo cerca que le soltaba aquello mientras proseguía.

-Jamás confíes ni en tu propia familia… bien podían defraudarte-

Yo comenzaba a caminar dejando al chico de seguro hecho un mar de sentimientos encontrado ya que se le notaba a la legua que mi sola presencia le perturbaba y debía de admitirlo, él causa el mismo efecto en mí aunque yo simplemente trataba de ignorar aquello.

Llegué hasta el castillo y así mismo a la sala común observando a Stephano que me miraba serio a lo que yo le hacía un ademán con la mano para que me siguiera hasta la habitación a sabiendas de que a esta hora no se encontraría nadie en ella.

Entramos y este cerrando la puerta tras de sí preguntó apremiante.

-¿Ya se te pasó el mal humor?- yo me sentaba en la cama observando cómo el chico se sentaba en la de Albus que era la que se encontraba más cerca de la mía respondiéndole de mala gana.

-No estaba molesto, simplemente decepcionado… no puedo comprender porque los jóvenes de ahora se comportan como si todo fuese un simple juego-

El joven se disculpaba alegando que solo deseaba ser partícipe del nuevo cambio y pensó que yo le había dejado a un lado al ver que había marcado primero a Kimberley que a él.

-Pues aquí no hay rangos Stephano… eres o no eres bueno y si te comportas como un crió simple y llanamente no entras-

Él alegaba que se comportaría de ahora en adelante y que deseaba su marca arrodillándose ante mí remangándose el suéter mientras yo suspiraba con un rostro de fastidio aunque en realidad disfruta ver a cualquiera postrado a mis pies.

Yo apartaba la manga de mi túnica dejando ver el brazalete que comenzaba a cobrar vida lanzándose al ataque picando al joven que gemía ante el piquete agarrándose fuertemente la mano observando cómo se le iba formando el tatuaje que se entrelazaba en su muñeca contemplando como el chico se aguantaba el dolor hasta el último momento sin quejarse.

- Sutekina - [¡Fascinante!]

Soltaba el muchacho con los ojos alucinando de fascinación ante lo que veía mientras yo le lanzaba un guante soltándole en un tono autoritario.

-Cúbretelo… aún busco la menara de hacerlo invisible o que se mueva a otra zona del cuerpo… pero no lo he logrado… por lo pronto cúbrelo y ya veré como solventar eso-

El chico asentía a mis palabras agradeciendo en su idioma asiático aún de rodillas mientras escuchaba como la puerta se abría contemplando que se trata de Astaroth el cual nos miraba a ambos para luego soltar lanzando los libros en su cama.

-No deseo saber que sucede, así que simplemente are como que no he visto nada- yo sonreía o más bien hacía aquella mueca parecida a una sonrisa mientras Stephano se levantaba acercándose al chico soltándole en un tono por demás dulce.

-No, no, no… Astaroth, no es lo que tú crees…- pero el chico le interrumpía apuntándole con su varita mientras le soltaba en un tono molesto.

-Dije que no necesito de tus explicaciones Misaki, así que si me disculpas-

Éste se encaminaba hacia la sala de baño mientras Stephano suspiraba resignado al maltrato del muchacho a lo que yo le soltaba levantándome de la cama mientras posaba mi brazo sobre su hombro empujándolo hacia la salida.

-Se astuto… veo que sabes soportar muy bien el dolor físico… pues has que el dolor o el sosiego que te causan sus desplantes no hagan ver ese rostro de molestia o resignación…- yo abría la puerta mientras proseguía.

-Cada vez que Astaroth te salga con una de las suyas disfrútalo… sonríe y actúa como si en cada desplante te hiciera sentir un orgasmo-

Stephano sonreía asintiendo a mis palabras mientras yo le soltaba observando como el chico se paraba en la puerta como esperando a que terminara la explicación.

-Se nota que disfruta el verte sufrir así que no le des tregua… demuéstrale que lo que antes te dolía ahora te causa hilaridad… y vas a ver que comenzara a cambiar su actitud-

El joven agradecía esta vez en italiano aunque hacia el típico gesto japonés de inclinarse hacia delante como despedida haciéndome sonreír ante ese lío interno que sufría el muchacho entre ambas culturas.

Éste se retiraba mientras yo cerraba la puerta recostándome en la cama retomando mi lectura dándome cuenta que Daemon permanecía callado imaginando que este se encontraba muy dentro de mi subconsciente.

Esos momentos eran gratos para mí y disfrutaba de la soledad mental en la que me dejaba cuando se perdía de esa manera.

Abrí el pequeño libro de necromancia en la página que me había llamado la atención leyendo en una de las páginas marcadas un texto que me había llamado la atención.

"Los sueños en la Necromancia"

Era el título del tema comenzando a leer sobre cómo interpretar los sueños obscuros y que muchas veces, no siempre eran sueños… sino una proyección mental que muchas veces se hacía en conjunto con alguien más creando lo que se llamaba como "Sueños compartidos"

"¿Se podría manipular a alguien por medio de los sueños?"

Me preguntaba yo mismo imaginándome aquello… mientras seguía leyendo.

"Lo primero es saber diferenciar entre un sueño y una proyección… en los sueños suceden cambios que pocos nos damos cuenta, como el clima o el cambio de hora… comenzando el sueño de día y terminándolo en un escenario nocturno sin ser notado"

Comencé a recordar el sueño donde Albus se encontraba conmigo en el salón de té de madame Pudiplé tratando de recordar los detalles mientras sentía volver a Daemon preguntándole rápidamente.

-Daemon, ¿tu recuerdas mis sueños?- él alegaba que no todos a lo que yo pregunté rápidamente.

-Tuve uno con Albus en el salón de té- éste alegaba que aquello lo recordaba muy bien y que incluso, si no mal recordaba, él al despertar me había comentado sobre aquello.

-Entonces eso no fue un sueño sino una proyección mental-

Daemon alegaba que de seguro así era mientras yo pensaba si Albus había soñado lo mismo o simplemente había sido una proyección mía.

Seguí leyendo fascinado… ya que me gustaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la mente y el mundo de los sueños escuchando como Albus entraba, observándome para luego comenzar a sacarse el uniforme de Quidditch soltándome mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Sabes dónde está Astaroth?- yo señalaba al cuarto de baño sin dejar de leer mientras el chico tomaba una toalla para disponerse a tomar una ducha tocándole la puerta al otro muchacho que salía refunfuñándole al Albus preguntándole que si no sabía tener paciencia.

Éste se moría de risa entrando al baño mientras se escuchaba dentro de aquella habitación como Albus soltaba en un tono por demás audible.

-¡Maldición Astaroth!... ¿Qué diablos comiste?-

Ahora era Astaroth quien moría de risa mientras yo negaba con la cabeza observando como este se sentaba en mí cama observando que no tenía la marca en su mano.

-¿No puede ser?- soltaba yo observando que en ninguna de sus manos tenía la marca a lo que el chico alegó.

-Tranquilo… está acá- este se subía la manga del pantalón mostrándome la marca que le había hecho en la mano completamente entrelazada en su tobillo.

-¿Cómo has logrado moverla?- soltaba yo fascinado al ver como el chico había logrado lo que yo no, sintiéndome más que complacido al ver que no me había equivocado con el muchacho.

Él sonreía mientras me soltaba encantado al ver mi reacción.

-Pues no es tan complicado… el hechizo se llama "orden de desplazamiento" normalmente lo usaba cuando sufría de un acné severo desplazando este hacia mi espalda… así que probé si serviría con la marca y funcionó-

-¡Muéstrame!- le ordenaba yo a lo que el chico sacaba la varita conjurando mientras le apuntaba a la marca en su tobillo.

- Obsessio ut muñeca- yo observaba como la pequeña serpiente tatuada se desplazaba como si estuviese viva por su pierna contemplando cómo el chico se retorcía ante el cosquilleo de sentir el movimiento de esta por su torso hasta que al fin se comenzaba a ver cómo salía por su brazo enredándose en su muñeca quedándose inerte de nuevo.

-Me has dejado en blanco… he buscado los hechizos más extraños y nada y tú lo vienes a lograrlo con uno que te hacía remover el acné…. Sin duda que eres un extraordinario mago-

El chico agradecía mis palabras mientras volvía a remover la marca hacia su tobillo observando como Albus salía del baño y Astaroth se cubría aquella zona con el pantalón mientras se levantaba rápidamente de mi cama sentándose en la de él comenzando a hacer su tarea sin decir nada más del asunto.

Albus se sentaba en la orilla de su cama secándose el cabello mientras escuchaba sonar mi teléfono observando en la pantalla que se trataba de Lucius tomando el teléfono rápidamente.

-Dime que tienes buenas noticias- a lo que Lucius alegó.

-Ganamos Tom… la mansión Lestranger pasa a ser tuya-

No me había fijado que tenía una amplia sonrisa hasta que escuché decir a Albus.

-¡Vaya!... el chico si sabe sonreír-

Yo me levantaba ignorando aquello mientras caminaba hacia las afueras de la habitación quedándome en las escaleras mientras le soltaba a Lucius.

-¿Qué pasó?... ¿Cómo hicieron?... cuéntame-

Éste alegaba que no era buena idea contar aquello por teléfono a lo que escuché decir a Draco a lo lejos.

-¿Cómo si no fuese a salir mañana en el diario con la maldita mujer esa que es más ponzoñosa que la madre?-

Yo imaginaba que éste hablaba de la hija de Rita Skeeter que sin duda era peor que la madre la cual se encontraba en San Mungos gracias a una maldición que le habían lanzado cuando su hija tenía tan solo quince años.

-Pues tuvimos que presionar a Rodolphus para que accediera a pasarla a tu nombre… le dijimos que si no accedía a hacerlo te enviaríamos a ti a pasar navidad con él y creo que no le gustó mucho la idea… además… para que quiere esa maldita casa si es allí donde vivía Bellatrix sola y él jamás se digno a pisar dicha propiedad desde que ella era fiel a la causa de tu padre-

Eso sí que no era grato escucharlo, de quien tenía que aparentar ser hijo me detestaba mientras me hacía la suposición de los encabezados de mañana.

Agradecí a Lucius la llamada y terminando la comunicación entré en la habitación de golpe observando como Albus brincaba al verme aparecer contemplando como el chico escondía algo tras de sí, mientras Astaroth comenzaba a leer como si nada a lo que yo me fui acercando a Albus el cual sacaba lo que escondía a sus espaldas soltándome en un tono por demás asustado.

-Yo… yo lo vi sin querer, me llamó la atención la carátula y pues… es, es un libro interesante-

Yo clavaba mi pirada sobre él mientras escuchaba decir a Daemon.

-¿Quieres que lo asuste un poquito?- yo negaba internamente mientras le soltaba a Albus arrancándole el libro de necromancia de mala gana.

-En vez de estar hurgando en mis cosas deberías estar atendiendo a Bell-

Yo me alejaba de este mientras me decía.

-No lo haré, ya no lo haré más… no, no soy tu maldito sirviente-

A lo que yo le respondí girándome después de lanzar el libro en la cama.

-Serás no solo mi sirviente Albus-

El chico comenzaba a negar con la cabeza mientras se echaba para atrás sobre la cama y yo me iba acercando a él mirándolo intensamente.

-Serás mi esclavo, mi desahogo, y mi perra…- el chico observaba a Astaroth el cual se había levantado de la cama observándome con los ojos desorbitado.

Yo tomaba a Albus por el cuello sacándolo de la cama sintiendo como este comenzaba a golpearme a lo que lanzándole dos buenos puñetazos lo volvía a arrojar a la cama escuchando como Astaroth soltaba en un noto implorante.

-Mi señor… déjeme hablar con él… no, no creo que sea buena idea el obligarle a entrar en la sociedad si el chico no quiere-

Yo sonreía en modo burlón mientras negando con la cabeza respondiéndole con total sarcasmo.

-¿Y quién demonios te dijo a ti que yo quiero incluirlo?-

Albus nos miraba a ambos limpiándose el labio el cual le había roto ante el puñetazo observando como el chico sacaba su varita y yo le apuntaba con la mía rápidamente desarmándolo con un Expelliarmus.

-Accio varita-

Ésta volaba hasta mi mano mientras le soltaba a Astaroth sin dejar de apuntar al rostro de Albus.

-Déjame a solas con Potter-

El aludido negaba con la cabeza observando a su amigo como implorándole que no le dejara solo a lo que yo le soltaba volteando a verle ordenándole a Daemon que me ayudara a asustar al muchacho sintiendo como este ennegrecía mis ojos y cambiaba mi tono de voz al de él.

-Te ordené que te fueras muchacho-

Pero el chico más que asustarse apunto su varita contundentemente hacia mí mientras conjuraba.

-Petrificus-

Sentía como mi cuerpo se entumecía pero Daemon comenzaba a salir percibiendo como el hechizo perdía fuerzas mientras tomaba a Astaroth por el cuello pegándolo contra la pared varias veces hasta dejarlo inconsciente arrojándolo a un lado a lo que yo le ordenaba al demonio que se detuviera sintiendo como este se enfocaba en Albus soltándole con aquella voz suya por demás tétrica.

-Vas a desear haberle hecho caso por las buenas-

Albus se lanzaba al suelo en busca de la varita de Astaroth apuntándome, lanzando hechizo tras hechizo sin éxito haciendo que el demonio perdiera el control tomándole de nuevo por el cuello para alzarlo en el aire, apuntándole con la varita desgarrándole toda la ropa dejándolo completamente desnudo lanzándolo a la cama mientras conjuraba un hechizo donde las sabanas cobraban vida manteniendo al muchacho en una situación precaria… para él.

Le había colocado de espaldas y en cuclillas… con las muñecas atadas a los tobillos y el rostro enterrado sobre la almohada para acallar sus gritos dejando aquel agujero anal completamente predispuesto para la penetración.

-Servido en bandeja de plata Tom… sino lo haces tuyo juro que yo si le daré tanta verga que lo partiré a la mitad-

Éste volvía dentro dejándome salir observando como el chico forcejeaba todo lo que podía sin lograr zafarse mientras yo le apuntaba al aro anal conjurando sin poder contener el deseo que sentía al verlo en aquella posición por demás tentadora.

-Engorgio- solté aquello con un movimiento de varita leve, como para hacerlo lento y suave… no quería destrozar ese hermoso y apetecible culo que se dibujaba frente a mí.

Observé con deleite como se iba haciendo más grande escuchando los gritos del chico al sentir aquello conjurando en la habitación una protección de silencio para que no se escuchara nada en la parte de afuera.

Me coloqué en posición y sin ninguna compasión enterré mi sexo ya predispuesto hasta al fondo escuchando como el chico gritaba a lo que yo me acostaba sobre él, tomándole de los cabellos para comenzar a moverme violentamente sobre su cuerpo escuchando como la cama rechinaba y se movía pegando contra la pared mientras le soltaba en un tono completamente sacado de mis casillas.

-Sí, así… grita para mi Albus… grita para tu nuevo amo y señor… disfrútalo porque de ahora en adelante para esto me servirás… para satisfacer mis mas locos deseos… Mmm… Aagggr… si, si… te moldearé y serás el esclavo más sumiso de todo Londres y no desearás nada más… y te odiarás, deseando la muerte que TÚ mismo buscarás-

Yo me incorporaba soltándole que lo marcaría como mío apuntándole con mi varita… esta vez en el cóccix y poco a poco fui escribiendo en su piel mi nombre… la T se fue dibujando sin dejar de embestir al muchacho que gritaba y gemía al mismo tiempo.

-Mmm… delicioso… cada grito tuyo me hace desearte aún más Albus…. Vamos sigue gritando para mí-

Dibuje la O más lento, observando cómo su piel blanca se enrojecía al punto de comenzar a sangrar para culminar con la M en pura carne viva escuchando aquel último grito suyo que me hizo perder toda compostura embistiéndolo tan fuerte que pude percibir como el muchacho sangraba en aquella zona que comenzaba a ser irrigada con mi esencia sacando con brusquedad mi sexo de su trasero lanzándole dos buenas nalgadas que quedaron completamente marcadas en aquella piel suya tan blanca y delicada.

Yo me tiraba en el suelo recostado de la cama tratando de controlar mis deseos y mis temblores, sino mataría al muchacho allí mismo… nadie podía comprender mis gustos… nadie entendía el enorme placer que me daba el tener sexo de aquella manera, si bien Scorpius me satisfacía jamás podría llegar a darme el placer que me daba la dominación y el sentirme amo de alguien que solo me pertenecería en cuerpo y alma.

Comencé a ver que Astaroth se movía levantándome rápidamente del suelo deshaciendo el hechizo que mantenía a Albus atado volteándole para que me viera observando aquellos ojos azules bañados en lagrimas que me veían completamente aterrado cubriéndose con las sabanas mientras le tomaba del brazo entrelazándolo con el mío como se hacía en los juramentos inquebrantables.

-Jura que jamás le dirás a nadie lo que he hecho contigo hoy…- yo apuntaba mi varita al entrelazado de nuestras manos esperando a que el chico jurara observando el hilo de plata que salía de mi varita y entrelazaba nuestras manos esperando el juramento del Albus… pero éste me seguía mirando con aquel rostro completamente aterrado haciendo que yo le lanzara un "Crucius" y luego un "Imperio" gritándole completamente histérico.

-JÚRALO ALBUS… JURAAA…-

El chico gritaba de dolor y luego soltaba gélidamente entre sollozos

-Lo… lo juro- el hilo brillaba y luego se desvanecía como si nuestra piel la hubiese absorbido mientras yo volvía a apuntar nuestras manos soltándole contundentemente.

-Jura que de ahora en adelante no dirás nada de lo que te haga, diga o deje de hacer para con tu persona y mucho menos dirás lo que veras de ahora en adelante en mis dominios-

El chico negaba con la cabeza mientras yo volvía a lanzar un "Crucius" esta vez con mayor intensidad escuchando a Astaroth levantarse a lo que le apuntaba con la varita lanzándole un "Confundus" dejándolo de nuevo inconsciente gritándole a Albus golpeándole el rostro con fuerza.

-JÚRALO MALDITO MOCOSO… júralo o te prometo que Astaroth será quien pague las consecuencias-

Soltaba aquello apuntándole a Astaroth escuchando como Albus me rogaba que no le tocara a lo que yo sonreía pidiéndole que jurara entonces.

-Juro que… que nada de lo que me hagas, digas o dejes de hacer saldrá de mi boca- yo asentía complacido observando el hilo que volvía a desvanecerse soltándole la mano apuntándole a Astaroth para levantarlo y colocarlo en su cama mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza conjurando entre dientes.

-Obliviate-

El chico se movió algo intranquilo pero se quedó completamente dormido mientras yo me disponía a salir de la habitación escuchando decir a Albus.

-Eres un Mortifago… ¿cierto?... vi la marca en el tobillo de Astaroth cuando tomé la varita y esa misma marca la noté en el brazo de Scorpius en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas cuando lo atacaron los Bowtruckle-

Yo volteaba a verle devolviéndome muy lentamente mientras le soltaba en un tono dulce lo bastante fingido para que notara mi ironía acariciándole el rostro.

-Así es… y no podrás decir nada- a lo que el muchacho se sacudía mi mano alegando que no tendría que hacerlo y que habrían averiguaciones y verían la marca que le había hecho con mi nombre en el cóccix a lo que yo respondía en un tono irónico.

-¿Cuál marca?- el chico se levantaba señalándome donde le había hecho aquella herida, aquella que dibujaba mi nombre a lo que apunté rápidamente.

-Episkey- la herida comenzaba a sanar al igual que la zona donde lo había violado mientras le soltaba tomándolo con fuerza por la barbilla.

-Sigue intentando Albus, no podrás conmigo-

Yo me remangaba la túnica después de soltarlo con brusquedad, haciendo que la serpiente de mi brazalete cobrara vida, soltándole el piquete que dio en su brazo haciendo que el chico comenzara a quejarse de dolor mientras yo le soltaba divertido.

-No estaba en mis planes hacerte un Mortifago… aunque, más que Mortifago es una marca para que recuerdes que ahora, eres de mi propiedad y no podrás decírselo a nadie-

Yo comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta mientras el chico alegaba que jamás sería de mi propiedad a lo que yo soltaba una carcajada saliendo de la habitación dejando al chico hecho un completo mar de sentimientos y dudas que poco a poco esperaba que lo fuesen consumiendo hasta la destrucción.

"Comienza mi venganza"

Pensaba yo mientras Daemon y yo compartíamos aquel gozo con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción bajando las escaleras rumbo hacia la sala común.

* * *

**Nota de autor: **Bien… juro que pretendo no sonar grosero… pero ante las insistencias de querer ver folladas tempranas de muchos lectores que al parecer solo desean ver eso en los fanfic aquí les traiga una muy brutal para que comprendan esta relación.

Primero que nada Albus es un chico virgen, dulce, amable… no conoce la maldad… es inteligente pero suele creer en la bondad de las personas… eso no lo hace parecer una Ninfa del bosque sino un joven que no conoce el mundo… un niñito de papi y mami consentido que ahora es que sabrá lo que es el infierno de la mano de Tom.

Lo segundo es que NO puedo poner a Tom en esas de amoríos y celos… si alguien no comprendió mi punto en estas dos personas es que aquí no hay AMOR… (Por ahora) ya que Tom no conoce NI desea saber qué demonios es eso o que se siente.

No ama, no aprecia ni quiere a nadie que nos sea el mismo... es un maldito desgraciado, a mi punto de vista, más perro y cruel que el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

Así que no adelanten conclusiones ni crean saber la trama que iré tejiendo poco a poco sin apresurar nada… los platos delicados y de buen gusto no se degustan a las carreras y me parece más excitante una buena trama a un fanfic lleno de folladas sin sentidos que no vienen al caso.

Estoy por demás hastiado de leer fanfic sin sentido y absurdos como para pretender copiarlos… mi idea es convertirme en un excelente escritor y solo estoy tratando de ver los punto de vista de cada quien.

No deseo que me digan qué hacer con mi trama… deseo que me digan que les parece cada argumento… cada trama y como se vaya desenvolviendo la relación tormentosa Albus/Tom si les parece asquerosa o seductora.

No cambiará nada… así como lo hice con el FanFic de Crepúsculo… ya que no pienso hacer una bonita relación de niñas tontas enamoradas la una de la otra, yo describo machos dándose con todo… es lo que me gusta y es lo que haré.

Aclarado mejor para que comprendan la trama y disculpándome con aquel que se halla sentido ofendido con mi nota de autor se despide su fiel servidor.

Erick Draven

P.D.: las peticiones de lo que les gustaría ver o no en el Fanfic se hacen en "Lunasticio de dos lunas: Memorias". Gracias ;)


	9. Capítulo 9 - Un día agitado

**Capitulo 9**

**Un día agitado entre los nuevos Mortifagos**

**A ojos de Lilly Potter**

Eran las siete de la mañana… sabía que no habría nadie en la biblioteca a esa hora así que decidí ir a buscar algo en la sección prohibida… aunque ya no la mantenían bajo llave, simplemente la tenían aislada del resto de los demás libros y eso me encanta.

Entré y comencé a buscar rápidamente el libro que me pudiera servir sobre los Inferí.

-¡Aquí esta!- pensé observando la carátula del libro que decía.

"Muertos vivientes"

Lo coloqué sobre la barra que se encontraba cerca observando cada tanto hacia la puerta por si alguien se antojaba de entrar en aquel lugar tan temprano.

Comencé a hojear y a hojear hasta detenerme en una página donde el titulo era más que claro.

"Como Crear un Inferí"

Comencé a leer mientras escucho el crujir de la madera levantando el rostro observando que la puerta se encontraba aún cerrada.

"Estas tan asustada que ya estas escuchando estupideces Lilly"

Traté de seguir leyendo tranquilamente viendo la lista de cosas que necesitaba para aquello.

Siempre me habían llamado la atención las artes obscuras y deseaba estudiar para ser doctora… aunque más que la vocación de ayuda era mi deseo por experimentar.

Tomé mi libreta y comencé a escribir todo lo que necesitaba lo más rápido que podía escribir.

-No necesitas anotar nada-

Aquella voz me hacía pegar el grito de mi vida sintiendo como me tapaban la boca y yo comenzaba a patalear tanteándome la ropa en busca de mi varita.

-Cálmate hermosa… jamás pensé que una mujer como tú se asustara tan fácilmente-

Aquella voz era la de Tom, yo me calmaba quitándome su mano de la boca girándome para verle a la cara.

-Maldito estúpido, sí que me asustaste- comencé a golpearlo en el brazo a lo que él simplemente sonreía tratando de detener mi arranque de molestia ante el susto que me había pegado.

-Lamento el haberte asustado no fue mi intención… además, si te asustaste es porque algo malo estás haciendo… ¿No es así?-

Yo lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"Maldición, ¿cómo puede ser tan atractivo?... ¡lo odio!"

-Pues eso no es tu problema- él bostezaba y se rascaba un ojo mientras respondía.

-Muy delicado de tu parte… una respuesta por demás grosera e indigna de una damita como usted-

Se sentaba quitándome el libro mientras yo le respondía de mala gana.

-Y que te hace pensar que yo soy una "linda damita"- solté aquello haciendo las comillas en el aire.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya veo… entonces sin duda no tendré una cita con semejante orangután con falda-

Yo abría grande la boca completamente indignada y él volvía a sonreír como si el incomodarme le agradara por demás.

-Pues es lo que hay- soltaba yo cruzándome de brazos mientras él cerraba el libro soltándome mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿En serio quieres aprender a hacer un Inferí?- yo le asentía mientras el preguntaba el porqué.

-¿Tengo que decírtelo para que me enseñes?-

Él negaba con la cabeza mientras me soltaba caminando hacia mí pegándose a mi cuerpo mientras yo alzaba el rostro para verle a la cara.

-Con que me digas que sí, es más que suficiente para enseñarte-

El corazón se me agitaba en el pecho a punto de tener un paro respiratorio.

-¿Qué… que si qué?-

"Estúpida, mil veces estúpida… ¿puedes decir algo mejor que eso?"

A lo que el chico respondió tomándome de la barbilla.

-Si aceptas ser mi novia-

Sentí como gritaba internamente saltando y brincando como loca en mi imaginación mientras le soltaba sacudiéndome su mano aunque lo que deseaba era comérmelo a besos.

-No juegues y ayúdame-

Él soltaba una risotada soltando en un tono divertido.

-¡Vaya!... la señorita Potter no es tan fácil de pretender, bueno… ¿qué se puede esperar de una orangután?-

Yo le volvía a lanzar un manotazo alegando que más orangután era su primo Scorpius.

-Eso no se pone a discusión… pero él es hombre- comenzaba a revolotearme observándome por todos lados.

-Mmm… linda, inteligente y le gustan las artes obscuras… bien, lo demás se podría ir puliendo poco a poco… si pretendes ser la señora de Lestranger no vas a andar en esas fachas pequeña-

Yo abría grande los ojos mientras volvía a repetir aquel ritual en mi cabeza de verme brincando como loca por todos lados mientras tomaba el libro y colocándolo en su lugar le soltaba en un tono de fastidio por demás fingido aunque lo que deseaba era gritarle "SIIIII QUIEROOOOOO".

-Sueña tarado- él alzaba una ceja y alegaba.

-De paso mal hablada, Mmm… tendré que darle clases de dicción y por si fuera poco, tendré que acostumbrarme a imaginarme que con esa boca me besarás… ¡Qué horror!-

Él comenzaba a caminar a las afueras de la biblioteca mientras yo le preguntaba rápidamente el porqué se encontraba en aquel lugar tan temprano a lo que él me respondía desde la puerta.

-Leía y me quede dormido en este lugar y ya que no veremos una clase importante sino hasta las diez, veré si puedo tomar una siesta antes… nos veremos pronto, señorita Potter-

Él me guiñaba un ojo y cerraba la puerta tras de sí mientras yo trataba de ahogar un grito que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta de la emoción.

-¡ME QUIERO MORIIIIIR!- gritaba al fin sin poder contenerme saltando y gritando esta vez en serio y no en mi imaginación recordando todas aquella palabras suyas que me habían hecho sentir tan especial.

-Juro que si no le haces caso a semejante hombre Lilly te lanzaras tú misma un maleficio en la vagina para que se te cierre, pedazo de estúpida-

Yo comenzaba a danzar tongoneándome por toda la biblioteca hasta percatarme como Roxana me miraba desde la puerta como si estuviese viendo a un demente de la calle.

-¿Qué?- le soltaba yo en un tono molesto caminando hacia la salida.

-¡Nada!... ¿puedo saber que te trae tan feliz?- a lo que yo respondí tomando el picaporte de la puerta.

-Pues algo que sin duda no les hará felices a ustedes-

Mi prima me miraba frunciendo el ceño mientras yo me retiraba sin decir nada más.

"Claro que seré tu novia, jamás me ha pretendido un chico como tú y quiero que seas mío a cualquier precio"

Me decía a mi misma fascinada ante mis propios pensamientos rogando por volver a encontrarme con él muy pronto.

**A ojos de Albus.**

La neblina se comenzaba a disipar entre los árboles que observaba a lo lejos sentado en uno de los muros de los amplios pasillos del castillo mientras mi mente volvía a divagar en lo que había pasado anoche.

"Grita para mí Albus" su voz volvía a retumbar en mi cabeza como había sucedido durante toda la noche sin poder contener los temblores que habían irrumpido en mis sueños haciendo que me despertara cada tanto sin conciliar el sueño de corrido.

Yo suspiraba negando con la cabeza como tratando de olvidar todo aquello, ¿pero cómo podía logarlo? Había sido violado por un hombre y lo peor era que no podía denunciarle.

-¡Hola!- soltaba Astaroth llegando de golpe preguntándome que hacia allí tan temprano.

-Me asfixiaba la habitación- le solté sin tan siquiera mirarle a la cara, tan solo contemplando como comenzaba a salir el sol por entre los árboles.

Éste se posaba en frente de mí mirándome fijamente mientras soltaba de golpe.

-Paso algo anoche… ¿Cierto?-

Yo no decía nada y simplemente me limitaba a seguir inerte.

-¿Albus?... contéstame… me duele la cabeza y siento que me paso un tranvía por encima… ¿Qué demonios pasó anoche?-

Ante aquella pregunta suya y su exposición a como sentía su cuerpo comencé a sentir como las lagrimas me corrían por las mejillas sin poder contener el ahogo que oprimía mi pecho ante las ganas de gritar lo mal que me sentía ante todo lo ocurrido.

-¡Lo sabia!... sabía que había sucedido algo… me dolía el cuerpo, tu no estabas y Tom tampoco… dime porque no recuerdo nada-

Yo lo miraba sin poder contener las lágrimas mientras escuchaba venir a alguien limpiándome el rostro rápidamente.

Me ponía de pie escuchando como Lilly se nos acercaba cantando de lo más feliz observándonos a ambos mientras yo le daba la espalda tratando de contener el llanto.

-¿Y ustedes dos que hacen acá?-

Yo suspiraba tratando de que se me pasara la opresión en el pecho mientras Astaroth le respondía.

-Lo mismo que tú- ella le volteaba la cara mientras yo la miraba sonriéndole como si nada me pasara aunque sin duda se me notaría en los ojos que estaba llorando.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tienes los ojos rojos Albus?- yo miraba a Astaroth el cual le respondía con aquel típico tono suyo de sarcasmo.

-Una chica lo dejo… tarado, con tantas mujeres en el mundo y venir a llorar por esa loca-

Yo sonreía a las ocurrencias del chico mientras Lilly rodaba los ojos soltándome de mala gana.

-Ay Albus… aprende a mí… yo los desecho a ellos, ellos no me desechan a mí-

Astaroth silbaba y rodaba los ojos a modo de "Woooow" pero por demás fingido imitando la voz de mi hermana soltando mientras meneaba las manos como lo hacían las chicas.

-Si Albus aprende a la mujer superada que soy y que jamás me dejo romper el corazón… bla, bla, bla…- éste volvía a poner su tono de voz soltándole serio.

-…Quien te viera Lilly… cuando te morías por Scorpius y este te pateó el trasero llamándote asquerosa Gryffindor pata sucia-

Lilly comenzaba a maldecirlo y a lanzarle manotazos que éste esquivaba alegando que eso era cuando ella no sabía que era un asqueroso Malfoy.

-Entonces no molestes LILU- era el apodo que Astaroth le tenía a mi hermana y esta lanzándole un puntapié lo hacía saltar de dolor en un solo pie sobándose la golpeada mientras esta se alejaba de nosotros sacudiendo su larga cabellera rojiza mientras Astaroth sonreía esperando a que la chica se perdiera por el pasillo de la derecha para soltarme de golpe.

-Dime de una vez ¿qué demonios pasó Albus?… ¡Habla!- se escuchaban unos pasos que se acercaban por el corredor de en medio ya que habían tres corredores en aquel pasillo observando que se trataba de Tom haciéndome sentir una punzada en la boca del estomago sin saber qué hacer.

Si lo enfrentaba era capaz de repetir lo de anoche allí mismo, si le ignoraba pensaría que le temía, aunque no se equivocaba… mi cuerpo temblaba sin poder contenerme apretando las manos en un puño mientras Astaroth volteaba a verle escuchando como este le decía posándose a su lado.

-Necesito que me acompañes antes de que comience la primera clase Astaroth-

Yo miraba a Tom y este miraba a Astaroth el cual me observaba a mí preguntándole rápidamente.

-Señor… se que algo pasó anoche y no recuerdo que fue, usted no estaba en la habitación esta mañana y Albus tampoco… por el rostro de Albus debo deducir…- pero Tom le hacía callar soltándole en un tono autoritario.

-He dicho que me acompañes… AHORA- este me observaba a lo que yo simplemente le asentía como dándole a entender de que le hiciera caso sin molestarlo más de lo que ya estaba, sintiendo como las lagrimas ante la rabia me corrían por el rostro contemplando como Astaroth caminaba por el pasillo central segundado por Tom el cual me soltaba volteándose como si nada.

-Espero que le hayas dado de comer a Bell Albus… por tu bien, espero que así sea- éste caminaba perdiéndose junto a Astaroth mientras yo me recostaba del muro rodándome muy lentamente hacia el suelo maldiciendo en mi interior sintiéndome preso de todo lo que aquel maldito chico me hacía sentir.

Lloré por un largo rato tirado en el suelo hasta que se comenzaron a escuchar pasos por todos lados imaginando que ya era hora de las clases corriendo hacia la sala común de Slytherin tratando de controlar mi rabia, frustración y desasosiego ante todo lo ocurrido.

**A ojos de Astaroth**

Caminábamos por el corredor sin decirnos nada hasta que yo rompía el silencio soltándole de golpe.

-Exijo saber que sucedió anoche, me levanté con dolor en todo el cuerpo y golpes… pero no recuerdo nada-

Tom seguía caminando observando a lo lejos donde dos Slytherin se encontraban esperándonos al final del pasillo cerca de la cocina.

-Creo que será mejor que sigas sin enterarte Astaroth… por tu bien-

Yo le miraba de soslayo para luego voltear y percatarme de que se trataba de Stephano y Kimberley comenzando a darme la vuelta para largarme a lo que Tom se interponía en mi camino sin tocarme soltándome de mal humor.

-Ellos también son Mortifagos y te guste o no los tendrás que soportar-

Yo alzaba el rostro para verlo soltándole entre susurros algo alterado.

-Pues con todo respeto señor, podrán ser todo lo Mortifagos que a usted le dé la gana, pero no por eso voy a dirigirles la palabra a ese par de cultivos de estafilococos y neumococos ¿estamos?-

Él se sonreía y asentía comenzando a caminar hacia ellos observando como la rubia se le acercaba a Tom tomándose de su brazo mientras Stephano no me quitaba la mirada de encima, haciéndome sentir por demás incomodo.

-¡Y bien mi hermoso Líder!... ¿Para qué nos has citado acá?-

Éste se soltaba del agarre de la chica… al parecer se encontraba molesto o simplemente aquella mujerzuela no le atraía.

-¿Whinish?- soltaba Tom como si llamara a alguien observando como aparecía de golpe una pequeña Elfa que brincaba dando saltitos de una patita a la otra toda emocionada de que este la llamara.

-Dígame mi amo… en… ¿en qué le puedo servir?- Kimberley veía con asco a la criatura mientras Stephano simplemente la observaba como se le ve a una mascota escuchando como Tom le soltaba a la pequeña.

-Llévanos a la cámara de la que me sacaste el otro día, ¿lo recuerdas?-

Ella asentía pidiéndole a todos que posaran la mano sobre su cabeza siendo Tom el primero en hacerlo seguido de Stephano escuchando a la Kim soltar con desdén.

-No pienso tocar esa cosa- a lo que yo le respondía con sarcasmo.

-Siempre lo tocas, ¿de qué te quejas?- le soltaba yo señalando a Stephano el cual sonreía divertido mientras la chica me respondía de mala gana.

-Hablo de la Elfa asquerosa y mal oliente, estúpido-

Yo alzaba una ceja y asentía como si hubiese captado algo que no había captado antes, aunque claro solo eran ironías mías hacia la chica.

La Elfa bajaba el rostro algo afligida por las palabras de la rubia a lo que yo le soltaba extendiendo mi mano para que la tomara sin ningún miramiento ante mi problema.

-No le hagas caso Whinish… agradece que no te quiera tocar… está llena de microbios y enfermedades venéreas que te podría contagiar-

La chica me clavaba la mirada alzándome la mano mientras Tom la tomaba de la muñeca soltándole en un tono por demás de irritado.

-Toca a la Elfa de una maldita vez mujer del demonio, no estoy para juegos y mucho menos para aguantarme nada de nadie hoy-

Éste le alaba con brusquedad posando la mano de la rubia sobre la cabeza de la Elfa que ya se había prendido de mi mano sonriéndome muy amistosamente.

Desaparecimos y reaparecimos en una enrome sala, con un riachuelo de agua blanca a cada lado como una enorme fuente y en medio de todo esto una mesa hecha con escombros y raíces de árbol que salían del suelo creando los asientos… era sin duda un lugar acogedor.

-¿Quién me sabe decir en dónde estamos?-

Preguntaba Tom mientras Kimberley observaba todo sobándose la muñeca maniatada contemplando que era Whinish la que alzaba la manito como en el colegio.

Tom la miraba frunciendo el ceño soltándole secamente.

-Te puedes retirar, ya te llamaré luego-

Ella bajaba la carita asintiéndole a lo que yo le soltaba agachándome para quedar a su altura.

-No le hagas caso… creo que hoy no ha desayunado y de paso creo que sufre del colon… la gente estítica suele andar siempre de mal humor-

La Elfa sonreía y alzaba la manito para que se la chocara… yo le chocaba los cincos mientras Tom volvía a decir en aquel tono de irritación.

-¿WHINISH?- la Elfa chasqueaba los dedos desapareciendo de aquel lugar escuchando decir al saco de bacterias asiática la respuesta que Tom había lanzado minutos atrás.

-Esta es la cámara de los secretos… ¿No es así?- Tom asentía mientras yo me incorporaba preguntándole él porque habíamos entrado de esa manera.

-Al parecer la orden a sellado la entrada a este lugar… así que por lo pronto es la única manera de entrar… acérquense y colóquense en circulo-

Comenzamos a acercarnos a Tom el cual estiraba su brazo pidiéndonos a todos que nos tomáramos de su brazo… yo negaba con la cabeza mientras Stephano soltaba rápidamente.

-Usted bien sabe que Astaroth no le gusta ser tocado- a lo que éste alego con aquel tono que me estaba comenzando a irritar.

-Pues o lo superas o te obligo- yo suspiraba mirándolo de malas respondiéndole mientras posaba mi mano sobre su brazo sin tocar a los otros dos.

-Con un "por favor" era suficiente-

Tom me volteaba la cara mientras apuntaba con su varita hacia el enlace de manos sobre su brazo soltando en un tono imponente.

-¿Juran solemnemente que cumplirán a cabalidad todas y cada una de las tareas que se les imponga en esta sociedad?-

Todos nos mirábamos las caras, ya sabía yo que este no confiaba al cien por ciento en nosotros.

-Lo juro- soltó Kimberley mientras un hilo dorado salía de la varita de Tom esperando a que Stephano y yo jurábamos.

-Lo juro- soltamos al unísono haciendo que yo volteara la cara hacia otro lado escuchando como el asiático sonreía ante la sincronización.

-¿Juran que todo lo que se diga, se ejecute o se planee acá y en cualquier otro lugar con referente a la orden Mortifaga queda absolutamente entre nosotros?-

-Lo juramos- varios hilos dorados se entremezclaban entre nosotros escuchando como Tom proseguía con aquel juramento inquebrantable.

-¿Juran que el día que deseen dejar la orden Mortifaga sea acompañados por la muerte?-

Todos nos volvíamos a mirar las caras mientras Tom esperaba con la punta de la varita brillando a lo que yo soltaba sin pensármelo mucho.

-Lo juro- ambos chicos se miraban y juraban siendo Stephano el primero en hacerlo y luego Kimberley aunque no en un tono muy decidido.

Todos los hilos se desvanecían y yo soltaba rápidamente el brazo de muchacho que sonreía satisfecho mientras Kim miraba a Stephano algo sacada de onda.

-¿Alguna orden o por ahora seguimos esperando reclutas?- soltaba el asiático a lo que Tom llamando a la Elfa le respondía en un tono tranquilamente.

-Están todos los que son y son todos lo que están… Lucius, Draco, Scorpius y ustedes tres… son la nueva orden Mortifaga-

La Elfa aparecía mientras Tom se acercaba a ella la cual ya había tomado mi mano… era extraño pero me sentía a gusto con la pequeña… supongo que eso me sucedía con las criaturas puras y de buen corazón… sabía de antemano que la pequeña jamás me tocaría como lo haría un asqueroso humano con pensamientos impuros.

-Aaahh… por cierto…- Soltaba de golpe nuestro líder haciéndonos voltear a verle.

-…Albus también es un Mortifago- todos lo mirábamos asombrados escuchado como Kimberley era la primera en soltar el veneno que aquella noticia le hacía supurar por la boca.

-¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?… ¿CÓMO SE TE HA OCURRIDO LA BRILLANTE IDEA DE HACERLO MORTIFAGO?... nos haces jurar a nosotros que somos tus aliados y que no te traicionaremos ¿y nos sales con que has hecho Mortifago al hijo de Harry Potter?... en serio que te has vuelto loco MALDITO ESTÚPIDO-

No había terminado de soltar aquello cuando Tom le soltaba tremenda bofetada a la chica arrojándola al suelo observando como Stephano corría a socorrerla.

No era amante de los maltratos pero sin duda se había ganado la bofetada… ni siquiera yo hubiese sido capaz de hablarle de ese modo a Tom… no por temor, sino por respeto y ella sin duda creía que hablaba con el cantinero de cabeza de puerto.

-La próxima vez que se te ocurra hablarme en ese tono… quedarás con todos los dientes en el suelo y haré que te tragues la lengua para que te envenenes tu misma… ¿ESTÁ CLARO?-

Tom le palmeaba la cabeza a la Elfa soltándole que nos llevara a mí y a él a las afueras para que volviera luego por los otros dos, sintiéndome más tranquilo al saber que no tendría que lidiar más con ese par.

Desaparecimos y reaparecimos donde mismo nos habíamos encontrado observando como Tom se alejaba sin decir nada.

"¿Así que Albus ha sido convertido en Mortifago?" aquello sin duda no me lo esperaba… sabía que aquello no había sido premeditado por Tom… el ver como había perdido el control ante el reclamo de la joven Carrow era sin duda símbolo de alguien que había cometido un error y no lo quería admitir.

Me despedí de la pequeña chocando con ella los cinco comenzando a caminar hacia donde había dejado mi bolso antes de encontrarme con Albus para enrumbarme a la segunda clase de Draco esperando que esta vez no fuese castigado por culpa de Scorpius.

**A ojos de Albus**

Comencé a recoger mis cosas lo más rápido que podía observando la hora en mi reloj… introducía mis libros en el morral cuando algo me recorre por las piernas contemplando que se trataba de Bell.

Tomé a la serpiente y la coloque en el suelo.

-Déjame en paz… vete, no me interesa si te mueres de hambre-

Ella sacaba su lengua y me miraba fijamente mientras yo seguía recogiendo mis cosas.

Ésta volvía a tratar de subir por mi pierna a lo que yo me la sacudía mientras me levantaba para irme.

"¿Qué haces Albus?... te estás comportando como él lo hace contigo con la pobre criatura que ni sabe el porqué la maltratas"

Volteé a verla y esta me miraba fijamente mientras yo dejaba el morral a un lado para arrodillarme en busca de la jaula de los ratones.

-Ten…- Le solté en un tono dulce para que se diera cuenta que no estaba molesto observando como lo tomaba lentamente metiéndose debajo de la cama comenzando a engullir al roedor.

-Lo siento Bell… tú… no tienes la culpa de nada- yo volvía a ver el reloj y salía corriendo de la habitación rumbo a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras entrando justo detrás de Scorpius el cual buscaba la silla disponible al lado de Tom mientras que yo pasaba por allí en busca de las de adelante escuchando como Tom le soltaba a su primo.

-El asiento de adelante estaba desocupado- a lo que este respondió quitando el bolso del muchacho el cual al parecer lo había colocado allí para que nadie se sentara en aquel lugar.

-Pensé que me lo estabas guardando a mí-

Astaroth me miraba desde el otro asiento del lado izquierdo de Tom mientras yo me sentaba tratando de ignorar lo que Tom soltaba a continuación.

-Pues no… ve y siéntate donde esta Albus… ¿ALBUS?... ven y siéntate acá-

Yo me quedaba en shock ante aquello asiendo como si no le había escuchado mientras Rose me soltaba entre susurros.

-¿Y eso?... ¿desde cuándo son tan amigos?-

Yo volteaba a verle tratando de sonreírle mientras se escuchaban las maldiciones de Scorpius preguntándole él porque de aquello a lo que su primo le respondía de mala gana.

-Porque simple y llanamente se me pega la regalada gana, vamos a ver si así… hablándote en TU idioma… entiendes que no debes de cuestionar más mis actos… aprende a no ridiculizarme en clase y a lo mejor te devuelva tu puesto-

Tom volvía a llamarme mientras yo no sabía qué hacer, si levantarme o seguir ignorándolo volteando a ver a Astaroth el cual me asentía a modo de que lo hiciera a lo que yo tomaba mis cosas levantándome para observar como Scorpius me miraba como si me quisiese lanzar una maldición.

Éste se sentaba y yo le pasaba por un lado sentándome al lado de Tom el cual me soltaba entre dientes.

-Si me vuelves a hacer esperar de nuevo, juro que lo vas a lamentar-

Yo no decía nada escuchando como Draco daba los buenos días entrando con un frasco de vidrio cubierto por un pañuelo dejándolo en la mesa apuntando a la puerta cerrándola mientras soltaba.

-¿Quien me sabe decir cuantas maldiciones hay?- a los que varios incluyéndome soltaban al unísono que eran tres.

-Bien… ¿y cuáles son?- a lo que Scorpius soltaba rápidamente.

-Imperius, Cruciatus y la maldición de la muerte o el Avada Kedavra-

El profesor Draco asentía mientras Tom soltaba en un tono irónico.

-¡Vaya!... y luego dicen que los maltratos no ayudan a enderezar a la gente-

Yo trataba de ni siquiera voltear a verlo mientras Draco proseguía soltándonos de golpe.

-¿Quién de ustedes ha conjurado alguna vez una maldición imperdonable?-

Todos comenzaban a mirarse las caras mientras Tom alzaba el brazo sin dejar de leer su libro de Necromancia.

Draco sonreía mientras que Astaroth y yo nos veíamos las caras por sobre Tom que alzaba la cara para ver a su tío escuchando como este le preguntaba en un tono sarcástico.

-A ver Tom… ¿cuál has conjurado?... sin miedo… no pretendo decirle a nadie lo que se haga acá… como bien lo dije en la primera acá… ¿lo que aquí se diga?...-

Soltaba Draco esperando a que nosotros completáramos la frase al unísono soltando en coro.

-… Aquí se queda- éste asentía y Tom soltaba mirándolo de mala gana alegando que si le daba la gana lo podía mandar a publicar en el diario el profeta.

-Imperius y Cruciatus- Draco sonreía apartando el pequeño pañuelo que cubría el frasco mostrándonos que en él se encontraba una hermosa hada en cautiverio.

-¡Ilústranos Tom!- se comenzaban a escuchar cuchicheos mientras escucho a Rose soltar en un tono alterado.

-No, no puede hacerle eso a una criatura indefensa-

A lo que Draco alegaba observando que Tom no se movía de su asiento.

-Si no pueden soltarle una maldición imperdonable a una criatura como esta menos lo podrá lograr sobre un dragón señorita Weasley-

Mi prima alegaba que si eran maldiciones imperdonables estas estaban prohibidas a lo que Draco alego rápidamente.

-No son prohibidas desde hace ya cinco años atrás señorita Weasley salvo la de la muerte… y no son prohibidas si se usan como defensa-

-Pero aquí lo quiere implementar en una criaturita por demás dulce y no estoy de acuerdo-

Tom volvía a enfocar la mirada en su libro negando con la cabeza mientras Veía como mi Rose peleaba con el profesor Draco en contra de su manera poco ortodoxa de impartir las clases escuchando como esta se levantaba alegando que se lo iría a decir a la Directora McGonagall.

Éste sacaba su varita soltando de golpe en un tono malhumorado.

-Dije que lo que aquí se hace aquí se queda-

Yo me levantaba rápidamente para oponerme entre el profesor y Rose conjurando un Protego, repeliendo el hechizo mental que Draco había lanzado en contra de mi prima.

Todos se quedaron inertes al ver la actitud del profesor sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Sentí como si por un momento lo que había sucedido hubiese sido un sueño… me encontraba sentado en mi silla sintiéndome por demás extraño.

Yo volteaba a ver a Tom el cual seguía leyendo su libro mientras Draco alegaba.

-Se terminó la clase… pueden retirarse-

Todos comenzaban a salir de aquel lugar mientras yo me levantaba rogando que Tom no me detuviera, saliendo a las afueras sintiéndome más tranquilo aunque aún me sentía perturbado por aquella extraña sensación de que lo que había en mi cabeza… ese altercado entre Rose, Draco y yo no había quedado solo allí y que algo faltaba en mi cabeza.

**A ojos de Tom**

**Minutos atrás**

Levanto el rostro justo cuando Albus conjura el protego observando como Draco queda como el típico profesor abusivo a lo que yo suspiro conjurando rápidamente.

-Tempore Duratus-

El tiempo se detenía observando como todos se congelaban levantándome rápidamente descongelando a Draco observando todo el salón.

-Deja de hacerte el idiota Draco… sigue tan imprudente y te juro que no voy a escatimar en prescindir de ti-

Yo me apartaba de él arrojando un Obliviate masivo a todos los alumnos tomando a Albus cargando y colocándolo en su asiento mientras Draco lo hacía con la Weasley sentándome de nuevo en mi asiento y Draco caminaba a su escritorio mientras yo apuntaba a la botella rompiéndola para que la hada escapara a lo que Draco lanzo los trozos de vidrios a un lado con el rostro aún molesto por mis palabras sintiendo como volvía el curso normal del tiempo ya que aquel conjuro solo duraba alrededor de cinco minutos como máximo.

Todo comenzaba como si nada mientras yo volvía a retomar mi libro escuchando como Draco terminaba la clase y todos salían del salón dejando que Albus se alejara de mi dándole tiempo a que charlara con Astaroth que de seguro moría por interrogarlo.

Después de un rato salí del salón rumbo a la primera clase que veríamos con la madre de Albus… una que sin duda jamás olvidaría.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Una clase inolvidable

**Capitulo 10**

**Una clase inolvidable**

**A ojos de Albus**

Caminaba por los pasillos tratando de recordar aún lo que me había sucedido cuando siento que me toman de la túnica y me arrastran hacia un rincón soltándome en un tono por demás autoritario.

-Como demonios es eso de que eres uno de nosotros explícame eso Albus Potter-

Yo miraba a Astaroth sin saber que alegar mientras observaba a mí alrededor por si veía a alguien conocido.

-¿A qué te refieres con uno de nosotros?- el chico me soltaba pidiéndome que no me hiciera el idiota y que yo sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

Yo me acomodaba la túnica soltándole en un tono de reproche.

-Pues esa pregunta debería estarla haciendo yo… ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo… mi hermano del alma es un Mortifago? Y justo me entero de esto ayer-

Astaroth bufaba por la nariz soltando que no me saliera por la tangente y le respondiera de una buena vez.

-Pues a diferencia de ti, lo estoy siendo obligado, sabes que jamás sería un Mortifago por mis propios deseos- a lo que el chico me respondía hablando en un tono bajo acercándose a mí.

-Pues yo tampoco- éste comenzó a contarme que Tom era el chico aquel que él siempre recordaba en sueños y el cual le había salvado la vida.

-Me estas jodiendo, ¿cierto?- Astaroth negaba con la cabeza comenzando a explicarme cómo surgió toda aquella conversación entre ellos a lo que yo recostándome del muro y posándome la mano sobre la frente solté más para mí, que para él.

-¡Estoy frito!- el mundo se me venía al suelo… la única persona que pensé que podría ayudarme y resulta que ahora se convertiría en el fiel servidor de mi acosador al saber de antemano que este le debía la vida y siempre hablaba de saldar su deuda.

-¿Albus?... ¿Estás bien?... te has puesto pálido-

Yo negaba con la cabeza comenzando a caminar sintiendo el estómago revuelto cuando escucho la voz de mi padre soltar a mis espaldas.

-¿Y cómo se encuentran los galanes del colegio?-

Astaroth y yo nos mirábamos las caras al unísono seriamente para luego voltearnos con una amplia sonrisa saludando a mi padre el cual me palmeaba el hombro y le sonreía a Astaroth quien le respondía en su típico tono jovial.

-El ilustre Sumo Inquisidor…. Vaya… no sé si sentirme halagado de que nos salude delante de todos o salir corriendo completamente avergonzado-

Mi padre sonreía negaba con la cabeza alegando que lo que menos quería era causarnos problemas al tener contacto con el chismoso del colegio y que simplemente quería saber como estábamos.

-Pues yo… como siempre, con hambre y deseos de más conocimiento-

Yo sonreía observando a mi padre el cual esperaba mi respuesta.

-Yo… normal, nada del otro mundo- éste me palmeaba de nuevo el hombro preguntándome que como se portaba el nuevo compañero de habitación a lo que Astaroth y yo nos mirábamos las caras nuevamente sintiendo aquellas ganas de gritarle lo que me estaba sucediendo siendo Asti quien respondía.

-Pues, tranquilo… nada que ver con Scorpius… muy callado y normal-

Mi padre me miraba y yo le asentía sonriéndole ampliamente mientras que mi progenitor asentía alegando que le agradaba escuchar aquello.

-Bueno muchachos… les dejo, no quiero espantarles las féminas-

Mi padre reía y Astaroth junto con él, señalándolo a modo de "eso mismo" y yo suspiraba rogando porque se marchara de una vez ya que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a llorar.

-Espero con ansias el primer partido Albus- éste me chocaba los cinco y yo le asentía tratando de sostener un poco más la falsa sonrisa que amenazaba con convertirse en llanto observando como mi padre se retiraba y yo suspiraba comenzando a caminar hacia la primera clase de mi madre mientras Astaroth soltaba siguiéndome rápidamente.

-¿Por fin me vas a decir qué demonios fue lo que sucedió anoche?-

Yo seguía caminando a la clase de transformaciones que por los momentos la impartiría mi madre a la espera de un nuevo profesor para aquella materia ya que ella solo daba Quidditch para los de primer año pero se había ofrecido para ayudar a dar la materia mientras tanto.

-No puedo- fue lo único que respondí mientras él seguía caminando a mi lado preguntándome el porqué a lo que yo simplemente entraba en el salón observando que el chico aún no había llegado.

-Te hizo un juramento inquebrantable, ¿cierto?- yo le miraba fijamente para luego bajar la cara a lo que él se golpeaba la palma de la mano con el puño de la otra alegando que ya se había olido aquella posibilidad.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté yo sentándome al fin a lo que el chico alego sentándose a mi lado.

-Porque me hizo lo mismo a mí-

Yo lo miraba sin poder creer aquello comenzando a sentir de nuevo las malditas arcadas ante el agobio de sentir que estaba completamente perdido y que me encontraba a merced del joven Lestranger sintiendo que en cualquier momento se podría repetir lo de ayer.

Escuchaba que rodaban la silla a mi lado volteando a ver de quien se trataba contemplando que era él, volteando el rostro rápidamente al frente sintiendo temblar todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Astaroth?... ¿Le enseñaste a Albus como movilizar su marca?-

Yo volteaba a ver a Astaroth el cual le respondía en un tono serio.

-No señor, no he tenido la oportunidad-

Yo volvía a mirar al frente observando como el salón se llenaba de alumnos enfocándome en mi madre que daba los buenos días dejando su escoba y el equipo de protección de Quidditch a un lado disculpándose por las fachas.

-Se ve sexy señora Potter- alegaba Astaroth a lo que todos reían y mi madre le sonreía negando con la cabeza ante aquello agradeciendo el piropo escuchándole decir a Kimberley a espaldas de Tom.

-¿Sexy esa?... Ppffsh… si ella es sexy vestida como un macho entonces yo debo ser Marilyn Monroe-

Yo volteaba a ver de malas a la rubia que se reía divertida escuchándole decir a Tom en un tono por demás molesto.

-El ser sexy no consiste en parecer una ramera, Marilín Monroe era un icono de la sensualidad femenina… una Muggles muy hermosa por demás… la señora Potter sin duda le luce el traje de Quidditch-

No sabía que alegar a aquello pero sin duda era un halago para con mi madre y un golpe bajo a la integridad de la Slytherin que maldecía alegando que no veía sensualidad en una mujer que se vestía con ropa de hombre.

-Pues tú no dejas nada a la imaginación Kim… no hay sorpresas ante el momento del acto sexual… ya se sabe lo que hay y no hay emoción… en cambio la señora Ginny sin duda deja a uno preguntándose qué hay debajo de aquella ropa masculina que deja ver las curvas de una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra-

No sabía a ciencia cierta quién estaba más molesto si Kimberley por llamarla tan abiertamente zorra o yo por escuchar el cómo hablaba sobre mi madre la cual ya se encontraba explicando la clase de hoy mientras yo le soltaba a Tom al fin atreviéndome a hablarle después de lo sucedido.

-No me interesa lo que hagas conmigo, pero no voy a permitir que irrespetes a mi madre-

Tom sonreía soltándome descaradamente delante de Astaroth, Kim y Stephano del cual me había percatado hasta ahora que se encontraba sentado a mis espaldas.

-No tengo la culpa que tu madre sea una mujer interesante Albus, pero tranquilo… no es precisamente a ella a quien tendré en mi cama de ahora en adelante-

Yo sentía como se me afiebraba el rostro apretando el filo de la mesa con fuerza mientras mi madre golpeaba la suya mandándonos a callar.

-Disculpe usted Profesora, es culpa de Albus que no deja de hablar del partido y yo simplemente lo estaba mandando a callar-

Yo miraba a mi madre la cual fruncía el ceño observándome seria a lo que yo simplemente bajaba la cara disculpándome sin decir nada mas percatándome de que Scorpius nos miraba desde el primer asiento hacia la izquierda algo alejado de nosotros.

-As… Asti… Pppsth…- soltaba Misaki a mis espaldas escuchando como mi amigo le respondía al asiático.

-¿Qué quieres maldición?-

-Cuando Tom hacía lo que hacía en ya tu sabes donde uniendo nuestros brazos sentí como que nos estaban uniendo en matrimonio-

Yo apretaba con fuerza los labios para no reír ante aquello aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta a que se referían, pero el simple hecho de nombrar la palabra uniendo y matrimonio sabía que era algo que Astaroth le iba a reventar el páncreas.

-Voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuché eso maldito chino-

A lo que Tom respondía al parecer muy divertido ante lo que sucedía entre Misaki y Astaroth.

-Los japoneses no son chinos Astaroth- éste respondía de mala gana que ya sabía y que solo lo decía para incomodar al muchacho.

Yo sonreía sintiendo el zape de Astaroth y el reproche ante mis risas mordiéndome los labios para no reírme a carcajadas al ver su cara de pocos amigos escuchando lo que Misaki soltaba a continuación.

-Prometo comprar el anillo, Tom me agarró desprevenido y no pude prepararme para el momento-

Tom hacía aquella mueca suya mientras yo me mordía aún más fuerte los labios escuchando la estruendosa carcajada que soltaba la Kimberley mientras Astaroth golpeaba la mesa con fuerza gritándole al muchacho detrás de mí.

-TE PUEDES METES EL MALDITO ANILLO EN EL CULO PEDAZO DE EXCREMENTO DE TROLL-

Todo el salón se quedaba en silencio siendo mi madre la que hablara en un tono por demás molesto.

-Astaroth Dorian Ghauth, que palabras son esa niño… ¿se puede saber qué demonios te sucede?-

Todos nos poníamos serios menos Kimberley que seguía riendo como si nada.

-Lo siento, es… es que me estaban ofreciendo a la venta un anillo pero me pareció muy costoso y… pues se me escapó-

La Kim volvía a soltar la carcajada a lo que mi madre le decía a la chica.

-Señorita Carrow… al pareces se encuentra muy entretenida- la chica trataba de controlar sus risas asintiéndole a mi madre con total descaro.

-Porque no nos dice el chiste y así todos nos reímos, ¿le parece?-

La chica negaba con la cabeza alegando que era algo en entre Misaki y ella.

-Pues entonces usted y el joven Misaki se pueden retirar a dirección…- Mi madre tomaba un par de notas de expulsión de clase colocando los nombres de ambos alumnos observando como estas se transformaban en aviones de papel que salían directo hacia la dirección.

Misaki se levantaba sin decir nada mientras Kimberley soltaba entre dientes.

-Maldita estúpida-

Mi madre volvía a sacar otra boleta llenándola contemplando cómo estas también se trasformaba en avión saliendo a gran velocidad mientras alegaba.

-Un mes de castigo señorita Carrow… a ver si ahora no me veo tan estúpida-

Todos abucheaban a la chica que salía maldiciendo del salón mientras la profesora Weasley, como a ella le gustaba ser llamada, trataba de arreglar los ánimos soltándole a Astaroth que lo quería ver después de clases.

Ella siguió con la case que se trataba de los animagos… explicando toda aquella teoría sintiendo como Tom me remangaba la túnica y yo volteaba a verle sacudiéndome su mano.

-No… no me toques infeliz- éste sonreía de medio lado y soltaba en un susurro.

-Te recuerdo que ahora me perteneces- éste volvía a remangarme la túnica contemplando la marca en mi brazo derecho que se había entrelazando más arriba del codo aunque el solo dejaba ver la pequeña colita al final de esta.

-No te muevas… quiero probar un hechizo- éste volteaba a ver a cada tanto a mi madre mientras yo pensaba cómo hacer para que ella volteara a ver hacia donde yo me encontraba pateando a Astaroth con fuerza para que gritara o se quejara pero antes de que este gritara si estaba loco y que porque le había pateado ya Tom había soltado el hechizo en mi brazo soltándome rápidamente enfocándose en la clase sintiendo como la serpiente en mi brazo comenzaba a moverse arrastrándose por mi torso haciéndome estremecer en la silla escuchando como mi madre soltaba ya de muy mal humor.

-Voy a tener que separar a Astaroth y a Albus para ver si puedo tener una clase decente-

Astaroth se disculpaba de nuevo mientras yo trataba de no revolcarme ante las cosquillas que la marca me producía, abriendo la boca y los ojos sintiéndome completamente ruborizado al percibir donde la serpiente se había entrelazado.

-¿Qué me has hecho?- le soltaba yo en un susurro ronco en un tono por demás irritado escuchando la respuesta que éste daba de lo más normal.

-No he hecho nada… ¡aún!-

La serpiente se había entrelazado en mi entrepierna entre los testículos y mi pene posando la cabeza justo en mi glande observando como Tom se remangaba la túnica dejando al descubierto por debajo de las mesa aquel brazalete tan peculiar.

Éste tocaba la cabeza dorada de la serpiente a la que le comenzaban a brillar los ojos mientras Tom cerraba los suyos como concentrándose sintiendo como mi marca se movía rítmicamente acariciándome los testículos y el pene todo a la ver como si me estuviesen masturbando.

-No, no… Bas… basta… detente Tom, please-

Yo volteaba a ver a Astaroth el cual estaba enfocado en la clase mientras yo apretaba con fuerza los bordes de la mesa tratando de controlar aquella sensación que mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir como placentera.

Yo me movía como si algo en la silla me estuviese incomodando observando a todos lados, completamente ruborizado ante aquella masturbación pública de la que estaba siendo preso justo en la clase que impartía mi madre sintiéndome más avergonzado aun.

-Para, para por favor- pero él se concentraba aún más haciendo que la serpiente se moviera más rápido aún, comenzando a sudar mientras mi cuerpo temblaba y yo trataba de ahogar los gemidos que se comenzaban a escapar de mi garganta.

-No, no sé que buscas con esto… dime que te he hecho Tom, por favor- le soltaba yo tratando de controlar mis emociones a lo que el chico abriendo los ojos me soltaba volteando a verme.

-Es exactamente por eso… porque no lo quieres, no lo deseas y eso me da placer-

Yo apretaba mis piernas mientras lo miraba fijamente y él frotaba la cabeza de la serpiente de aquel brazalete haciéndome soltar un poco de pre-semen sintiendo que la piel se me erizaba escapándoseme un gemido que ahogué rápidamente al ver como Astaroth me observaba.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaba el chico a lo que yo asentía limpiándome el sudor de la frente tratando de sonreírle contemplando que volvía a enfocarse en la clase y yo volteaba a ver a Tom soltándole de nuevo entre susurros en un tono implorante.

-Haré lo que me pidas pero no aquí, please…- él me interrumpía alegando que por supuesto yo haría lo que él quisiera donde y cuando él se le diera la real gana volviendo a hacer que el tatuaje se moviera y girara, dando vueltas por todo mi sexo haciéndome soltar un gemido por demás audible.

Todos voltearon a verme y yo tomaba el libro cubriéndome el rostro haciendo como si leía mientras mi madre seguía la clase y Astaroth miraba mi rostro y luego el de Tom dándose cuenta de que algo sucedía.

-Te esta torturando con la marca… ¿No es así?- yo no decía nada sintiendo como me corría el sudor por las sienes deseando romperme la ropa allí mismo percibiendo que la serpiente volvía a tomar la posición inicial moviéndose con vigor sintiendo como mi glande era estimulado hasta la locura y un deseo que jamás había experimentado se apoderaba de mi cuerpo llevándome la mano hacia el miembro frotándome y apretándome con fuerza para calmarme.

Astaroth había grande los ojos mientras yo le soltaba completamente descontrolado ante el deseo.

-Dile que se detenga Asti… por… por favooor… ya basta…-

Al parecer la cara de Astaroth denotaba que al fin se percataba que era lo que estaba sucediendo ya que se había ruborizado al ver mi rostro bañado en sudor observando cómo me apretaba la entrepierna escuchando como Tom le decía.

-Tú voltea a ver tu clase si no quieres que haga lo mismo contigo-

Astaroth lo miraba fijamente de manera retadora mientras Tom seguía acariciando su brazalete haciéndome gemir de nuevo de un modo ahogado sintiendo que no podía contener más lo que de seguro era inminente que sucedería.

-¿Albus te encuentras bien?- preguntaba mi madre mientras yo trataba de acomodar mi postura sobre la silla ya que me encontraba completamente esparramado en esta con las piernas abiertas.

Yo dejaba de apretar mi entrepierna y soltaba tratando de controlar mis temblores.

-No… no me siento bien… ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?- mi madre se acercaba a mi acariciándome el rostro haciéndome sentir asqueado de mi mismo ante lo que el chico me hacía sentir y pensar.

-Sí, sí… claro… ve a la enfermería Albus- yo tomaba mi morral metiendo todas mis cosas dentro colocándomelo enfrente para que no se notara mi erección observando como Tom sonreía divertido al verme en aquel predicamento metiéndose en mi mente soltándome mentalmente.

"No te irás sin darme el gusto de verte acabar delante de todos"

Yo comenzaba a caminar a las afueras del salón sintiendo como la serpiente estrangulaba mis bolas haciéndome caer al suelo justo en la puerta quejándome de dolor.

-¿Albus?- soltaba mi madre comenzando a caminar hacia donde yo me encontraba observando como Tom se levantaba de su asiento tomando sus cosas y yo trataba de levantarme para irme antes de que se acercara a hacer una de las suyas delante de mi madre.

Pero Tom soltaba entre dientes casi imperceptible un conjuro o algo como un hechizo acariciándose el brazalete haciéndome acabar delante de toda la clase comenzando a soltar gemidos tras gemidos apretándome con fuerza el sexo para detener los espasmos musculares que padecían mi miembro ante la expulsión del semen cubriéndome con el morral mientras mi madre trataba de agarrarme y yo me arrastraba hacia la puerta sintiendo como me alzaban tomándome por la cintura y posando mi brazo sobre sus hombros le escuchaba a Tom soltarle a mi madre aferrándome con fuerza a él.

-Creo que le cayó mal el desayuno profesora… yo me encargo de él-

Mi madre le asentía al muchacho agradeciéndole el favor, yo volteaba a ver a Astaroth el cual se encontraba de pie sin saber qué hacer mientras yo seguía sintiendo aquel deseo de frotarme la entrepierna dejando que Tom me arrastrara hasta afuera comenzando a sentirme más calmado tratando de zafarme de él.

-Ya suéltame… ya se me está pasando- Comenzaba a soltarme mientras él me volvía a aferra con fuerza.

-Quédate tranquilo… eso se te pasara cuando yo lo decida-

Comencé a notar que no me llevaba a la enfermería sino a la sala común imaginando que de allí me llevaría a la habitación conjunta explicándole mientras trataba de hacer que me soltara.

-Si me llevas a la habitación mi madre preguntara el porqué no me llevaste a la enfermería-

A lo que éste me soltaba deteniéndose para verme soltándome al fin acercándose a mí tratando de llevarme hacia un rincón.

-Por mi te llevo a la enfermería…- sentía pegar mi espalda a la pared comenzando a tantearme la ropa en busca de mi varita.

-… sería muy interesante ver como explicas esto…- él apretaba con fuerza mi sexo volviendo a sentir que se tensaba.

-Estas mojado y erecto, ¿cómo piensas explicarle eso a la enfermera?-

Yo tocaba al fin mi varita sacándola donde la tenía escondida apuntándole con esta pegándosela en el cuello.

-Aléjate de mi enfermo-

Tom soltaba una carcajada sarcástica observando a todos lados para ver si alguien venia ya que aquel pasillo se encontraba solo y de vez en cuando pasaba alguien por los corredores que la dividían.

-¿Enfermo?...- Tom negaba con la cabeza chasqueando los dientes mientras comenzaba a tornar los ojos negros sintiendo como el alma se me iba al suelo escuchado como su voz cambiaba de golpe a otra muy diferente a la propia.

-Enfermo vas a quedar tú cuando se me zafe el loco maldito niño-

Éste me tomaba por el cuello apretándome con fuerza comenzando a alzarme del suelo mientras yo soltaba mentalmente.

-Expulso-

El chico se movía como si le hubiese empujado un niño.

"No puede ser" soltaba varios hechizos de ataque y ninguno resulto sintiendo como este me tomaba como un saco de verduras sobre sus hombros llevándome con el conjurando fuego apuntándole a la túnica la cual comenzó a arder y el chico me soltaba arrojándome al suelo para comenzar a tratar de apagar las llamas, aprovechando su descuido para escapar de él comenzando a correr hacia las escaleras rumbo a la dirección.

Me subí en las escaleras anunciándome sintiendo como estas comenzaban a subir llegando al fin a la parte de arriba saliendo de entre las escaleras entrando al ver la puerta abierta.

-Permiso… ¿Se puede?-

Una voz ya conocida por mi me daba permiso a entrar.

-Puedes pasar Albus Potter- yo entraba observando al cuadro de Albus Dumbledore sonriéndole amablemente aún con el bolso enfrente de mí.

-¿Cómo esta señor Dumbledore?- él me asentía alegando que como siempre enmarcado a lo que los demás cuadros comenzaban a reír dándome cuenta que el de Snape se encontraba vacío.

-Jejeje... buen chiste señor… Mmm… veo que la Directora no se encuentra-

Él negaba con la cabeza mientras acariciaba su barba alegando que la directora McGonagall había salido hace como media hora.

-Entiendo… entonces volveré luego- yo comenzaba a caminar escuchando soltar al ex director.

-¿Por qué la prisa mi estimado amigo?- yo bajaba la cabeza alegando que no me sentía muy bien y que deseaba estar solo.

-Mmm… ¿problemas académicos?- yo negaba con la cabeza.

-Entonces son del corazón- yo suspiraba alegando que más bien eran decepciones y un poco de temor ligado con desconcierto-

-¡Vaya! Eso es un poco más complicado mi estimado Potter… ¿puedo saber hacia quien son esos sentimientos tan enredados?-

-Pues prefiero no hablar de eso-

Él me observaba fijamente alegando que no era bueno callarse las penas del corazón y que a la larga eso me iría consumiendo poco a poco.

-Pues por los momentos rogaremos porque no me consuma… me retiro y gracias, señor Dumbledore-

-¿Algo que le quieras dejar dicho a Minerva?- A lo que yo le respondía.

-Solo dígale que tengo problemas con mi nuevo compañero de cuarto… ya vendré luego a hablar con ella- yo volvía a encaminarme hacia la puerta cuando el ex director suelta de repente.

-¿Tom?- yo volteaba a verle asintiendo algo extrañado preguntándole que como sabía que era él mi nuevo compañero de habitación.

-No por estar en un cuadro encerrado quiere decir que no pueda enterarme de lo que sucede en Hogwarts-

Observaba como en el cuadro de Snape aparecía el profesor observándome fijamente saludándome de modo cordial para luego acercarse al de Dumbledore el cual pegaba la oreja del marco y Snape le susurraba algo al oído asintiéndole a este mientras me soltaba a mí en un tono amable.

-Pues le daré tu recado Albus, no te preocupes… solo un consejo-

Yo le asentía extrañado, ya que primero sentía como si no me quería dejar ir y ahora me evadía.

-Los polos opuestos se atraen entre sí… y uno no funciona si el otro no está cerca… recuerda siempre eso-

Yo me le quedaba mirando sin comprender en lo más mínimo sus palabras pero tampoco me iba a poner a indagar en ellas imaginándome que las personas después de muertas quedaban algo dementes.

-Eeemm… si, gracias… adiós-

Yo me retiraba pensando la manera de zafarme de Tom sin tener que romper el juramento que me había obligado a hacer, saliendo de la dirección rumbo a la biblioteca ya que no deseaba llegar a la habitación sin Astaroth imaginando que Tom se encontraba ya en aquel lugar de seguro esperando mi regreso.

**A ojos de Tom**

Yo entraba a la habitación hecho un mar de rabia ante lo estúpido que me había visto delante de Albus.

"Jajajaja… ¿cómo era eso?... ¡Ahora harás lo que yo diga!… si como no… jajajaja… el maldito Potter te vio la cara de imbécil-

Yo arrojaba el morral en la cama gritándole al maldito demonio.

-YA CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA, PARACITO-

Éste volvía a reír esta vez con más ganas mientras yo me sacaba la túnica toda chamuscada arrojándola al suelo, maldiciendo en noruego ante la rabia.

"Esta me las pagas y con creces Albus"

Pensaba yo tratando de librarme de Daemon que no cedía ante mis deseos de que se encerrara escuchando como tocaban la puerta.

-¿QUIEEEN?- se escuchaba la voz de Scorpius irritándome aun más gritándole que se marchara a lo que este soltaba en un tono bajo.

-Tom… el abuelo te ha enviado los documentos de la mansión… ¿Quieres verlos?- yo trataba de controlarme pidiéndole a Daemon que POR FAVOR se retiraba y este se iba después de soltar su veneno.

"¿No querías el fuego y la lujuria del muchacho?... Pues allí tienes el fuego del Pottercito… jajajaja"

Éste se retiraba al fin mientras yo supuraba pura ira contenida suspirando para no pagarla con el pobre imbécil que ni culpa tenía ante mi estupidez.

-Pasa- éste abría la puerta con una carpeta en las manos extendiéndomela para luego soltarme en un tono amable.

-¿Cuándo iremos a ver la casa?... ya imagino la primera fiesta que haremos en aquel lugar-

Yo no decía nada comenzando a leer la documentación contemplando con satisfacción que la casa ya era toda mía y que en vacaciones o fin de semana podría ir a quedarme allá y no tener que aguantarme a Draco con su mal genio.

Scorpius se sentaba a mi lado acariciándome la espalda mientras me soltaba muy cerca del rostro.

-Te he extrañado- yo volteaba a verle preguntándole si Kim no le hacía suficiente compañía.

-No es lo mismo- yo lo miraba fijamente preguntándole mientras dejaba la carpeta a un lado recostándolo en la cama mientras le acariciaba el bulto observando como el chico se estremecía haciendo lo mismo que yo comenzando a acariciarme la entrepierna sintiendo como Bell se montaba por mi pierna sin detenerme ante aquello, sacándole el falo del pantalón comenzando a masturbarle con vigor escuchando sus gemidos.

"¿Por qué no puedes ser sumiso como Scorpius, Albus?" Me preguntaba mentalmente como si hablara con Albus o este pudiese escucharme.

Yo tomaba a Bell posándola en el piso para recostarme en la cara atrayendo a Scorpius hacia mí para que hiciera lo que mejor sabía hacer.

-Demuéstrame que tanto me extrañaste-

El chico comenzaba a chuparme el miembro mientras yo cerraba los ojos sintiendo de nuevo a la pequeña serpiente subir por mi pierna.

"Maldición Bell, ahora no quiero jugar" pensaba yo estremeciéndome ante la mamada que me daba el chico, sin prestarle atención a la serpiente percibiendo como se escuchaban tres zarpazos del animal levantándome rápidamente observando como Scorpius caía al suelo convulsionando con la mejilla sangrándole al igual que el brazo contemplando que lo había mordido dos veces en aquella zona y una en la cara.

Me levanté acomodándome los pantalones metiendo a la serpiente en su canasta mientras Scorpius comenzaba a llorar y a quejarse de dolor.

-Maldita sea… este día no podía ir peor-

Tomé a Scorpius entre mis brazos después de acomodarle la ropa saliendo de la habitación rumbo a la enfermería pensando qué demonios alegar ante el ataque de la serpiente temiendo que me la pudiesen quitar como decía en el permiso.

Bajé las escaleras y Salí como alma que lleva al diablo sin detenerme tan solo para pedirle a Stephano que le informara a Draco sobre lo sucedido mientras yo trata de calmar los sollozos del chico con palabras de aliento, algo bastante raro en mí.

En el camino Scorpius perdía el conocimiento y yo simplemente quería maldecir aquel día de infierno… aunque no podía negar algo.

Me moría por volver a ver aquella cara de Albus ante una acabada… y de seguro que no me iba a quedar con las ganas de aquello sintiendo que ya me estaba haciendo adicto al muchacho.


	11. Capítulo 11 - Entre noticias buenas y

**Capitulo 11**

**Entre noticias buenas y malas**

**A ojos de Tom**

La poca alegría que me había dado la masturbada pública que le había hecho a Albus y el tener los documentos de la mansión Lestranger en mis manos, se opacaron con lo que estaba sucediendo con Scorpius.

Pateé con fuerzas la puerta de la enfermería observando a Miss Pudiplé voltear asombrada ante aquella intromisión mía al lugar poco ortodoxa.

Ella al ver a Scorpius en mis brazos soltó rodando los ojos.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿otra vez este niño acá?... voy a tener que…- pero sus palabras fueron calladas por mi alteración recostando a Scorpius en una de las camillas disponible.

-Muévase hasta acá y deje de joderme aún más el día-

La enfermera volteaba indignada reclamándome mi comportamiento mientras yo la tomaba por el brazo colocándola en frente del chico que estaba bañado en sangre.

-¡Por Merlín!... ¿qué le ha sucedido a esta criatura?- ella comenzaba a revisarle mientras yo le soltaba tratando de estar calmado.

-Lo mordió un Dragón serpiente- ella volteaba a verme con aquel rostro casi a punto de darle un colapso a lo que yo le explicaba.

-Esta pequeña... tiene una semana de nacida así que no es venenosa… no al punto de ser mortal-

Ella asentía volviendo a enfocarse en mi primo escuchando como se abría la puerta y Draco aparecía con el rostro tan blanco como la nieve.

Yo no decía nada y simplemente le dejaba pasar escuchando como preguntaba qué había sucedido y la enfermera le explicaba los acontecimientos.

Draco volteaba a verme, ahora su rostro pasaba del blanco al rojo en cuestión de segundos.

-Maldito muchacho… juro que si mi hijo se muere…- yo lo tomaba por el brazo alejándolo de la enfermera soltándole de mala gana.

-Tú a mi no me amenazas Draco… yo no tengo la culpa de que tu hijo sea un tarugo que no sabe que debería mantenerse alejado de la serpiente y no molestarla como lo hizo-

Por supuesto aquello era mentira, ni siquiera yo sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había sucedido… en un momento estaba disfrutando la más espectacular felación y en la otra el chico se encontraba en el suelo completamente bañado en sangre.

-Pues es tu obligación mantener alejada a esa cosa de mi hijo- éste se zafaba de mi agarre caminando de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba Scorpius mientras yo sentía como se me iba a estallar la ulcera en cualquier momento.

Me acercaba a la enfermera que limpiaba la herida en el rostro observando el color de esta.

-Sin duda no le inyecto mucho veneno… es más, creo que solo lo hizo en el rostro… las mordidas del brazo al parecer no poseen ponzoña-

Yo suspiraba aliviado al escuchar aquello aunque no podía dejar de pensar que podía llegar a perder a mi mascota.

Se escuchaba abrir la puerta y todos volteábamos al mismo tiempo.

Una punzada en mi brazo… justo donde quedaba el brazalete me hizo quejarme de dolor observando cómo Harry Potter que era quien había llegado me miraba sintiendo como Daemon se retorcía dentro de mí volteando el rostro para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que me sucedía sintiendo como mis ojos se tornaban negros.

"Cálmate maldito demonio ¿estás loco?... ahora si la vamos a embarrar" yo suspiraba mientras le soltaba que debía de controlarse o terminaríamos muy mal… que se fuera que yo sabía cómo lidiar con Potter.

La calma volvió a mi cuerpo sintiendo como Daemon se retiraba y escuchaba decir al sumo inquisidor mientras yo volteaba a verle al fin.

-Me han informado que tu hijo ha sufrido un accidente-

"Maldita sea, ¿Quién pudo haber dicho algo?" pensaba yo mientras escuchaba decir a Draco.

-La serpiente de Tom atacó a Scorpius-

Mi rabia comenzaba a crecer mientras contemplaba que Harry me veía y yo le asentía a modo de saludo observando como este se acercaba a mí soltándome en un tono de reproche.

-Se le participó en el permiso que se le fue entregado que si la serpiente atacaba a cualquier alumno…- yo le interrumpía en un tono como el que él estaba usando conmigo.

-La serpiente no le atacó por simple deseo, Scorpius la provocó, él sabía que no debía molestarla y el animal se sintió amenazado-

Scorpius comenzaba a despertar mientras ambos nos acercábamos a él, yo comenzaba a acariciale el cabello soltándole en un tono amable.

-Scorpius, pequeño… diles que fue lo que sucedió, diles que fue tu culpa y que provocaste a la serpiente-

Yo usaba la Legeremancia para soltarle mentalmente.

"Tienes que decir que si, ¿me entiendes?... sabes que me quitaran a Bell si descubren que te ha atacado sin motivo alguno"

El chico me miraba fijamente y luego volteaba a ver a su padre alegando que aquello era cierto y que él había provocado a la serpiente.

-Pues no me importa si el chico la provocó o no… pudo haber muerto, incluso pudo haber sido mi propio hijo que tengo entendido son compañeros de habitación-

Yo volteaba a ver a Potter tratando de no lanzarle un Avada Kedavra al maldito que estaba comenzando a irritarme.

-Si bien en el permiso dice que…- pero este me interrumpía soltándome en un tono por demás autoritario.

-Yo hice ese maldito permiso por petición del mismo Ministro a raíz de la persistencia de tu abuelo Lucius sobre el asunto… pero si por mí fuera hubiese mandado una negación rotunda ante dicha petición, así que señor Lestranger…-

Yo miraba al hombre completamente encolerizado y al parecer él se encontraba en la misma situación.

-… Su permiso se le será revocado y la serpiente pasara…-

-NO PUEDE HACERME ESTO, usted no puede quitarme a mi mascota simple y llanamente porque supone que el animal atacará a alguien más haciendo esto algo personal-

Scorpius comenzaba a llorar apretándome la mano con fuerzas mientras él me soltaba en un tono autoritario.

-Está bien claro en el permiso joven-

-AL DIABLO USTED Y SU MALDITO PERMISO- le gritaba yo a Potter a lo que este acercándose a mi me soltaba acentuando cada palabra.

-No solo acaba de perder su mascota Señor Lestranger… también se le levantará un acta por desacato a la autoridad máxima de Hogwarts y se abrirá un expediente con el caso… ¡que tengo buen día!-

El sumo inquisidor comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta mientras yo me revolvía en mi hiel maldiciendo y puteando internamente mientras Scorpius se disculpaba por lo que había ocasionando mientras yo comenzaba a salir de la enfermería detrás del padre de Albus soltándole en el pasillo.

-Lo veré en los tribunales del Wizengamot señor sumo inquisidor-

Éste volteaba a verme soltándome mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

-Pues búsquese un buen abogado muchacho, porque no pienso dejar que gane-

Yo apretaba ambas manos en un puño respondiéndole con los ojos encolerizados.

-No necesito un abogado… yo mismo me basto y me sobro para dejarlo en ridículo delante de todo el Ministerio de Magia… ¡Qué tenga buen día señor Potter!-

Solté aquello en el mismo tono irónico que él lo había dicho minutos antes en la enfermería sonriéndole sarcásticamente haciéndole una reverencia para luego voltearme y marcharme rumbo a mi habitación.

"Has hecho que tu hijito se gane una buena tanda de azotes maldito Potter… y vas a llorar lágrimas de sangre cuando pierdas a todos tus seres queridos ¡uno… por uno!"

Yo suspiraba tratando de controlar aquella ira que me estaba consumiendo mientras entraba a la sala común observando como la Kimberley me miraba desde el sillón a lo que yo le hacia un ademán para que me siguiera a mi cuarto.

Entré y está detrás de mí sonriéndome ampliamente mientras veía la hora imaginándome que ya Astaroth estaría de vuelta.

-¿Whinish?- soltaba yo en un tono molesto mientras que la Slytherin maldecía el tener que aguantarse a la Elfa de nuevo.

La pequeña aparecía y yo tomaba rápidamente la mano de la rubia posándola sobre la cabeza de la Elfa pidiéndole a la criatura que nos llevara a la Cámara de los Secretos.

Desaparecimos, reapareciendo en dicha cámara ordenándole a la Elfa que se marchara.

-¿Y esto?... ¿para qué me has traído hasta acá?-

Yo no le decía nada y sin ningún miramiento le arranqué la túnica tomándola del cuello para plantarte un apasionado beso en la boca la cual la hizo gemir como una loba en celo.

Se abrazó a mí con fuerza encaramándose sobre mí cuerpo como mona a un árbol de bananas tomándola por las nalgas para sostenerla llevándola hacia la mesa donde la sentaba para abrirle la blusa desgarrándosela por completo escuchando como esta gemía de gusto.

-¡Vaya!... ¿Tantas ganas me tienes?... - yo le asentía sin decir nada… por supuesto que estaba deseoso, no de ella precisamente… pero por ahora era la única disponible y a falta de un buen trasero masculino me iba a quitar las ganas con la rubia que sabía de antemano que me tenía ganas.

-Pues demuéstrame que es lo que ven en ti, mi estimado Tom-

Yo me sacaba el falo bajándola de la mesa mientras la sentaba en una de las sillas y posándome en frente de la chica colocaba mi sexo en sus labios delineándolos con la punta de mi glande para que terminara lo que Scorpius había dejado inconcluso.

"¿Por qué piensas en él si estas con alguien más?"

Preguntaba Daemon haciéndome abrir los ojos al percatarme de que se encontraba de vuelta.

"No sé de que hablas" este sonreía de manera siséante mientras yo me movía al sentir que al fin había introducido mi sexo en su cavidad bucal tomando a Kim por el cabello follandole la boca con fuerza.

"Tienes a Albus en tu mente y no solo a él" yo agachaba la cabeza para ver como Kimberley me observaba con los ojos vidriosos haciendo arcadas ante la intensidad de mi penetración en su boca sintiendo como el glande le llegaba hasta la campanilla.

"Estoy preocupado por Scorpius por eso pienso en él, si bien no es una eminencia como mago es el único ser que al parecer, haga lo que haga es enteramente incondicional"

El demonio bufaba alegando que también lo tenía a él haciendo que yo rodara los ojos.

Ya no me aguantaba mas y levantándola de la silla ahora era yo quien me sentaba en ella atrayéndola por las piernas pidiéndole que se clavara ella misma mi verga en su vagina.

La chica se sacaba las pantys metiéndose dos dedos en su vagina gimiendo de deseo sacándose ambos dedos llevándoselos a la boca saboreando sus propios jugos.

Sin duda la muy maldita sabía como calentar aun hombre, pero… ¿por qué me seguía siendo insuficiente?

Ella se fue sentando poco a poco observando como mi falo se perdía en aquella vagina suya que se encontraba por demás húmeda y caliente.

Ella comenzaba a brincar sobre mi gimiendo mientras me tomaba por el cabello atrayéndome a sus pechos los cuales los comenzaba a mordisquear, mamar y lamer como un jodido desquiciado que deseaba mas de aquello.

No podía negar algo… Kimberley poseía un cuerpo envidiable… era sin duda muy hermosa pero… seguía siendo insuficiente para mí.

-Mmm… Dioooos… que pito… uuuffsh… así mi hermoso Líder… Mmm… como te deseaba Tom-

Me levanté con ella aún clavada en mi verga recostándole en la mesa posando sus dos extremidades inferiores sobre mis hombros comenzando a embestirla observando como mi pene entraba y salía rítmicamente mientras Daemon alegaba.

"Esto sí es placer… un buen coño deseoso de verga… esto si lo estoy disfrutando"

Mi respiración ya no estaba dentro de los parámetros de lo normal… me encontraba agitado y podía sentir como Daemon deseaba salir.

-¡Detente!- le ordenaba yo al demonio.

-¿Cómo?...- preguntaba Kimberley a lo que yo simplemente negaba con la cabeza bajando sus piernas sacando mi falo, empujándola al centro de la mesa mientras me montaba sobre está volviendo a penetrar a la rubia que se aferraba de mi nuca comenzando de nuevo con movimientos intensos de mi pelvis que hacían mover a la rubia de arriba hacia abajo.

Ella me miraba fijamente acariciándome el rostro.

-¿Qué?...- soltaba yo con la respiración entrecortada mientras ella respondía entre jadeos.

-Eres realmente atractivo… me gustas muchos Tom- yo no decía nada a aquello y simplemente escondía mi rostro en su cuello sintiendo como ella me abrazaba y yo me movía cada vez más rápido concentrándome para acabar sintiendo como la chica gritaba y se estremecía tratando de romperme la camisa completamente extasiada ante s propio orgasmo.

"Acaba maldita sea… acaba de una vez" me decía a mi mismo tratando de enfocarme en aquel deseo de poder culminar hasta que al fin logré soltar toda mi esencia dentro de la chica golpeando la mesa bufando como un toro a punto de la embestir al torero… gimiendo y murmurando como siempre lo hacía cuando acababa con intensidad.

-¿Qué dijiste?- yo levantaba el rostro observándola sin comprender a que se refería.

-¿De qué hablas?- ella me empujaba comenzando a bajarse de la mesa tomando su ropa mientras yo comenzaba a acomodarme la mía esperando a que me respondiera.

-¿Acaso tienes algo con el asqueroso de Potter, Tom?- yo seguía sin comprender hasta que Daemon preguntó en un tono irónico.

"Si Tom… ¿tienes algo con Pottercito?-

Yo trataba de ignorar a Daemon bajándome de la mesa llamando a Whinish al ver que la rubia ya se había vestido.

-Dijiste Albus… lo dijiste cuando acababas maldición-

-¿Estás loca mujer?... Por supuesto que no-

Daemon alegaba que si lo había hecho haciéndome sentir aún peor.

-Estoy molesto y tengo problemas con los Potter… supongo que se me mezcló todo en este momento- la Elfa aparecía mientras yo le ordenaba sacar a la chica y que volviera por mí.

-Voy a hacerme la estúpida Tom y haré de cuenta que te creo- yo veía hacia otro lado sin decir nada escuchando como ambas desaparecían del lugar comenzando a golpear la mesa molesto conmigo mismo.

"Tom, Tom… ¿no estás comenzando a sentir algo por el muchacho cierto?"

-Deja de decir estupideces… lo único que siento por él es deseo de romperle el maldito culo a pura verga, maldita sea-

El demonio reía dentro de mí.

"Típicas palabras de alguien que no desea admitir la realidad de lo que en verdad le sucede"

-No me jodas maldito parasito, no eres más que un asqueroso tumor en mi cabeza-

"Jajajajaja… ¡sigue, sigue!... con cada palabra que sale de tu boca me demuestras que tengo razón"

Yo me remangaba la túnica comenzando a jalarme el brazalete que estaba adherido a mi brazo sintiendo como se me comenzaba a rasgar la piel gritando de dolor.

"Jajajajaja… Deja de hacer eso idiota… no vas a lograr separarme de ti jamás"

La Elfa volvía observándome completamente asustada.

-Amo… amo… ¿Qué… qué hace?- ella veía la sangre que corría desde el brazalete por todo mi brazo cayendo al suelo.

Comencé a golpear el brazalete en la mesa completamente alterado y fuera de mis cabales mientras el maldito demonio seguía riendo con gozo sintiendo como mis ojos volvían a tornarse negros y volteando a ver a la Elfa le espeté con un tono de voz por demás alterado.

-Ve a Traerme a Albus donde quiera que esté… ¡AHORA!-

La criatura salía rápidamente de aquel lugar mientras yo me quedaba inerte y temblando ante la rabia observando como la sangre chorreaba por mi brazo contemplando el charco de sangre que se hacía en el piso.

**A ojos de Albus**

**Minutos antes**

Había llegado a la sala común sin desear volver a la habitación sentándome en el amplio sofá donde Misaki se encontraba serio jugando con su yesquero.

-Te… ¿te castigaron?- le pregunté yo tratando de llamar su atención a lo que el chico respondió sin dejar de enfocarse en el yesquero.

-Una semana… por lo menos no fue un mes de expulsión de clases como a Kimberley aunque para lo que a ella le importa-

Yo volteaba a ver a todos lados en busca de la rubia.

-¿Qué raro que no está contigo?- a lo que el asiático respondió.

-Creo que debe de estar visitando a Scorpius en la enfermería-

Yo abría grande los ojos preguntándole que había sucedido escuchando como el chico alegaba que la serpiente de Tom le había atacado.

-¿Qué?... pero… pero Bell es inofensiva- comencé a recordar si le había dado de comer esta mañana y en efecto si lo había hecho.

-Pues no se qué sucedió pero al parecer es grave-

Se me había olvidado todo el terror que sentía de subir a la habitación y salí corriendo entrando en el cuarto observando la sangre en el piso.

-¡Por Merlín!- soltaba yo aún sin poder creer lo que había sucedido en busca de la serpiente.

-¿Bell?... ¿Bell pequeña, donde te metiste?- me agachaba para ver debajo de la cama de Tom contemplando que había una especie de piel seca en el suelo… la saqué y en efecto… era de serpiente.

"Debió de haber mutado o algo así" seguí buscándola hasta que observé un espiral azul turquesa nacarado en mi cama, su cola y su cabeza obtuvieron un naranja intenso que contrastaba con el azul de su cuerpo… yo me sentaba en la orilla observando el hermoso color que el animal había obtenido ante el cambio.

-Bell… que hermosa estas mi linda- yo la tomaba entre mi manos observando como ella me miraba sacando su lengua que esta vez siseaba al hacerlo. Era más grande, sin duda había aumentado unos centímetros.

-¿Por qué has herido a Scorpius eh?... niña mala-

Un zumbido y la aparición repentina de una Elfa me hacía pegar un brinco.

-Rayos… ¿estás loca?... sí que me has asustado-

La pequeña Elfa daba saltos de un pie a otro pidiéndome que le acompañara.

-¿A dónde?- preguntaba yo soltando la serpiente dejándola en mi cama.

-El amo… el amo Lestranger está herido… está sangrando… me pidió que lo buscara justo a usted-

Yo me levantaba de la cama preguntándole que en donde estaba pensando que a lo mejor la serpiente se había lanzado también en contra de él sintiendo como la Elfa tomaba mi mano haciéndonos desaparecer para reaparecer en un salón que no conocía.

-Aquí está mi amo… como me lo pidió-

Yo veía aquel charquillo de sangre en el suelo y el brazo de Tom el cual nos daba la espalda goteando aquel líquido vital escuchándole decirle a la Elfa volteándose para vernos.

-Puedes retirarte-

La Elfa se esfumaba mientras yo me acercaba a él muy lentamente.

-¿Qué… qué te sucedió?... ¿estás bien?-

Yo lo miraba a él dándole pequeñas miradas de refilón al lugar sin saber aún donde me encontraba.

-Ahora si estaré bien- éste sonreía con malicia acercándose a mí a lo que yo comenzaba a ver hacia todos lados comenzando a correr hacia una puerta redonda con varios cerrojos.

-No se puede abrir… ¿Por qué crees que la Elfa te trajo hasta aquí de esa manera?-

Yo volteaba a verlo sacando mi varita al ver que este poseía la suya en su mano.

-No me hagas hacerte mas daño… deja que te revise… ¿Por qué estas sangrando?-

Sus ojos volvían a ese tono negro intenso sin pupila levantando mi varita conjurando un impedimenta el cual él repelía exitosamente con un hechizo protector para conjurar rápidamente.

-Incarcerous- yo caía al suelo soltando la varita completamente maniatado por unas cuerdas sintiendo como este me arrastraba al final del salón observando al fin la estatua de Salazar Slytherin.

"¿La cámara?... ¿Pero cómo?"

Pensaba yo al darme cuenta al fin donde me encontraba, contemplando como Tom apuntaba a una de las paredes del ala izquierda y unas enormes raíces salían de ésta, siento como Tom desvanecía las cuerdas y las raíces eran quienes me maniataban sosteniéndome completamente, estirando mis cuatro extremidades al máximo.

-TOOOOM. DETENTE… POR FAVOR… SOLO EXPLÍCAME QUE TE HE HECHO… EXIJO SABER QUÉ ES LO QUE HE HECHO-

Gritaba yo sintiendo como el muchacho me rompía el suéter y la camisa del uniforme dejando mi espalda completamente al descubierto mientras yo trataba de voltear el rostro para ver donde estaba.

Éste se apartaba de mi como midiendo distancia observando como de su varita salía como una especie de cuerda plateada que al final de dividía en dos puntas como la lengua de una serpiente.

-¿Qué, qué es lo que has hecho?- preguntaba él azotando aquella especie de látigo de dos puntas en contra del suelo observando que del tono plateado cambiaba a un rojo intenso escuchando como respondía sonriendo con malicia con sus ojos aun obscurecidos de odio.

-Nacer- soltó al fin alzando su mano hacia atrás para tomar impulso y lanzar el primer latigazo en mi espalda cruzándome todo el torso haciendo pegar el primer grito de dolor al sentir como mi piel se desgarraba.

-AAAAAAHHH… NOOOOOO… PLEAASE… NOOOOO…-

Un segundo latigazo no se hacía esperar desde otro ángulo ya que cruzaba formando una equis con el primer zarpazo.

Mi cuerpo se tensaba ante el dolor aferrándome con fuerza a las raíces que me mantenían maniatado tratando de calmar mis gritos.

"No grites Albus… no grites… es lo que él quiere… no le des lo que quiere"

Soltaba yo mentalmente ahogando mis lágrimas y mis ganas de gritar sintiendo un tercer golpe que surcaba al primero sintiendo como mi cuerpo comenzaba a padecer de temblores ante el dolor.

Yo escuchaba como el chico bufaba por la nariz con la respiración agitada, como cuando me había hecho suyo a la fuerza escuchando luego el mismo sonido que había percibido cuando la Elfa aparecía y desaparecía para luego escuchar la voz de Astaroth que soltaba en un tono alterado.

-¿SE HA VUELTO LOCO?- Astaroth apuntaba hacia mi haciendo que las raíces me soltaran cayendo al suelo como un muñeco de trapo.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ?- le gritaba Tom al punto de la histeria observando como Asty se acercaba a mi observando como yo trataba de abrir los ojos como dándole a entender de que estaba aún consiente.

Observaba como Tom alzaba el brazo para lanzarle un latigazo a Astaroth que le ignoraba tratando de atenderme soltándole casi sin aliento.

-¡Cuidado!- Astaroth apuntaba su varita con rapidez hacia Tom.

-Serpensortia-

Lo que antes era el látigo de Tom ahora era una enorme serpiente que se desprendía de la varita del muchacho entrelazándose sobre el cuerpo de éste apretándolo con fuerza.

Yo comenzaba a incorporarme observando como Tom se retorcía en el suelo y la pequeña Elfa se escondía detrás de Astaroth completamente aterrada.

Astaroth me tomaba del brazo soltándole a Tom en un tono por demás molesto.

-Puedo ser su mano derecha y puedo estar enteramente agradecido de lo que hizo por mí… pero no dejaré que agreda de esa manera a mi mejor amigo-

Tom le gritaba que era un traidor y un maldito a lo que Asty tomándome de la mano y aferrándose a la de la Elfa le soltaba firmemente.

-¿Traidor?...- éste negaba con la cabeza.

-Si fuese un traidor no estuviese aquí buscándole para informarle que los del Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas acaban de llegar al colegio-

Tom detenía en seco sus gritos y revolcones observándonos mientras yo me levantaba al fin sintiéndome mejor aunque angustiado al saber que se llevarían a la pequeña serpiente.

-Si yo fuese un traidor, hubiese dejado que matara a mi mejor amigo a latigazos… No señor… no se ser traidor, así que mida sus palabras conmigo que lo único que he hecho es pedirle a la Elfa que me trajera hasta acá a notificarle lo sucedido-

Tom le pedía que lo soltara disculpándose con el muchacho por su aptitud y que simplemente estaba castigándome por ir en su contra ante sus órdenes.

-Pues espero que se piense dos veces mi castigo ante el haberle desobedecido hoy mi señor… porque juré que no volvería a aceptar golpes de nadie más en lo que me queda de vida-

Tom alegaba que no pretendía castigarle y Astaroth le soltaba observando como Tom se levantaba tomando su varita pidiéndole a la Elfa que nos llevara de vuelta a la habitación.

**A ojos de Tom**

Reaparecimos en la habitación soltando la mano de Whinish la cual se escondía detrás de Astaroth como temiendo que yo le reprendiera por haberme incumplido ante la orden de no llevar a nadie a la cámara sin mi permiso.

Yo comenzaba a buscar a la serpiente debajo de mi cama pidiéndole a Astaroth que curara a Albus lanzándole una camisa limpia para que se cambiara.

-Bell está en mi cama- Soltaba Albus haciéndome levantarme del suelo acercándome a la cama del muchacho contemplando que la serpiente había mutado.

-Así que eso fue… estabas en la primera mutación y estabas irritable… a lo mejor necesitabas beber sangre- yo tomaba a la serpiente en mis manos escuchando voces en la sala común.

-Llegaron ya mi señor- soltaba Astaroth pidiéndole a Daemon que se retirara al sentir que yo mismo comenzaba a perder la calma que me precedía.

-No dejaré que te lleven Bell- le soltaba yo a la serpiente en busca de la jaula de los ratones observando que solo quedaban dos introduciendo al animal que entraba encantada atacando a ambos roedores, escondiéndola debajo de la cama.

Albus se terminaba de cambiar escuchando como subían las escaleras y Astaroth se desasía de la ropa maltrecha del muchacho y mi túnica chamuscada que había dejado en el suelo.

Tocaban la puerta y Whinish desaparecía observando a Albus abrir la puerta encontrándome con la primera cara desagradable.

-¿Papá?- soltaba Albus mirando a su padre y luego a mi escuchando lo que este le respondía a continuación.

-¿Albus?...- este le palmeaba el hombro al muchacho el cual hacia un gesto de dolor a medias tratando de cubrirlo con una sonrisa preguntándole que hacía en la habitación a lo que una pelirroja de traje de oficina con distintivo del D.R.C.M. (Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas) respondía ante su pregunta.

-Hola Albus… venimos a llevarnos una serpiente dragón que al parecer ocasionó severas lesiones al hijo de Draco Malfoy-

Yo no dejaba de mirar a Harry con ganas de tomarlo por el cuello y asfixiarle hasta la muerte.

-Yo ya expuse que la serpiente es inofensiva y que el idiota de mi primo…-

-Joven, joven…- Soltaba la chica que al parecer era familia de los Weasley.

-…Yo simplemente hago mi trabajo, me informaron de lo sucedido y mi deber es retirar al animal del colegio hasta que se aclare lo sucedido-

Ella comenzaba a caminar en busca de la serpiente a lo que yo me le interponía mirándola de manera retadora.

-No se llevará a la serpiente, ¿me ha entendido?- Le soltaba aquello posando mi mano sobre el hombro de la chica la cual miraba mi mano en su hombro de modo altanero pidiéndome que la retirara.

-¿Papá?... la… la serpiente es inofensiva, ¿no es así Tom?- soltaba Albus tomándome del brazo para apartarlo del hombro de la chica volteando a verle contemplando cómo este me miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos azules sintiendo como me desarmaba por completo.

Volteé el rostro rápidamente escuchando como el muchacho le soltaba a la chica.

-¡Dominique!… ¿no habrá alguna manera de arreglar esto sin que se la lleven?-

La chica negaba con la cabeza alegando que ya se había hecho una denuncia y habían pruebas suficientes que acreditaban al animal como peligroso.

-YO PUEDO CONTROLARLO-

-¡Si, claro!... se nota- soltaba el padre del muchacho haciéndome perder el control empujándole al ver que se comenzaba a acercar al rincón de la cama donde mantenía a Bell escondida.

Harry se acercaba a mí y Albus se interponía entre los dos escuchando a Astaroth que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio.

-Papá Potter cálmese… ¿quiere?- éste se acercaba a Harry con una amplia sonrisa alegando que sin duda Scorpius debió de hacer algo para que la serpiente le atacara ya que esta jamás lo ha hecho con ellos.

-Pues no voy a esperar a que ustedes salgan mal heridos por pisarla sin querer y que esta se lance sobre ustedes… quiero a ese animal fuera de aquí AHORA-

Habían dos funcionarios mas parados en la puerta los cuales se acercaron a mi ante el ademán que la chica les hacía a estos para que me apartaran a la fuerza sintiendo como me tomaban por los brazos comenzando a forcejear sintiendo a Daemon volver tomándolos por el cuello arrojándolos por las escaleras.

"Necesito tu fuerza… pero no salgas por favor"

Le pedía al demonio acercándome a la chica que ya sostenía la jaula en sus manos sintiendo como Potter me tomaba por el brazo pidiéndome que fuese razonable.

-¿Razonable?... usted no fue nada razonable conmigo… incluso me amenazó y lo voy a demandar por eso, señor "me-creo-mucho"-

Yo lo empujaba con fuerzas para quitarle la jaula a la chica escuchando la voz de Lucius en la puerta soltándome en un tono dulce.

-¿Tom?... ¿pequeño?... Detente-

Yo me detenía sintiendo como Daemon se retiraba sin tan siquiera pedírselo volteando a verle y éste me extendía los brazos.

-¿Lucius?- soltaba yo en un susurro caminando hacia donde él se encontraba sintiéndome como pez fuera del agua ante su actitud.

"Debe de estar actuando… eso es, de seguro es una pantalla delante de Harry y todos los presentes"

Yo me detenía frente a él soltándole en un tono de voz desesperado.

-Quieren llevarse a Bell… quieren quitarme a mi mascota Lucius, ella no ha hecho nada… Scorpius la…- mi alocución quedo interrumpida por el fuerte abrazo que el anciano me daba soltándome tranquilamente acariciándome el cabello.

-Tranquilo… yo arreglo todo, contrólate… ¿Está bien?- no me había fijado que le correspondía al abrazo hasta que éste se apartó de mi haciendo que le soltaba.

-Yo me llevare a la Serpiente a casa… ¿Está bien?-

Yo negaba con la cabeza sintiendo una opresión en el pecho que no lograba comprender sintiendo como Lucius me tomaba del rostro.

-O es eso o perderla en un asilo de animales del ministerio-

Yo bajaba la mirada mientras Harry soltaba de golpe.

-Tú no puedes…- pero Lucius le hacia callar soltándole rápidamente mientras sacaba un sobre y se lo extendía al sumo inquisidor que lo tomaba de mala gana.

-Puedo y lo haré… allí tienes, un permiso escrito por el mismísimo Alexander Crow dándome total autoridad sobre el animal-

Yo sonreía triunfante aunque aún sentía aquel dolor en el pecho de no poder tener a la criatura en el colegio… por ahora.

-Así que… ¿señorita Weasley?... entrégueme el animal, por favor-

La chica miraba a Harry y este después de leer el documento le asentía suspirando completamente molesto ante la derrota.

Yo me acercaba a la chica quitándole la jaula encaminándome hacia la puerta observando como Albus se cruzaba en mi camino.

-Adiós Bell… pórtate bien pequeña, mira que has ocasionado todo un revuelo ¿eh?-

Éste golpeaba las paredes de la jaula de vidrio para llamar la atención del animal mientras yo le observaba fijamente a lo que él se apartaba percibiendo mi intensa mirada retomando mi camino entregándole la jaula a Lucius, el cual se la entregaba a uno los Elfos que eran servidumbre en la mansión Malfoy.

-Llévala con cuidado- soltaba el anciano a lo que el Elfo le asentía retirándose con la que había sido mi única compañía en mis noches de desvelo.

Yo me mordía los labios con el ceño fruncido deseando que aquel dolor en mi pecho se fuera de una maldita vez.

Lucius se acercaba a mi volviendo a tomarme por el rostro a lo que yo daba una mirada furtiva hacia Albus y Astaroth sintiéndome por demás avergonzado ante las expresiones de afecto de Lucius para con mi persona.

-¡Mi muchacho!- este pegaba su frente a la mía con fuerza para luego separarse de mí como si aquel tope fuese una especie de beso entre machos.

-¿Más tranquilo?- yo le asentía y éste me sonreía asintiéndome para luego palmearme la espalda despidiéndose de todos los presentes comenzando a bajar las escaleras muy lentamente secundado por los dos aurores y la joven del D.R.C.M.

Yo me encaminaba hacia la ventana escuchando como padre e hijo se despedían mientras Astaroth trataba de alivianar los ánimos con uno de sus chistes escuchando como el hombre comenzaba a retirarse a lo que yo voltee justo cuando este llegaba a la puerta.

-Lamento mucho el haber conocido al señor leyenda en estas circunstancias-

Albus y Astaroth se miraban a la cara mientras Harry respondía dándose la vuelta.

-Pues lo mismo dijo señor misterio… el joven que hasta el mismísimo ministro de Noruega conocía menos yo-

Yo me cruzaba de brazos alzando una ceja irónicamente mientras le respondía.

-Nos vemos en el tribunal, señor Potter… mi propuesta sigue en pie-

Él sabía muy bien que yo me refería, a aquella propuesta de dejarlo en ridículo delante de Crow a lo que el respondía tomando el picaporte de la puerta.

-Lo espero con ansias… que tengan buenas noches jóvenes-

Harry le hacía una señas a Albus y luego me daba una última mirada saliendo de la habitación escuchando como éste bajaba las escaleras y yo me acercaba al chico que abría grande los ojos pero sin tan siguiera hacer algún gesto para huir de mi contemplando que era Astaroth quien se movía interponiéndose entre Albus y yo.

-Agradécele a tu padre los latigazos, fue por su culpa que te ganastes los azotes que te di-

-Pero si yo no sabía que estaba sucediendo- yo miraba a Albus por sobre el hombro de Astaroth que no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Pues ahora lo sabes y sabrás que no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados… tu maldito padre va a lamentar el haberse metido conmigo, eso júralo Albus Severus… eso escríbelo-

Yo me apartaba de ellos pateando la cama de la rabia comenzando a putear y a arrojar todo al suelo escuchando a Albus soltar a mis espaldas.

-Imagino que vas a apelar ante la ley mágica para que te la devuelvan… ¿Cierto?- yo volteaba a verlo con mis manos hechas un puño observando aquel desastre que había hecho contemplando que hasta los documentos la casa habían volado por todas partes.

-¿Tú qué crees?- a lo que el chico me respondía.

-Pues yo te apoyaré- yo le miraba extrañado y luego soltaba en un tono autoritario.

-Claro que lo harás… ¿qué creías?... ¿qué iba a dejar que apoyaras a tu padre?... solo atrévete y veras de lo que soy capaz-

-Ya el chico le dijo que lo apoyará mi señor, con un gracias es más que suficiente, no necesita amedrentarle más-

Soltaba Astaroth pidiéndole a Albus que se fuese a dormir que ya era tarde observando como el chico se subía a la cama mientras argumentaba.

-Lo hago porque también me encariñé con Bell… mi padre solo hace su trabajo… pero creo que hoy se sobre paso, entiendo su preocupación… pero exageró las cosas-

Astaroth sacaba su varita agitándola para acomodar todo en su sitio comenzando a sacarse los zapatos y el suéter quedándose en camiseta metiéndose en la cama sin dejar de verme mientras Albus me daba la espalda comenzado a sentarme en la cama tratando de controlar los temblores de mi cuerpo.

Me saqué los zapatos y lentamente me recosté en la cama escuchando como Astaroth apaga la luz y nos deseaba buenas noches a Albus y a mí a lo que Albus respondió con un igualmente y yo simplemente citando sus mismas palabras de buenas noches dándole la espalda a los muchachos sintiendo un remolino en mi cabeza.

Por un lado el odio y por el otro sentimientos que comenzaba a experimentar como el darme cuenta que un abrazo dado en el momento indicado era tan gratificante como el beber un vaso de agua helado después de una larga caminata por el desierto ¿y no conforme con eso?, darme cuenta que me estaba haciendo adicto al muchacho y peor aún… que ya ni una buena amante me satisfacía como el chico lo hacía.

Me fui quedando dormido sintiendo como algo frío recorría desde mis ojos por mi rostro hasta llegar a la almohada sintiendo como se repetía pegándome a la almohada deseando que el dolor en mi pecho se fuera de una maldita vez.


	12. Capítulo 12 - Uno de esos días buenos

**Capitulo 12**

**Uno de esos días buenos**

**A ojos de Albus**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas… las dos más tormentosas de mi vida… Tom cada día estaba más ulcerado a raíz de lo de la mascota y no había escatimado esfuerzos en que se hiciera aquella audiencia ante el tribunal.

Ya teníamos fecha para aquel acontecimiento y este sería la semana entrante, exactamente para el martes de la semana que entraba, faltando solo dos días para ello.

Por lo pronto yo seguía soportando los arranques de rabia de Tom para con mi persona y hasta me había encargado el ayudarle a Scorpius con las tareas algo en verdad tedioso y por demás cansón ya que Scorpius lo único que hacía era quejarse de que le dolía aquí y allá dejándome solo en los trabajos teniendo que terminarlos sin él.

Ya había hecho la primera reunión Mortifaga en la que Draco casi le da el infarto al verme allí… aunque por supuesto Tom ya le había explicado lo sucedido y este simplemente se limitaba a aguantar aquella situación aunque de algo me había dado cuenta… Draco le ayudaba por obligación o por tratar de cuidar a Scorpius, no porque en verdad deseara estar unido a la nueva causa Mortifaga.

Por otro lado Kimberley parecía estar por demás prendida del joven Lestranger… no sabía que sentir a eso ya que delante de ella o de cualquiera de la orden Mortifaga Tom era el completo verdugo, pero a solas era tranquilo incluso podría decir que Lest aparecía de vez en cuando y eso era un poco de aliento para mí ante tanto sufrimiento.

Stephano seguía intentándolo con Astaroth aquello era sin duda uno de los momentos que mas disfrutaba… no solo por las caras, gestos y maldiciones que mi amigo soltaba encontrar del asiático sino que por más que él lo negara, yo sabía muy en el fondo que a él… eso le agradaba.

Astaroth seguía en su fiel ayuda para que Tom no me malograra más de lo que ya lo hacía… eso se lo debería por el resto de mi vida… jamás había pensado que Asty fuese el mejor amigo del planeta… mucho mejor que mis propios hermanos y primos.

Me había enterado de que Lilly estaba de babas por Tom haciéndome sentir por demás asustado… aún no comprendía bien el comportamiento de este, cuáles eran sus planes y porque me involucraba a mí y a mi familia en ellos… pero de algo estaba seguro… no era una idea nada alentadora.

Me encontraba vistiéndome lo más rápido que podía a causa de que me había quedado dormido… era domingo de salida y no me pretendía quedar en el colegio y mucho menos a sabiendas de que Tom no iría al paseo.

En parte aquello me alegraba ya que al parecer él había quedado con mi hermana en que irían juntos en una cita amorosa, así que lo lamentaba por ella pero sin duda era mucho mejor así.

Bajé las escaleras escuchando como Scorpius pegaba gritos de que lo fuesen a socorrer.

"¡No, no, no… esto no puede ser!" pensaba yo debatiéndome en la sala común sobre el ayudarlo o no.

Me lo pensé por unos segundos y al tercer grito decidí subir las escaleras que daban a su habitación… entre y el chico se encontraba enredado en un suéter tratando de colocárselo sin lastimarse el brazo.

Yo rodaba los ojos acercándome a él tratando de sacarle el suéter el cual estaba completamente enredado… había metido la cabeza por una de las mangas y el brazo herido por donde debía meter la cabeza.

-A veces no sé si lo haces a propósito o en verdad eres tarugo-

Le soltaba yo a Scorpius mientras el chico me lanzaba un puntapié haciéndome brincar ante el dolor.

-Bueno, o te dejas ayudar o me largo-

Éste se quedaba tranquilo mientras yo terminaba de ayudarle colocándole al fin el suéter comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Albus?-

Yo volteaba a verle y este me soltaba con cara de moribundo.

-¿Puedes arreglarme la almohada?- yo suspiraba soltándole de mala gana.

-Una cosa es que Tom me obligue a atenderte y otra muy diferente que yo sea tu sirviente Malfoy, así que déjame en paz-

Yo salía de la habitación corriendo por todo el pasillo rumbo a las afueras del castillo cuando observo a lo lejos que el autobús ya se había marchado maldiciendo y puteando mi suerte y el tener que quedarme en el colegio.

Me quedé por unos segundos observando el bus escuchando una voz a mis espaldas que decía.

-Lamentable… y pensar que el próximo domingo de salidas tampoco podrás ir de paseo-

Yo tragaba grueso al escuchar la voz de Tom a mis espaldas sin ánimos de voltear a verle.

-¿Por qué no?- a lo que él respondió posándose a mi lado.

-Porque para el próximo iremos a la Mansión Lestranger-

Yo bajaba el rostro pensando el porqué me llevaría a aquel lugar hasta que sin aguantarme pregunte.

-¿Por qué debería acompañarte?- él comenzaba a caminar posándose frente a mi tomándome del mentón, alzándome el rostro para soltarme observándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Porque eres mi esclavo… ¿cuántas veces debo repetírtelo?- yo volteaba el rostro sacudiéndome su mano a lo que él sonreía alegando que ese gesto más que incomodarle le fascinaba.

-Scorpius, tú, Astaroth y Stephano… me ayudaran a cambiar toda la fachada-

Yo le asentía mientras argumentaba.

-Imagino que aprovecharás el que Astaroth no está aquí para abusar de mí, ¿no es así?-

Él negaba con la cabeza respondiéndome mientras me caminaba alrededor.

-No necesito que Astaroth se vaya para tomarte cuando lo desee-

Yo suspiraba imaginando que hoy sería peor que los días anteriores sintiendo como el chico se posaba a mis espaldas y acariciándome el brazo me soltaba al oído.

-Por ahora te daremos unas clases de lo que es ser un buen esclavo y…-

Éste me tomaba de la mano llevándome con él sin soltarme haciéndome observar a todos lados por si alguien nos veía.

-…Clases sobre muchas otras cosas que desconoces-

"¿Y este idiota ahora se cree profesor?... Lo que me faltaba"

Pensaba yo tratando de zafarme de su agarre a lo que él simplemente me apretaba con fuerza.

Observé como me llevaba al bosque mientras me soltaba.

-Lilly es una chica extraordinaria, sin duda la pasaré muy bien cuando seamos novios-

Yo me detenía halando mi mano para que me soltara a lo que él volteaba a verme preguntándome de lo más normal.

-¿Sucede algo?-

Yo le miraba fijamente mientras fruncía el ceño soltándole de mala gana.

-No te acerques a mi hermana… eso no lo voy a permitir… ¿Está claro?-

Él sonreía respondiéndome muy entretenido.

-No tienes porque sentir celos Albus… igual serás mi esclavo, hasta que yo lo decida-

Yo comenzaba a caminar de vuelta al castillo escuchando como él me ordenaba que me detuviera volteando a verle.

-Por lo menos déjame ser libre hoy ¿Quieres?... Solo quiero irme a dormir y olvidarme de todo-

Éste negaba con la cabeza alegando que volviera y le siguiera a lo que yo le preguntaba que me iba a suceder si me negaba.

-Si te niegas romperé tu varita…- soltaba el sacándosela del bolsillo mientras yo me tanteaba la ropa maldiciendo al ver que él la tenía en su poder imaginando que me la había quitado cuando se había posado a mis espaldas.

-…Y te romperé algo más-

Él sonreía de medio lado mientras yo me sentía entre avergonzado y molesto ante sus palabras.

Comencé a caminar hacia él y este retomó el andar volviendo a tomarme de la mano.

Era extraño… era como si no pudiera estar sin tocarme y debía de admitirlo… cuando estaba en modo amable me agradaba que lo hiciera.

Me llevo a lo más obscuro del bosque cerca del lago comenzando a acariciar algo que yo no veía imaginando que se trataba de un Thestral.

Él observaba a la criatura como fascinado mientras me decía.

-Imagino que el buen Potter jamás ha visto la muerte de cerca-

Yo negaba con la cabeza mientras él me decía.

-Pronto lo harás-

Un escalofrió recorría todo mi cuerpo al escuchar aquello.

-No mataré por ti- el negaba con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia mí soltando de lo más normal.

-Nadie ha dicho eso… verás morir a alguien muy querido por ti-

Yo le miraba fijamente soltándole en un tono alterado.

-No, no lo hagas… yo me he portado bien contigo… te he complacido y he hecho lo que me pides, no lastimes a nadie por favor-

Él sonreía entretenido al escuchar mis palabras… era como un gozo en él, el verme rogándole completamente asustado.

-Eso no lo decides tú… ven, tócalo- yo me acercaba lentamente a él a lo que este tomaba mi mano con fuerza y me hacía tocar al animal que no veía.

-¿Qué sientes?-

A lo que yo respondía que frío, él me asentía comenzando a hablarme sobre aquellas criaturas con una fascinación única… sin duda algo bueno tenía Tom… amaba a las criaturas mágicas tanto como yo.

**Hogsmeade**

**A ojos de Stephano**

Kimberley me hablaba y me hablaba sobre Tom mientras yo observaba a lo lejos a Astaroth que iba de lo más entretenido conversando con sus amistades de Gryffindor casi todos Weasley sintiendo un golpe en el pecho que me hacia detener en seco.

-Konoyaro… [Chupa polla] ¿Te volviste loca y no avisaste?-

Le soltaba yo observándola con los ojos abiertos aún sobándome el golpe en el pecho a lo que ella alegaba.

-Te estoy hablando desde hace rato maldito desgraciado y no me estas prestando atención-

Yo suspiraba mientras retomaba el caminar alegando que si le estaba prestando atención volviendo a ver hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de Astaroth.

-¿Ves?... allí vas… a ver de nuevo hacia donde está el maldito perdedor del Ghauth- Yo tornaba el rostro serio.

-No le digas así- ella soltaba una de sus risitas irónicas alegando que sin duda me encantaba ligarme con idiotas.

-¿Pues ando contigo no?- ahora era ella la que me observaba de mala gana y yo quien reía.

-No hagas lo que odias que te hagan Kim, así que si yo no critico tu modo de ser deja de criticar el mío, te haces llamar mi mejor amiga pero quisiera saber cuándo comenzaras a escucharme y a preocuparte un poco por mis cosas y no solamente que sea yo quien escuche-

Comencé a caminar delante de ella dejándola atrás escuchando como me llamaba y me decía que dejara de ser un idiota a lo que yo respondí.

-Buen consejo Kim, eso haré… desde ahora dejare de ser el amigo gay idiota de la libertina del colegio-

Yo volvía a retomar mi andar dejándola revolcarse en su rabia imaginando que de seguro se le pasaría.

Pasé por entre el grupo de Astaroth sin mirar a nadie buscando un lugar donde sentarme y pasar el rato a solas leyendo.

Llegué a una pequeña plaza… estaba algo descuidada y al parecer no era del agrado de muchos ya que esta se encontraba sola.

-Perfecto- solté mientras sacaba mi Ipad buscando el libro que había descargado.

Comencé a leer tratando de olvidar el incidente con la rubia sintiéndome en otro mundo.

Amaba leer, era uno de mis mejores momentos en los que podía disfrutar de un buen texto, así que decidí quedarme allí hasta la hora de irnos.

Al cabo de una media hora más o menos comencé a escuchar algo que revoloteaba a mí alrededor alzando el rostro contemplando que se trataba de un Doxy.

-¡Rayos!- solté al imaginarme que aquella cosa no estaría sola y que de seguro solo andaba en reconocimiento para llamar a las demás.

Saqué mi varita mientras observaba como el pequeño animal lo que buscaba era acercarse al Ipad dejándolo en el banquillo contemplando como el Doxy se posaba en sus cuatro patas tocando el aparato que comenzaba a hacer diversas funciones manteniendo mi varita apuntándole por si se decidía a atacarme o a llamar a las demás.

El bichito seguía haciendo sonidos y pulsando la pantalla táctil hasta que hizo sonar el mp4 observando como aquella cosa comenzaba a bailar como si alguien la hubiese entrenado.

-¿Qué rayos?- soltaba yo percatándome que en su cuello mantenía una pequeña bufandita con los colores de los Slytherin.

La criatura seguía bailando mientras escuchaba decir a mis espaldas.

-Baja la varita, no te hará daño-

Yo volteaba a ver a Astaroth que venía con una pequeña cajita negra en sus manos.

-¿Es tuyo?- él me asentía mientras se acercaba a la silla destapando la caja sacando un diente de Dragón bebe colocándolo en el banquillo guardándose los demás.

El Doxy volteaba a ver a Astaroth y luego al diente lanzándose sobre este comenzando a roer con sus pequeños dientecitos afilados el diente como si fuera un trozo de pan.

-¿Tu le enseñaste a bailar?- él negaba con la cabeza mientras yo pulsaba el botón para detener la música observando cómo el Doxy volvía a pulsarlo para hacerlo sonar volviendo a degustar el diente.

-No…. Él aprendió solo, le gusta la música- yo le asentía observando al animal y luego a Astaroth sin poder creer que lo tenía a mi lado sin soltarme algún insulto.

-No sabía que tenias una mascota- Le soltaba al chico el cual me respondía sin dejar de mirar al Doxy.

-No es una mascota muy común y de seguro sería un problema el tenerlo en el castillo… lo llevo conmigo cuando estoy fuera pero en el colegio Hagrid me lo cuida-

-Entiendo- no dejaba de mirar aquellos ojos que me tenían encantado.

-¿Cómo se llama?- él me miraba fijo para luego tomar a la diminuta criatura entre sus manos soltándome en un tono serio.

-Downye- él se levantaba con el animal en la mano a punto de irse mientras yo me levantaba tomando el Ipad caminando detrás de él.

-Me asusté, pensé que andaría en manadas y temí que me dejara sin dientes-

Solté aquella estupidez tratando de buscar la manera de buscar conversación.

-Pues ya no debes preocuparte- soltaba él en un tono seco siguiendo su camino observando como el animal volaba de sus manos hacia mí en busca del Ipad.

-¿Downye?- yo alzaba mi mano con el Ipad observando como el bichito pulsaba los botones y comenzaba a sonar la música comenzando a bailar de nuevo.

-No, basta… ya se acabó la música- soltaba el tomando al diminuto ser que comenzaba a chillar y a aletear para zafarse del agarre del muchacho.

-Déjalo, no me molesta-

-A mí sí- soltaba el ya empezando a molestarse tomando a la criatura metiéndola en su bolso comenzando a caminar mientras yo le seguía.

-Astaroth, please… ¿solo dime por qué me odias?-

El muchacho se detenía soltándome de mal humor.

-Ya te dije que no te odio, simplemente me incomoda que vivas expresando a viva voz lo que sientes por mí-

El chico volvía a retomar su andar haciendo que yo también me movilizara.

-No me sigas maldición… entiéndelo, no me gustan los hombres y menos como tú-

Yo sonreía mientras le soltaba.

-Aquel que no le gusta los hombres simple y llanamente afirma que no le gustan, no argumentan que no le gustan así o asa-

El fruncía el ceño mientras yo sonreía ofreciéndole una disculpa alegando que lo que menos quería era irritarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Pues deja de joderme- soltaba él dándome la espalda a lo que yo soltaba tratando de lograr que se quedara.

-Pues como dijo Tom, o nos aprendemos a llevar o el mismo nos obligara-

Al parecer aquello le había valido madre y simplemente siguió caminando como si nada dejándome en aquel lugar deseando más de su compañía.

**A ojos de Tom**

Habíamos pasado un buen rato en las afueras del castillo hasta que comenzó a hacer frío decidiendo llamar a Whinish para que nos llevara a la cámara.

Había mandado a buscar a Scorpius con la Elfa pidiéndole a ambos chicos que se sentaran en la mesa uno al lado del otro.

Yo los miraba fijamente mientras Scorpius fruncía el ceño y Albus simplemente movía sus pies como un par de columpios esperando a que yo hablara.

-¿Y más o menos para que me traes hasta acá?- yo lo miraba detenidamente soltándole a mi primo en un tono amable.

-¿Ya se han pensado que es lo que dirán en los tribunales?-

Scorpius rodaba los ojos mientras que Albus soltaba aun observándose los tenis.

-No hay nada que pensar… Bell es una mascota por demás tranquila… simplemente se sintió amenazada-

-Pues yo no le hice nada a la cosa esa- Albus volteaba a verle reclamándole que no le llamara cosa a la serpiente llamándola por su nombre.

-Pues no me interesa como se llame ese animal, me ataco y yo no le hice nada… pero si lo que te asusta es que diga que me atacó sin motivos sabes muy bien que no lo haré-

Yo me pasaba de un lado a otro observando a ambos muchachos que discutía el asunto mientras me acariciaba el labio inferior observando las diferencias entre ambos.

-Pues de seguro ella creyó que estabas lastimado a Tom…. ¿Se estaban jugando de manos o algo así?- Preguntaba Albus señalándome mientras el rubio alegaba.

-No le hacía nada malo- a lo que yo respondía esperando la reacción de ambos.

-Bell le atacó cuando Scorpius me hacia sexo oral-

Scorpius me miraba a mí y Albus a Scorpius soltando una carcajada ante aquello.

-MALDITA SEA, ¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE DECÍRSELO?...- Yo apretaba los labios tratando de no reír observando como Albus seguía muerto de risa y Scorpius le golpeaba para hacerlo callar.

-Simplemente quiero ver su punto de vista ante el asunto-

Scorpius me miraba molesto mientras Albus soltaba de golpe.

-¿Tú crees que eso no se sabe Scorpius?... si lo sabe Kim, lo sabe medio colegio… ella no es amiga de nadie más que de sí misma-

Yo seguía observando a ambos muchachos discutir escuchando decir a Scorpius que él confiaba en ella y Albus se burlaba de aquello alegando que entonces no se quejara ya que el sabía que entre el chico y yo había algo más que un simple vínculo familiar.

-¿Por qué crees que Bell le atacó a parte de necesitar el beber sangre para mutar?- Albus me miraba volviendo a sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Vamos… quiero escucharlo- él me miraba de soslayo volviendo a hacer aquel movimiento de columpio con sus piernas soltando de lo más entretenido.

-Pues de seguro Bell pensó que Scorpius se quería tragar la anaconda que tienes en medio de las piernas-

El chico soltaba una risotada mientras yo me apretaba la boca con la mano para evitar reírme observando como Scorpius volvía a atacar al chico entre empujones y manotazos a lo que yo le ordenaba que se detuviera y que no tenía porque responder agresivamente a todo lo que Albus alegara.

-Pues dile que deje de joder- Albus trataba de calmar sus risas alegando que simplemente respondía a mi pregunta y que debía de aprender a controlar sus ataques de ira.

-Así es, debes aprender a controlarte… si por cada cosa que yo le hago a Albus este respondería como tú, yo ya estaría muerto-

-Pues no es lo mismo… es diferente ya que tú pues…. Eres tú y te aprecio…- el chico se ruborizaba al decir aquello mientras proseguía.

-… ¿Pero Albus?... pufs… Albus es una piedra en mi zapato-

El aludido lo miraba alzando una ceja respondiendo ante aquello.

-¿Y yo por qué?... tú eres quien me odia solo por ser un Potter, yo siempre intente llevarnos bien-

Aquello me dejaba pensativo, taciturno sintiendo como Daemon que había permanecido en silencio soltaba de golpe.

"¿Sientes pesar por el pequeño?"

Yo suspiraba ignorándole mientras le soltaba a ambos chicos que se habían enfrascado en aquella discusión por demás absurda.

-Bueno, bueno… silencio los dos…- yo me aclaraba la garganta mientras proseguía.

-No sé porque viven discutiendo si se parecen tanto-

Ambos se miraban las caras asombrados ante aquella comparación.

-¿En qué demonios me puedo parecer yo a este tarado?- alegaba Scorpius a lo que yo respondía rápidamente.

-En que ambos mueren por besarme-

Soltaba aquello sentándome al fin después de tanto pasearme frente a ellos observando cómo ambos chicos se ruborizaban.

-Yo… yo no quiero besarte- volvía a hablar Scorpius a lo que yo alegaba de lo más tranquilo.

-Recuerdo nuestra primera vez… cuando acabaste intentaste besarme-

Scorpius se cruzaba de brazos mientras explicaba que eso simplemente fue porque se sintió arrebatado pero que ya él sabía de antemano que a mí no me gustaban los besos entre hombres.

Scorpius volteaba a ver a Albus el cual observaba al suelo aun ruborizado.

-¿Tú intentaste?... ¿Ustedes?...- Scorpius me señalaba a mí y luego al chico soltándome en un todo recriminatorio.

-¿TE ESTÁS ACOSTANDO CON ALBUS?- Yo suspiraba al escuchar aquello mientras Albus se bajaba de la mesa tratando de alejarse de él a lo que yo le soltaba al muchacho.

-Ven aquí- él me miraba y se acercaba lentamente a lo que yo le tomaba de la mano halándolo para que cayera sobre mis piernas.

-¿Tom?- soltaba el chico tratando de levantarse a lo que yo aferrándolo con fuerzas observaba a Scorpius el cual nos veía de mala manera mientras yo le apretaba el bulto a Albus.

-Digamos que Albus es mi amante y tu el legal- yo soltaba una risotada burlona ante mis propias palabras de sarcasmo observando como Scorpius se bajaba de la mesa y Albus trataba de zafarse de mi aferrándolo con fuerza por la cintura.

-¡Whinish!… WHINISH MALDITA ELFA VEN AQUÍ Y SÁCAME DE ESTA MIERDA-

Yo sonreía soltando a Albus que se levantaba rápidamente mientras yo caminaba hacia Scorpius, el cual comenzaba a alejarse de mí a la vez que yo trataba de agarrarle por el brazo.

-Deja tus estupideces y ven aquí-

El chico estaba que echaba chispas y yo sonreía encantado… sin duda aquello lo disfrutaba por demás… el que Scorpius se muriera de los celos era para mí como una especie de droga que me excitaba.

Yo le abrazaba con fuerzas mientras él me empujaba alegando que le fuese a pedir a Albus que me chupara la verga ya que él no lo haría nunca más.

-Pues no te diré que lo hace mal… pero tú sin duda lo haces mucho mejor… tal vez deberías enseñarle-

El chico me daba un pisotón haciendo que yo le soltara aguantándome el pisotón y restregándome el calzado en la parte baja/trasera del pantalón para limpiarlo mientras le soltaba de lo más de entretenido.

-Deja de hacerte el dolido que sabes que eres mi consentido-

-WHINIIIISH- yo sonreía chasqueando los dedos para que la Elfa apareciera observando como Scorpius caminaba hacia ella pidiéndole que lo sacara de acá.

Yo negaba con la cabeza para que no le hiciera caso mientras me acercaba al chico haciéndole un ademán a Albus para que se acercara.

-No te irás hasta que hagas algo por mí-

El chico se volteaba mostrándome su dedo medio a modo de grosería mientras yo sonreía y Albus se acercaba tomándolo de la mano para acercarlo a Scorpius.

Tomé a Scorpius del brazo para que me mirara a lo que el chico tratando de zafarse me pegaba en el rostro escuchando como Albus se asustaba ante aquello y yo le devolvía el golpe dándole dos buenas bofetadas a mi primo para que se calmara.

-Cálmate o me pondrás de malas y no querrás que Daemon salga… ¿Cierto?-

Scorpius me miraba con los ojos vidriosos tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas aun con la mano en la mejilla adolorida.

-¿Quién es Daemon?- preguntaba Albus a lo que yo simplemente respondía.

-Alguien que conocerás a su debido tiempo-

Scorpius pestañaba varias veces observando cómo las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas tomándolo por el rostro limpiándole la cara con mis pulgares.

-No tienes que ponerte así… mírame, sabes que él no estará siempre conmigo… ya sabes el plan… pero tú… tú siempre me tendrás… ¿está bien?-

Él no decía nada y simplemente asentía mientras Albus me miraba entre asustado e intrigado.

-Ahora compláceme y complácete a ti mismo y así… también haces las paces con Albus y lo complaces también-

Scorpius preguntaba qué a que me refería a lo que yo le explicaba en un tono amable.

-¿Quieres saber lo que es besar a un hombre?... pues quiero que beses a Albus imaginado que soy yo…- yo volteaba a ver a Albus el cual ya estaba con cara de pocos amigos negando con la cabeza a lo que yo le soltaba al joven Potter.

-Tú no digas que no… que se que quieres besarme… lo has intentado varias veces cuando te hago acabar, así que compláceme y besa a Scorpius y así hacen las paces, ¿vale?-

Ambos chicos negaban con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos y dándose las espaldas el uno al otro.

"¡Niños!" pensaba yo al ver el comportamiento de estos dos soltándoles de mala gana.

-Pues no volveré a estar nunca más contigo…- alegaba observando a Scorpius. -…Y tú prepararte porque te voy a dar duro hasta que te sangre el culo- le soltaba a Albus dándole una buena nalgada alejándome de ellos los cuales me puteaban y me maldecían alegando que era un maldito mal nacido.

-Pues lo soy… así que ustedes deciden- yo me recostaba de la mesa cruzándome de brazos mientras esperaba a que ellos decidieran que hacer.

Albus miraba a Scorpius y este le soltaba molesto.

-Solo un pico maldito Potter, si te atreves a meterme la lengua…- pero Albus no se quedaba callado soltándole molesto.

-Pppfsh… Brincos dieras Malfoy... si lo hago es para que no me rompan nada y tú te largues-

Ambos se miraban como esperando a que el otro diera el primer paso a lo que yo soltaba molesto.

-No tengo todo el día- Scorpius tomaba por el cuello de la camisa a Albus pegando sus labios a los del chico que lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos observando como Scorpius movía su boca y luego lo empujaba tomándose de la mano de la Elfa pidiéndole que lo sacara de allí mientras ambos se limpiaban la boca.

Albus me miraba para luego voltearme el rostro cruzándose de brazos completamente ruborizado mientras que yo no podía aguantarme la tensión en medio de mis piernas.

Era raro… ya que aunque pensara que dos hombres no debían besarse… el ver a mis dos chicos me había puesto tan caliente que una simple masturbada no iba a lograr calmar tanto deseo.

**A ojos de Astaroth**

Íbamos de vuelta al colegio en el autobús… yo iba sentado detrás de Stephano que miraba fijo el aparato de música que había llamado la atención de Downye.

Rose iba a mi lado comiendo gomitas de colores mientras yo revisaba mi bolso contemplando que el Doxy se encontraba dormido.

Escuché que Stephano soltaba algo en su idioma a lo que no entendí pero denotaba asombro… eché un poco el rostro hacia un lado para ver qué demonios lo tenía entretenido.

Leía una especie de libro virtual en aquella cosa… pude distinguir en la parte alta el título del libro.

"Audrey Rose… el cristal ardiente" yo volteaba de nuevo el rostro.

"De seguro es sobre una puta mal oliente como la Kimberley… eso es lo que a él le gusta"

Pensaba yo ignorando al asiático deseando que volviéramos al castillo lo antes posible ya que moría de hambre y sueño rogando porque Tom no hubiese hecho de las suyas sobre la integridad física de Albus aunque antes de irme y al ver que no llegaba a tiempo había tenido una conversación con mi señor Lestranger.

**=(Flashback)=**

-Solo espero que no encuentre a mi mejor amigo medio muerto o ahogado en un mar de lágrimas como lo he estado encontrando últimamente-

A lo que él respondió observándome detenidamente.

-¿Que sucederá si no es así?... ¿hablarás?... sabes que no puedes-

A lo que yo le respondía acercándome a él, mirándole sin ningún indicio de temor.

-No puedo hablar… pero si defenderle… no me haga sentir vergüenza de la persona que un día me dio la oportunidad de vivir, aunque mi vida no fue color de rosas… no soy quien para desear la muerte… esta llegará cuando se deba… así que con su permiso… espero llegar y por lo menos saber que si estuvieron juntos no fue porque lo violento sino porque consiguió la manera de que Albus cediera sin presiones-

Yo me retiraba observando como Tom volteaba el rostro mirando al horizonte sin decirme nada tan solo suspirando como para controlar el deseo de responder ante mis palabras.

**=(Fin del Flashback)=**

**A ojos de Albus**

Aparecimos en la habitación… yo entre sus brazos completamente desnudo y aún temblando escuchando como Tom le pedía a Whinish que se retirara haciendo aquel sonido que esta hacia al desaparecer mientras sentía como me recostaba en la cama observándome detenidamente.

-¿Estás mejor?- yo le asentía con los ojos llenos de lagrimas sintiendo como me limpiaba el rostro pidiéndome que me volteara de espaldas.

-No más Tom, por favor… ya no soporto una follada mas por hoy… Please… déjame reponerme te lo ruego-

Él sonreía pidiéndome de nuevo que me volteara y yo lo hacía sintiendo como mi cuerpo temblaba con mayor intensidad escuchando lo que me pedía a continuación.

-Separa tus nalgas- yo negaba con la cabeza mientras él me soltaba al oído.

-Si no lo haces no puedo curarte-

Yo lo hacía con toda la vergüenza del mundo sintiendo que algo cálido caía en mi orificio anal percibiendo como el ardor y la molestia que antes sentía se esfumaban por completo.

Él me arropaba mientras yo me ponía de medio lado y él me lanzaba una camiseta para que me la colocara sentándose a mi lado.

-Sé que jugué sucio… pero tú tienes la culpa por ser tan jodidamente sexy… ese beso me encendió mucho… ver como dos enemigos se besaban fue lo mejor que he podido ver hoy-

Yo me tapaba el rostro alegando que era un desgraciado y que no volvería a creer en sus promesas a lo que él soltaba.

-No deberías creerme… me pregunto ¿por qué lo haces?-

Esa pregunta hasta yo me la hacía comenzando a escuchar que los alumnos llegaban al fin al castillo y Tom soltaba acariciándome el cabello.

-No le dirás nada a Astaroth, ¿está bien?-

Le asentía mientras él se empezaba levantar, entonces yo me sentaba en la cama y tomándolo del brazo le preguntaba…

-¿Por qué no te gusta que un hombre te bese?- él me miraba fijamente observando cómo le tomaba del brazo mientras respondía.

-Los besos son para las mujeres-

-¿Y por qué nos incitaste a besarnos a Scorpius y a mí?- a lo que él respondió.

-Por qué ustedes deseaban un beso así que yo les complací y al mismo tiempo espero haber logrado que se lleven un poco mejor-

Yo alegaba que aquello era pedir que el sauce boxeador diera frutos escuchando como la puerta se abría y Astaroth entraba observándonos detenidamente mientras Tom se levantaba lentamente de mi cama hacia la de él saludando a Astaroth el cual le miraba fijamente y me miraba a mí a lo que yo simplemente le sonreía preguntándole el cómo le había ido.

-Nada del otro mundo, ¿cómo esta todo por aquí?- Tom tomaba su libro de Necromancia comenzando a leer mientras yo le decía que todo estaba perfectamente y que el único inconveniente eran los berrinches de Scorpius ante lo de sus heridas.

Asty dejó su bolso entregándome una bolsa de dulces agradeciéndole el gesto mientras veía como se acercaba a Tom extendiéndole otra bolsa al chico.

-Son Muggles… cero magia- él agradecía de igual manera el gesto guardándoselos para luego volviéndose a enfocar en su libro mientras yo alegaba que estaba cansado haciéndome un mohín en la cama comenzando a sentir como el rubor en mis mejillas volvían al recordar todo lo que había sucedido en la cámara de los secretos.

Tom era un maldito, un verdugo pero no podía negar algo… no se detenía hasta verme acabar, algo que al parecer lo llenaba más que el placer propio.

Poco a poco me fui durmiendo escuchando como Astaroth conversaba amenamente con el que ahora era mi dueño.


	13. Capítulo 13 - Conociéndonos en el Wizeng

**Capitulo 13**

**Conociéndonos en el Wizengamot**

**A ojo de Tom**

Caminaba por los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia… todo estaba obscuro y a mi alrededor se encontraban dementores que se iban apartando conforme iba abriéndome camino al andar.

Al final, Daemon se encontraba de espaldas cruzado de brazos esperando a que yo llegara.

-¿Todo está listo?- le pregunté al demonio que me señalaba una entrada… caminé hacia ella pasándole por un lado a este tomando el picaporte mientras escuchaba decir en parsel.

-Puedes entrar hijo mío-

Yo volteaba a ver a quien creí, era el demonio encontrándome con Voldemort el cual me soltaba en un tono por demás déspota.

-Atrévete a enamorarte del hijo de Harry Potter y juro que yo mismo te mataré-

Éste se esfumaba dándole paso a todos los dementores que antes se habían apartado ante mí los cuales me arrastraban hacia aquella puerta aferrándome con fuerza al marco tratando de no ser llevado por aquellos seres volteando a ver al interior de la habitación contemplando que era el mismísimo infierno que se abría ante mis ojos sintiendo como lograban soltarme y yo caía al vacío pegando un brinco de los mil demonios despertándome al fin, completamente bañado en sudor.

-¿Pesadillas?- preguntaba Astaroth observándome desde su lado de la habitación mientras yo me secaba el sudor sin responder a su pregunta, dándome cuenta que Albus no estaba.

-¿Dónde está Albus?- el muchacho me respondía que se encontraba entregando los permisos de ausencia del colegio por la cita en el juzgado del Wizengamot.

Yo le asentía mientras me levantaba rumbo a la sala de baño donde tomé una ducha rápida y me vestí acorde a la ocasión.

No podía creer aun que ya era martes y que al fin conocería a Alexander Crow aunque odiaba que fuera en estas circunstancias.

Me despedí de Astaroth bajando rápidamente las escaleras observando que Scorpius me esperaba en la sala común acompañado de Kimberley y Misaki el cual jugaba con su Ipad mientras ambos Slytherin se acercaba a mi apremiantes.

-Te deseo suerte mi hermoso líder-

Soltaba la rubia arreglándome la corbata mientras yo le respondía tomándola de las muñecas para que me soltara.

-No creo en la suerte… cada quien se forja su propio destino… ¿Scorpius?-

Llamaba yo al muchacho para que me siguiera comenzando a caminar a lo que este se despedía de la rubia que me miraba molesta mientras yo salía de la sala común rumbo a la dirección.

Subimos y Albus se encontraba esperándonos cerca de la chimenea mientras yo le daba una mirada de refilón a los cuadros de Dumbledore y Snape los cuales se encontraban vacíos.

-Ya el profesor Draco se fue adelante- soltaba Albus a lo que yo le asentía tomando a ambos chicos por las manos adentrándonos a la chimenea metiendo mi mano dentro de una pequeña bolsa de cuero conjurando rápidamente.

-Ministerio de Magia-

Soltaba los polvos Flu sintiendo como las llamas verdes nos cubrían y al apagarse nos encontrábamos observando un pasillo bastante transcurrido saliendo de la chimenea comenzando a caminar hacia la imperiosa fuente que había en todo el medio del atrio contemplando la magnificencia de aquel lugar de tanto poder en el mundo mágico.

Albus y Scorpius caminaban tras de mi mientras yo suspiraba percibiendo todo aquel olor a poder y grandeza que me hacía sentir aquel lugar.

Llegamos a los ascensores entrando en el que se encontraba disponible soltándole al aparato.

-Wizengamot-

Éste se cerraba y comenzaba a moverse mientras Scorpius decía.

-Tengo nauseas-

Yo volteaba a verle y el chico se encontraba pálido soltándole en un tono autoritario.

-Espero que te contengas Scorpius… atrévete a vomitar este traje y juro que lo vas a lamentar-

El chico tragaba como tratando de aguantarse las nauseas mientras Albus le pasaba algo que parecía ser una pastilla de menta la cual el chico comenzó a degustar recostándose de la pared.

El ascensor se detuvo saliendo del aparato escuchando como Albus le decía a Scorpius que caminara mientras yo observaba el pasillo por donde me dirigía contemplando que era el mismo que el de mis sueños.

Al final se encontraba Draco el cual observaba a Scorpius que venía ayudado por Albus preguntándole que le sucedía a lo que yo respondí.

-Ya sabes cómo es tu hijo… muy valiente para las estupideces y muy cobarde para las cosas realmente importantes-

Éste me miraba de mala manera mientras Scorpius respondía que ya se sentía mejor y que no tenía que decir esas cosas de él.

Yo tocaba la puerta escuchando como la abrían del otro lado. Una mujer hermosa de cabellos castaños me daba la bienvenida agradeciéndole la amabilidad mientras entraba en el amplio salón observando que ya Harry Potter se encontraba en el lugar sintiendo como Albus me pasaba por un lado hacia donde se encontraba su padre.

Ambos se saludaban mientras yo les miraba fijamente escuchando como Draco me soltaba de golpe.

-Nuestro puesto es acá- yo volteaba a ver hacia donde me señalaba observando un escritorio con tres puestos al lado del de Harry.

Yo me sentaba al estribo cerca del Sumo Inquisidor mientras Scorpius se sentaba a mi lado y en la otra punta Draco tomaba asiento acomodándose el traje con cara de pocos amigos.

Albus caminaba pasándome por un lado buscando asiento detrás de nosotros en las tribunas donde se encontraban varias personas entre ellas una despampanante rubia con una larga cola de caballo la cual me miraba sonriéndome mientras veía como a su lado se encontraba una especie de Iphone que flotaba y se movía si ella lo hacía imaginando que aquella era la hija de Rita Skeeter.

-Maldita perra... no pierde oportunidad para venir a jodernos la paciencia a los Malfoy… creo que su hobby es buscar la manera de desprestigiar a la familia-

A lo que yo respondía rápidamente.

-Pues tiene mucho en común con Scorpius… ¿No te parece?- ambos me miraban frunciendo el ceño a lo que yo simplemente me encogía de hombros escuchando como una pequeña puerta se abría mientras la hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños se dirigía hacia esta dándole la bienvenida al jurado que tan solo eran ocho personas que me daban miradas furtivas comenzando a hablar entre ellos hasta que al final salía aquel hombre alto e imponente que le daba un beso en la mejilla a la joven escuchando que este le soltaba tratando de no ser escuchado, aunque su voz era fuerte.

-Gracias Lucila… tan solo agua para mí-

Ella le asentía mientras él subía las escaleras hacia el estrado saludando a Potter el cual le hacia un ademán con la cabeza.

"Estamos perdido… el sumo inquisidor parece ser muy buen amigo del ministro"

Yo rodaba los ojos soltándole mentalmente que se callara y se fuera a la mierda y que si no pretendía ayudar que simplemente dejara mi mente libre para poder hacer mi trabajo.

El demonio se retiraba al fin escuchando como Alexander golpeaba con el mazo sobre la mesa para hacer callar el cuchicheo observando que la tal Lucila, al parecer, mano derecha de Crow soltaba posándose en medio de la sala.

-Se abre sesión en el Wizengamot… el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería representado por el Sumo Inquisidor el señor Harry James Potter contra el joven Tom Salazar Lestranger por desacato a las leyes y reglas del colegio ante el manejo impropio sobre la custodia de una criatura mágica peligrosa…-

Yo rastrillaba mis uñas en la mesa sintiendo como rasgaba la madera y las diminutas astillas de la misma se clavaban en mi piel suspirando para no soltar al demonio que me había dejado a solas.

-… Preside el honorable juez y ministro de magia el señor Alexander Benjamín Crow… todos de pie-

Nos íbamos a colocar de pie cuando el ministro hace un ademán con la mano a modo de que no lo hiciéramos soltando muy jovialmente.

-Eso es para los eclesiásticos y reyes…- todos reían menos yo por supuesto observando detenidamente al caballero.

-Podemos comenzar… ¿Harry?... tú mismo serás el abogado acusador ¿No es así?- éste le asentía a lo que el hombre tomaba nota y volteaba a verme con una amplia sonrisa soltándome de golpe.

-Él señor revuelo…- yo no sabía que alegar a aquello y simplemente permanecí callado.

-¿Su abogado, joven?...- éste miraba a Draco y le decía muy entretenido -¿No me digas que ahora tú Draco le apuntas a la abogacía?-

El aludido sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza y yo era quien respondía a aquello.

-Yo seré mi propio abogado-

El ministro alzaba una ceja preguntando mi edad.

-Diecisiete señor, voy para dieciocho-

Él asentía preguntándome si sabía algo de derecho a lo que yo respondí.

-En Durmstrang dan "Introducción a las leyes mágicas" y clases de criminalística -

Él caballero me asentía mientras alzaba una ceja y soltaba tomando nota.

-Pues adelante…-

Lucila caminaba hacia su escritorio soltando en aquel tono por demás diplomático antes de sentarse.

-Tiene la palabra el Sumo Inquisidor el señor Harry Potter- el aludido agradecía mientras yo abría la carpeta que habían puesto frente a mi leyendo el documento que se habían redactado mientras el padre de Albus soltaba levantándose de su asiento.

-Gracias… ante todo, buenas tardes…- éste se aclaraba la garganta mientras proseguía.

-Pues con todo respeto al Señor Ministro y juez del Wizengamot se nos ha convocado por petición del Joven Lestranger aquí presente el cual ha armado todo un revuelo por el simple hecho de pretender hacer lo que se le da la gana en el colegio ya que…-

-Objeción- soltaba yo al escuchar las sandeces del maldito Potter levantándome de mi asiento.

-Ha lugar- soltaba el ministro observando a Harry mientras este suspiraba como tratando de reorganizar su alegato. Yo por mi parte volvía a tomar asiento escuchando como el Sumo Inquisidor volvía a retomar su alocución.

-El joven Lestranger ha desacatado una orden dada por mi persona a causa del incidente con el Dragón serpiente-

-Objeción, su señoría… el Sumo Inquisidor vino hasta a mí con prepotencia…-

Pero Potter me interrumpía sin dejar que el juez diera su fallo soltando rápidamente.

-Yo le hablé con respeto joven… usted fue quien comenzó a alzar la voz…-

El ministro golpeaba el mazo mientras Potter y yo nos clavábamos las miradas.

-Orden… vamos por partes… estamos aquí porque el Joven Scorpius Malfoy fue atacado por la mascota ¿del joven?…- éste enfocaba su mirada en la carpeta como buscando mi nombre.

-… ¿Salazar?...- yo le asentía y éste preguntaba en un tono como si nos conociéramos de años.

-¿Puedo llamarte Salazar… no te importa?... me parece un nombre más acorde a tu porte-

Yo hacía aquella mueca a modo de sonrisa y le asentía mientras el proseguía su alocución.

-Pues el joven Salazar le ha pedido a este juzgado que se le sea devuelta la mascota que por ahora se encuentra en poder de Lucius Malfoy… ¿Correcto?-

Potter y yo asentíamos al unísono mientras Alexander proseguía.

-Perfecto, entonces no entiendo tu alegato Harry… ya que estas culpando al muchacho de desacato a las leyes del colegio o como bien has dicho un revuelo por su… ¿Mal comportamiento para con tu persona?... ¿Es eso?-

Éste asentía mientras Crow nos hacia un ademán de que nos sentáramos a lo que yo me sentaba observando cómo Potter permanecía de pie soltando en un tono algo molesto.

-El joven Lestranger fue déspota y grosero… en ningún momento le alcé la voz a diferencia de él que me gritó delante de Draco y la misma Miss Pudiplé que yo no tenía autoridad para quitarle la mascota cuando usted muy bien sabe que mi trabajo es mantener el orden en el colegio y resguardar la integridad física de cada uno de los alumnos del institución-

Yo no podía evitar sonreír con ironía ante aquello… el muy imbécil resguardando la integridad física de Scorpius el cual le valía madre el maldito Potter mientras que su propio hijo era la única víctima en el colegio… por ahora.

-Pero en el documento Harry solo has expuesto lo que sucedió con la mascota-

Éste comenzaba a tomar sus papeles revisándolos rápidamente mientras soltaba.

-Es imposible… yo expuse que el chico…- pero Alexander le interrumpía soltándole en un tono amable.

-Bueno, bueno Harry… eso es lo de menos… ¿Salazar?- soltaba el imponente hombre a lo que yo le asentía levantándome de mi asiento.

-¿Tú quieres formular una denuncia en contra del Sumo Inquisidor?... ya que tú si has expuesto abuso de poder de parte de Harry-

Potter seguía buscando entre sus cosas mientras yo me preguntaba quien había podido ser la persona que había trasgredido los documentos a mi favor.

-Yo simplemente quiero hacer ver que el Señor Potter tomó este incidente como personal… aquí su propio hijo Albus Potter puede dar fe que la criatura que se me ha sido arrebatada es completamente inofensiva-

Yo señalaba al muchacho el cual se ponía de pie mientras yo observaba al ministro esperando su alegato.

-¿Albus?... ¿Puedes acercarte hasta acá?- el chico comenzaba a caminar observando cómo Harry le miraba mientras el muchacho se paraba frente a Alexander Crow.

-¿Cómo van esos juegos de Quidditch mi estimadísimo muchacho?-

El joven le sonreía y respondía que todo iba estupendamente y que ya pronto jugarían contra los de Ravenclaw ya que los Gryffindor habían perdido los primeros juegos.

-Caramba, sin duda tenemos a un extraordinario Capitán en Slytherin-

El chico no decía nada y simplemente le sonreía bajando la cabeza esperando a que el hombre prosiguiera con el juicio.

-Bien… ¿Albus?... ¿tú has manipulado la serpiente del joven Salazar?- sin duda aquello me hacía apretar los labios con fuerza para no sonreír pero era Scorpius quien soltaba las risas ante las palabras mal interpretadas del ministro a lo que Draco le daba un pellizco preguntándole qué demonios le parecía tan gracioso.

-Lo siento, es que recordé un chiste- éste seguía recriminándole mientras Albus respondía.

-De hecho soy yo quien alimenta a la serpiente-

"Rayos Albus… ahora si has metido la pata"

Potter volteaba a verme a lo que yo simplemente observaba al frente y Crow preguntaba en un tono amable.

-¿Tú la alimentabas?... ¿y eso por qué?- a lo que el chico respondía observando en su cara que se había dado cuenta de la metida de pata.

-Aaamm… verá… es que el día que nació Bell, yo fui quien la vio nacer y pues la serpiente no se deja alimentar por nadie más que no sea yo-

Yo sonreía satisfecho ante aquello mientras Alexander preguntaba.

-¿Bell?-

-Aammm... sí, así se llama el dragón serpiente de Tom- respondía el chico mientras Alexander asentía tomando nota.

-¿Y eso te incomoda?... es decir, ¿el tener que ser tú quien la alimente?-

Albus negaba con la cabeza alegando que le fascinaba aquella tarea y que adoraba a la criatura.

-Comprendo… ¿le explicaste eso a tu padre?- el chico asentía mientras le daba una mirada de soslayo a Harry el cual estaba con el rostro descompuesto y por demás malhumorado.

-¡Ya!... entonces… Bell es una criatura que se porta bien, ¿no?-

El chico volvía a asentir explicando que aún no sabía el porqué el animal había atacado a Scorpius.

Alexander enfocaba su mirada en mi primo sonriéndole mientras le soltaba rápidamente.

-¿Puedes acercarte al estrado Scorpius?- el chico me daba una mirada furtiva y luego a su padre el cual se levantaba para dejarle salir observando como este se paraba junto a Albus.

-¡Scorpius Malfoy! Te pareces mucho a tu abuelo… de seguro las traes locas a todas las chicas del colegio-

Yo sonreía de medio lado, sin duda Alexander Crow era todo un personaje, me hacia recordar a Astaroth, nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta con que iba a salir.

Scorpius sonreía metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos mientras Albus respondía por el muchacho.

-No quiere dejar para nadie, señor ministro-

Todos reían menos Harry el cual estaba inerte en su puesto sin decir absolutamente nada mientras Scorpius empujaba a Albus a modo de broma volviendo a meter las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Se hace lo que se puede señor- respondía al fin Scorpius esperando a que el ministro soltara su pregunta.

-Pues deja para tus amigos que ellos también tienen necesidades ¿eh?-

Todos volvían a reír escuchando como un flash se disparaba observando que Lucila se levantaba soltándole a la hija de Rita Skeeter.

-Se le notifico a la prensa que no podían hacer preguntas ni tomar fotos hasta que terminara el juicio-

La reportera hacía bajar la cámara disculpándose mientras alegaba que no podía evitar que la misma se disparara cuando había un buen ángulo de todos los presentes.

Alexander le hacía un ademán a su secretaria para que se sentara mientras yo miraba fijamente a la rubia la cual me sonreía guiñándome un ojo, yo volteaba de nuevo el rostro hacia donde se encontraban los muchachos escuchando como Crow le preguntaba a Scorpius que había sucedido.

-Pues Tom y yo nos encontrábamos jugando cartas en su habitación y me hacía trampa así que comencé a pelear con él… claro en broma y pues… la serpiente creyó que atacaba a mi primo y se lanzó en contra mía lastimándome como lo hizo-

-¿Puedes acercarte un poco?- le preguntaba Alexander al muchacho el cual se acerba al estrado mostrándole su marca que ya no estaba amoratada y que sanaba rápidamente.

-Pues esta mas que bien esa mordida, pronto terminará de sanar y me alegra que no pasará a mayores… no te preocupes si te queda cicatriz a las chicas le gustan los chicos malos y con cicatrices-

Algunos rieron ante eso y otros simplemente observaban atentos, en mi caso sonreí… ya que sin duda Alexander no se equivocaba ante aquello.

-Bueno chicos… pueden sentarse- ambos volvían a sus respectivos asientos mientras el tomaba nota y soltaba de golpe sin dejar de escribir.

-Creo que vamos a tener que enjuiciar a Salazar por hacer trampa en las cartas-

Yo sonreía escuchando como en la audiencia reían de igual manera mientras Harry era el único que al parecer tenia reventada la vena humorística ya que no hacía ni un maldito gesto ante lo que el hombre decía.

-Bien… ¿Harry?...- El aludido se ponía de pie escuchando al señor ministro soltar la pregunta que venía a continuación.

-¿Deseas agregar algo más?… aunque no tenemos tu reclamo puedes exponer tu inquietud sobre el supuesto mal comportamiento del muchacho-

Éste hojeaba sus documentos soltando rápidamente.

-Pues él no solo fue irrespetuoso, también me amenazó con dejarme en ridículo delante de todos-

A lo que yo alegué rápidamente.

-Ya está quedando en ridículo y no he hecho absolutamente nada, usted mismo se está poniendo la soga al cuello… suelta cada argumento sin sentido, pareciera que simplemente le caigo mal y no comprendo el porqué-

El Sumo Inquisidor abría la boca ante aquello mientas yo tornaba el rostro como si aquella suposición mía me doliera.

-Siempre hablé con Albus sobre su padre y me pareció que era un caballero agradable pero desde que lo conocí no ha hecho mas que agredirme y hacerme sentir como un ser indeseable-

Sin duda merecía un Oscar… la voz hasta me había salido en un tono quebrado como si estuviese a punto de romper a llorar.

-Esa en ningún momento fue mi intención joven… usted se enfrascó en que no me iba a llevar a la criatura y se opuso muchas veces a ello hasta agredió a los aurores que iban con nosotros-

-Pues ellos pretendían forcejearme y sacarme del camino a las malas yo simplemente respondí a la agresión de sus aurores señor Potter-

Se escuchaba el cuchicheo en la audiencia mientras Crow volvía a golpear el mazo tratando de retomar el orden mientras yo sacaba mi pañuelo limpiándome los ojos sin dejar de poner mi cara de mosco muerto delante de todos.

-¿Harry?... Si es eso cierto el chico bien podría levantar una demanda en tu contra-

Potter tragaba grueso tomando asiento sin decir nada mientras yo soltaba el toque final a mi gran actuación.

-Yo no pretendo demandar al Sumo Inquisidor… sé que me ofusqué pero debe de entender algo… yo vengo de un colegio donde no nos dejan ver a nuestros familiares sino hasta finalizar el año escolar… pensé que aquí sería igual… y ya que había perdido una mascota en mi antiguo colegio Scorpius me había obsequiado esta, me agradó tanto el animal que el solo pensar perderle me sacó de mis casillas… y era mi único pasatiempo-

Yo me guardaba el pañuelo mientras proseguía.

-Yo no quiero armar un revuelo por esto, lo único que yo deseo es que me devuelvan mi mascota… ¡sí, la tiene mi abuelo!… pero no es lo mismo el verla una vez al mes que mantenerla conmigo y esta se acostumbre a un solo amo… a parte de Albus con el que ya se ha encariñado así como el chico se encariñó con el animal… ¿No es así Albsev?-

Yo volteaba a verle y el chico asentía observándome fijamente con un rostro que denotaba las ganas de soltarme que era un embustero de primera.

-Allí lo tiene… no tengo más nada que alegar y si el señor inquisidor lo que desea es una disculpa pues yo con gusto me humillaría por mi mascota-

Sin duda no me iba a disculpar y mucho menos con esa basura del Potter escuchando como Alexander soltaba observando a Harry.

-No creo que eso sea necesario… ¿cierto, amigo mío?-

"Bingo… ya ganamos Bell" soltaba yo mentalmente tratando de no sonreír sintiéndome ya triunfador escuchando soltar a Potter.

-Por supuesto que no-

Yo suspiraba con cierto aire de grandeza pero sin dejar de mantener mi farsa escuchando como Alexander soltaba sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bueno Salazar… redactaremos un nuevo permiso… deberás mantener mejor vigilada a tu mascota y más cuando comience a crecer… créeme que de pequeños son una cosa pero ya de adulto son otra muy distinta-

A lo que Harry soltaba en un tono molesto.

-Señor, sigo creyendo que el animal no debería estar en el colegio-

Yo suspiraba tratando de aguantarme las ganas de maldecirlo a él y a toda su estirpe rodando los ojos mientras me cruzaba de brazos aguantándome aquel estúpido argumento.

-Bueno… Salazar no vivirá toda la vida en el colegio Harry… y la mascota le faltan dos años para alcanzar la madurez absoluta así que no creo que allá problemas pero si la mascota llega a madurar más temprano y obtiene sus alas mientras Salazar aún se encuentra en el colegio deberás de llevarla a otro lugar…. ¿les parece bien?-

La interrogante la había lanzado a ambos asintiéndole rápidamente mientras le argumentaba que por mí no habría ningún problema a lo que Harry respondía en un tono completamente derrotado.

-Pues por mí tampoco, supongo-

-Bien, solo falta que el jurado delibere a ver si el fallo es a favor o en contra de tus argumentos sobre el mal entendido-

Esperamos unos veinte minutos observando cómo Harry no decía nada haciendo sus anotaciones mientras Scorpius volteaba a ver a Albus y luego volvía a mirar al frente.

-¿Le pasa algo a Albus?- pregunté a lo que el chico respondió.

-Nada, solo quería ver la cara del chico al ver como esta su padre-

-¿Y desde cuando te preocupa lo que sienta o deje de sentir el muchacho?-

Éste se encogía de hombros alegando que simplemente se ponía en sus zapatos imaginando que le hicieran lo mismo a su papá.

Yo observaba como al fin salía el jurado entregándole una nota a Lucila la cual se la entregaba a Alexander leyéndola detenidamente mientras la mujer soltaba en un tono regio.

-Todos de pie-

Todos los presentes se colocaban de pie escuchando a Alexander soltar calmadamente.

-El jurado falla a favor de Tom Salazar Lestranger…- Yo sonreía encantado mientras el ministro proseguía.

-… se le será devuelta la mascota con ciertas cláusulas que deberá acatar, de no ser así se procederá a quitársele el animal para siempre-

Yo asentía escuchando lo que venía a continuación.

-Por otro lado el joven Lestranger deberá cancelar la suma de mil galeones por haber roto las reglas del colegio al poseer una mascota clase tres aún no nacida sin el debido permiso-

El hombre se aclaraba la garganta mientras yo puteaba internamente… no era por el dinero en sí, aquello era una basurita comparada con la fortuna que me habían dejado mis progenitores… era porque en cierto modo el maldito también se había salido con la suya haciéndome ver mal delante de Crow.

-De lo contrario deberá hacer servicio comunitario mágico… bueno, bueno… no creo que Lucius vaya a permitir eso así que nos los saltamos, ¿Ccierto?-

Yo le asentía mientras este seguía leyendo entre líneas soltando al fin con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno Salazar… para mañana tendrás de vuelta tu mascota con su respectivo permiso mi estimado joven-

Yo le asentía agradeciéndole mientras se escuchaban los aplausos en la tribuna y Lucila pedía orden en la sala a lo que Alexander golpeando el mazo sobre la mesa alegaba levantándose de su asiento.

-Se cierra el caso- yo me levantaba sintiendo como Scorpius me abrazaba y yo miraba a Draco el cual comenzaba a retirarse mientras yo le soltaba al muchacho.

-¿Quieres soltarme?- éste se apartaba de mi disculpándose por su arrebato.

Yo comenzaba a caminar mientras le hacia un ademán a Albus para que nos siguiera comenzando a caminar hacia la salida sintiendo como alguien posaba su mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo haciéndome voltear a ver de quien se trataba encontrándome con el mismísimo ministro a mi lado el cual me soltaba con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sin duda un extraordinario abogado para el Wizengamot… un placer conocerte al fin Salazar Lestranger-

Yo me detenía volteándome rápidamente mientras apretaba su mano con fuerza.

-El gusto es todo mío, señor- éste negaba con la cabeza mientras nos hacía caminar hacia la salida sintiendo el primer flash cerca de mi rostro haciendo que mis pupilas se achicaran de golpe cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba la voz de la rubia soltarme mientras me pegaba la grabadora cerca de la boca.

-Señor Lestranger… ¿puede decirme que se siente el haber ganado el juicio… nada más y nada menos en contra del Sumo Inquisidor y el señor leyenda Harry Potter?-

El ministro se apartaba de mí sintiendo deseo de mandarla a la mierda por haber interrumpido el momento que tanto había esperado soltándole a la chica, tratando de ser cortes.

-Me siento igual que cuando entré… el hombre que se vanagloria de la caída de otro es porque simplemente jamás se ha equivocado- al decir aquello Potter pasaba justo por donde nos encontrábamos observando como la mujer se le abalanzaba de golpe obstruyéndole el paso.

-Señor Potter… ¿díganos que se siente el haber sido derrotado por un joven de tan solo diecisiete años?-

Potter suspiraba mirando de malas a la mujer acercándome a ellos donde era yo quien respondía la pregunta de la atrevida rubia.

-El señor Sumo Inquisidor no perdió… simplemente creo que somos muy parecidos, ambos por demás tercos y perfeccionista en lo que nos compete…-

Harry volteaba a verme y yo le extendía la mano.

-Una tregua señor Potter… yo obtuve mi mascota y usted mil galeones que de seguro serán destinado para los aurores… todos ganamos, ¿no le parece?-

Él me miraba fijamente por unos segundos para luego estrechar mi mano escuchando el flash de la cámara de la periodista que se dispara dos veces en ángulos diferentes.

El hombre me soltaba la mano mientras alegaba.

-Espero que así sea joven, que tenga buen día-

El Sumo Inquisidor se retiraba mientras la rubia se enfocaba en mi pidiéndome una foto a solas cerca de la fachada de la entrada a los tribunales… yo me recostaba de la pared y ella lanzaba varios flashes para luego acercase a mi mientras yo observando como Draco, Scorpius y Albus me esperaban conversando con el ministro muy amenamente.

-Espero poder llegar a tener la exclusiva cuando un joven tan apuesto como tú logre la primera mención de abogado criminalista cuando cumplas tan solo veinte añitos… ya que con la inducción previa… esa astucia e inteligencia de seguro en tres años logras tu mención… ¿No es así?-

Yo sonreía mientras explicaba que debía retirarme y que ya lo pensaría si me iba por esa carrera o no extendiéndole mi mano a la rubia la cual la tomaba con fuerzas acercándose a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla a lo que yo le soltaba al oído.

-Cuando quieras la exclusividad de algo conmigo simplemente dime y con gusto te daré una noche enteramente exclusiva e inolvidable-

Yo me apartaba de ella para ver su reacción la cual me miraba fijamente para luego apretar sus labios tapándoselos disimuladamente con los dedos tratando de no quitarse el labial con la yema de estos soltándome en un tono por demás divertido.

-¡Caramba, caramba!... miren al muchachito… sí que no se anda por las ramas-

Yo sonreía mientras ella proseguía.

-Puedo ser tu tía niño- a lo que yo le respondí pasándole por un costado posándome a sus espaldas soltándole en un tono seductor.

-Pero no lo eres y yo tampoco soy un niño… puedo corroborarte eso cuando y donde lo desees hermosa… que tengas buen días-

Comencé a caminar sintiendo satisfacción ante lo que había hecho… de seguro la había descolocado y eso me encantaba… acariciaba mis labios de manera seductora hasta que llegaba donde Crow tornando el rostro serio observando que este se comenzaba a despedir de Draco y los muchachos volteando a verme.

-Bueno Salazar… sin duda ha sido una experiencia gratificante el conocerte en persona ya que sabía mucho sobre ti a boca de Lucius que no para de hablar sobre ti-

Yo le sonreía y éste me palmeaba con fuerza la espalda haciéndome pensar sobre aquel asunto.

-Sin duda no fue el mejor momento para conocerle pero en verdad me alegra saber que alguien tan importante sabe sobre mi existencia y espero que solo sean cosas buenas-

A lo que el caballero respondía soltando una risotada alegando que sin duda Lucius desbordaba amor paternal hacia mi persona.

Aquello me hacia dar una punzada en el estomago mientras el ministro se retiraba despidiéndose de todos los presentes pidiéndome que volviera cuando yo lo deseara y en mejores circunstancias.

-¡Bien!... ¿Nos vamos?...- Preguntaba Draco a lo que yo negaba con la cabeza pidiéndole que se llevara a los chicos explicándole que iría a ver a Lucius a su oficina a lo que este respondía en un tono autoritario.

-Se supone que soy el representante de tres alumnos que han salido del colegio por una audiencia y debo llegar con los tres al colegio-

Yo suspiraba molesto pero sin duda eso le acarrearía problemas comenzando a caminar hacia los ascensores sintiendo la embriagues del triunfo en mis venas deseando una buena follada comenzando a pensar como me quitaría las ganas que tenia saliendo al fin de los ascensores llegando hasta las chimeneas apareciendo en el colegio donde la directora se encontraba en su despacho preguntándole rápidamente a Draco como había surgido todo.

-Digamos que todo fue cincuenta y cincuenta directora McGonagall ambos salieron ganando… así que todos felices volvemos a la normalidad del sistema institucional del colegio-

Ella no decía nada mientras yo me excusaba con la anciana comenzando a caminar escuchando como Dumbledore me soltaba en un tono cortes.

-Felicidades Tom- yo me detenía sin ánimos de voltear a verle.

"¿Cuál es tu maldito temor?... es solo un puto cuadro, ya no tiene poder alguno"

Me decía a mi mismo volteando a verle agradeciéndole las felicitaciones contemplando como el de Snape me miraba fijamente con aquella pose por demás arbitraria escuchando como Daemon soltaba en un tono siséante… como si fuese tan solo un susurro en la lejanía de mis pensamientos.

"¡Traidor!" Yo volteaba de nuevo hacia el frente en busca de la salida sin detenerme a esperar a nadie más deseando llegar a la habitación en busca de la paz y tranquilidad de mi alcoba.


	14. Capítulo 14 - Pequeños pleitos

**Capitulo 14**

**Pequeños pleitos, grandes momentos**

**A ojos de Albus**

Habían pasado tres días desde lo del juicio… mi padre estaba algo serio ante lo que había sucedido y no sabía si era por mi culpa o por el simple hecho de no haber ganado en contra de Tom.

Yo me encontraba en una de las alas más solitarias del castillo contemplando el horizonte tratando de no pensar en él… pero al parecer era imposible… no podía dejar mi mente en blanco o por lo menos pensar en algo más, pero cada vez que trataba de enfocarme en alguna otra cosa aquello me llevaba a él.

A lo lejos observaba la lechucería donde entraban y salían lechuzas cada tanto recordando que había olvidado por completo a Hedwig con todo este embrollo.

"Maldición hasta te he olvidado por este mal nacido"

Suspiré resignado pensando que por lo menos su mal genio se había ido a causa de tener consigo la serpiente.

-¿Albus?- yo volteaba a ver de quien se trataba observando que se trataba de Stephano.

-Hola...- le soltaba yo en un tono extrañado contemplando como el asiático se sentaba frente a mí en el mismo muro explicándome rápidamente.

-Albus… se que tú y yo no somos muy amigos y hasta he dejado que Kimberley te moleste a más no poder y he sido un idiota, ya que en vez de estar de tu lado al ver lo amigos que son tú y Astaroth me he concentrado más en complacer a Kim que en complacerme a mí mismo-

Aquello me dejaba aun más confundido y extrañado… no comprendía su alocución aunque si el porqué del asusto.

-Aaammm… no hay rollo men… tu eres un muy buen amigo y eso de seguro es lo que aprecia Kim en ti-

Éste bufaba por la nariz alegando que Kim no sabía ser amiga de nadie pero que él ya estaba acostumbrado a sus idioteces.

-¿Albsev?... ¿Puedo llamarte Albsev… cierto?- yo le asentía sonriéndole al muchacho el cual correspondía a mi sonrisa preguntándome rápidamente.

-¿Albsev, tú me podrías decir por lo menos un pasatiempo de Astaroth?... no se… algo que a él le agrade mucho… a parte de comer claro-

Yo sonreía ante aquello respondiéndole sin ponerme a pensar que de seguro Asty me mataría ante aquello.

-Pues le fascina un buen libro- el asiático sonreía preguntando que más o menos le gustaba leer a lo que yo le respondía.

-Pues de todo… aunque si lo que quieres saber es si le gusta algún genero en especial, ese sería suspenso- éste me asentía preguntándome que si sabía si Astaroth le gustaba debatir una buena lectura a lo que yo le respondía acomodándome en el muro.

-Vaya que si le gusta… un día me hizo leer un libro tan solo porque no tenía con quien ponerse a pelear sobre lo que el autor exponía… adora eso-

El muchacho me sonreía agradeciendo mi ayuda a lo que yo le soltaba rápidamente.

-Solo te pido una cosa… no le digas que yo te ayude, ¿si?... me mataría-

Él me prometía que no lo haría para después preguntarme.

-¿Puedo saber por qué me ayudas?- a lo que yo le respondía observándolo detenidamente.

-Quiero que mi mejor amigo se dé una oportunidad… él está encerrado en ese afán de quedarse solo pero si tú eres quien logre sacarlo de ese bloqueo… juro que serás de ahora en adelante mi segundo mejor amigo-

Él me miraba detenidamente a lo que yo alegaba.

-Pero si solo quieres vanagloriarte en decir… "Fui yo el único en lograr que Astaroth cediera"… juro que lo lamentarás-

Éste sonreía acercándose a mí después de bajarse del muro respondiendo a mi amenaza.

-Si yo logro hacer que Astaroth me ame… juro que te convertirás en mi único amigo… y si yo osase herir a Astaroth… tenlo por seguro que yo mismo me haré un Avada Kedavra… no sabes lo que sería capaz de hacer por él-

Éste comenzaba a retirarse con una amplia sonrisa mientras yo sonreía ante aquella respuesta que me había sonado por demás contundente imaginando las que se nos avecinaban con aquellos planes de cercanía entre Stephano y Astaroth riéndome al pensar las posibles respuesta de mi amigo para con el asiático.

Al quedarme solo comencé a recordar aquel domingo en la cámara de los secretos después del beso entre Scorpius y yo.

**=(Flashback)=**

Scorpius se había retirado y yo me había quedado con aquella sensación en mis labios.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntaba Tom haciéndome voltear a verle, negando con la cabeza a lo que acercándose a mi me tomaba por el mentón haciendo un gesto como si me fuese a besar cerrando mis ojos esperando a que lo hiciera.

Una carcajada no se hacía esperar mientras me soltaba caminando hacia la mesa.

-¿Te creíste en serio que iba a besarte?- éste negaba con la cabeza aun sonriendo como un desgraciado.

"Maldito seas" puteaba yo internamente al ver sus malditos jueguitos de burla y manipulación observando cómo se sentaba en su asiento llamándome con el dedo índice.

-Quiero irme- éste negaba con la cabeza alegando que me llevaría a la habitación cuando él le diera su real gana.

-Prometiste…-

-Yo no te prometí nada… ven aquí Albus y no me hagas obligarte-

Yo suspiraba tratando de calmar mis temblores mientras éste me revisaba como buscando mi varita.

-Me la hiciste dejar en la habitación… ¿o ya no lo recuerdas?-

Él sonreía volviéndome a pedir que me acercara y así lo hacía sintiendo como me halaba tomándome por las caderas mientras me hacia sentar en la mesa.

Yo miraba hacia el suelo escuchando como él me pedía que le mirara a la cara.

Yo alzaba la mirada encontrándome con aquel rostro suyo ese de coño de su madre que ponía cuando sabía que no iba a quedar muy bien parado ante la follada que se avecinaba en aquel momento.

-Sin duda es lamentable- soltaba él acariciándome las piernas por sobre el uniforme mientras yo le preguntaba que era tan lamentable.

-Nada… yo me entiendo-

Éste comenzaba a desabotonarme el pantalón mientras yo comenzaba a ruborizarme deseando que se detuviera.

-Tom no… por favor- él sonreía de medio lado sin detenerse dejando que el pantalón cayera por si solo al suelo… me miró por unos segundos la entrepierna para luego comenzar a bajar mis bóxer.

Yo volteaba a ver hacia otro lado sintiendo como él acariciaba mi sexo y yo simplemente tragaba grueso dejando que me manoseara como a él se le diera la gana.

Yo comenzaba a sentir la tensión en mi sexo sintiéndome culpable por excitarme de esa manera.

-¿Te gusta?... no me mientas- yo le asentía sin dejar de ver a un lado sintiendo como éste seguía masturbándome con una mano mientras que con la otra me acariciaba los testículos.

-Mírame- yo negaba con la cabeza mientras sentía como apretaba mis bolas a lo que yo le apretaba por la muñeca.

-No Tom por favor… sin herirme-

-Entonces mírame- yo le miraba y el volvía a retomar la masturbada a lo que yo comenzaba a jadear deseando que lo hiciera más rápido tomándome de sus hombros apretándolo con fuerza para soportar el deseo que me hacía sentir.

Éste me soltaba de repente recostándose del espaldar de la silla mientras me ordenaba con una amplia sonrisa.

-Date vuelta- yo volvía a tragar grueso sintiendo temor ante el dolor que sabía me causaría su penetración ya que él chico estaba por demás bien dotado y cada vez que me tomaba era como si me fuese a partir en dos.

-No… ¿no quieres que te masturbe o te haga sexo oral?-

Éste sonreía negando con la cabeza alegando que después de la última vez donde le había lastimado con mis dientes no deseaba aquello hasta que Scorpius me enseñara como se hacía sin lastimarle.

-¿Y bien?... estoy esperando- yo suspiraba resignado volteándome para luego acostar mi torso sobre la mesa escuchando como éste me soltaba en un tono bajo.

-Separa tus nalgas- aquello me dejaba frío.

-¿Cómo?- él volvía a repetirlo como si nada mientras yo sentía la más atroz vergüenza que podía llegar a sentir jamás al exponerme de esa manera tan cruda delante de él.

Comencé a echar mis manos hacia atrás tomando mis nalgas separándolas a lo que daban sintiendo como el introducía sus dedos humedecidos con algo dentro de mi orificio anal, cerrando los ojos sintiendo como los sacaba y los metía para luego sacarlos por completo pidiéndome que me incorporara.

Lo hacía rápidamente algo extrañado volteando a verle observando que sostenía un pequeño frasco de pociones el cual tapaba introduciéndolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Qué… qué es eso?- él sonreía observándome fijamente mientras respondía.

-Es algo que yo inventé- se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia un costado observándome detenidamente.

-¿Qué sientes?- yo tomaba mis pantalones y me tapaba delante observándolo fijamente.

-Nada, ¿Qué… qué debería de sentir?- él sonreía observando su reloj respondiéndome mientras se olía los dedos que de seguro había introducido en mi trasero volviéndome a sentir apenado.

-¡No sé!- es lo que quiero averiguar… si funciona- yo ponía cara de asustado recriminándole aquello.

-¿Estas probando una poción que jamás has probado conmigo?-

Él me asentía de lo más normal mientras yo comenzaba a ponerme los pantalones y él me soltaba acercándose a mí.

-¿A dónde vas?... no te he dado permiso de que te retires-

-Voy a lavarme- respondí rápidamente mientras él me tomaba por el brazo y me hacía sentar en la mesa.

-Acuéstate en la mesa- yo me sacudía tratando de levantarme pero él me empujaba recostándome en la mesa mientras me soltaba acariciándome el cabello.

-Quédate acostado… así podré actuar más rápido si sale mal-

Yo abría grande los ojos completamente aterrado.

-¿DIME QUE ME HICISTE?- él sonreía pidiéndome que me calmara quitándome de nuevo los pantalones y la camisa dejándome completamente desnudo sobre la mesa.

Me sentía muy expuesto y a su merced… él me miraba fijamente como esperando alguna reacción.

Comencé a sentir aquella zona caliente y húmeda sintiendo como se me contraía como si aquello estuviese siendo estimulado comenzando a sentir como el pene se me tensaba ante aquello y mis tetillas erectas.

Yo tragaba grueso tratando de contener lo que estaba sintiendo mientras él sonreía preguntándome mientras me comenzaba acariciar mi entrepierna.

-¿Dime lo que sientes?- yo negaba con la cabeza mientras él sacaba su varita observando que apuntaba a mis bolas.

-No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que se siente un crucio en las bolas… así que dime-

Yo comenzaba a jadear volteando hacia el otro lado respondiéndole casi entre dientes.

-Calor- él apartaba la punta de su varita de mis testículos mientras separaba mis piernas posándose enfrente de mí.

-Perfecto… alza las piernas- yo lo hacía y éste sacaba el frasco colocando un poco más de aquella pócima.

Espero cinco minutos y comenzó de nuevo a estimular mi sexo mientras mi orificio se mojaba y se contraía de deseo como si aquello en vez de cavidad anal fuese una vagina.

-Dime lo que sientes- volvió a soltar mientras yo me retorcía en la mesa.

-Eres un maldito has que se detenga- éste negaba con la cabeza explicándome como podía detener aquello.

-Por más que te laves o hagas hasta lo imposible la única forma de que se te pase la reacción es frotándote… y querrás más y más hasta que acabes… allí se acabara la reacción de la pócima-

Yo negaba con la cabeza alegando que era un completo hijo de puta a lo que él respondía de lo más normal que eso ya lo sabía de antemano.

-Si lo que pretendes es que te ruegue que me cojas no lo haré-

Yo trataba de levantarme a lo que el chico apuntaba a mi soltándome un Crucius y luego un Incarcerous maniatándome en la mesa haciendo que las cuerdas me alzaran las piernas abriéndomelas a todo lo que daban mientras él comenzaba a meter sus dedos en mi trasero sonriéndome entretenido mientras yo comenzaba a sentir aún más deseo de que me follara.

-Basta… Bas… Ple… aaaaggr… no… no… maldición- jadeaba y jadeaba deseando cada vez más el que me cogiera maldiciendo mi cuerpo al ver como éste reaccionaba.

"Es por la pócima… es por eso que lo deseas… por nada más"

Me decía a mí mismo mentalmente mientras él me estimulaba ambas zonas comenzando a soltarme cosas sucias y perversas.

Después de un rato no lo pude soportar más y casi a gritos le rogaba que me follara.

-Pídemelo de una manera más sucia-

Comenzaba a sentir como se escapaban mis lágrimas… pero no era de dolor o pesar eran de deseo contenido.

-Ya te lo pedí… please… please… siento fiebre… por favor-

Pero él negaba con la cabeza sonriéndome con aquel deseo en sus ojos deseando que se lo pidiera con palabras obscenas.

-Sa… sabes que no se ser así Tom… ya te lo estoy rogando y es vergonzoso para mí… por favor… anda… penétrame y deja de hacerme sufrir-

Pero él muy maldito seguía sin moverse, tan solo masturbándome y dedeándome el ano haciéndome sentir más deseo del que ya sentía.

Sacaba los dedos y me mostraba lo humedecido que tenía esa zona.

-Pídelo Albus… pídeme que te haga mío en una forma cruda y sucia… anda… se que puedes…-

Yo comenzaba a llorar a lo que él suspiraba negando con la cabeza para luego montarse en la mesa y sacando su falo ya predispuesto me lo enterró hasta el fondo.

Esta vez no dolió, al contrario… era como si mi trasero fuese una picada de insecto y su verga el antialérgico que curaba aquella piquiña que sufría en aquel lugar.

Me dio me dio y me dio hasta que se cansó, soltando mis ataduras y ambos caímos rendidos contemplando al final que la mesa estaba llena de sangre.

Fue extraño… porque aunque no sentí dolor y jamás lo expresé como la primera vez… el rostro de Tom al ver aquello fue de miedo, algo que me dejo pensativo toda esa noche cuando volvimos a la habitación justo cuando Astaroth volvía del paseo.

**=(Fin del Flashback)=**

No me había fijado hasta ahora que aquel recuerdo me estaba excitando de nuevo.

-Maldita sea cálmate- le soltaba a mi pene dándole un toquecito para ponerlo nuevamente flácido.

"No puedo creer que este idiota me este enviciando… no puedes permitírselo Albus… eso no es amor… es solo sexo"

Me soltaba a mi mismo mientras recordaba el beso de Scorpius dándome cuenta que acariciaba mis labios sin darme cuenta hasta que escuché la voz de Astaroth soltar detrás de mí.

-¿Qué tienes en la boca?- yo volteaba a verle sintiendo el rubor ante mi estúpido comportamiento sonriéndole mientras le respondía que nada y que demonios hacia aquí ya que él había dicho que le llevaría unos dientes a Downye hasta la casa de Hagrid.

-Pues ya lo hice… fui y vine en la escoba… nadie me vio, además… quería que habláramos antes de que comenzara la primera clase-

Yo le asentía mientras éste soltaba rápidamente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con lo que te sucede Albus?... ¿vas a dejar que Tom te use para siempre?... debe de haber un modo de que salgas de esto-

-¿Y cómo?... tú no puedes hablar… yo tampoco… igual Stephano y aunque Kim pudiera no me ayudaría así que… ¿qué demonios puedo hacer?-

A lo que el chico preguntó.

-¿Qué piensas del profesor Draco?... No creo que él haya tenido que hacer un juramento-

A lo que yo le respondía rápidamente.

-No creo que nos ayude, si bien no lo hace por su voluntad se que lo hace por Lucius-

-O por Scorpius, tú muy bien lo dijiste -argumentaba Astaroth mientras yo me quedaba pensando de nuevo en él chico.

-¿Por qué no enamoras a Scorpius?... no sé, se que suena loco pero…- Astaroth soltaba de golpe.

-No…- solté yo rápidamente saltando del muro hacia el suelo.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaba él acercándose a mí.

-¿En serio crees que Tom no le ha hecho jurar a Scorpius?- le soltaba yo volteando a verle a lo que mi amigo respondía.

-No lo creo… entre ellos hay algo más que aprecio de primos- yo sonreía irónicamente.

-¿En serio?... por favor… todos saben que hay algo entre ellos, solo que unos no desean creerlo y otros simplemente se callan, es más… Scorpius está enamorado de él… así que sin duda no me ayudará-

Yo comenzaba a caminar sintiendo como Astaroth me seguía soltando rápidamente.

-¡Eso es!…- yo volteaba a verle extrañado. –Provócale celos a Scorpius, así lo traicionará soltando todo lo que te hace a ti a alguien más-

Yo negaba con la cabeza alegando que aquello era una idea completamente descabellada.

-Vamos Albsev… no pierdes nada con probar-

Yo suspiraba mientras hacía muecas con la boca y éste alegaba en un tono reprochador.

-¿No será que más bien no quieres salir de este predicamento?-

-¿Qué?... jajajaja… por favor… claro que quiero deshacerme de Tom, ¿qué te crees?- volvía a retomar mi andar mientras el muchacho me seguía alegando muy entretenido.

-¿Sabes lo que creo?... que lo estas disfrutando- Me volteaba a verle con la boca abierta y frunciendo el ceño completamente molesto.

-¿Estás loco?... solo un demente podría desear una relación como esta-

-Mmm… pero ya la catalogas como una relación… interesante-

Yo me molestaba con el muchacho alegando que si se había fumado un tabaco de floripondio a lo que este me soltaba cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué te molestas?- a lo que yo respondía tratando de molestarle como él lo estaba haciendo.

-Pues me molesto así como tú te molestas cuando Misaki comienza a abordarte- Éste sonreía negando con la cabeza.

-No te salgas por la tangente… ¿Albus?... estás sufriendo del síndrome de Estocolmo y no te estás dando cuenta-

Me quedé observándole detenidamente preguntándole qué demonios era aquello.

-Vamos Albus… el síndrome de Estocolmo es muy conocido… se refiera a un suceso donde un asaltante de bancos de dicha ciudad, es decir de Estocolmo, tuvo el apoyo de sus rehenes y los policías no pudieron capturarle, he incluso… las mujeres se sintieron atraídas por su captor, así como tú estas sintiendo atracción por Tom… veo que mientras más te violenta y más trata de dominarte tú te aferras más a él-

Yo bufaba por la nariz.

-¿Estás demente?... eso sería una relación enfermiza-

-Pues eso es lo que tienes con Tom… una relación enfermiza y no sé porque pero creo que eso te atrae-

Yo volvía a caminar alejándome de él completamente molesto.

-Vamos Albsev, no te molestes… solo trato de entender lo que te sucede-

A lo que yo le respondía volteándome de muy mal humor-

-Aquí el único enfermo eres tú Astaroth… déjame en paz-

El chico más que molestar se reía caminando rápidamente para bloquearme el paso.

-¿Te estás dando cuenta el cómo reaccionas, no?- yo me detenía suspirando para controlarme, él tenía razón estaba siendo más que obvio ante toda esta situación.

-Lo siento… no quise llamarte enfermo- Asty negaba con la cabeza alegando muy entretenido.

-Aquí el único enfermo es Stephano...- yo reía mientras el proseguía.

-Vive leyendo historias sobre prostitutas- yo alzaba una ceja extrañado preguntándole que a qué se refería.

-Pues aquel domingo lo vi de lo más de entretenido leyendo un libro virtual en su Ipad y de seguro era de una prostituta o algo así… es lo que a él le gusta-

Yo me reía negando con la cabeza.

-Eres bueno para ver mis síndromes o mis molestias pero no te has dado cuenta que Stephano es cien por ciento gay-

Él me miraba extrañado.

-¿Crees que porque anda con Kim es su amante?- yo negaba con la cabeza mientras proseguía.

-Cuando volvimos del juicio, Scorpius y yo conversábamos sobre Kim y su enfoque con Tom… yo le pregunté que si Stephano no se ponía celoso y el soltó una risotada alegando que Stephano era más gay que Ricky Martin-

Astaroth tornaba el rostro serio y pensativo para luego volver a alegar tratando de sonar como siempre, arbitrario para con el asiático.

-Pues a lo mejor le gusta mirar y no tocar yo que se… pero se leía una historia sobre una tal Audrey Rose… el título dejaba mucho que desear-

Éste se cruzaba de brazos mientras yo sonreía preguntándole muy entretenido.

-¿El cristal ardiente?-

Él me asentía extrañado a lo que yo reía negando con la cabeza.

-Ese es un libro Muggles Astaroth… y no trata de prostitutas… de hecho es una historia muy conmovedora y trágica sobre una niña que sufre la agonía de repetir constantemente un suceso de su vida pasada donde murió en un incendio… el cristal ardiente no es un prostíbulo o algo así… es la ventana del auto donde la niña murió calcinada… deberías leerlo… es sin duda un excelente libro-

Yo me retiraba dejándolo de seguro hecho un mar de confusiones… odiaba pelear con Astaroth pero más odiaba verlo solo y haría lo posible porque mi mejor amigo le diera una oportunidad al amor ya que al parecer yo no la tendría jamás.

**A ojos de Stephano**

Me había sentado en las escaleras que daban a la habitación de Tom, Astaroth y Albus… leía deseando que quien llegara primero fuese Astaroth para comenzar con mi plan de írmele por otros medios al muchacho.

"Bingo" solté mentalmente al ver que justo era él quien llegaba deteniéndose en los primeros tres escalones al ver que me encontraba sentado en las escaleras.

-¿No hay sillas en la sala común?- pregunto éste de mala gana a lo que yo le respondía.

-Si, Gomenasai… es que hay mucha gente y están hablando todos a la vez y aquí es más silencioso.

-¿Y por qué no te sentaste en tus escaleras o simplemente te vas a la biblioteca?… ¿tienes que sentarte justo acá?-

Era sin duda un punto a su favor pero yo simplemente solté rápidamente.

-Tienes razón… simplemente deseaba verte-

Él comenzaba a subir las escaleras tratando de pasarme por un lado sin tocarme.

-¿Has leído alguna vez "Asesinato en el Orient Express"?- éste me asentía subiendo mientras yo me levantaba rápidamente.

-¿Y qué te pareció?... yo lo terminé anoche-

Él se detenía y mirándome fijamente suspiraba como tratando de aguantarse algún insulto respondiéndome calmadamente.

-Bueno… no extraordinario… pero bueno… no sé porque Agatha Christie se empeña en hacer todo aquel lío de parentescos para luego terminar poniendo que el asesino fue Juan de los palotes, es decir, quien menos tenía que ver con el occiso es quien lo mata… y no hablo de esta trama, sino de otras que la dama a escrito-

Astaroth no había pasado de decirme una oración y cuando se extendía era para soltarme las mil y una maldiciones que se sabía… pero era la primera vez que me hablaba de esa manera, sin duda se le notaba a legua que amaba debatir un buen libro.

-Pues a mí me gustó mucho el saber que los culpables de la muerte de Ratchett fueron todos los sospechosos ya que era una venganza… él muy maldito había matado a una niña-

A lo que Astaroth respondía bajando un escalón mientras yo me quedaba inerte en el mío dejando que fuera él quien se moviera dándole espacio haciéndolo sentir seguro.

-Supongo que la escritora deja que el lector decida si las acciones de Bouc y el doctor Constantine fueron las correctas-

A lo que yo preguntaba rápidamente.

-¿Y para ti hicieron bien?- Astaroth me miraba fijamente y luego volteaba el rostro respondiéndome mientras hacía como si iba a terminar de subir.

-Pienso igual que tú- comenzó a subir a lo que yo subía sin hacer ruido soltándole rápidamente.

-¿Astaroth?- él volteaba a verme a lo que yo le respondía.

-Gracias- él fruncía el ceño mientras reacomodaba los libros que cargaba en las manos preguntando el porqué a lo que yo le respondía comenzando a bajar lentamente.

-Porque hoy he tenido un día patético y el que me regalaras unos segundos de tu tiempo para exponer sobre el libro, pues… es sin duda un anestésico ante tanta presión-

Él me miraba sin decir nada para luego regalarme una media sonrisa completando mi día con la cereza que le faltaba a la copa de helado con regalías que era Astaroth para mí, asiéndome sentir más que feliz.

-Voy… voy a mi habitación tengo tarea por hacer… si me disculpas-

Soltaba el chico en un tono amable a lo que yo le asentía disculpándome por las molestias comenzando a bajar las escaleras sintiendo que iba a explotar de emoción.

**A ojos del lector**

**Tercera persona**

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y estaba a punto de obscurecer… los alumnos habían visto las clases del día sin ningún problema mientras Tom se encontraba en la lechuceria en busca de huevos para Bell.

Éste atrajo uno con su varita sentándose en el suelo después de limpiar un poco donde se pretendía sentar, dejando el huevo en el suelo sacando a Bell de entre su camisa posándola en el piso mientras las aves comenzaban a alterarse al ver la serpiente.

El joven apuntó su varita alrededor para calmar a las aves escuchando como alguien se acercaba quedándose inerte en aquel rincón mientras Bell se tragaba entero el huevo.

-Hola pequeña… lamento tanto el no haber podido venir a verte-

Tom sonreía al ver como el destino hacia que Albus y él coincidieran en todo lados, levantándose para ver con quien conversaba.

Se trataba de una hermosa lechuza blanca que al parecer ignoraba al muchacho el cual le ofrecía un roedor como alimento.

-Vamos Hedwig… lo lamento en serio, pero créeme… no he tenido vida en todo este primer mes de clases-

Su voz sonaba melancólica… ya estaba obscureciendo mientras Tom comienza a acercarse al muchacho que al fin había logrado que el animal comiera de su mano.

-Hermosa- Albus pegaba un brinco volteando a verle mientras este le tomaba por la cintura con fuerza.

-Suéltame- soltaba este empujándole a lo que Tom sonreía mientras se acomodaba el flequillo.

-Como me encanta este juego de no pero sí- le suelta entretenido observando como Albus se volteaba enfocándose nuevamente en el ave preguntándole porque le seguía.

-No te seguía… ya yo estaba aquí antes de que llegaras… estaba alimentando a Bell-

Albus volteaba en busca de la serpiente contemplando el bulto que se le había formado a causa del huevo que se había tragado.

-¿Le estas dando huevos de lechuza?... ese huevo tenia dueño ¿sabes?- Tom se encogía de hombros alegando que le daba igual aquello comenzando a caminar ordenándole a Albus que se llevara a Bell cuando viera que el buche ya lo tuviese menos abultado a lo que este le soltaba rápidamente.

-Ya no más Tom… ya no quiero esto… no sé porque lo haces ni cuál es tu empeño en mantenerme en esta manipulación tuya… cuando hacen una reunión Mortifaga importante me excluyen… si no te sirvo para tus planes porque el maldito empeño en mantenerme atado a ti… ya no mas… no voy a seguir…-

Pero Tom se volteaba para tomarlo del cuello alzándolo del suelo tornando sus ojos negros soltándole entre la voz de Daemon y la suya propia.

-¿En serio quieres enterarte cuales son mis planes para contigo maldito muchacho?-

Le respondía el poseído Slytherin arrojándolo con fuerza contra una de las paredes haciendo que las lechuzas comenzaran a alterarse sintiendo como la del muchacho le atacaba sacando su varita conjurando un petrificus tomando al ave para que no se golpeara al caer posándola en uno de los cubículos donde empollaban apuntándole a Albus que estaba a punto de escapar.

-Detente maldito Potter- el chico se detenía volteándose muy lentamente.

-¿Quieres saber por qué estás en mis planes?- el chico le asentía mientras Tom caminaba lentamente hacia él.

-Tú eres mi venganza Albus… por eso te hago sufrir como lo hago-

El chico negaba con la cabeza preguntándole el porqué y de quien se vengaba a lo que Tom le soltaba apremiante.

-Quiero vengarme de una asquerosa bruja, una maldita fabrica de bebés pelirrojos que lo único que sabe hacer en la vida es tender camas y hacer la cena a un montón de asquerosos y repulsivos niños-

Albus lo miraba extrañado al escuchar aquello sin saber a quién se refería.

-Una anciana mal oliente que tuvo la suerte de atinarle a mi madre asesinándola tan solo porque esta trataba de ayudar a bajar el número de bocas que mantener… debería de haber estado más que agradecida por eso-

Albus negaba con la cabeza pensando que a la única mujer que su abuela Molly, que era a quien Tom se refería, había asesinado era a Bellatrix Lestranger.

-No… no comprendo… de… de que hablas…- las lágrimas de Albus no se hacían esperar mientras Tom lo tomaba por el brazo llevándolo hacia un rincón apuntándole con su varita en el cuello.

-No te hagas el idiota Albus… sabes de quien te hablo… quiero ver sufrir a tu maldita abuela asquerosa y nauseabunda de la Molly junto a tu padre… quiero ver como Harry potter el señor leyenda llorar la muerte de sus tres hijos comenzando por James, pasando por Lilly y terminando con el querubín de papito Potter-

Éste le pellizcaba las mejillas como se le hacía a los niños pequeños con cierto aire de ironía en sus palabras mientras Albus negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez tratando de controlar sus temblores ante el desconcierto de todo lo que sus oídos escuchaban completamente horrorizado.

-Tu padre va a lamentar el haber matado al mío maldito muchacho-

Albus abría grande los ojos tratando de escabullírsele por las piernas a lo que Tom lo tomaba por el cabello volviendo a arrojarle con fuerza contra las paredes de la lechucería.

Tom se acercaba al chico apretándolo con fuerzas del cuello mientras que Albus le respondía.

-Mátame maldito… mátame de una vez, pero no voy a pedir clemencia-

A lo que Tom sonreía negando con la cabeza mientras le respondía volviendo a tornar los ojos en su estado normal.

-No voy a matarte Albus… tú mismo vas a desear la muerte… es más… sé que ya la deseas- éste negaba con la cabeza mientras Tom proseguía.

-¡Oh si!... si que la deseas… el estar enamorado del hijo de Tom Riddle y Bellatrix Lestranger…- éste negaba con la cabeza mientras le soltaba a escasos centímetros del rostro del horrorizado muchacho.

-Niégalo Albus… niega que te has enamorado de mí- éste le sacudía la mano completamente bañado en lágrimas mientras Tom alzaba al muchacho sentándolo en un de los amplios ventanales mangoneándole para asustarlo con dejarlo caer.

-NOOOO… NOOOO… te odio maldito… TE ODIOOOO-

El malvado Slytherin tomaba al muchacho dejándolo guindado en la ventana del lado de afuera diciéndole mientras lo soltaba para que éste se aferrara con fuerzas a la orilla.

-Dos opciones Albus… o te sueltas y nos lo haces más fácil a todos y hasta a ti mismo o lucha por tu vida y demuestra que no eres tan cobarde… yo que tú, optaría por la primera… es el camino fácil-

Y diciendo aquello tomó su serpiente y se retiró sin mirar hacia atrás dejando al muchacho guindado del otro lado a punto de caer.

Albus más que debatirse si subir o no se debatía internamente con sus sentimientos… lo amaba… por supuesto que sí, él sabía de antemano que ya no había vuelta atrás y que estaba hasta el cuello de aquel joven que ahora se le presentaba como el hijo de los peores enemigos de su familia.

"Si te sueltas todo terminará Albus y serás libre"

Se decía por un lado mientras que por el otro su conciencia le llamaba cobarde recordado las palabras de Astaroth en la cámara de los secretos donde alegaba que nadie era quien para quitarle la vida a nadie y mucho menos la propia.

Se comenzó a toquetear la ropa con una de las manos mientras se aferraba con fuerzas con la otra, conjurando un ascendio haciendo que su cuerpo se elevara cayendo dentro de la lechucería mientras trataba de contener sus temblores y el llanto que volvía a embargarlo, sintiendo aquel dolor en su pecho.

"Te has convertido en la deshonra de tu familia Albus, eres un Mortifago, le has mentido a tu familia y no conforme con eso te has enamorado de quien será la destrucción de todos los seres que amas"

El chico se hacía un mohín en el suelo rompiendo en aquel llanto desconsolado que era opacado por el ulular de las lechuzas sintiendo como el corazón se le dividía en el pecho deseando que aquel dolor se fuera para siempre.


End file.
